2112
by toroj
Summary: W 2112 roku świat znajduje się na krawędzi wojny jądrowej. John Watson, przechodzący trening w MI5, spotyka Sherlocka Holmesa. Autor: Lyna SH. Tłumaczenie z j. rosyjskiego.
1. Chapter 1

**2112**

**Autor:** Lyna SH

**Tłumacz:** Toroj

**Zgoda na przekład i publikację:** otrzymano

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Postacie:** John Watson / Sherlock Holmes, Gregory Lestrade, Mike Stamford, Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes (na trzecim planie), James Moriarty (na trzecim planie)  
**Oznaczenia:** NC-17, slash, angst, drama, fantastyka, psychologia, filozofia, PWP, POV, AU, śmierć postaci, gwałt, niecenzuralne słownictwo

**Liczba części: 43**

**Opis: **W 2112 roku świat znajduje się na krawędzi wojny jądrowej. John Watson, przechodzący trening w MI5, spotyka Sherlocka Holmesa.

**Od autorki:**  
Dziękuję Isoflurane za ogromną pomoc przy napisaniu „2112", wytyczanie marszrut dla bohaterów w Londynie i nieustanne wyjaśnienia czym się różni afiksja od hipoksji.

**Epizod I**

**BLETCHLEY, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Świat, w którym żyję, znajduje się w stanie Trzeciej Wojny Światowej. Przez jakiś czas stosunkowo spokojnymi regionami była część Afryki, Australia i Ameryka Południowa. Jednak państwa, położone na tych terytoriach, ostatecznie zostały zmuszone do opowiedzenia się po tej czy tamtej stronie. Tak więc na Ziemi nie ma już bezpiecznego miejsca, bez ryzyka stania się ofiarą działań wojennych lub aktu terroryzmu. Wojna trwa wszędzie. Wszyscy biją się ze wszystkimi. Ostatnim krokiem będzie prawdopodobnie użycie broni jądrowej. To się wydarzy, jestem pewien. Ludzkości pozostało jedynie żałośnie czekać, kiedy to się stanie.

W danym momencie wiadomo, że rakiety jądrowe Korei Północnej, Iranu i Pakistanu są wycelowane w co większe miasta Europy Zachodniej i USA. Powstanie silnych arabskich państw i nowego mocarstwa, Chin, spowodowało zniknięcie takich krajów jak Izrael i Japonia. Po zakończeniu wojny chińsko-japońskiej Pekin zaczął rościć pretensje do terytoriów rosyjskich. Totalitarna Rosja jest w stanie zimnej wojny z Chinami. Granice zamknięte. Jednak Rosja faktycznie już utraciła Daleki Wschód i regiony przygraniczne, zasiedlone przez Chińczyków. Rządy wszystkich krajów Europy i USA zamknęły granice dla emigrantów. Jednak to zostało zrobione zbyt późno: z powodu masowego napływu uchodźców Zachodnia Europa jest już niemal całkowicie muzułmańska. Tutaj, w Anglii, prawie każdego dnia odbywają się ter-akty. To stało się codziennością. Nie ufamy już obywatelom swojego kraju. Jesteśmy owładnięci strachem. To przypomina paranoję: jeśli jesteś muzułmaninem, jeżeli jesteś przyjacielem lub sąsiadem muzułmanina – jesteś podejrzany. Wywiad i kontrwywiad pracuje na podwyższonych obrotach. Wciąż brakuje im kompetentnych pracowników. Brytyjczycy gotowi są bronić swego świata do ostatniej kropli krwi. Tak więc…

Nazywam się John Watson. Jestem lekarzem wojskowym, chirurgiem, do niedawna kapitanem Piątego Pułku Strzelców Northumberlandzkich armii Jego Wysokości. Mój pułk już nie istnieje. Została jedynie garstka ocalałych, wśród których jestem i ja. Kilka miesięcy temu zostałem ranny i ewakuowany z Afganistanu do Londynu. To mnie uratowało. Przegraliśmy.  
Wielka Brytania skapitulowała. Wojska sojusznicze zostały kompletnie unicestwione. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele zginęli.

Moja siostra Harriet zginęła od ran, otrzymanych podczas ataku terrorystycznego w londyńskim metrze. To się stało dwa lata temu. Byłem wówczas w Afganistanie. Teraz nie mam nikogo.  
Nie należę do tych, którzy będą pokornie czekać na swoją kolej, kiedy cały świat się wali w gruzy. Kiedy Mike Stamford, mój kolega i dawny przyjaciel z uniwersytetu, opowiedział mi o tym, że MI5[1] rozpaczliwie potrzebuje dobrych pracowników, nie namyślałem się. Mike pracuje dla spec-służb, działa w jakimś medycznym programie, związanym z badaniem aktywności mózgu. Mike zawsze był twardym orzechem do zgryzienia, a już mnie na pewno nie oszuka jego wygląd typowego mieszczucha.  
Za poręczeniem Stamforda zostałem przedstawiony bezpośrednio kierownikowi programu przygotowania pracowników MI5. Moje kwalifikacje i opis przebiegu służby zrobiły na nim wrażenie, więc natychmiast, bez sprawdzania, zaproponowano mi wyjazd do placówki treningowej w Bletchley – niewielkim mieście, leżącym w dość spokojnej centralnej Anglii. Szybko się spakowałem, zamknąłem mieszkanie Harriet (a raczej teraz już moje) i zdecydowanie zostawiłem za sobą Londyn. Mnie i innych kandydatów zakwaterowano w Bletchley Park.[2] Nie mogłem nie być z tego dumny. Legendarny budynek, który przez długi czas istniał jako muzeum, uosabiając sławę brytyjskiego narodu, został odrestaurowany, zmodernizowany i ponownie ożył. Przed nami wystąpił generalny dyrektor MI5 – nie mniej legendarny niż Bletchley Park – Mycroft Holmes, w którego rękach obecnie skupiła się odpowiedzialność za bezpieczeństwo naszego kraju. Jeden z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w Anglii i nawet w całym zachodnim świecie, sir Holmes okazał się zupełnie nie taki, jak go sobie wyobrażałem. Zresztą nie ma to związku z moją historią. Gdybym mógł, na zawsze wyrzuciłbym to nazwisko z pamięci. Gdybym tylko mógł zapomnieć…

Nie mam nawet czterdziestu lat, ale wiem, że koniec jest bliski. Wszystko zaczęło się w Bletchley. A teraz moje życie dobiega końca. I kończy się ono zupełną, bezsprzeczną katastrofą. Pozostaje mi tylko się modlić, żeby wszystko rozstrzygnęło się jak najprędzej.

* * *

[1] _MI5 -_ _oficjalnie Służba Bezpieczeństwa (Sesurity Servise). Państwowy resort brytyjskiego kontrwywiadu. W zakres obowiązków MI5 wchodzi obrona narodowego bezpieczeństwa Zjednoczonego Królestwa przed organizowanymi w ukryciu zagrożeniami. Takimi jak: terroryzm, szpiegostwo i rozpowszechnianie broni masowego rażenia._

[2] _Bletchley Park - znany także jako Station X – willa, położona w mieście Bletchley, w historycznym i szacownym hrabstwie Buckinghamshire w centrum Anglii. W okresie II Wojny Światowej w Bletchley Park mieściło się główny oddział szyfrów Wielkiej Brytanii – Rządowa Szkoła Kodów i Szyfrów ( Government Code and Cypher School, GC&CS), później znanej jako Rządowa Centrala Łączności (Government Communications Headquarters). Tutaj łamano szyfry i kody państw Osi (Niemcy, Włochy, Japonia i in.) i co najbardziej znaczące, tutaj właśnie została zaplanowana operacja „Ultra", nastawiona na deszyfrację wiadomości „Enigmy"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Epizod 2**

**BLETCHLEY, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Nasza grupa liczy dwunastu ludzi. Wszyscy jesteśmy w zbliżonym wieku i mamy za sobą doświadczenie oraz poważne specjalistyczne treningi. Prawie nie kontaktujemy się między sobą. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest mój współlokator w pokoju, który, zdaje się, stał się moim prawdziwym przyjacielem.

Już drugi z kolei tydzień odpowiadamy na niezliczone mnóstwo pytań – testują nas. Grupę „B-122", w której się znalazłem, obserwuje antypatyczna Murzynka. Wiadomo o niej tylko tyle, że jest psychologiem i ma na imię Ella. Jej nazwisko pozostało dla nas tajemnicą. Ella zachowuje się tak, jakby wszystko, co się tu dzieje, było jej całkiem obojętne.  
Nie powiadamiają nas o wynikach testów. Mogę się tylko domyślać, czego przez cały ten czas ktoś mógł się dowiedzieć o niejakim Johnie Watsonie. Bezsensowne pytania, błyskawiczne odpowiedzi… Testy na zdolności intelektualne i kognitywne zakończyły się już trzeciego dnia. Wszystkie pozostałe związane są ze strukturą i funkcjonowaniem psychiki. Skłonności, pragnienia, emocje, dziecięce traumy, fobie, reakcje, temperament, stopień agresji i cały ten pozostały bezużyteczny bełkot. Szczególnie bezużyteczny na wojnie, kiedy trzeba działać już i teraz.  
Muszę przyznać, że jestem rozczarowany. Myślałem, że wszystko będzie wyglądać inaczej.

Sądziłem, że będą nas uczyć, a nie badać. Uczyć, jak demaskować i unieszkodliwiać przeciwnika. Zapobiegać i efektywnie przeciwdziałać zagrożeniom. Przygotowywałem się na seanse deprywacji sensorycznej[1], próby wytrzymałości fizycznej, odosobnienie, zajęcia z zakresu analityki, deszyfracji, inwigilacji, opanowania nowych rodzajów broni i sposobów przeżycia – na cokolwiek, ale nie na to. Na razie nie ma mowy ani o specjalizacji, ani o określonym polu przyszłych zadań. Intensywne treningi zaczną się później, a tymczasem przypominamy uczniów, którzy codziennie przychodzą do klasy i bez skutku próbują zdać jeden i ten sam egzamin.  
- Co myślisz o tym wszystkim? – pyta Greg pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia.

Wybraliśmy się do Bletchley. Nikt nam tego nie zabrania, miasto jest zamknięte dla obcych.

Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego, że Greg zadaje pytania wprost, więc nie jestem zdziwiony i tylko kręcę głową z dezaprobatą. Rozumiemy się bez słów.  
Jesień, październik, liście opadają, na dworze jest mrocznie i niezwykle cicho. Weekend, lecz ludzie nie kwapią się wyjść na ulice. Ani śmiechu przechodniów, ani hałasujących samochodów… W odróżnieniu od londyńczyków, którzy jeszcze się trzymają, mieszkańcy Bletchley są zalęknieni i upadli na duchu.  
Greg również jest przygnębiony. Jest taki od momentu, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Gdy jesteśmy sami, ramiona mego nowego kolegi opuszczają się, a wzrok mętnieje. Po raz pierwszy spotkaliśmy się w dużej sali, kiedy występował przed nami sir Mycroft Holmes. Ja i mój obecny sąsiad znaleźliśmy się obok siebie, a on po prostu wyciągnął do mnie rękę i przywitał się: „Cześć, jestem Greg". Pomyślałem, że to zapewne nie jest jego prawdziwe imię. Jednak skoro nie otrzymałem wyraźnych instrukcji co to tego, pod jakimi imionami mamy przebywać w Bletchley Park (prawdziwymi czy zmyślonymi), podałem mu rękę i odpowiedziałem; „Cześć, jestem John". Uścisk był krzepki i szczery. Między nami od razu nawiązała się nić sympatii. Spodobał mi się ten wysoki, siwiejący mężczyzną o otwartym spojrzeniu. Wyglądał na godnego zaufania. Zwracając się do mnie, ani na chwilę nie umykał wzrokiem w bok. Oczy miał mądre, ładne i jak mi się wydawało, trochę smutne.  
Później okazało się, że naprawdę nazywa się Greg, a dokładniej: Gregory Lestrade, i że do niedawna był jednym z najlepszych inspektorów Scotland Yardu, lecz włożył wymówienie i dołączył do tego programu. Nie było sensu pytać, jak się o nim dowiedział. Takich – najlepszych – ludzi po prostu znajdują. Werbownicy, przypadkowi znajomi… Wyczuwałem w Gregu siłę, której nie można nie szanować. Jestem nieufny, ale on był człowiekiem, którego obecności potrzebowałem. Bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy.  
Imponowała mi jego prostolinijność i policyjny nawyk szukania odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, dochodzenia do sedna sprawy. Był niezłomny i uparty we wszystkim, co dotyczyło pracy.  
Po namyśle nawet chętnie zaczynam mówić:

- Nie rozumiem, czy nas przyjmą, czy nie. Czy w ogóle zaczną nas czegoś uczyć. I co tu w ogóle się dzieje. W każdym razie teraz nas studiują.

- Nikt niczego nie wyjaśnia. Może to też jest test? Wiesz…

Greg zawsze jest bardziej wymowny ode mnie. Teraz też zapala się, zgadza ze mną, spiera… Nalega, że trzeba działać, a nie zaliczać testy. Stary dobry Greg. Wciąż jeszcze nie stracił nadziei na uratowanie swojego kraju.  
Prowadzimy takie rozmowy poza Bletchley Park. Na zewnątrz sklepów czy kawiarni, gdzie ktoś może nas podsłuchać. Chyba również staliśmy się paranoikami.  
Wieczorami, kiedy mamy siłę i czas, spacerujemy po okolicy. Od razu, od pierwszych dni w Bletchley to stało się rytuałem naszej przyjaźni. Jesteśmy zmęczeni od nieustannego potoku pytań, figur geometrycznych, cyfr, kadrów, obrazków… Męczy nas obojętność Elli, pisk czujników, stary dobry poligraf[2] i napierające ściany starych audytoriów.  
W czasie jednego z takich spacerów dowiaduję się, że Lestrade odszedł z policji, jak sam się wyraził, „z powodu obrzydzenia". Dwie trzecie spraw, którymi zajmował się inspektor, wszczynano bez sprawdzenia, tylko na podstawie donosów. Najczęściej donosi się na muzułmanów. Boją się ich wszyscy – bogaci i biedni, zwykli obywatele i ludzie u władzy.  
Jeszcze jednym poważnym problemem pracy policyjnej jest to, że znaczna część wpływających sygnałów jest jawnie sfabrykowana. Ludziom podrzuca się dowody, przyprowadza się „świadków"… Tak się dzieje w przypadkach, kiedy ktoś chce zlikwidować biznes konkurenta, kochanka żony, niewygodnego krewnego. Zamawiający takie fałszywe obwinienie zwykle jest bogaty, wpływowy i decyduje się na przekupstwo urzędników lub im grozi. Udowodnienie czegokolwiek w takich sprawach jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Sam Greg musiał kilkakrotnie wyplątywać się z dość nieprzyjemnych i niebezpiecznych sytuacji, kiedy odmawiał prowadzenia sprawy, którą uważał za podróbę. Ale najobrzydliwsze jest to, twierdzi Greg, kiedy ludźmi powodują nie motywy korzyści materialnych, a idee. Religijni fanatycy wszelkiej maści, w tej liczbie wysoko postawieni, dzisiaj występują przeciwko tym, których uważają za winnych wszystkich swoich nieszczęść. Jeśli policja nie reaguje, dochodzi do samosądów. Nie można temu przeciwdziałać. Wielka Brytania wciąż jeszcze broni wartości zachodniej cywilizacji, lecz głos „prawdziwie wierzących" nabiera coraz większej wagi w naszym społeczeństwie.  
- Nic dziwnego. Liczą na to, że ich to uratuje przed końcem świata. Areszty są przepełnione. Kurdowie, Arabowie, prostytutki, homoseksualiści – jeśli jesteś ubogi i nie ma komu zapłacić kaucji, będziesz tam gnił miesiącami, zanim nie nadejdzie kolej na rozpatrzenie twojej sprawy. Na wszelki wypadek – „na wszelki wypadek", pomyśl, John! – dostaliśmy rozkaz zatrzymywania wszystkich. Wszystkich wpuszczamy, nikogo nie wypuszczamy. Wszystkich podejrzewamy o terroryzm. Gdybyś widział te więzienia… Przepełnione, brud, smród, tragiczne warunki sanitarne, ludzie się duszą, ich tam trzymają jak bydło. Oni tam dziczeją. To nowe Bedlam[3], John! My się zwyczajnie dławimy, system przestał działać i niebawem nastąpi kollaps. System się zadławi. Oni otworzą więzienia i już ich nie zatrzymamy. Wyjdą na ulice i nastąpi taka anarchia, że nie trzeba będzie żadnej atomówki. Wszystko się zawali… Ja już zapomniałem, co to znaczy być policjantem. Służyć i chronić. Już nie wiedziałem, komu służę i kogo chronię… i przed kim. Tylko czytałem donosy i próbowałem się zorientować, kto z tych ludzi jest terrorystą, a kto nie. A w ogóle to bym ich wszystkich wypuścił – oświadcza Greg nieoczekiwanie.  
Rozumiem, że się gorączkuje. Z podobnych myśli Greg może zwierzyć się tylko mnie. Widział dokoła siebie zbyt wiele brudu i zdrady. Teraz zdradzają wszyscy – sąsiedzi, przyjaciele, byli ukochani. Nikomu nie można ufać. Ludzie nagle stali się dla siebie całkiem obcy. Ja sam widziałem wiele niewesołych rzeczy. I to nie tylko w Afganistanie, ale też tutaj, w domu, w Londynie.  
- To właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteśmy, prawda? Żeby to się nie stało. Żeby cały kraj nie przeistoczył się w Bedlam.

Greg patrzy na mnie z wahaniem.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, po co tu jesteśmy, John.

* * *

_**[1]**__ Deprywacja sensoryczna polega na zamierzonej redukcji lub usunięciu bodźców działających na jeden lub kilka zmysłów. Tak proste rekwizyty jak opaski na oczy i worki czy nauszniki mogą czasowo pozbawić odpowiednio wzroku lub słuchu, natomiast bardziej złożone przyrządy mogą spowodować czasową utratę zmysłów węchu, dotyku i smaku, odczuwania ciepła i ciążenia. Deprywacja sensoryczna stosowana jest w medycynie alternatywnej, jodze, medytacji i eksperymentach psychologicznych (patrz: komora deprywacyjna). Chociaż krótkotrwała deprywacja może być dla organizmu relaksująca, to jednak długotrwała może prowadzić do skrajnego niepokoju, halucynacji, natłoku myśli i depresji, co jest wykorzystywane podczas kar i tortur._

[2] _Poligraf – inaczej wykrywacz kłamstw._

[3] _Bedlam – skrót z ang. Bethlem Royal Hospital, pierwotna nazwa: szpital Świętej Marii Betlejemskiej; szpital psychiatryczny w Londynie, powstały w 1547 r. Nazwa Bedlam z czasem stała się ogólnym synonimem domu dla obłąkanych, a następnie określeniem skrajnego chaosu, szaleństwa i bałaganu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Epizod 3 **

**BLETCHLEY, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Włóczymy się z Gregiem po lesie niedaleko Bletchley. Żołnierze, dyżurujący na rogatce, bez przeszkód wpuszczają i wypuszczają kandydatów z miasta, wystarczy tylko pokazać dokument tożsamości. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego: nawet gdyby któryś z nas miał zamiar zdradzić tajemnice Bletchley Park, nie ma o czym opowiadać. Bezsensowne testy, jakim się nas poddaje, raczej nie można uznać za sekretne informacje.

Testy zresztą już się zakończyły. Jutro wysyłają nas do Londynu na kompleksowe badania medyczne. Co będzie dalej, na razie nie wiadomo: znajdziemy się w Dublinie czy w Karaczi – w każdym przypadku będzie to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne.

Przedzieramy się przez zarośla z uporem, lecz całkiem bezcelowo, nie zastanawiając się, dokąd idziemy i jaką ścieżką wrócimy. Obaj z Gregiem zajęliśmy się rozmową i po prostu idziemy naprzód. Mój przyjaciel po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu jest w wyraźnie lepszym humorze. Jak dzieciak tłucze kijem krzaki, podnosząc w powietrze chmury żółtych liści. Odrywają się od gałązek, odlatują, całkiem jak ludzie, żegnający się na zawsze z rodzinnymi stronami, aby w końcu umrzeć na obczyźnie. Odpędzam ten niepokojący obraz i szczerze mnie bawi to, co robi Greg. Nie muszę ukrywać przed nim uśmiechu – w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni zaczęliśmy sobie ufać bez zastrzeżeń.

- Do ataku! – podburzam Lestrade'a, a on uderza kijem w zarośla ze zdwojoną energią. Chichoczę. Żartować z siebie nawzajem też nam weszło w zwyczaj.

Przyjaciel… Przez wszystkie te miesiące po powrocie z Afganistanu tak mi brakowało prawdziwego przyjaciela!

Chłodne powietrze orzeźwia. Ciepło mi na duszy, że Greg jest obok. Mam wspaniały humor.

Zmierzcha się.

- Chyba zabłądziliśmy – oznajmiam raźnie. Ta niewielka przygoda mnie rozśmiesza. Ja też się czuję jak chłopczyk, który odszedł karygodnie daleko od domu.

- Nic podobnego – odpowiada Greg śmiało. – Wyobraź sobie, stary Greg jeszcze się do czegoś nadaje. Zdziwiony? Miałem dużą rodzinę. Potem nas rozrzuciło po świecie… Rodzice od dawna nie żyją, a bracia poginęli na forncie lub przepadli bez wieści. Generalnie jestem sam.

Znam to.

- Ale… - ciągnie Greg, porzucając ponure myśli. – Dorastaliśmy za miastem. I wszystkich nas dziadek uczył orientować się w lesie. Wyprowadzę cię stąd.

Znów się uśmiecham. Jestem naprawdę zdziwiony. Greg wydaje się pełen niespodzianek. Z każdym dniem moja sympatia do niego tylko się wzmacnia.

Stoimy pośrodku niewielkiej łączki. W zmierzchu i ciszy wszystko wydaje się nierealne. Całkiem jakby czas się zatrzymał.

- Co myślisz o Mycrofcie Holmesie?

Nieoczekiwane pytania Grega…

- No cóż… Jestem pod wrażeniem. I zaintrygowany. Ta jego przemowa…

Mój przyjaciel kiwa głową.

_„Tu nie ma miejsca na romantykę… Powinniście być gotowi umrzeć, ale nie pozwolić na zniszczenie naszego państwa, które poprzez wieki… Tragiczna chwila w światowej historii… Nigdy jeszcze Brytania nie stała w obliczu totalnego zniszczenia… Nasza wielowiekowa chwała, nasze wartości, cały nasz kraj stoi na krawędzi upadku… Anarchiści, terroryści, fanatycy religijni - ci, którzy w tej chwili znajdują się w więzieniach i marzą o wyrwaniu się na swobodę, cudzoziemscy rezydenci, świat przestępczy, wróg zewnętrzny i wewnętrzny…" _

Holmes jest szlachetnie urodzony. Stuprocentowy brytyjski arystokrata. Nie rzucająca się w oczy, typowo angielska uroda, polor, nieskazitelne maniery, niezbyt głośny, dobrze postawiony, wyrazisty głos. Z początku sir Mycroft wydaje się nieznaczący i blady. A wkrótce potem człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zahipnotyzowany jego ukrytą siłą. A nawet surowością. Jest niebezpieczny, ale niesie nadzieję. Holmes potrafi zmusić, by ludzie go słuchali i poddawali się jego woli.

Zbyt długo pozostawałem poza Londynem. Nie do końca rozumiem, co się tutaj dzieje.

- Co o nim mówią? O Mycroftcie.

- O Mycrofcie? No, różnie. Chodzą słuchy, że podlega mu wszystko i wszyscy. Mówi się, że MI5 praktycznie wzięło na siebie rządzenie krajem. Że to już więcej, aniżeli ogniwo struktury spec-służb. Obecnie Holmesowi otwarcie sprzeciwia się tylko premier. Twierdzi, że generalny dyrektor MI5 jest zdolny stać się tyranem dla Brytanii, porównuje go z Moriartym i przysięga, że nie da wojskowym zagarnąć władzy w kraju. Widocznie boi się tego, jak daleko sięga strefa wpływów Holmesa. Albo drży o swój stołek. Mycroft nieoficjalnie podporządkował sobie – nazywa to „konsultacjami" – MSZ i MO.[1] W Scotland Yardzie mówią, że nasz minister też dostaje rozkazy – hm – „konsultacje" bezpośrednio od Holmesa. Do tego najwyraźniej on jest jedynym, kto ma dostęp do króla. A skoro tak, wie dokładnie, gdzie ten się znajduje.

- Na Boga! – wyrwało mi się.

- Tak, ten nędznik siedzi w swoim bunkrze od „Dnia 2B" i zdaje się, że ufa tylko Holmesowi.

Kręcę głową, niewesołe nowiny. O niektórych rzeczach lepiej nie wiedzieć. Nasz król to jeszcze jeden powód ogólnonarodowego rozczarowania. Dwa lata temu na kontynencie doszło do potwornych aktów terroryzmu. Wysadzono dwie elektrownie atomowe. Radioaktywny obłok do nas nie dotarł, za to przybyły dziesiątki tysięcy uchodźców z Europy i Afryki. Te tragiczne wydarzenia weszły do historii jako „Dzień 2B" – od nazw zniszczonych elektrowni: Brokdorf w Niemczech i Belleville we Francji.

Od tamtej pory Jego Wysokość zniknął i nie pojawił się już nigdy publicznie. Zwraca się do swych poddanych tylko poprzez intel.[2] Przypominam sobie, jak kiedyś, jeszcze w szkole, wstrząsnęła mną historia o Jerzym VI. „Król jąkała", jak go określono, w czasie drugiej wojny światowej wizytował stanowiska armii brytyjskiej w strefie działań wojennych, fabryki zbrojeniowe i szpitale. Obserwował lądowanie naszych sił zbrojnych w Afryce z okna swojego samolotu. Jerzy nie opuścił Pałacu Buckingham i został z londyńczykami nawet wtedy, kiedy na miasto zaczęły spadać bomby. Królewska rezydencja była na poły zrujnowana, a król uparcie odmawiał wyjazdu, chociaż proponowano mu ewakuację do Kanady. Myślę, że było mu po prostu wstyd postąpić w ten sposób. Bał się, że zostanie uznany za tchórza.

A nasz obecny król już niczego się nie wstydzi.

- Holmes pewnie ma rację. W tych czasach ktoś powinien przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialność. Ostatecznie tylko armia i resort Holmesa zdołają przeciwstawić się Moriarty'emu. Dyplomacja jest tutaj bezsilna.

- Greg, czy ten Moriarty jest naprawdę tak groźny?

Lestrade wzrusza ramionami: po cóż zaprzeczać rzeczy oczywistej?

- To potężny lider. Bardzo silny. Nie wolno go lekceważyć. Z pomocą Arabów przekształcił IRA[3] w armię. To już nie jest tylko grupa separatystów, którzy robią lokalne terrorystyczne wypady. To armia, John. Realna groźba dla Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie będę zdziwiony, jeśli zechce wypowiedzieć wojnę Londynowi. Zdrajca.

James Moriarty. Kto wie czy nie główny nocny koszmar Brytyjczyków, ze wszech miar wyróżniająca się postać. Otrzymał doskonałe wykształcenie w Oksfordzie, na wydziale matematycznym. Zaczynał jako polityk, popierający niezależność Irlandii Północnej – skończył jako terrorysta. Dostał się do władz IRA i wkrótce stanął na czele organizacji, w jedną noc unicestwiwszy całe jej dowództwo. A potem rzucił na kolana cały kraj. Elokwentny. Ulubieniec Irlandczyków – nawiasem mówiąc, tylko tych, którzy pozostali przy życiu. Oponentów, a także Anglików, przebywających w Irlandii, tracono publicznie. Irlandczycy wybaczyli Moriarty'emu terror wobec współobywateli. Ubóstwiają go, a on karmi ich chlebem i igrzyskami, nie szczędząc na to „naftowych" pieniędzy od sponsorów z Bliskiego Wschodu. Urządza efektowne wojskowe parady, głosi wyższość nacji irlandzkiej nad innymi (a zwłaszcza Anglikami). Pretenduje do brytyjskiej korony i ogłosił jego Wysokość swoim celem nr 2. Celem nr 1 jest Mycroft Holmes. Moriarty to bestia, która utopiła we krwi własny naród. Mądry i okrutny fanatyk, którego, jak się okazało, nasze wszechmocne służby nie są w stanie zlikwidować. Myślę, że to właśnie Jamesa Moriarty'ego, a nie arabskich bossów Mycroft Holmes uważa za swojego arcywroga. Za największe, bezpośrednie zagrożenie.

Stoimy z Gregiem jakiś czas, przygnębieni, a potem po prostu odwracamy się i idziemy z powrotem do Bletchley Park. Kroczę za Gregiem, posępnie patrzę pod nogi, dopóki omal nie wpadam mu na plecy, kiedy zatrzymuje się nagle. Stoi blisko, w mroku widzę, jak niespokojnie i stanowczo błyszczą jego piękne oczy.

- Jesteś gotów za to wszystko umrzeć? Za ten spokój? – pyta ze wzburzeniem i milknie, przesuwając wzrokiem po lesie Bletchley. – Wiesz, John, ja jestem.

W ciszy każde słowo Lestrade'a brzmi jasno i ciężko.

Nie waham się z odpowiedzią ani sekundy.

- Tak, Greg. Tak. Ja też.

* * *

[1] _MZS – Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych. MO – Ministerstwo Obrony._

[2] _Intel – skrót od internet-telewizja._

[3] _IRA, Irlandzka Armia Republikańska, (irl. Óglaigh na hÉireann, ang. Irish Republican Army) – irlandzka organizacja separatystyczna, której celem jest pełna niezależność Irlandii Północnej od Zjednoczonego Królestwa i połączenie jej (części Ulsteru) z Republiką Irlandii. IRA w swych działaniach opiera się na poparciu części katolickiej społeczności Irlandii Północnej. Za głównych przeciwników uważa zwolenników zachowania prowincji w obrębie Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Przeciwstawia się zarówno brytyjskim strukturom wojskowym, jak i protestanckim ugrupowaniom zmilitaryzowanym._


	4. Chapter 4

Epizod 4

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Szpital świętego Bartłomieja. Żaden z nas go tak nie nazywał.

_„Hej, facet, słyszałeś, co dziś było w Barts?"; „Ten głąb już pół wieku grzeje stołek w Barts. Wyniosą go z katedry nogami do przodu i od razu na stół do trupiarzy – kretyn zapisał swoje zwłoki dla celów naukowych, przynajmniej będzie z niego jakiś pożytek"; „Tylko jeden wykład w Barts! Profesor Chińczyk! Luminarz, światowej sławy specjalista od transplantacji komórek macierzystych"; „Takiej gluteus maximus__**[1]**__ ze świecą szukać. Jedyna na cały Barts"; „Miałem dyżur w Barts, musiałem otrzeźwiać jednego chłopaka, tak tam piekielnie śmierdziało. Krótko mówiąc, w jelitach…"; „Ta pielęgniarka z Barts, ta nowa, z wielkimi buforami. Niby dajka, a jak zaczniesz do niej uderzać, to udaje świętą"; „Pieprzony Barts, rzygać mi się chce!"…_

Barts. Źródło wiedzy, nienawiści i miłości, śmiertelnego zmęczenia i olśnień. Wczesny cynizm i spóźniona naiwność. Seks w składzikach i kanapki w prosektorium. Sroga walka i przysięgi wiecznej przyjaźni. Marzenia. Wątpliwości. Alkohol i _preparaty_. Głupie nadzieje i głupie przeczucia. Objawienia – o swoim i cudzym ciele. I nowe objawienia – o tym, co niezmierzone… Samozadowolenie, krótkowzroczność, bezczelność i ambicje młodości, bezlitośnie obalone przez rozczarowania i otrzeźwiające doświadczenie…

Barts. Centrum ciążenia, przypominające czarną dziurę, w którą spadają setki żywotów. Dokoła Barts kiedyś kręcił się i wrzał wszechświat mój i Mike'a Stamforda. Byliśmy wtedy studentami…

Barts. Tu wszystko się zaczynało. I oto wróciłem.

Idziemy z Gregiem korytarzem i nie poznaję szpitala, który kiedyś stał się dla mnie drugą _alma mater_. Barts zmienił się. Zestarzał i zmizerniał. Farba na ścianach się łuszczy, ławeczki i foteliki w poczekalniach są podniszczone, plakaty na ścianach pożółkły. _„Zachowaj spokój i rób swoje!"; „Wolność jest zagrożona, broń jej z całą swoją mocą!"; „Twoja odwaga, twoja pogoda ducha, twoja determinacja przyniesie nam zwycięstwo!"__**[2]**__; „Twoje działania w wypadku ataku jądrowego…" _Jakby ktoś jeszcze w takiej sytuacji mógł działać… Brakuje zwykłego gwaru, ociągających się pacjentów, ich zatroskanych krewnych, rzeczowych lekarzy i włóczących się tu i tam grup studenckich. Teraz Barts jest obiektem _top secret_. Nie z powodu starego skrzydła, w którym właśnie się znajdujemy. Stoi tu sfatygowany sprzęt medyczny, gabinety zabiegowe, sale dla kandydatów, którzy przechodzą badania. Ale jest jeszcze nowe skrzydło, gdzie wstęp jest zabroniony.

Obaj mamy przejść testy medyczne, potwierdzające naszą odpowiednią formę fizyczną. Ostatnia faza, nim nasze kandydatury zostaną zatwierdzone i zaczniemy uczyć się czegoś naprawdę. Kilka dni w Barts, instruktaż – i staniemy się częścią MI5.

Umieszczono nas w dwuosobowej sali, tak nędznie wyposażonej, że powinniśmy się obrazić. Jesteśmy jednak w doskonałych nastrojach. Niebawem wszystko się zakończy. Greg siada na posłaniu i zaczyna się kołysać. Sprężyny pordzewiałej metalowej siatki skrzypią ohydnie. Strzepuje swoją małą i chudą poduszkę i również opadam na łóżko. W sali jest czysto, ale czuć nieznaczny zapach środków dezynfekcyjnych i odchodów. Jestem przyzwyczajony, a Lestrade dostatecznie często bywał w więzieniach, by powstrzymać się od skarg.

Przez dwadzieścia minut jesteśmy sami, potem pielęgniarka przynosi nam znoszone piżamy i szlafroki. Świetnie! Uznajemy, że należy nadal grać w tym głupim spektaklu, przebieramy się i wychodzimy na korytarz. Sąsiednie sale są bez wątpienia puste. Na drzwiach nie ma tabliczek. Nie wiem, czy są tu również inni kandydaci – obaj z Lestrade'em dotarliśmy z Bletchley do Londynu tylko we dwóch, pociągiem.

Ani Greg, ani ja nie martwimy się o rezultaty badań. To tylko formalność. Dokuczliwa ale widocznie nieodzowna. Jesteśmy w świetnej formie. Moja rana całkowicie się zagoiła. Lestrade jest szczupły, muskularny, energiczny i chyba nawet dostrzegam, jak pod jego luźnym strojem grają duże, silne mięśnie.  
Zamierzam urządzić byłemu inspektorowi niewielka wycieczkę po Barts.

W pomieszczeniach jest pusto. Jak już wspomniałem, pacjentów nie ma, a liczbę pracowników zapewne zmniejszono. Ci, których spotykamy po drodze, nie zwracają na nas uwagi.

- Co my tu robimy? Nie, no serio, John, co my tu robimy? – zaczyna się dopytywać mój przyjaciel, jak zawsze.  
Rozkładam ręce: sytuacja jest jeszcze bardziej bez sensu, niż w Bletchley.

- Watson! John Watson!

Oglądam się i widzę na końcu korytarza Mike'a Stamforda. Uśmiecha się.

- Mike! Weźmiesz nas na tortury?! – krzyczę. Z jakiegoś powodu mam ochotę łobuzować.

- Broń Boże! – Mike unosi obie ręce. – Przyjdzie do was doktor Hooper. Wracajcie do sali! Ja jestem w drugim skrzydle, nie dotrzesz do mnie przez system ochrony. Sam do ciebie zajrzę. Powodzenia, John!

Mike przyspiesza kroku i prędko znika nam z pola widzenia.

- Były kolega ze studiów – wyjaśniam Gregowi.

- Jakoś ponuro tu u nich…

- Tak, wszystko się zmieniło, od kiedy byłem studentem. Diabli wiedza, czym się tu zajmują. A, do licha z nimi! Chodź, zobaczymy, co to za doktor Hooper i kiedy dobierze się nam do tyłka.

Wracamy do swojego pokoju i zastajemy tam młodą kobietę, która natychmiast rumieni się i miesza.

- Gregory Lestrade i John Watson? Nazywam się Molly Hooper. Będę przeprowadzać badania.

Cienki głosik. Próbujemy się z Gregiem nie śmiać. Skąd oni wykopują takie dzieci? Molly Hooper wygląda na okropnie niepewną siebie. Istne nieszczęście w doktorskim kitlu. Jednak Greg nie podziela mojego mniemania. Kobietka jest sympatyczna z wyglądu, i idąc za nią przez korytarze, mój przyjaciel próbuje bardzo nieskładnie dowcipkować. Co to ma być – podryw? Tak to się nazywa? Nigdy nie rozumiałem… Jestem zdziwiony.  
Pobierają nam krew. Potem zaczynają się testy. Doktor Hooper cały dzień zajmuje się tylko mną i Gregiem. Wszystko jest aż nazbyt znajome, wypełniam polecenia i prośby na poły automatycznie. Jednak stopniowo zaczyna mnie ogarniać dziwne rozdrażnienie. Lestrade cały czas spogląda na lekarkę – zaleca się, próbuje wypytywać o przeszłość… To odwraca uwagę panny Hooper. Głośno zauważa, że mam za bardzo podwyższone tętno, radzi się nie denerwować i zaczyna test od nowa. Z jakiejś przyczyny to wszystko jest dla mnie nieprzyjemne.

Wieczorem nareszcie dają nam spokój. Jesteśmy zmęczeni i kładziemy się spać bez kolacji. Leżymy, każdy w swoim łóżku. Ciemno, za oknem ciche odgłosy nocnego Londynu. Nasz pokój jest na parterze i od czasu do czasu po suficie przesuwają się światła reflektorów samochodów, przejeżdżających koło Barts. Sala przemieszcza się w przestrzeni, pozostając jednocześnie na miejscu. Od tego lekko kręci mi się w głowie.

- Co to było, John?

No i masz. Greg i jego cholerna bezpośredniość. Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by teraz dokopywać się do prawdy.

- Nie podobało ci się, że rozmawiam z Molly. Ale zgodzisz się, że ona…

- Po prostu nie rozumiem, jak można chcieć _tego_ w dzisiejszych czasach.

- Czego?

- _Tego wszystkiego._ Flirtu, randek, związków… To nieodpowiedzialne.

Lestrade sapie i milczy. A ja nagle zaczynam mówić, jakbym tylko o tym myślał przez całe życie. Jakbym tylko czekał na tę chwilę, żeby to z siebie wyrzucić: to czego się obawiam, niczym potwornego nocnego koszmaru. I oto on, odpowiedni człowiek, któremu mogę to powiedzieć.

- Jak można teraz się zakochiwać, Greg? Jak można chcieć zakładać rodzinę, odpowiadać za kogoś, chcieć rodzić dzieci? Rozmnażać się? Teraz, kiedy wszystko dokoła się wali? Kiedy my wszyscy możemy stać się mięsem armatnim? „Twoje działania w razie ataku jądrowego"! Po co sprowadzać nowych ludzi na ten świat? Rodzić cierpienia? Skazywać na cierpienie? Stwarzać nowych katów i nowe ofiary? Nie lepiej wszystko unicestwić? Za jednym zamachem, Greg! Jak można być na tyle nieodpowiedzialnym? Człowiek powinien być sam – przywiązanie, Greg, to… Widziałem to na wojnie. Ludzie zostają… po prostu przyjaciółmi, a następnego dnia – koniec! Już lepiej być samemu, inaczej… Rozumiesz, ból jest nieunikniony, ale my dosłownie sami go szukamy, przywiązujemy się do ludzi, którzy jutro mogą zginąć na naszych oczach! Co to jest? Co, jak nie głupota? I na pewno słabość…

Lestrade nie porusza się przez jakiś czas, a potem odzywa się głuchym głosem:

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz _takie_ myśli, John… Wybacz.

Wzdycham głęboko i próbuję się uspokoić, nie wyłożywszy nawet połowy tego, co chciałem.

- To normalne. Tak bywa ze wszystkimi. Z tymi, którzy… stracili kogoś. John, my wszyscy jesteśmy rozczarowani życiem…

- _Rozczarowani?!_

- …ale to nie znaczy, że życie powinno się zatrzymać. Odwrotnie. Nadzieja…

- Do diabła z nadzieją! – Sam jestem wstrząśnięty, ile goryczy i gniewu jest w moim krzyku.

Znów milczymy. W końcu Lestrade decyduje się spytać:

- _Kto?_

- Prawie cały pułk. Wszyscy przyjaciele. I moja siostra, Harriet. Wszyscy, kogo tylko miałem.

Tak. Wszyscy.

I nagle Greg odzywa się sztucznie radosnym tonem:

- No, a ja nie jestem żywy? Czy może nie jestem przyjacielem?

Zawsze potrafi mnie rozśmieszyć. Czuję niemal fizyczne ciepło – i uśmiecham się.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. Oczywiście… Nic nas nie zmieni. Miłość, przyjaźń… Dlaczego my tego potrzebujemy, co? Nawet pod groźbą śmierci. Wiesz, nigdy nie chciałem zakładać rodziny. Jestem żołnierzem, rozumiesz? Komu jestem potrzebny _taki_? Ale zawsze chciałem, żeby ktoś był obok. Przyjaciel. I zawsze się bałem go stracić. I to się powtarzało ciągle od nowa…

- Ja zawsze chciałem mieć rodzinę. – Lestrade mówi tak pospiesznie, że wnioskuję: oto, o czym on myślał przez całe życie. I o czym chciał powiedzieć właściwemu człowiekowi. – Ale nie udało mi się. Wiesz, żona nie chciała mieć dzieci. Poza tym mnie nigdy nie było w domu. Sam pewnie jestem winny. Znalazła sobie jakiegoś trenera… W ogóle to długo tak żyliśmy, a potem ona po prostu odeszła. A ja byłem tak zmęczony, że nawet się ucieszyłem. Zawsze chciałem mieć córkę. I… Właściwie to masz rację. Jaki byłby ze mnie ojciec?

Czuję wobec Grega czułość i współczucie. Ale jaki ze mnie pocieszyciel?

- Śpij, Greg. W Bletchley wywrócili nam dusze na lewą stronę, a jutro tutaj wytrzęsą z nas kiszki i gówno.

Śmiejemy się. Potem zapada cisza. Słyszę tylko ciężkie westchnienia Lestrade'a, przechodzące powoli w miarowe pochrapywanie. Mój przyjaciel śpi. Ostrożnie obracam się na łóżku, starając się nie obudzić go skrzypieniem sprężyn. Powinienem się odprężyć, odpocząć i nie myśleć o tym, co mnie czeka. I co czeka Grega. I o tym, że mogę go utracić. Życie się zmieni. Zmieni się kardynalnie, ale wszystko, czego mi teraz trzeba to _nie myśleć_. Potrzebuję odpoczynku. Odpoczynku, snu i spokoju.

* * *

[1] _Gluteus maximus – mięsień pośladkowy wielki._

[2] _Keep Calm and Carry On itd. - autentyczne hasła z brytyjskich plakatów propagandowych z czasu II wojny światowej._


	5. Chapter 5

Epizod 5

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Sherlock…

Moja miłości. Mój najdroższy.

Śnię.

_leżymy obok siebie w naszym łóżku… ty śpisz, ale ja – nie… twój zapach mnie rozbudził… pachniesz potem i piżmem… obaj przywykliśmy, że budzę się w nocy… i wchodzę w ciebie, gorącego i sennego… opuszczam rękę… wsuwam dłoń między twoje silne nogi… rozsuwasz je skwapliwie… śpisz… słyszę cichy jęk… jest ci dobrze… przesuwam palcami po twojej szczelinie… mokro… wilgoć ścieka po udach… wsuwam palce do wnętrza, płytko… wszystko tam podbiegło krwią… pieszczę cię powoli… oddychasz szybciej… poruszasz biodrami… mocniej obejmujesz mnie ramionami… przytulasz się… obejmujesz… wyjmuje palce i lekko sunę nimi wzdłuż wilgotnej szczeliny… docieram do dojrzałej, nabrzmiałej łechtaczki… gładzę ją… wzdrygasz się całym ciałem i szepczesz… „John"… wiem, że ci dobrze… tobie zawsze jest ze mną dobrze, Sherlock… wyciągam rękę spod kołdry, chciwie wdycham ostry aromat twoich wydzielin, oblizuję palce… słodycz na języku… jak słodko, Sherlock… ostrożnie otwieram twoje objęcia… podnoszę skraj kołdry i osuwam się w dół… przesuwam dłońmi po twojej mocnej piersi, brzuchu… chcę zrobić to, co lubię najbardziej… liżę twoją łechtaczkę, wciskam twarz we włosy na łonie… kocham twoje krocze… poruszasz biodrami… od twojego ostrego zapachu i niedostatku powietrza kręci mi się w głowie… jednak nadal liżę i smakuję ciebie… od czasu do czasu sięgam niżej i wsuwam język w źródło wilgoci… podnosisz biodra… twoja łechtaczka jest tak napęczniała, że mogę ją ująć wargami… mogę wziąć ją do ust… obudziłeś się i szarpnięciem zrywasz z nas kołdrę… teraz widzę wszystko… twoje nogi są pożądliwie rozłożone, ręce zaciskają się na mych ramionach… jęczysz bezwstydnie… twoje wejście jest otwarte… purpurowe, nabrzmiałe… kurczy się i lśni od wilgoci… moje oczy są wilgotne… dlaczego?... postanawiam nie zwracać na to uwagi… rośniesz w moich ustach… już mogę objąć palcami nasadę twojego naprężonego organu… zaczynam poruszać głową w górę i w dół… ty także poruszasz się gwałtowniej… duszę się… stajesz się ogromny... czuję, że sięgasz aż do mojej krtani... moje usta rozciągają się do granic możliwości, pękają i krwawią… próbuję otworzyć usta szerzej, czuję skurcz w szczękach… nic nie pomaga… wypełniasz wszystko... po moich policzkach płyną łzy… lecz powinien dać ci rozkosz… boli… powinienem… niemożliwe… niemożliwe… rzężę, duszę się, chcę się odsunąć, lecz ty tylko mocniej przyciskasz do siebie moją głowę… ryczę zduszonym głosem… dlaczego mi to robisz, Sherlock?... Sherlock, proszę... w głowie mi się kręci... duszę się, zapadam, boli mnie, tracę przy…_

Budzę się.  
Sherlock śpi obok. Moja świadomość jest zatruta. Zatruta winem i Sherlockiem. Po raz pierwszy od początku naszego związku śni mi się coś podobnego. Coś, czego będę się wstydził. Wcześniej śniła mi się wojna. Potem, wiele dni pod rząd, zasypiałem tak mocno, że nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie, co mi się śniło. Byłem wyczerpany seksem. Seksem z Sherlockiem. Uprawialiśmy seks jak opętani. A dzisiaj… Dlaczego to mi się przyśniło? Coś tu jest nie tak. Z pewnością dlatego, że mózg mam zatruty alkoholem. Nie przywykłem do picia. Ponadto, Sherlock mocno przycisnął mi szyję przedramieniem. Ostrożnie zdejmuję z siebie jego rękę. Jest cichy. Śpi, przytulając czoło do mego ramienia. Jest cichy i spokojny. Emanuje niewinnością. Sherlock jest rozpustny w łóżku, jego słowa są zawsze bezwstydne. Lecz jest niewinny. Ja też nie jestem potworem. Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu zapragnąłem mężczyzny. Prędko, naturalnie i łatwo. Pragnąć Sherlocka. Wchodzić w Sherlocka. Zakochać się. Pokochać go. Kochać.

Sherlock…

Dziś mija miesiąc, od kiedy jesteśmy razem. Szczerze mówiąc, zwariowałem do tego stopnia, że nie liczyłem dni. A ty liczyłeś, choć to dziwne. Oczywiście, że liczyłeś. Dzisiaj powiedziałeś, że nic mamy nic do roboty. I że – „skoro już tu jesteś, John" – powinniśmy to uczcić. „Skoro już tu jesteś". Tak, jestem tutaj. Chcę być tutaj na zawsze. Ostatecznie jestem twoim osobistym ochroniarzem, Sherlock. Twoim kochankiem, ukochanym, twoim przyjacielem, twoim lekarzem. Jestem wszystkim, czym zechcesz. Wszystkim, czego będziesz potrzebował. Jestem twoją żywą tarczą.

Dziś mija miesiąc. Nasze stosunki. Praca w dzień i seks w nocy. Jest późna jesień, na dworze ciemno. A u ciebie w mieszkaniu płonie ogień na kominku. Jest nam ciepło. Przynosisz butelkę wina… Jestem wstrząśnięty twoją skłonnością do luksusu. Cały się składasz z luksusu. Nie pierwsza rzecz, ale i nie ostatnia, jaka mną wstrząsnęła: chusteczki. Nawilżane chusteczki. Ktoś je jeszcze produkuje w obecnych czasach? Czy je robią specjalnie dla ciebie? Chusteczki zawsze leżą u ciebie pod poduszką. Nieustannie – nowe opakowania. Potrzebne są nam każdej nocy. Wycieram swoje dłonie, penis, twój brzuch. Wycieram cię między pośladkami. Wszędzie jest sperma i lubrykant. Podoba ci się to. Intymność. Pozwalasz mi na to, jakby to było pieszczotą. Między nami wszystko jest niewiarygodnie intymne. Trudno uwierzyć… Jednak czegoś mi zaczyna brakować. Nie wystarcza mi wejście między twoje pośladki. Chcę pójść dalej. Próbuję wniknąć w ciebie językiem, penisem, palcami – ale to nie wszystko. Chcę ujrzeć twoje płuca, serce i wątrobę. Twoje silne muskuły i gładkość kośćca. Chcę przesunąć po nich palcami, całować, lizać, poznać ich smak. Chcę zdjąć z siebie skórę i pokazać co mam wewnątrz, Sherlock. Chcę, żebyśmy zrobili to jednocześnie. Oszalałem. Nigdy tego nie zrobimy, ale ja nigdy nie będę miał dość. Ani seksu, ani czułości, ani ryzyka, ani spokojnych wieczorów w twoim mieszkaniu. Chcę więcej, niż mogę otrzymać. Kiedy chodzi o ciebie, robię się nienasycony, Sherlock. Wywróciłeś mnie na nice. Dowiedziałem się, że mogę być zachłanny. Że mogę być niebezpieczny. Ale nie dla ciebie. Śpij.

Tak więc… Butelka wina. To było dzisiaj. Przyniosłeś wino. Jedno z niewielu rzeczy, jakie zostały z przeszłości. Kiedy wszystko poszło w diabły, przetrwali ci, którzy byli związani z dawnymi technologiami. Ci, którzy potrafili pracować rękami. Wino stało się droższe od złota. A potem zniknęło i ono.

A ty przynosisz butelkę wina. Cały się składasz z luksusu. Mówisz, że to ze zbiorów przedostatniego roku. Przed tym, kiedy… Rozumiem. Sprzed wybuchu w Brokdorfie. Nigdy nie nazywasz tego „Dniem 2B". Zbiory z południowych brzegów Renu. Teraz nie ma tam ani winnic, ani wina… Nalewasz nam po kieliszku. Dawno nie piłem. Nie chcę truć się tymi syntetycznymi mętami, którymi zawalone są sklepowe półki. Prawdziwe piwo, wino, whisky – wszystko zginęło. Ale nie dla ciebie. Już nie pamiętam smaku wina…

Sherlock…

Zauważasz, że jestem zdziwiony i wyjaśniasz, że minął już miesiąc. Miesiąc od czasu, kiedy jesteśmy razem. To takie niepodobne do ciebie: liczyć dni. Jestem zmieszany. Próbuje się otrząsnąć. Bierzesz łyk, podchodzisz i patrzysz mi w oczy. I zaczynasz mówić, powoli i z żarem: „Herz, mein Herz, was soll das geben, was bedränget dich so sehr? Welch ein fremdes neues Leben! Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr". Twój głos. Głębokie wibracje czułości i żądzy. Pobudzające. Wilgotnieją mi oczy. Widzieć cię takim… Pytam: „Co to znaczy, Sherlock?". „To znaczy…" – lekko całujesz mnie w usta. Słodycz. Ile razy cię dotykam, czuję słodycz. Nasze języki długo gładzą się wzajemnie. Potem rozłączają się. Drżę. Wiem, że chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka. Ja też cię pragnę. Ale nigdy się tobą nie nasycę. Tak cię kocham, Sherlock… Przecież wiesz. Ty wiesz. Żeby się uspokoić, wypijam łyk wina. Słodycz. Trzęsą mi się ręce. Przełykam i mówię: „Za nas obu. Za to, że wciąż jeszcze jesteśmy żywi".

**Od autorki:**

Sherlock recytuje początek wiersza J.W. Goethego „Nowa miłość, nowe życie".__

_**Neue Liebe, neues Leben**___

Herz, mein Herz, was soll das geben?  
Was bedränget dich so sehr?  
Welch ein fremdes, neues Leben!  
Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr.  
Weg ist alles, was du liebtest,  
Weg, warum du dich betrübtest,  
Weg dein Fleiß und deine Ruh —  
Ach, wie kamst du nur dazu!

Fesselt dich die Jugendblüte,  
Diese liebliche Gestalt,  
Dieser Blick voll Treu und Güte  
Mit unendlicher Gewalt?  
Will ich rasch mich ihr entziehen,  
Mich ermannen, ihr entfliehen,  
Führet mich im Augenblick,  
Ach, mein Weg zu ihr zurück.

Und an diesem Zauberfädchen,  
Das sich nicht zerreißen läßt,  
Hält das liebe, lose Mädchen  
Mich so wider Willen fest;  
Muß in ihrem Zauberkreise  
Leben nun auf ihre Weise.  
Die Verändrung, ach, wie groß!  
Liebe! Liebe! laß mich los!

**_Nowa miłość nowe życie_**__

Serce, serce, skąd to bicie?  
I co znaczą troski twe?  
I to nowe, obce życie?  
Ja dziś nie poznaję cię.  
Gdzieś podziało, coś kochało,  
Gdzie to, co cię zasmucało,  
Gdzie swoboda, żywość twa?  
Co to wszystko znaczyć ma?

Czy cię olśnił kwiat jej lica,  
Czy powabna kibić ta  
I czarowna ta źrenica,  
W której odblask niebo ma?  
Bo chociaż się jej wyrzekam,  
Choć ją mijam, choć uciekam -  
Skądem uciekł, wracam tam,  
I co począć, nie wiem sam.

I na tej to pajęczynie,  
Która się tak wątłą zda,  
Udało się tej dziewczynie,  
Że mnie w swojej mocy ma;  
Że jak w czarodziejskim kole  
Mimochcąc jej pełnię wolę.  
Żeby tak odmienić się!  
Luba, luba, puszczaj mnie!

_Przełożył  
Józef Dionizy Minasowicz_


	6. Chapter 6

Epizod 6

**BLETCHLEY, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Kto zrobił pierwszy krok? Na pewno ty. Oczywiście, że ty.

Sherlock…

Niewyraźnie pamiętam, jak jechaliśmy taksówką. Grała muzyka z radia. Podałeś adres: Baker Street 221 b… Otworzyłeś drzwi mieszkania i zaprosiłeś mnie do środka. Twoje mieszkanie…  
Powiedziałeś, że teraz będę tu mieszkał – wymagasz ochrony dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Jest jeszcze pokój na górze, ale…

- Raczej nie będzie ci potrzebny, John.

Nie zaprzeczałem i nie zadawałem pytań. Po raz pierwszy w życiu straciłem wolną wolę. To zaczęło się jeszcze w Bletchley, kiedy cię zobaczyłem.

Przeszliśmy z Gregiem badania medyczne – tak jak przypuszczałem, bezproblemowo. Przebywaliśmy w Barts zaledwie dwa dni i zaczęliśmy szykować się do powrotu do Bletchley Park. Zajrzał do nas Mike Stamford, żeby życzyć powodzenia. Potem Lestrade długo i niezgrabnie żegnał się z doktor Hooper, próbując wyprosić od niej numer telefonu. Dziewczyna rumieniła się, mamrocząc coś niedorzecznie. Numeru zresztą i tak nie dała. Mój przyjaciel stracił humor, ale zdołałem go przekonać, że teraz, kiedy nas czeka… Co właściwie? Co by to nie było, jesteśmy gotowi. Na wszystko. A przede wszystkim, jesteśmy gotowi poświęcić życie.

Tak więc wracamy do Bletchley i zaczyna się najważniejsze. To, po co tutaj jesteśmy. To, na co tak czekaliśmy. Greg i ja już nie jesteśmy kandydatami. Stajemy się częścią MI5. Wiedza, jaką zdobywamy, jest bezcenna. Podobnie jak nawyki – unikalne, budzące niepokój nawet w nas, doświadczonych żołnierzach. Dowiadujemy się, jak zabijać gołymi rękami. Jak zadawać i wytrzymywać tortury. Uczymy się posługiwać fenomenalnie skonstruowanymi technicznymi wynalazkami: środkami łączności i bronią, stworzoną, by natychmiast niszczyć cel – z bliskiego i dalekiego dystansu, żywy i nieożywiony. Uczymy się, jak ujawniać, unieszkodliwiać i demoralizować przeciwnika. Opanowujemy systemy szyfrowania i metody kodowania danych…

Szeroki potok informacji, intensywny trening – szczują nas, jak bojowe psy na zdobycz. Uczą rozpoznawać, brać trop i rozrywać na kawałki. W ciągu kilku tygodni przeobrażamy się. Nikt – nawet Greg – nie zadaje już sobie pytań, co tu robimy. Rwiemy się na polowanie. Pragniemy krwi. Zapominamy, że przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby chronić, a nie zabijać. Niebawem każdy z nas wybierze specjalizację. Ja jeszcze się nie zdecydowałem, ale jestem pewien, że chcę być w centrum wydarzeń. Pracować „w terenie" – na ulicach, gdzie jest niebezpiecznie.

Zbliża się koniec szkolenia.

I wtedy pojawiasz się ty.

Sherlock…

Zwykłe audytorium. Żadnych monitorów, urządzeń technicznych, kart elektronicznych i projektorów. Na ścianie wisi przedpotopowa tablica, na jakiej pisze się kredą. Zdaje się, że w dzieciństwie moich rodziców już takich nie było. Krzesła, stoły, katedra. Nasza grupa czeka na nowego wykładowcę. Powiedziano nam, że ten człowiek nauczy nas myśleć. Kurs specjalistyczny. Pamiętam, że usłyszawszy to, mruczeliśmy tylko z rozbawieniem, skrywając drwiące uśmieszki. Kiwaliśmy głowami, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Okazuje się, ze przez całe życie nie potrafiliśmy myśleć. I opanujemy tę umiejętność dopiero teraz. My, już prawie agenci! Ja, John Watson, były chirurg wojskowy, uczestnik wojny w Afganistanie. Gregory Lestrade – niegdyś najlepszy inspektor Scotland Yardu… Pewnie czeka nas kolejna ezoteryczna paplanina w stylu psychologicznych testów Elli.

- Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes. Jestem konsultantem-analitykiem MI5. Nauczę was myśleć i podejmować decyzje. Uprzedzając pytania – tak. Jestem bratem sir Mycrofta Holmesa.

Wszyscy przycichli. Nikt nie wiedział, że wszechpotężny szef MI5 posiada jakichś krewnych. Młody Holmes nie jest podobny do swojego brata. Jednak nie myślę o tym, czując coś nieznanego, agresywnego, obcego: panikę. Moja zdolność do kontroli i sprzeciwu, moja wolność spada gdzieś w dół. Wolna wola zostaje sparaliżowana. Nie ma się czego uchwycić. Leci z prędkością światła i roztrzaskuje się gdzieś na dnie wodospadu. Wiem, że utraciłem ją na zawsze. Jest martwa. Wszystko, co mogę, to smakować, przetaczać na języku to imię.

Sherlock…

Czuję słodycz w ustach. Teraz widzę tylko ciebie: cały jesteś zbudowany z czerni i bieli. Obie te barwy są oślepiająco intensywne. Nie wchodzisz na katedrę, miotasz się po sali jak meteor – opowiadasz o swojej Metodzie. Określasz ją osobliwie kuszącym słowem „dedukcja". Obiecujesz, że dedukcja pomoże nam odróżniać swoich od obcych. Pojąć, kogo mamy przed sobą – przyjaciela czy wroga. Dedukcja opowie historię i doprowadzi do prawidłowych rezultatów. Ktoś z grupy prycha, ale Holmes… ale ty, Sherlock… Ty odszukujesz spojrzeniem Lestrade'a i oświadczasz: kiedy Greg był jeszcze chłopcem, dziadek nauczył go orientować się w lesie. Zaskoczony inspektor patrzy na mnie i głośno potwierdza, że Holmes ma rację. Że ty masz rację, Sherlock… Jestem pewien, że o tym nie było niczego w osobistych plikach Grega. To fakt, którego nie mogły ujawnić psychologiczne testy Elli. O tym wiedziałem tylko ja, kiedy Greg podzielił się ze mną wspomnieniem w chwili szczerości. Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Chcę wiedzieć o tobie wszystko. Jak pracuje twoja głowa. Jaki jest twój smak…

Zdejmujesz marynarkę, odwracasz się ku nam plecami i przyczepiasz do tablicy jakiś obrazek. Prosty wizerunek ulicy, ludzi, samochodów… Nie patrzę na niego. Nie mogę oderwać wzroku od twoich pośladków, ciasno opiętych tkaniną spodni. Nadal coś opowiadasz – słowa padają jak grad. Trwa to długo. Nie chcę, żebyś kończył mówić. Mów… Kocham twój głos…

Sherlock…

W audytorium panuje grobowa cisza. Działasz jak magnes. Jak wyładowanie elektryczne. Wydaje mi się, że słyszę buczenie – w powietrzu rozlewa się napięcie milionów wolt. Moje zmysły są wyczulone. Twoja obecność działa jak uderzenia prądem, coraz silniejsze. Dygoczę.

Jesteś zaaferowany, podwijasz rękawy, rozpinasz kołnierzyk śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Gorąco ci, Sherlock? Spociłeś się? Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak pachnie twój pot. Chcę wylizać twoje pachy i krocze. Kąsać i ssać cienką skórę na twojej szyi. Chcę, by twoje dłonie ścisnęły mój penis. Te ręce są stworzone do miłości, Sherlock. Do tego, żeby kochać _mnie_ – i tylko mnie. Chce rozsunąć twoje pośladki i spróbować, jak smakujesz. Myślę, że będziesz słodki. Chcę wejść…

- John Watson! Niech się pan obudzi!


	7. Chapter 7

Epizod 7

**BLETCHLEY, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Patrzysz mi prosto w oczy. Moje dłonie i stopy ziębną. Stają się mokre i lepkie.

- Mówiłem dokładnie dwanaście minut. Przez cały ten czas na tablicy wisiał obrazek. Co przedstawiał?

O! Zdążyłeś już go zdjąć i złożyć kartkę we czworo. Powinienem coś zapamiętać? Ale przecież cały czas patrzyłem na ciebie… Tylko na ciebie, Sherlock. Kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że zwracasz się do mnie… co zaraz się wydarzy… oblewa mnie taki żar, jakbym znów znalazł się w Afganistanie. Jestem zakłopotany. Ogarnia mnie panika. Nie mogę się pozbierać. Brak mi woli – umarła. Katastrofa. Czuję się beznadziejnie nieszczęśliwy. Nagle poraża mnie świadomość, że nigdy już nie będę szczęśliwy – teraz, po tym, jak poznałem ciebie.

- John Watson! Będzie pan łaskaw wyjść ze stuporu i odpowiedzieć na prymitywne pytanie, najwidoczniej niegodne pańskiego mocarnego intelektu: co było na obrazku?

Milczę. Nie pamiętam.

- Niechże pan się wreszcie pozbiera do kupy! – Zbliżasz się i ogłuszająco klaszczesz w dłonie przed moją twarzą. Wzdrygam się.

Jesteś niecierpliwy. Władczy. Nielitościwy. Z pewnością jesteś geniuszem, lub prawie. Nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy bez ciebie. Nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy z tobą. Ciebie zawsze będzie zbyt mało. Tobą nie można się nasycić...

- Tam była ulica. Samochody. Ludzie i drzewa.

- Jest pan w najwyższej formie, Watson! Wstrząsająco trafna obserwacja! Ile samochodów? Jakiego koloru? Jakich marek? Jakieś motocykle, bryczki? W jakim kierunku jechały? Ilu ludzi, w jakim wieku, płci, w co byli ubrani, co robili? Ile drzew? Może pan wymienić gatunki drzew, Watson? Liczbę domów? Okien, kondygnacji?

Nie. Nie mogę. Chciałbym cię nie rozczarowywać, Sherlock, ale nie. Nie patrzyłem na obrazek. Patrzyłem na ciebie i myślałem o tym, jaki jesteś w smaku. Ten twój test… Jest prosty i genialny. Niepodobny do innych. Tak jak ty nie jesteś podobny do nikogo. Owszem, uczyliśmy się, jak rozwijać spostrzegawczość i uwagę. Pamiętam to. Uwaga selektywna, uwaga skupiona i rozproszona. Tak, ze wspaniałymi wynikami zaliczyłem _tachistoskopowy_[1]test na postrzeganie ruchu. To też pamiętam. I test na antycypację.[2] A także testy na szybkość reakcji, orientacji wizualnej i szybkości postrzegania, zdolności pomiaru ruchu obiektów w przestrzeni, koncentrację, koordynację wizualno**-**motoryczną i widzenie spostrzeganie peryferyjne. Lecz… Nie mogę zaliczyć twojego prostego sprawdzianu. Testowania tobą. Patrzyłem na ciebie. Jestem idiotą.  
Podchodzisz do mnie bardzo blisko, nachylasz się i wpatrujesz w moją twarz. Badasz, jak niższą formę życia. Skanujesz mnie spojrzeniem. Długo, dręcząco. Jestem bezbronny. Nie mogę oderwać od ciebie oczu. Dosłownie obnażasz mnie wobec całego świata. A potem, warstwa po warstwie, z zimną krwią zdzierasz ze mnie skórę i mięśnie, żeby dotrzeć do sedna. Mam ochotę się ukryć, lecz to byłaby absurdalna próba. Moja wola jest martwa.

Ze zdenerwowania zaczyna mnie mdlić.

Sherlock…

Kręcę głową przecząco. Prostujesz się, rzucasz niedbałe „Tępak!" i natychmiast tracisz dla mnie zainteresowanie. Zadajesz te same pytania innym obecnym w audytorium. Trzeba zauważyć, że pozostali również sobie nie radzą. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy na ciebie. Czy nas hipnotyzowałeś, Sherlock? Nie byliśmy przygotowani na coś takiego. Nie byłem gotów na twoje pojawienie. Nie byłem gotów _na ciebie_, Sherlock.

Dalej mówisz coś krańcowo obraźliwego i dochodzi do mnie ogólne gniewne szemranie. Co powiedziałeś? Nie dosłyszałem. Podsumowujesz:

- Patrzycie, lecz nie dostrzegacie. Przyszły kwiat MI5… Zgubicie swój kraj, idioci.

Gardzisz nami, Sherlock? Nami, dorosłymi ludźmi, którzy przetrwali wojnę i Bóg wie co jeszcze? Kim jesteś? Za kogo ty się uważasz? Dlaczego uznałeś, że możesz tak postępować?

Podręcznik Sherlocka Holmesa „Sztuka dedukcji" zostanie nam rozdany na nośnikach elektronicznych. „Czytajcie go jak Ewangelię" – rzucasz wzgardliwie i wychodzisz bez pożegnania.

Poniżyłeś nas.

Wszyscy w milczeniu opuszczają pomieszczenie. Na mnie nikt nie patrzy. A ja nie mogę się podnieść. Poczciwy Greg klepie mnie po ramieniu, chcąc pocieszyć.

- Arogancki drań. Nie przejmuj się, John. Sir Mycroft to niewinne dziecię w porównaniu z tym parszywcem. – Lestrade żartuje nie w porę i ciągnie mnie za łokieć.

W końcu wstaję. Nogi nie chcą mnie słuchać, ale jakoś idę z Gregiem do stołówki. Mamy przerwę, wszyscy w grupie omawiają to, co się wydarzyło. Najczęściej pada określenie „zasrany dupek". Nikt nie przebiera w słowach, chociaż w pomieszczeniu na pewno założony jest podsłuch. Mdli mnie od zapachu sztucznego jedzenia i syntetycznych aromatów. Zalatują zgorzkniałym kozim tłuszczem i przypalonym mięsem. Ktoś się odzywa: „Cholerny pedryl, my takich w wojsku…" – i nie wytrzymuję. Zrywam się z miejsca. Chwała Bogu, toaleta jest na tym samym piętrze. Wpadam do kabiny i wymiotuję śniadanie. A potem jeszcze i jeszcze – żółcią. W ustach czuję gorycz. Z trudem oddycham.

Do diabła! Ktoś zawzięcie stuka do drzwi kabiny.

- John? Wszystko z panem w porządku?

Sherlock…

Dlaczego on tu jest? Czego chce? Jak się domyślił? Nie chcę wychodzić. Na pewno mam zaczerwienione powieki i wyglądam żałośnie. A zresztą, wiesz co, Sherlock…? Spadaj na chuj!

Wychodzę. Stoisz spokojnie i patrzysz na mnie. Cały jesteś czarno-biały: czarne włosy, garnitur, szalik, płaszcz i rękawiczki… Blada skóra, biały kołnierzyk koszuli… I biała chusteczka, którą z jakiegoś powodu mi podajesz.

- Niech się pan umyje, John.

Niemożliwe, żebyś w ten sposób przepraszał. Kiedy jesteś obok, tracę wolną wolę. Chciałbym cię posłać głośno do diabła, a zamiast tego idę do umywalki, odkręcam kran i chlapię wodą w twarz. Płuczę usta, wciąż jeszcze wypełnione goryczą. Czuje się lepiej. Biorę białą chusteczkę, wycieram oczy i wargi. Chustka jest z cienkiej tkaniny, której nazwy nie znam. Pachnie czymś słodkim. Wodą kolońską albo tobą. Zauważał wyszyte jedwabiem inicjały: SH. Cały składasz się z luksusu, prawda, Sherlock? Nie wiem, co zrobić z chusteczką. Zwrócić?

- Proszę ją zatrzymać, John. A teraz niech pan idzie do swojego pokoju i spakuje rzeczy. Dla pana zajęcia w Bletchley się skończyły. Ja sam pana nauczę wszystkiego.

Wciąż jeszcze z trudem zbieram myśli. Sherlock niecierpliwie przewraca oczami.

- Kapitanie Watson, to rozkaz. Od tej chwili jest pan wyznaczony na mego osobistego ochroniarza. Wyjeżdżamy natychmiast. Do Londynu.

_My?_

- Oczekuje nas pewne zadanie.

_Nas? _

- No dalej, John, prędzej! – pokrzykujesz na mnie, ale widzę, że twoje oczy są psotnie zmrużone. Czuję, jak moje wargi również rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Jezu! Jestem nienormalny…

Nie zdążyłem pożegnać się z Gregiem. Obaj z Sherlockiem opuszczamy Bletchley śmigłowcem.

Po przybyciu do Londynu bierzesz taksówkę i podajesz adres; Baker Street 221B. Mętnie przypominam sobie tę jazdę. Patrzyłem w okno, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie krzyczeć z radości i nie odwracać się w twoją stronę. Jesteś tak blisko, że czuję ciepło twojego ciała. I słodki aromat. Szofer włącza radio. Rozbrzmiewa „Oda do radości".[3] Oda tryumfującej duszy, która znalazła się w świecie idealnym. Prawie w raju. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, Sherlock? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Bo kimże ja jestem? Kompletnym wariatem.

Przyjeżdżamy na miejsce, otwierasz drzwi swojego mieszkania i zapraszasz mnie do środka. Twoje mieszkanie…

Któryś z nas zrobił pierwszy krok. Nie pamiętam. Utraciłem wolną wolę. Tak więc na pewno to byłeś ty. Oczywiście, że ty.

* * *

[1] _Tachistoskopia – z grec. tachistos – szybki oraz skopeo – obserwować; metoda badania postrzegania wzrokowego za pomocą krótkotrwałej prezentacji na ekranie testów wzrokowych (obrazków, tekstów, skali przyrządów itp.)._

[2]_ Antycypacja - (łac. anticipatio — przeczucie) zdolność systemu w tej lub innej formie do przewidzenia rozwoju zdarzeń, zjawisk, rezultatów działań:_

_1) zdolność człowieka do wyobrażenie sobie możliwego rezultatu działania, jak również możliwość przedstawienia sposobu rozwiązania problemu zanim zostanie rozwiązany w rzeczywistości;_

_2) zdolność organizmu ludzkiego lub zwierzęcego do przygotowywania się do reakcji na jakieś zdarzenie przed jego nastaniem._

[3]_ Oda do radości – poemat Fryderyka Schillera powstały w 1785 r. dla drezdeńskiej loży masońskiej. W 1793 r. oda została wykorzystana do muzyki z IX symfonii Ludwiga van Beethovena. Wersja instrumentalna ody została przyjęta jako hymn Unii Europejskiej. Fragmenty do wysłuchania: watch?v=8RLPG88u3lM_


	8. Chapter 8

Epizod 8

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Jesteśmy razem już od miesiąca. Pamiętam każdy dzień, spędzony z tobą. Pamiętam każdy nasz raz: jak i kiedy niecierpliwie rozciągałem cię palcami i jak oszalały poruszałem się wewnątrz ciebie. Jak zachłannie brałem cię w usta. Chciwie całowałem i lizałem cię między pośladkami. Jak jęczałeś, jak ssałeś i mocno ściskałeś mnie w dłoni. Jak jęczałem ja… Każdy raz był niepodobny do poprzedniego. Starannie składam i chowam głęboko te wspomnienia. Kto wie? Może kiedyś się mną znudzisz. Albo przestaniemy uprawiać seks. Albo w ogóle się mnie pozbędziesz. A wtedy będę wydobywać to wszystko z pamięci – powoli, ostrożnie, jedno za drugim, jak pożółkłe fotografie z poprzedniego życia. Będę zamykać oczy i rozkoszować się tymi wspomnieniami, ożywiając w pamięci kolory, detale i wyczulone zmysły. Dotknięcia, zapachy. Słowa, myśli i dźwięki…

Zresztą, nie. Powiedziałeś przecież, że kochasz: zadeklamowałeś mi kilka wersów po niemiecku. A potem całowałeś. Długo. I zrozumiałem. To dziwne, Sherlock. To takie dziwne! Lecz ja wierzę. Czuję to sercem i skórą – twoją miłość. Zawsze będziesz mnie pragnąć. Nie tak, jak teraz – inaczej. Prościej. Być może z czasem staniemy się dla siebie przyjemnym uzależnieniem, od której już nie można się będzie uwolnić. Nierozerwalną, najważniejszą życiową więzią. Pojawi się więcej wiedzy, więcej przyzwyczajenia, więcej zaufania, więcej ciepła. Pieszczoty, nie pożądania. Czułości, a nie pasji. Przywiązania, a nie chuci. Bliskości, a nie spółkowania. Możliwe, że wystarczą nam jedynie lekkie – prawie przyjacielskie – dotknięcia. Uspokoimy się. Tak będzie nawet lepiej. Chcę przeżyć, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak to będzie z tobą. Chcę poznać cię w pełni.

Nie będziemy rzucać się na siebie, zdzierając ubrania, drapiąc skórę, wgryzając się głodnymi ustami, wpijając ciałami. I wszystkie orgazmy i krzyki przemienią się we fragmenty czegoś wielkiego – naszej nieskończonej historii. Staniemy się najbliższymi sobie ludźmi. Jednak to nie stanie się prędko. Minął dopiero miesiąc. Pamiętam każdy dzień i… Ledwo pamiętam nasz pierwszy raz. Po raz pierwszy byłem z mężczyzną. Po raz pierwszy z tobą.

Sherlock…

…otwierasz drzwi swojego mieszkania i zapraszasz mnie do środka. Wchodzę, w pomieszczeniu pachnie czymś słodkim.

Niewielki, ciemny korytarz, schody wiodą do góry. Pędzisz po nich jak pełen gracji huragan. Jesteś taki prędki we wszystkim – w działaniach, myśleniu, ruchach! A pode mną drżą nogi. Dawno już nie czułem się taki niezdarny.  
Za to kiedy wchodziłem po stopniach, zdążyłem je przeliczyć. I mogę wymienić ich liczbę, jeśli zapytasz. Nawiasem, jeden stopień skrzypi. Postanowiłem teraz zauważać wszystko. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Sherlock.  
Wreszcie wchodzę do salonu. Już włączyłeś jasne światło, zrzuciłeś szal, rękawiczki, płaszcz i marynarkę. Znów jestem oślepiony widokiem twojej skóry nad kołnierzykiem śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Tkanina na pewno jest naturalna. Lubisz wszystko, co prawdziwe – jednak sam wydajesz się nierealny.  
- Witam! Rozgość się. Będziesz tutaj mieszkać – ochrona jest mi potrzebna przez całą dobę.

Euforia.

Wskazujesz ręką gdzieś w bok i w dal:

- Tam jest kuchnia, łazienka, toaleta i moja sypialnia. Jest jeszcze pokój piętro wyżej, ale raczej ci się nie przyda, John.  
Boję się przypuszczać, co te słowa mają znaczyć. Zapewne po prostu chcesz, żeby ochroniarz zawsze był obok i spędzał noce w pobliżu twego pokoju. Rozglądam się: potężna skórzana kanapa – oto co trzeba. No cóż, zgadzam się tutaj spać.

Czuję, że zakochuję się w tej kanapie.

- A gdzie pańscy poprzedni ochroniarze, panie Holmes?  
- Sherlock, proszę! Przejdźmy na „ty".

- Dobrze.

- Ja to nie Mycroft, nigdy ich nie miałem. Ty jesteś pierwszy.

Uśmiechasz się. Wyraźnie nie zamierzasz niczego wyjaśniać. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ktoś może się _tak_ uśmiechać. Jesteś jakoś zbyt wesoły. Oczy ci błyszczą.

- Pan… Wspominałeś o zadaniu, Sherlock.

Sherlock…

Po raz pierwszy wypowiadam to imię głośno. Szelest, miękkość, warkot, prześlizgnięcie, twardość, krótkość… Dziwnie jest mówić do ciebie „ty". Łatwo i trudno zarazem. Już od dawna zwracam się tak do ciebie w myślach. Od dawna? Znamy się dopiero od kilku godzin. A ja już wyznaję miłość twojej kanapie.

- A, zadanie… Co myślisz o przejażdżce kutrem? Jutro przerzucają nas obu do Dublina. Nasza sieć szpiegowska została ujawniona przez spec-służby Moriarty'ego. Zwykle rozwiązuje takie przypadki. Jednak to nie jest przypadek. Będzie niebezpiecznie i potrzebny mi taki człowiek, jak ty.

Uśmiechasz się.

- Jak to, Sherlock?

Zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu to niezwykła przyjemność. Nigdy do nikogo nie czułem niczego podobnego.

- Problem?

- Myślałem, że jesteś analitykiem, a nie agentem terenowym.

- Bo tak jest, ale wolę pracować w „polu", a nie tkwić w gabinecie – to dziedzina Mycrofta.

Wykłady i współdziałanie w grupie też najwidoczniej nie są twoją dziedziną. Jesteś samotnikiem. A jednak jestem tutaj – w twoim salonie. Wybrałeś mnie.

- Służby Moriarty'ego torturowały i straciły wszystkich naszych agentów – z wyjątkiem jednego, który zdążył się ukryć. Możliwe, że to on wydał wszystkich. Nie wiemy. Tak czy owak, sieć została ujawniona. W ostatnim meldunku doniósł, jaka jest sytuacja. Poinformował, że przebywa w mieszkaniu, którego jeszcze nie nakryli. To było dwa dni temu. Od tamtej pory się nie kontaktował. Przygotowują dla nas transport i czysty korytarz. W Irlandii spotkamy się z tamtym ocalałym agentem i ustalimy kolejność zdarzeń na miejscu. I zabierzemy go ze sobą do Londynu – jeśli będzie trzeba, to siłą.  
Jesteś wzburzony, chodzisz szybko po pokoju, gestykulujesz dramatycznie, a zarazem jesteś skupiony i poważny…  
- John, na razie nikt nie ma pojęcia, co tam się wydarzyło. Mam kilka teorii na ten temat. Możliwe też, że wydał nas któryś z irlandzkich agentów. Obawiam się jednak, że „kret" zakradł się na samą górę, w ścisłe otoczenie Mycrofta. Zbyt szybko ich zgarnęli, w jednej chwili. Nasi agenci nie zdążyli uprzedzić się wzajemnie, ani nie skontaktowali się z Centralą. Na razie niemożliwe jest wyśledzić tego „kreta". Mądry przeciwnik. Nie zostawił żadnych punktów zaczepienia. Trzeba rozplątywać ten kłębek stopniowo. Zrozumieć, od czego to się zaczęło – właśnie w Dublinie. To zdarzenie jest nie tylko zagrożeniem bezpieczeństwa narodowego, John. To również osobiste wyzwanie, rzucone Mycroftowi. Teraz on ufa tylko mnie. A ja z kolei _wierzę_, że mogę ufać tylko tobie.  
Milkniesz.  
- To prawda, Sherlock.  
Mycroft rzuca cię w sam środek piekła. Nas obu. Jeszcze nie wiemy, że w Dublinie z zimną krwią, bez wahania strzelę do ciebie. A może już wiesz?  
- Tak więc, jak widzisz, John, to katastrofa. Kompletne fiasko. MI5 nieprędko się z tego otrząśnie – jeśli w ogóle. Do Dublina rzucono najlepszych ludzi. Werbowali sprzyjających Anglii miejscowych. Uwierz, takich jest tam wielu. Tych, którzy nie zostali do reszty zastraszeni i widzą zagrożenie ze strony fanatyka u steru władzy – przede wszystkim dla własnego kraju. Tacy, co nie chcą, by Irlandia wypowiadała wojnę komukolwiek. Przede wszystkim to inteligencja: uczeni, lekarze, nauczyciele i tak dalej. Byli policjanci i żołnierze. A przy tym wszyscy są członkami Irlandzkiej Partii Nacjonalistycznej Moriarty'ego, inaczej by nie przeżyli. Niektórzy są nawet dość wpływowi… Stworzenie siatki trwa miesiące i lata. Niemożliwe jest teraz ją wskrzesić. Obecnie MI5 nie ma ani oczu, ani uszu w Dublinie.  
- Jakimi rozporządzamy informacjami o militarnych oddziałach Moriarty'ego?

- Wiemy na pewno, że IRA nie posiada broni jądrowej. Jednak to potężna armia lądowa. Kilkadziesiąt tysięcy ludzi. Liczby wojskowych jednostek nie ustalono. Mobilne oddziały motocyklowe składają się z irlandzkich, szkockich i arabskich najemników. Mają tam czołgi, stanowiska obrony przeciwlotniczej, bomby elektromagnetyczne, pociski sterowane z laserowym naprowadzaniem, rakiety balistyczne, bomby powietrzno-paliwowe, broń chemiczna i biologiczna. Wszystko to Moriarty dostaje z Pakistanu. Nie zdołaliśmy zdobyć przewagi na Bliskim Wschodzie, ani zamknąć kanału dostaw z powodu klęski w Afganistanie i Iraku.

Widziałem na własne oczy takich bojowników, o których wspomniał Sherlock. Assasini, napompowani narkotykami. To nie ludzie. Są gotowi poderżnąć gardło własnemu dziecku.

**_PRZYPISY:_**

Bomba paliwowo-powietrzna _— bomba lotnicza, składająca się z paliwa lub materiału wybuchowego, który jest rozpylany w powietrzu. Zapalnik powoduje zapłon i wybuch tego aerozolu. Paliwem mogą być np. węglowodory ciekłe i gazowe, pyły metali, materiały wybuchowe oraz różne mieszaniny. Broń tego typu określana jest także mianem bomby termobarycznej (od greckich słów therme – temperatura i baros – ciśnienie), bomby próżniowej (ze względu na efekt "wysysania" tlenu podczas eksplozji), a w krajach anglosaskich nosi ona oznaczenia HITs (od ang. high-impulse thermobaric weapon – broń termobaryczna dużej mocy), FAE lub FAX (od ang. fuel-air explosives – paliwowo-powietrzny materiał wybuchowy). Bomby tego typu posiadają większą moc burzącą, niż konwencjonalne bomby o tej samej masie._

___**Bomba elektromagnetyczna**__ - Impuls elektromagnetyczny powstający podczas wybuchu broni jądrowej, jest tak silny, że określa się go jako jeden z czynników rażenia tej broni. Istnieją też koncepcje takiego przeprowadzenia wybuchu, by ten czynnik odgrywał pierwszoplanową rolę. Tego typu bomba zwana jest bombą elektromagnetyczną. Impuls elektromagnetyczny może być też wytwarzany przez inne niż bomba atomowa czynniki - np. burze magnetyczne czy pioruny. Można go także wytwarzać celowo z użyciem silnych elektromagnesów. Prowadzone są prace nad bronią EMP, której siłą rażenia byłby impuls elektromagnetyczny. Powodowałaby ona zniszczenie sprzętu elektronicznego i elektrycznego w promieniu rażenia (w tym radarów, elektroniki samolotów itd.) – czyli w roku 2112 taka broń mogłaby być już powszechnie używana._


	9. Chapter 9

Epizod 9

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

- Mycroft uważa problem Irlandii za priorytetowy. Zgadzam się z nim.

Kontynuujesz:

- Nie oczekujemy ataku z kontynentu. Nikt nie zaryzykuje poprowadzenia wojsk przez radioaktywnie skażone tereny. Naszej przestrzeni powietrznej strzeże Tarcza. Problemy wewnątrz kraju rozwiązuje się w sposób elementarny: Mycroft wydał polecenie ministrowi spraw wewnętrznych wszystkich tak czy inaczej podejrzanych o terroryzm i działalność wywrotową wsadzać za kratki – do lepszych czasów, o ile kiedykolwiek nastąpią. Jednak głównym problemem jest to, że niedostatecznie kontrolujemy północne rejony. I nie wiemy kiedy zostanie przypuszczony atak – a to nastąpi, John! Moriarty nie żartuje. Jego zamiary są jak najbardziej poważne. Na dodatek sponsorują go, więc jest obowiązany zwrócić długi – czyli uderzyć na Londyn. Jesteśmy pewni, że Szkocja otworzy dla IRA zielony korytarz. Położenie jest takie, że… w czasie kiedy ponosiliśmy kolosalne straty na Bliskim Wschodzie… o których sam wiesz… nie zajmowaliśmy się wzmacnianiem własnych granic na północy. Mój brat próbował uratować sytuację, lecz polityka premiera była całkowicie przeciwna: prowadziliśmy wojnę w obcych krajach, podczas gdy groźba dojrzewała pod naszym bokiem. A teraz czeka nas rzeź na własnym terytorium. Wszystkie pozostałe siły zostały teraz rzucone na północ - i do obrony Londyny. Nie mamy skąd brać rekrutów, nawet jeżeli zostanie ogłoszony ogólnonarodowy zaciąg. Nie przyjmujemy do armii Arabów, Sikhów, Kurdów i innych - z oczywistych przyczyn. Chociaż większość z nich jest po naszej stronie. I gotowi są bronić Anglii.

Zauważam, że zaciskasz pięści.  
- Błędy, John. Duże błędy. Zdrada, albo co gorsza głupota. Nie da się zwyciężyć głupoty: unosi się w powietrzu, jest zaraźliwa, jest wszędzie. Czynnik ludzki… To, czego nie da się przewidzieć. To, co nie poddaje się logice. Oto dlaczego wole pracować w pojedynkę. Kiedy przyszedłem dziś do audytorium, byłem zły. Dopiero co dowiedziałem się o naszym krachu w Irlandii. Wybacz, że nazwałem cię tępakiem. Wiem o doskonałych wynikach twoich testów, doświadczeniu i zdolnościach. _Jak i o wielu innych rzeczach…_ Jesteś jednym z najlepszych. Dlatego wolę mieć cię przy sobie.  
- To dla mnie zaszczyt, Sherlock.

- Dziękuję. Ale w ogóle, to _mamy też inne sprawy_.  
Znów milczysz znacząco i wbijasz we mnie wzrok, aż mam wielką ochotę usiąść.

- Siadaj, proszę – proponujesz.

Czytasz w moich myślach?

Wskazujesz jeden z dwóch foteli koło kominka. Siadam i uważnie oglądam pokój. Stosy zakurzonych książek (kto jeszcze czyta papierowe książki w tych czasach?) – pewnie bardzo cenne. Szachownica, sprzęt elektroniczny, monitory, papiery… Na podłodze stary dywan, podniszczone tapety, meble i zasłony. Na ścianach portrety jakichś ludzi w starodawnych strojach. Wszystko – tylko do pracy. Minimalny komfort, wytworny chaos, zorganizowany wedle dziwacznej Holmesowej logiki. Dobrze mi tutaj. Dobrze, że tu zostanę – i nieważne w jakim charakterze. Jeśli trzeba, będę spał na kanapie. Najważniejsze: zostać z tobą. To mieszkanie stanie się moim domem. Naszym domem – jeśli wrócimy żywi z Dublina… Powinno być tu przytulnie wieczorami. Będziemy tu powracać po naszych sukcesach i porażkach. Z adrenaliną we krwi, triumfujący lub wyczerpani. Żeby świętować i śmiać się, kłócić się i spierać, pospiesznie pochłaniać nędzne jedzenie i lizać rany (niech to będą moje rany!), padać z nóg ze zmęczenia albo… nieważne. Będę z tobą pracować, chronić cię, żyć z tobą – wszystko, wszystko tylko z tobą!

Sherlock…

- Gdzieś tu był chleb i masło…

Z kuchni dobiega twoje mamrotanie, czymś hałasujesz.

- W lodówce nic nie ma, poza… hm… - oznajmiasz. Uśmiecham się. Nie czuję się gościem. Wydaje mi się, że mieszkam tutaj już od bardzo dawna. Ze wszystkich miejsc na Ziemi, chcę być właśnie tutaj. Wszystko jest takie znajome…  
Wołasz:

- Parzę herbatę! Nie ma mleka. Ile wrzucić cukru?

Cukier? Nie przesłyszałem się? Prawdziwy cukier? Nikt nie ma w tych czasach prawdziwego cukru.

- Dwie łyżeczki. Albo dwie kostki. Poproszę…  
Czymś przyjemnie pachnie. Słodyczą… Zapach z dzieciństwa. Od dawna nie wąchałem aromatu przypiekanego chleba i masła. Przynosisz talerzyk z dwoma tostami i wyjaśniasz: „To wszystko, co mam". Tosty. Z prawdziwego chleba. Z prawdziwym masłem. I słodka herbata. Liściasta, a nie ten syntetyczny koncentrat, który wstrzykujemy do wrzątku.

- Jedz, John. O ile wiem, masz całkowicie pusty żołądek.  
Gryzę gorący tost.

Ty zaś jesteś najwyraźniej zadowolony z siebie.  
- Skąd masz herbatę, Sherlock?

- Z Chin. Wciąż jeszcze utrzymujemy z nimi stosunki dyplomatyczne. Mycroft mi ją podarował.  
Tak. Dla ciebie on jest po prostu Mycroftem. Ciekawe, jak wam się układa między sobą – dwóm niewiarygodnym osobowościom. Jacy byli wasi rodzice? Wasze dzieciństwo? Jak obchodziliście Boże Narodzenie…?

Rozkoszuję się jedzeniem i słodką herbatą. Pomimo otrzymanych właśnie informacji, jestem spokojny. Wydaje mi się, że minęło sto lat od czasu, kiedy wywracałem się na nice w toalecie w Bletchley Park. Mam teraz coś na kształt domu, ważną pracę i ciebie, Sherlock. A niebezpieczeństwo to dla mnie nie pierwszyzna – inaczej nie poszedłbym do MI5. Dostałem wszystko, czego chciałem. _Prawie wszystko._  
Dokończyłem tost. Ty swojego nawet nie tknąłeś i proponujesz mi go.

- A ty?

Wzruszasz ramionami.

- Jesteś lekarzem, John. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że zmniejszenie objętości spożywanego jedzenia wpływa pozytywnie na sprawność intelektualną. To jednak nie dotyczy idiotów, takich jak ty.  
Parskam śmiechem i o mało nie zachłystuję się herbatą. Wygłaszasz tę maleńką przemowę z wielką pewnością siebie, a jednocześnie patrzysz tak chytrze i kpiąco, że nie mogę się obrazić. To żart. Przecież już powiedziałeś, że jestem najlepszy.  
- A zresztą, daj.  
Wyrywasz mi z rąk resztkę tosta, wrzucasz do ust i żujesz energicznie. Jak się okazuje, z tobą wszystko jest proste.  
Jestem skąpany w twoim luksusie.  
Do diabła… nagle przypominam sobie, jak patrzyłem na ciebie i chciałem rozsunąć twoje pośladki. Spróbować twojego smaku. Krew bucha mi na policzki. Czuję się nadzwyczaj głupio z powodu tej sprośnej ekstazy, która odczuwałem w Bletchley Park. Z powodu tych zwierzęcych fantazji… I dlatego, że się na ciebie rozzłościłem. Jak mogłem pomyśleć…? Ty nie jesteś taki. Nie należy cię _tak_ postrzegać. Domyśliłeś się? Jeśli tak, to jeszcze cię zadziwię. Jestem silny. Wskrzeszę swoją wolę i wezmę się w garść. Nie wiem, co mnie napadło. Obiecuję, że sobie z tym poradzę. Bardzo mi wstyd. Przepraszam, Sherlock.


	10. Chapter 10

_Uwaga. Od końca tego rozdziału zaczynają się graficzne opisy seksu. Fanfik ma 43 części i zapewniam, że sceny łóżkowe nie ciągną się aż tak długo. Wszystko ma tu swoje uzasadnienie i sens, należy tylko okazać trochę cierpliwości. (Nie podejmowałabym przecież wysiłku tłumaczenia 100 stron )._

Epizod 10

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

By odegnać mamidło, wskazuję na portrety i pytam:

- Kto to?  
Uśmiechasz się. Na twoją twarz wypływa nowy dla mnie, porażający wyraz: głęboka zaduma połączona z wyzwaniem i zachwytem. Wymieniasz nazwiska, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego wizerunku do drugiego:

- Bach. Schiller. Beethoven. Goethe.  
Każde słowo rozbrzmiewa gwałtownie i ważko. Ci ludzie są zapewne dla ciebie całym światem. Patrzysz na portrety geniuszy, żyjących przed wiekami, milczysz – i wydaje się, że całkiem zapomniałeś o mojej obecności. Wpatrujesz się w obrazy, jakbyś oczekiwał odpowiedzi, ale ich nie otrzymywał. Wydaje mi się, że robiłeś tak nie raz. Godzinami siedziałeś i milczałeś, badając rysy mędrców, rozpaczliwie próbowałeś pojąć jakąś starożytną prawdę. I za każdym razem ona ci się wymykała. Oni także na ciebie patrzyli, ale nie dawali żadnych wskazówek. Niczym kapłani, władający wiedzą tajemną, nie chcieli dzielić się nią ze śmiertelnymi, którzy odważyli się sięgnąć po sekrety wybranych. Możesz jedynie stać się częścią ich kręgu i powinieneś przebyć tę drogę w samotności.  
Nie wiem co powiedzieć, jednak tobie teraz niepotrzebne są moje słowa. Sam zwracasz się do mnie, ale bardziej jest to podobne do głośnych rozmyślań.  
- Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym, John, że żyjemy w najbardziej kruchym świecie, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały? Wszystkie słowa już wypowiedziano – nam pozostaje tylko słuchać i powtarzać. Jednak my nie czynimy ni jednego, ni drugiego. _Zapomnieliśmy_. Jesteśmy zdegradowani i skazani na zgubę, John. Świat jest zużyty. Nosimy wytarte płaszcze, zdjęte z cudzych ramion. Jednak są dla nas za duże – spadają i nie umiemy ukryć naszej mizernej nagości. Kiedyś wielkość była częścią rzeczywistości. Teraz to tylko wspomnienia o tym, co przeminęło. Nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym, John, dlaczego w naszych czasach nie rodzą się geniusze? Muzycy, poeci, filozofowie…? Wielkie, uniwersalne prawdy, dostępne ludzkości zostały zapomniane. A nowych nie można odkryć. Duch w nas został poniżony i rozdeptany, nigdy się nie odrodzi. Szczątki jego wielkości, odłamki wielkiej kultury nas nie zbawią, John. Przestaliśmy je przyjmować jako trwały fundament, na którym wzniesie się gmach historii. Koniec naszego świata jest logiczny i nieunikniony. Idziemy na dno, nawet nie próbując chwytać się ułamków wielkich idei.

Sherlock…

Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem czegoś bardziej beznadziejnego. Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto kocha życie, a odbierasz otaczający cię świat jak niekończącą się tragedię.  
Z trudem odrywasz wzrok od portretów i kierujesz go wprost na mnie. Bystre, przenikliwe oczy patrzą tak, że czuję się nieswojo. Odchrząkuję i mówię:

- Raczej nie mogę podtrzymać tej rozmowy.

- Oczywiście.  
Ponownie stałeś się tym Sherlockiem, który wszedł do audytorium w Bletchley Park, pełen lekceważenia i wstrętu. Rozumiem. Ty jesteś prawie idealny, a dokoła sama niedoskonałość. Ona jest wszędzie. Gnębi cię i irytuje. Jesteś w totalnej dysharmonii ze światem. Ale teraz, Sherlock, proszę, nie rób tego! Nie dochodź ode mnie. Nie odgradzaj się, nie zamykaj. Było mi z tobą zbyt dobrze. Ten wieczór nie powinien skończyć się _tak_.  
W kącie zauważam stojak na nuty, a obok na krześle futerał skrzypiec.

- Grasz?  
- Czasami. To pomaga oderwać się od natłoku myśli. Kiedy wszystkie słowa zostały wypowiedziane, co pozostaje, John? Tylko muzyka. Grać – to nawet lepsze od myślenia. I o wiele lepsze od seksu. Nie mogę przestać myśleć. Dlatego potrzebuję narkotyków – albo muzyki. Żeby na jakiś czas wszystko przestało istnieć… Zapewne powinienem cię uprzedzić. O pewnych sprawach, które mnie dotyczą… Czasem się zrywam, najczęściej nocą. Jest mi trudno oddychać. Myśli, John. Nie można się ich pozbyć. Wtedy gram, albo szukam partnera, albo… Lepiej w takich chwilach się do mnie nie zbliżać. Zresztą, dla ciebie to nie będzie problemem.

Ach!  
- Mycroft lubi Wagnera – ciągniesz trochę chaotycznie. Należy wnioskować, że wam się z bratem nie układa. – Podoba mu się idea władzy. Sprawować rząd dusz.  
- A tobie?

- Nie.

- Mówisz, że wszystkie słowa już wypowiedziano.

- Bo tak jest.

- Ale poezja…

- A także muzyka.

- Wyjaśnij.

Zrywasz się i zaczynasz prędko przechadzać się po pokoju. Ręce masz w kieszeniach spodni – próbujesz ostudzić swój zapał. Jednak zapominasz o tym po kilku sekundach. Jesteś zafascynowany, mówisz z żarem, machasz dłońmi, jakbyś dyrygował niewidzialną orkiestrą.  
- Muzykę uważa się za najbardziej zmysłową dziedzinę sztuki. To nieprawda, John! Muzyka płynie z głowy, z rozumu! Jest logiczna, zgodna z regułami matematyki. Prawom harmonii podlega wszystko – poza ludzkimi postępkami. One są jedynym chaosem na Ziemi. Poezja jest próba uporządkowania tego chaosu, podporządkowania regułom konsonansów[1] i dysonansów, z jakich się składa muzyka. Eufonia[2] odchodzi z tego świata… Historia jest cykliczna, ale my nie wyciągamy wniosków. Możesz wziąć dowolną formę muzyczną – symfonię, sonatę – i zobaczyć rytm, rozwinięcie, powtórzenie, logikę… Muzyczne interwały, tonacje – to rymy. W ludzkiej mowie nie ma niczego bardziej harmonicznego od poezji. Właśnie dlatego, że wypływa z rozumu, z poetyckiego wymiaru. Jest uporządkowana… Chóry, struktura fraz – muzyka jest w osnowie wszystkiego. Poezja, tak samo jak muzyka, jest dzieckiem rozumu, a nie uczuć. Właśnie na tym polega jej piękno. To uczucia naprawdę rodzą chaos. Muzyka pobudza umysł. A umysł budzi duszę i ciało. Bez rozumu bylibyśmy zwierzętami, John.

Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Jesteś wzburzony, mówisz zawile. Chcesz powiedzieć wszystko od razu – wszystko, o czym rozmyślałeś miesiącami, a może i latami. O Boże… Wpadam, pogrążam się w tobie z głową.

Nagle przerywasz, jesteś zmieszany – widocznie nie zamierzałeś dzielić się ze mną aż tak prywatnymi myślami. Mówisz, że musisz cos zrobić, a ja mogę zając się w tym czasie czym chcę. I ponownie zamykasz się w sobie.  
Wychodzisz i powracasz do salonu, powoli przechadzasz się po pomieszczeniu, dotykasz przedmiotów… Rozpalasz w kominku i przygaszasz światło. W pokoju jest ciepło i ciemno. Odblaski ognia pełzają po ścianach. Mam złudzenie, jakbym znajdował się w jaskini razem z czymś nieprzewidywalnym i niebezpiecznym. W głębi duszy budzi się lepka, prymitywna groza. Zwyczajny świat zniknął, a ja znalazłem się sam na sam z tobą w jakiejś mistycznej rzeczywistości. Rzucony dziesiątki tysięcy lat wstecz. Te chwile wypełnione są przerażającym przyciąganiem. Czuję, że przywiązuję się do ciebie, Sherlock, nierozerwalnie. Śmiertelna więź. Jesteśmy razem raptem kilka godzin i ta myśl jest absurdalna – ale ja _wiem_, że jeśli teraz mnie odpędzisz, stanie się ze mną coś złego. Coś okropnego, od czego się umiera albo traci zmysły.  
Gdzieś w głębi mieszkania słychać plusk wody. Poszedłeś pod prysznic.  
Nie mogę znaleźć sobie miejsca. Koniecznie potrzebuję czegoś znajomego – czegoś, żeby wydostać się z twojego fantastycznego wymiaru i wrócić na twardy grunt. Podchodzę do okna. Tam, na zewnątrz płynie zwyczajne życie. Wszystko tam jest codzienne i jasne. Baker Street… Kiedyś nie raz chodziłem tędy do Barts. Lubiłem tę cichą uliczkę w samym centrum gwarnego Londynu. Jedna z niewielu, które nocą są jasno oświetlone. Nie wiedziałem, że tu mieszkasz, Sherlock.  
Głośno dudni mi serce. Słyszę, że wróciłeś do salonu. W powietrzu unosi się aromat świeżości i słodyczy. Znów nakrywa mnie fala paniki, jak dzisiejszego ranka w Bletchley. Boję się zostać z tobą sam. Próbuję się ratować haniebną ucieczką.  
- Chcesz, pójdę do sklepu, nie jest jeszcze póź…  
Kiedy zdążyłeś podejść tak blisko? Nie zdążyłem się odwrócić. Od tyłu ogarnia mnie żar. Obejmujesz mnie i gwałtownie przyciągasz do siebie.

Sherlock…

_- Nie teraz, John._

Głos masz niski, drżący z pożądania. Szepczesz mi prosto w ucho i przesuwasz wilgotnymi wargami po szyi. A potem językiem. Oddychasz szybko i ciężko – czuję gorąco na potylicy. Żar wszędzie… Moje nogi znów słabną. Jednak ty mocno mnie trzymasz, jakbyś się bał utraty. Nie sprzeciwiam się. Moja wola umarła jeszcze w Bletchley. _Chcę_. Tak bardzo chcę ciebie, Sherlock. Możesz to ze mną zrobić, a potem mnie przegnać – i wtedy oszaleję albo umrę, ale teraz chcę ciebie. Pragnę ponad życie.

Sherlock…

Twoja dłoń wsuwa się pod mój T-shirt. Nie powstrzymuję jęku. Czuję się całkowicie wolny, jakbym zrzucił z siebie wszystkie okowy poczucia winy i wstydu… Gorączkowo pieścisz mój brzuch, pierś, chwytasz palcami nabrzmiałe sutki, boleśnie ściskasz jeden, potem drugi – i także jęczysz. Mocno gryziesz mnie w szyję, wciągasz skórę między zęby. Jesteś rozjuszony, wściekły – zarażam się tym. Całym ciężarem osuwam się na ciebie, odwracam głowę i odnajduję twoje wargi. Słodycz… Zapominam… Jesteśmy razem od miesiąca, pamiętam każdy nasz raz – ale nie pamiętam, jak całowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Wszystko jest ostre – jak ból. Moja świadomość się opiera. Odmawia przyjmowania tego. Pewnie jestem bliski utraty przytomności… Przebłyski. Fragmenty. Strzępy… Pamiętam jak się wzdrygnąłem, kiedy drugą ręką dotknąłeś mego penisa – zacząłeś go gładzić i ściskać przez tkaninę spodni, a potem zdecydowanym ruchem szarpnąłeś zamek błyskawiczny i wsunąłeś dłoń do środka… Jestem wolny… Przebłyski… Jak długo staliśmy przy oknie, a ty obejmowałeś mnie od tyłu? Twoje wargi, zęby i język, twoje ręce na mojej piersi, brzuchu i członku. Gorąco twojego podnieconego ciała tak blisko mojego… Pamiętam, że w jakimś momencie odwróciłem się twarzą do ciebie. Masz na sobie szlafrok. Rozchylony… Jesteś nagi… Boję się ciebie dotknąć…

Przebłyski…

Fragmenty…

Jeszcze jeden wstrząsający test na zdolność obserwacji, Sherlock. Porwałeś mnie do swojej sypialni, a ja nie zauważyłem, jak tam doszliśmy. Gdybyś mnie spytał, nie umiałbym przypomnieć sobie trasy. Nie umiałbym opisać umeblowania. Dowiedziałem się, jak wygląda twoje mieszkanie i twoja sypialnia już po tym, jak…

Sherlock…

Stoimy w twojej sypialni, jesteś całkowicie rozebrany. Pochylasz się i wijesz, całując i kąsając moje sutki. Mam podciągniętą koszulkę i rozpięte spodnie. Jestem obnażony, ale to dobrze: wolność. Ani winy, ani wstydu… Szybkimi, pewnymi ruchami wodzisz dłonią po moim członku. Nie mogę cię dojrzeć. Przysiadasz, ściągasz mi spodnie, chwytasz za biodra i bierzesz mój penis do ust. Przebłyski… Ostrość i słodycz… Chwieję się, ledwo zdążyłeś mnie podtrzymać i położyć na łóżku. Czuję słabość, jak nigdy w całym moim życiu. Mam zamknięte oczy. Wystarczy mi to, co już jest. Rozbierasz mnie i kładziesz się z wierzchu. Bezwstydnie poruszasz biodrami, próbując osiągnąć zwierzęcą przyjemność, pocierając swoim penisem o mój. Fragmenty… Przebłyski… Tylko raz czułem coś aż tak intensywnego. Coś całkiem przeciwnego, ale równie odurzającego – piekielny ból, kiedy zostałem ranny. I wtedy, i teraz mogę jedynie szeptać, błagać: _Proszę. Proszę, zrób coś. Ja już nie mogę dłużej. Proszę, zrób coś, cokolwiek._ Czy powiedziałem to głośno? Nagle nieruchomiejesz i patrzysz na mnie. Znów skanujesz. Ale teraz chcę tego. Patrz na mnie. Patrz na mnie całego, Sherlock. Zdejmuj ze mnie, warstwa po warstwie, ubranie i skórę – patrz na to, co zawsze było głęboko ukryte.  
Skądś wiem, że zawsze będziesz odgadywał moje pragnienia. Czytać we mnie, jak w otwartej księdze. Czekałem na kogoś takiego, jak ty. Czekałem na ciebie całe życie, Sherlock. Wiesz o mnie wszystko. Wiesz nawet to, czego ja nie wiem. Nigdy i z nikim nie było mi tak dobrze. Nie wiedziałem, że mogę tak kochać – jednak ty to wiedziałeś przede mną.  
Nasz pierwszy raz. Działasz zdecydowanie. Zsuwasz się ze mnie, przetaczasz na bok. Kładziesz się na brzuchu, kładąc poduszkę pod biodra. Boję się poruszyć. Rozsuwasz nogi. U wezgłowia łóżka widzę jakąś tubkę, paczkę chusteczek i dildo. Zawsze tam były, pod poduszką – czy specjalnie przyniosłeś to wszystko tutaj dopiero w ostatnim momencie? O Boże! Patrzę na ciebie, drżę i boję się ciebie dotknąć. Mógłbym cię wziąć tu i teraz, ale jestem po prostu sparaliżowany. Moja wola umarła. Potrzebny mi rozkaz. A ty… Ty _wiesz_, co jest mi potrzebne.  
Odwracasz głowę i mówisz, stanowczo patrząc mi w oczy:

- Nawilż palce. Potem mój odbyt. Wprowadź jeden palec, potem drugi. To wystarczy. Rozciągnij mnie okrężnymi ruchami, naciskając na zwieracz. Często tak robię, więc to nie zajmie wiele czasu. Podoba mi się, kiedy boli. Nie musisz być delikatny. Potem wyciągnij palce i nasmaruj swój penis. Nie żałuj lubrykantu. A potem weź mnie, John…

Sherlock…

* * *

[1] _Konsonans (łac. consonans) – interwał uważany za zgodnie brzmiący. Jest to współbrzmienie (konsonans harmoniczny) lub następstwo (konsonans melodyczny) przynajmniej dwóch dźwięków, które słuchowo jest odczuwane jako zgodne. Wszystkie interwały zwiększone bądź zmniejszone, mogące enharmonicznie przypominać konsonanse, należą do dysonansów._

[2] _Eufonia – ze starogreckiego euphonia – "piękne brzmienie"._


	11. Chapter 11

UWAGA SEKS, DUŻO SEKSU.

**Epizod 11**

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

_Weź mnie…  
Weź mnie, John…  
Opisz, jaki jestem wewnątrz. Jak mnie odczuwasz…  
Mocniej…!  
Chcesz popatrzeć? Mam to zrobić palcami czy włożyć dildo? John, mów! Nie odwracaj oczu – i rozepnij rozporek, muszę widzieć twój penis. Nie dotykaj go, dopóki nie powiem…_

_Przywiąż mnie. Mocniej. Niech zostaną zadrapania…_

_Głębiej…!_

_Chcę to zrobić na czworaka. Weź mnie brutalnie…_

_Szybciej…!_

_Przesuń językiem po moich wargach. Powoli…_

_Spróbuj wprowadzić cztery palce…_

_Przytrzymuj moje nogi na swoich ramionach…_

_Obejmij główkę wargami i prowadź po niej językiem – powiedziałem: tylko główkę! Nie bierz głębiej!  
Podnieś wyżej moje biodra… _

_Kończ we mnie! Teraz…!_

_Mocniej…  
Nie jedz tego świństwa, twoja sperma nabiera obrzydliwego smaku. John, odmawiam jej łykania w ciągu trzech dni, poczynając od dzisiaj…  
Wolniej…_

_Nie zapominaj, że ja też mam członek. Weź go i poruszaj ręką tak szybko, jak potrafisz…_

_Liż! Liż, nie ssij, John…!_

_Wykręć mi rękę za plecy, potrafisz stosować ten chwyt. Tak, boli – i na tym to polega…  
Przygryź mój sutek – mocniej! – i odciągnij go…_

_Wchodź we mnie całkowicie, tak, jeszcze głębiej. Jeszcze! I wyjmuj, prawie do końca – do diabła, nie spiesz się! A teraz wchodź ostro – jeszcze ostrzej! Tak kilka razy, a potem szybkimi, mocnymi, krótkimi pchnięciami…_

_ Brutalniej…!_

_Tak, właśnie tutaj, John. Uwierz, spodoba ci się. Wsuń rękę pod mój płaszcz, rozepnij mi spodnie i zmuś mnie, żebym doszedł…  
Wolniej, gdzie się spieszysz…? _

_Gryź moje ramiona i nasadę szyi. No dalej, mocniej! Chcę, żeby pozostały ślady…_

_Wszystko się uda. Próbowałem tej pozycji z kobietą. Jak to – jak? Fraulein Adler miała strapon...__**[1]**__  
Szybciej…!_

_Ściśnij mosznę – mocniej! Powiedziałem: mocniej…!_

_Nie bój się zadać mi ból…  
Przestań się rumienić…_

_Poczekaj, muszę się podmyć…_

_ Tak, trzeci raz z rzędu. Dasz radę…  
Nasmaruj swój penis, przyciśnij się do mnie biodrami i przesuwaj nim w górę i w dół między moimi pośladkami. Zdołasz tak skończyć…?_

_Chcę cię ssać. Tak, John, tu i teraz! Potrzebne mi to…!  
Chwyć mnie za włosy i pociągnij na siebie…_

_Usiądź na mojej twarzy. I kiedy będziesz kończyć mi w gardło, postaraj się, żebym się nie zachłysnął twoją spermą…  
Weź mnie, kiedy będę spał. Nie, nie rozerwiesz…_

_Przyciśnij mnie całym ciężarem, unieruchom mi ręce i nie daj mi się ruszyć…_

_Głośniej! Jęcz głośniej! Muszę cię słyszeć…  
Kocham twój penis, kocham go w swoim wnętrzu, kocham, kiedy wycieka ze mnie twoje nasienie…_

_Zaraz skończę. Nie zakrztuś się…  
Nie pozwól mi kończyć. Długo. Nawet jeśli będę prosić, ignoruj to…_

_Uklęknij, proszę, weź mnie do ust, drap i ściskaj pośladki, a potem włóż palce…_

_Powiedz, jeśli to dla ciebie nieprzyjemne…_

_Och, John! Tak, John, jeszcze raz, rób tak dalej! To genialne…!_

_Podduszaj mnie, kiedy będę kończył. Ufam ci… _

_Obejmij mnie. Mocniej…_

_Pieprz mnie. Pieprz mój tyłek, John…_

_Pocałuj mnie, John. Pocałuj mnie tak, żebym przestał myśleć…_

Sherlock…

O, teraz oczywiście przywykłem do tego, że zawsze mówisz wprost. Żadnego skrępowania i aluzji. Szczerość we wszystkim. Uczciwie oznajmiasz światu, że idzie w diabły. Nie oszczędzasz niczyich uczuć, nie przepuszczasz okazji, by ogłosić fakt, że większość ludzi to idioci, łącznie z twoim bezpośrednim rozmówcą. Nie omieszkasz powiedzieć swojemu bratu o tym, że żyje w świecie wielkiej polityki – czyli totalnego kłamstwa. Jak również o tym, że zgodnie z twoimi obserwacjami i wnioskami, niedługo już na nim pożyje. Oświadczasz mi, że romantyka jest żałosnym kłamstwem, wymyślonym przez tchórzliwych ludzi, by upiększyć i wywyższyć instynkt płciowy. Oświadczasz wprost każde swoje życzenie – chociaż bardziej to przypomina instruktaż albo rozkazy. Albo nie-życzenie, kiedy jesteś zajęty, a ja dotykiem cię rozpraszam. Nie istnieją dla ciebie umowy społeczne, grzecznościowe komplementy, męcząca uprzejmość, sztuczna etykieta i reszta nieodzownych „bredni, za którymi zwyczajni ludzie ukrywają swoje brudne tajemnice, sprawy i pragnienia i ubogie myśli". Domagasz się tego, co jest ci potrzebne w danym momencie. Jesteś taki, jakim objawiasz się w konkretnej chwili. Masz rozum, wolę i odwagę. To luksus wolności. Tym bardziej nie wyobrażasz sobie, że dorośli kochankowie, mężczyźni, mogą zachowywać się w łóżku jakoś inaczej. Kochasz mój penis, jesteś nienasycony, nieustannie chcesz go mieć w dłoni, w ustach albo w tyłku – i nigdy tego nie przemilczysz. Chcesz, żeby cię przelecieć – i oznajmiasz to głośno. Otwartym tekstem. Cholera, to tak mi się podoba! W ogóle, to mnie to bezbożnie nakręca. Twój bezwstyd. On jest przedłużeniem twojego intelektu. Twój umysł i lędźwie są jednakowo łapczywe. Podniecam się, obserwując, jak myślisz. Seks stymuluje mózg, myślenie wzbudza żądzę – dla ciebie to jest powiązane. Nasze poczynania w pościeli zrodzone są z twojej bezkresnej fantazji, twojej zachłannej wyobraźni. Twój seksualny haj wygląda tak samo, jak umysłowy: chcesz dostać wszystko jednocześnie, całymi dobami obywasz się bez snu, bez jedzenia – jeszcze, jeszcze i jeszcze… Nie ma granic, nie ma winy, nie ma wstydu. To luksus. Jesteś kochankiem, jakiego potrzebuję.

Sherlock…

…jednak wówczas, za pierwszym razem, kiedy usłyszałem twoje słowa… to przypominało wybuch w głowie. Wyrwałem się z niewoli, nawet nie wiem już, jak ciężkiej. Takie chwile warto pamiętać. Faktycznie to jedyne, co warto pamiętać. A jednak – ja zapomniałem.

Przebłyski…

…robię to, o co prosisz. Bezmyślnie, jak pod hipnozą, rozciągam cię. Jedyne, co mogę, to w szoku obserwować, jak przeginasz się w szczupłej talii. Jak naprężasz szerokie, silne ramiona i zaciskasz palce na prześcieradle. Podnosisz wysoko chciwe biodra, poruszasz nimi, podstawiając się pod moje pieszczoty, ocierasz się członkiem o poduszkę. Jak słodko, niecierpliwie jęczysz, nie ukrywając swojego sprośnego zadowolenia. Na powierzchnię świadomości nie wiadomo skąd wypływa: _gluteus maximus_. Twoje silne nogi są rozłożone, grają mocne mięśnie – całe twoje ciało wibruje, przyzywa mnie, łamie. Moja wola już dawno jest trupem, a to co się teraz dzieje, to pogański taniec nad jej zwłokami. Diabelski taniec, wdeptujący w ziemię mój rozum. Ucieleśnione pohańbienie świadomości. Ogłuszony, zwyciężony, patrzę, jak moje palce znikają w tobie. Płoniesz wewnątrz i wydaje mi się, że nie rozciągam, a pieszczę cię _tam_. Jakbym kiedyś mógł dotrzeć do samego centrum ciebie – do twojego sedna. To najintymniejsze, najbardziej odurzające i dzikie uczucie ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek doznałem. Z jakichś ciemnych, podziemnych głębin wydobywasz we mnie zwierzęcy, liczący sobie millennia, prymitywny instynkt. Teraz mogę myśleć, chcieć i robić tylko jedno: parzyć się, współżyć, kopulować.

Sherlock…

Żołądź mojego boleśnie twardego penisa dotyka twojego szkarłatnego, napęczniałego, lśniącego od lubrykantu wejścia. Boże! Kiedy wchodzę, krzyczysz głośno – jednak prawie tego nie słyszę. Jestem zwierzęciem, które pożąda spółkowania. Chowasz twarz w poduszce. Słyszę tylko zduszone wycie. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczałem: zaciskasz się na mnie mocniej, niż wcześniej robiły to kobiety swymi pochwami. Muszę używać siły, żeby przeciskać się do wnętrza ciebie. Ostry ból przeradza się w męczącą, intensywną rozkosz. Chaotycznie, zamaszyście poruszam biodrami, biorę cię w szaleńczym, zwierzęcym pragnieniu rozlania się, oswobodzenia, wytryśnięcia nasieniem, zapłodnienia. Staję się częścią starożytnego zakonu, któremu podlega wszystko, co żywe. Nieprzyzwoite, chlupocące, cmokające dźwięki, widok mojego penisa, który porusza się wewnątrz ciebie, budzi ekstazę i euforię… ciągnie się sekundy…

Przebłysk…

Jestem wielki i nieokiełznany. Jestem wolny…

Przebłysk…

Triumfuję, niczym prehistoryczna bestia, pokrywająca samicę…

Przebłysk…

Zapominam…

Sherlock…

* * *

_**[1]**__ Sztuczny członek z zestawem pasków, który wkłada kobieta. Wykorzystywany zarówno podczas zbliżeń homoseksualnych, jak i heteroseksualnych, kiedy kobieta przyjmuje rolę dominującą._


	12. Chapter 12

NADAL SPORO SEKSU. ALE NIE TYLKO.

Epizod 12

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Wciąż jeszcze leżysz na brzuchu, a ja - między twoimi nogami. Ocknąłem się jak z omdlenia. Życie rozdzieliło się na „przed" i „po"… Niespiesznie spełzam niżej, przeciskam policzek do twojego pośladka. Chcę popatrzeć… Twój odbyt wciąż jeszcze jest otwarty, drga i kurczy się w postkoitalnych spazmach. To ja zrobiłem! Czy przeżyłeś silny orgazm? Czy było ci dobrze, Sherlock? Bo wiesz, mnie było _niewypowiedzianie_ dobrze. Chcę to robić przez całe życie. Chcę być w tobie zawsze. Teraz po prostu nie mogę tego utracić.

Sherlock…

Pokój jest przesycony zapachami: słodkim lubrykantu, cierpkim potu, ostrym piżma i nasienia. Jesteś rozpalony, wilgotny, leniwy, ociężały. Senny i gorący. Moja sperma ścieka na twoją mosznę i prześcieradło. Unoszę się, rozsuwam twoje pośladki – i patrzę. W milczeniu, nie odwracając się, podajesz mi chusteczki. Biorę opakowanie, ale nie są mi teraz potrzebne. Wycieram cię ręką… drgasz i wzdychasz głośno. Zaczynam ostrożnie gładzić cię między pośladkami, badać, powoli wodzić palcami i krawędzią dłoni. Przywykam do tego, że mogę dotykać cię tam… obmacywać. Napawam się tobą: soczystym, odkrytym, nabrzmiałym… Pochylam się, wciskam twarz, wdycham głęboko twój zapach. Chcę żeby mnie przeniknął. Chcę się napełnić tobą – aż do bólu w płucach. Od twojego ostrego aromatu brakuje mi powietrza i czuję zawroty głowy. Całuję cię, liżę twój purpurowy, spuchnięty _anus_, jak rozszarpaną ranę. Próbuję uspokoić i ukoić jego żar. Sięgam językiem możliwie głęboko – jesteś rozluźniony i mokry od mojej śliny. Robię wszystko nie śpiesząc się. Delektuję się tobą powoli… długo… Znów wprowadzam palce… Jesteś mój. Teraz już na pewno mój. Całkowicie. Marzę, żebyś zawsze był nabiegły krwią i chciwy moich pieszczot - tam, wewnątrz. Byś wciąż pragnął mego członka, moich palców, mojego języka między nogami. Byś chciał przyjmować, ściskać, osadzać się, pochłaniać, ocierać się, ślizgać po mnie. Wiecznie pragnął i był niezdolny obejść się beze mnie… Obaj doszliśmy i teraz po prostu cię pieszczę. Tobie to się podoba, Sherlock. Obaj jeszcze się nie nasyciliśmy. Trudno nam zaspokoić głód - dla mnie niemożliwe, bym zaspokoił głód ciebie. Twoja głowa, biodra i serce, krew, włosy, kości, skóra i muskuły - oto, czego pragnę.

Sherlock…

- Masz wyraźną analną fiksację.

To słowa, jakie wypowiadasz po tym, kiedy po raz pierwszy się kochaliśmy. Nie jestem zdziwiony. Nic nie odpowiadam – prawie się z tobą zgadzam.  
- Chodź do mnie, John.  
Przesuwam się do góry. Wyciągasz spod siebie ubrudzoną spermą poduszkę, rzucasz ją na podłogę. Podkładasz mi rękę pod głowę, przyciągasz i lekko obejmujesz. Drugą rękę przykładasz do mego policzka. Całujesz. Gładzisz mój język swoim – z wdzięcznością, bez pożądania. Pojmuję, że pewnie w ciągu tych kilku minut, kiedy byliśmy razem, jednak przestałeś myśleć.  
Gorąco. Przetaczasz się na drugą połowę łóżka, nie wyciągając ręki spod mojej głowy. Oglądam sypialnię. Nie ma tu niczego niepotrzebnego: stół, krzesło, szafeczka, półki z książkami, szafa, łóżko… Wydaje się, że rzadko tu wchodzisz. Salon – oto gdzie toczą się twoje wspaniałe batalie.

Nie potrafię wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale nagle przypominam sobie o Gregu.

- Sherlock…?

- Mm?  
Masz zamknięte oczy, a na twarzy wyraz oddalenia i zadowolenia. Jak rozumiem, myśli w tej chwili cię nie dręczą, jesteś spokojny. Mogę być z siebie dumny.

- Chcę zadzwonić do Grega Lestrade'a i powiedzieć mu, że wyznaczono mnie na twojego bodyguarda.

Bodyguard – „strażnik ciała". Podoba mi się to wyrażenie. Będę chronił twoje ciało. Służył mu jako żywa tarcza. Będę dawał mu rozkosz, doprowadzał do seksualnej gorączki, a potem do kompletnego wyczerpania, wybawiając od myślowego dygotu, dreszczy samotności. Pieścić, chronić, leczyć i kochać…  
- Moim asystentem. Nie, John. Wyjaśnia mu, że zabrano cię z kursu i wyprawiono na zadanie.

Szkoda. Greg jest moim przyjacielem.

- Zamierzasz wrócić do Bletchley?

- To była jednorazowa akcja, John. Teraz – za nic w świecie. Niech sobie poszukają innego frajera.  
Pewnie tak jest lepiej. Prawdę mówiąc, żaden z ciebie nauczyciel – chyba że mowa o seksie.

- Sherlock?

- Mhm?

- Jak się domyśliłeś, że to dziadek nauczył Grega chodzić po lesie?  
Bawi cię to pytanie. Mruczysz, rozbawiony, a potem kładziesz się na boku, twarzą do mnie. Mówisz cicho, szczegółowo, konfidencjonalnym tonem. Jakbyś dzielił się jakąś tajemnicą z dzieckiem.

- Obserwowałem was przez okno Bletchley Park. Wybraliście się na spacer do pobliskiego lasu. Długo was nie było – czyli zawędrowaliście daleko. A kiedy wracaliście, inspektor szedł, unosząc nieco głowę i rozglądał się po okolicy. Ty deptałeś mu po piętach, ze spuszczoną głową i pogrążony w myślach. Po prostu szedłeś za swoim przewodnikiem, nie zastanawiając się nad trasą. Lestrade cię wyprowadził: potrafi orientować się w lesie, a ty nie. Greg mieszka od lat młodości w Londynie. Czyli zdobył tę wiedze jeszcze w dzieciństwie. Statystycznie jest bardziej wiarygodne, że poruszania po lesie uczył go mężczyzna. Najprędzej bliski krewny: dziadek, ojciec, starszy brat… Czytałem dossier inspektora i wiedziałem, że jego ojciec zmarł wcześnie, a Gregory jest najstarszym z braci. Jego rodzina żyła w domu za miastem u rodziców pani Lestrade. Jak widzisz, to jest beznadziejnie elementarne – po tym, jak się już wyjaśni.

- Niewiarygodne!  
- Oczywiście.

- Śledziłeś nas z Gregiem? Obserwowałeś _mnie_ z okna Bletchley Park? Ale dlaczego? Myślisz, że między nami coś było?  
Jesteś zmieszany. Wyraźnie nie takiej reakcji oczekiwałeś. Zrywasz się z pościeli. Cholera… Sam wstydzę się swojego ostatniego pytania. Ja i Greg? Niemożliwe. Absurdalne.  
- Khm. Nie. Jestem _pewien_, że nie. Po prostu… zdobywałem informacje. Zawsze staram się zdobyć maksimum danych o obiekcie, z którym zamierzam nawiązać kontakt – tak czy inaczej.

„O obiekcie". Piękne dzięki.  
- Dlaczego uznałeś, że ja…? Ja nie…

Tak. O tym, że „ja nie", można już zapomnieć.  
Ze zdumieniem unosisz brwi.

- Większość ludzi jest biseksualna, John. Starożytni to wiedzieli. Byli o wiele mądrzejsi od nas.

Spieranie się z tobą nie będzie raczej rozumne. Teraz, kiedy…

- John, chcę, żebyś zrozumiał: wypróbowałem wszystkie możliwe rodzaje seksu. Jestem zdolny do odbycia pełnowartościowego stosunku zarówno z kobietą, jak i mężczyzną, będąc „u góry" – i mieć z tego zadowalające rozładowanie seksualnego napięcia. Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że najsilniejsze odczucia wzbudza we mnie seks analny. Przy czym nie postrzegam siebie jako partnera pasywnego. Chodzi nie tylko o stymulację prostaty, ale też o podwójnej, potrójnej dozie zadowolenia, o świadomości, że ktoś znajduje się wewnątrz mego ciała. To najprędzej doświadczenie duchowe: zaufanie wobec drugiej osoby. Prawdopodobnie właśnie tego mi brakuje na innych płaszczyznach mojej… działalności. W roli aktywnej może występować kobieta, jednak wolę prawdziwy penis. To mój indywidualny wybór, właściwość mego ciała. Należy tu zaznaczyć, że od dwudziestu do czterdziestu procent homoseksualnych par nie praktykuje seksu analnego. Możliwe, że to dla ciebie będzie odkryciem… Jednak rejon odbytu u większości ludzi obu płci jest bardzo wrażliwy i jawi się jako jedna ze stref erogennych. Tak więc, warto, żebyś spróbował. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak to jest, kiedy wewnątrz porusza się członek.

Nie. Na pewno nie. Na razie nie jestem gotowy.  
- A jak często „nawiązujesz kontakt"? To przecież brzemienne w skutki…

Wzruszasz ramionami. Wyciągasz skądś skręta, przypalasz. Nielegalny towar. Teraz jestem świadkiem przestępstwa.  
- Nie bardziej „brzemienne", niż wszystko inne w tych czasach.

Stoisz przede mną nagi i palisz. Niebezpieczny typ: harmonijnie zbudowany, o podłużnych mięśniach, do tego słodki zapach marihuany i odurzenie. Pokój rozpływa się od widoku twojego nieskazitelnego ciała i mdłego aromatu.

- Dlaczego mnie wybrałeś, Sherlock? Czy może…

Sherlock…

Niespodziewanie przeszywa mnie bolesne przypuszczenie. Wszystko było idealne… jednak w tej chwili mój nowy, cudowny świat znalazł się na skraju przepaści. Jednorazowy seks ze swoim ochroniarzem – coś takiego dla ciebie może być całkiem naturalne i logiczne.  
- …czy zamierzasz kontynuować poszukiwanie innych… „obiektów"?

- Nie. Nie mówiłem, że jestem rozpustny i niedelikatny w związkach. John, bądź tak łaskaw i nie patrz na mnie, jak na wyuzdaną dziwkę, sfiksowaną na tle seksu. Jestem przekonany, że człowiek nie ma prawa lekceważyć wiedzy o własnym organizmie, rezygnować z badania swoich fizycznych możliwości i urzeczywistniania fizycznych pragnień. W przeciwnym razie ogranicza siebie jako pełnowartościową żywą istotę. To dotyczy również dziedziny intelektu. Seks - to część poznania i rodzaj twórczości. Lecz ani jedna sfera aktywności człowieka nie podlegała tak okrutnym represjom. Religia i tak zwane „prawa moralności" tak czy inaczej nakładają tabu na ciało. Jak i na procesy myślenia. Przejaw seksualności, jak i niezależny umysł - to forma wyzwolenia, uwolnienia. Forma buntu. Właśnie dlatego była wiecznie ścigana i prześladowana. Wszystko to trwało przez wieki - i obserwuję, jak wstecznictwo odradza się w naszych czasach. Gardzę nim. „Moralność" i wiara w Absolut pozbawiają człowieka woli i możliwości wyboru. Zmieniają go w słabe, pokorne, zastraszone stworzenie, spychają z jasnej i prostej drogi w nieprzebyty, głuchy gąszcz irracjonalności. Odbierają odpowiedzialność za własne czyny, przenosząc je na kogoś innego, stojącego „ponad". Nade mną nie ma nikogo. Wiara w ludzki rozum – w mój własny rozum – to jedyna możliwa dla mnie forma religii. Nie uznaję ograniczeń i sam tworze dla siebie prawa i zasady, wedle których postępuję ze świętym zapałem fanatyka… Ale prymitywny, pierwotny promiskuityzm[1], John, wzbudza we mnie obrzydzenie. Pozbawiona kontroli zależność od zwierzęcych popędów też jest równa niewolnictwu. Jest przeciwieństwem dyscypliny ciała i ducha. Zawsze starannie wybieram partnerów. Moich związków seksualnych nie można nazwać bezładnymi. Jestem wybredny i chcę być z najlepszymi – albo z nikim. Próbuję tylko powiedzieć ci, John, że jestem biseksualny z natury i w odróżnieniu od innych (na przykład ciebie), mam odwagę to przyznać. Chciałem także powiadomić, że jestem absolutnie swobodny w wyborze seksualnych praktyk. Dla mnie nie ma granic w łóżku - jak zresztą i w całej reszcie. Moje libido ma znacznie wyższy poziom, niż statystyczny wskaźnik dla mężczyzn w moim wieku. Ale mogę nie uprawiać seksu przez kilka miesięcy, kierując swoją witalną energię w inne łożysko - przede wszystkim intelektualne. W razie potrzeby bez trudu jestem zdolny żyć jak mnich. Kontrola, John, rozum i wola – takie jest moje credo… Co się zaś tyczy twojego libido, doszedłem do wniosku, że jest ono również znacznie powyżej normy. Uważam, że nadal byłbyś ślepcem i błądził w ciemności, polegając na swoim dobrowolnie błędnym wyborze – nie potwierdzonym ani realnymi faktami, ani eksperymentem – gdybym nie zdarł opaski z twoich oczu. Teraz, być może, jesteś oślepiony światłem, lecz obiecuję, że prędko się ockniesz i zaczniesz przyjmować życzenia swojego ciała i świadomości jak coś oczywistego. Prawda zawsze jest wygodniejsza, niż kłamstwo - zwłaszcza w wypadku, kiedy oszukujesz sam siebie… Więc sądzę, że chociaż jesteś starszy ode mnie o sześć lat, to w pełni zdolny zaspokajać moje seksualne potrzeby. I nie zajdzie konieczność szukania kogoś dodatkowo. Słuszność nie jest kategorią moralności. To swobodny, praktyczny wybór, którego rozumna i efektywna celowość... Och, John, oszczędź mi podobnych grymasów!  
Tak, Sherlock. Pewnie to nie jest oczywiste, twój feeryczny wykład – jak i twoje ostatnie oświadczenie – brzmią wyjątkowo obraźliwie. Nie jestem żywym wibratorem, przeznaczonym dla twojego zachłannego zadka. Ani mobilnym automatem do kiełznania twojego nieposkromionego libido.

Ale…

Wiem również, że nigdy nie będę umiał niczego ci odmówić.  
- W czym problem, John?  
Podchodzisz szybko, wrzucasz jointa do popielniczki, która stoi na stoliczku obok łóżka – i której oczywiście nie zauważyłem… Wdrapujesz się na łóżko i kładziesz na mnie. Całujesz jakoś szczególnie delikatnie i zarazem namiętnie. Twoje usta smakują słodyczą… Jesteś przekonujący. Mówisz zbyt miękko, bym zdołał zachować opanowanie.  
- _To nie to, co myślisz_, John.  
Głód. Znów czuję, jak budzi się we mnie głód.

Sherlock…

- Jeśli nie _to_ – to co?  
- Jeszcze nie wiem. Mam kilka teorii. Powiem ci dokładnie za miesiąc.

* * *

[1] _Promiskuityzm lub promiskuizm (łac. promisc(u)us - wspólny) – kontakty seksualne pozbawione więzi uczuciowych, podejmowane z przypadkowymi, często zmienianymi partnerami._


	13. Chapter 13

NADAL SEKS, ALE TEŻ INNE WAŻNE RZECZY.

Epizod 13

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Jeszcze nie wiem, co zakomunikujesz mi za miesiąc. Jednak ogarnia mnie wesołość i ochota, żeby pokazać komuś język. Nie tobie. Przechylam się ponad tobą, łapię z popielniczki wciąż jeszcze dymiącego skręta i zaciągam się głęboko – i momentalnie dostaję ataku kaszlu. Z oczu lecą mi łzy. To cholerstwo jest nieporównywalnie mocniejsze, niż to, którego próbowałem w Afganistanie. Jednak obudził się we mnie duch przekory. Znów się zaciągam i znów dławię dymem. Wciąż palę – zachłannie – i patrzę ci prosto w oczy.

Obserwujesz moje działania z ubolewaniem i wyrozumiałością. A mnie jest wszystko jedno! Dopiero co cię przeleciałem, Sherlock! I zrobię to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Sam o to prosiłeś. I poprosisz. Powiedziałeś, że sypiasz tylko z najlepszymi. Śpisz ze mną – czyli jestem najlepszy. Jak ci się podoba taka dedukcja? Teraz nie możesz się beze mnie obejść. O właśnie. Według mnie to doskonała dedukcja. Masz takie kosmiczne i wysokointelektualne libido. Unosi się gdzieś tam, nad obłokami i wyniośle spogląda na nas, śmiertelników. Ale ty jesteś od nas zależny, Sherlock. Wybrałeś mnie. A wybierasz tylko najlepszych. O właśnie. To znaczy, że jestem najlepszy. Jak ci się podoba taka dedukcja? Według mnie…

Próbujesz odebrać mi skręta. Nadaremno.

Chichoczę, ponownie się zaciągam i kaszlę. A potem jeszcze raz. Chichoczę. Ciekawe, czy zdołam kiedykolwiek przerwać? Mocno wali mi serce, czuję suchość w ustach, a od dymu pieką mnie oczy. I chichoczę. Podoba mi się wydawanie takich dźwięków. Dlatego, że są głupie. A głupota cię drażni. A co, jeśli pokażę ci język, Sherlock? Nie, nie tobie. Tym drugim. Tym, którzy grozili trybunałem mnie i moim kolegom. Tak! Właśnie im! Pokażę im język i się zaciągnę. A oni nic nie będą mogli zrobić. Nie postawią mnie przed trybunałem, bo teraz jestem w MI5. Wolno mi palić. Jestem twoim ochroniarzem. I cię rżnę. Rżnę Sherlocka, młodszego brata Mycrofta Holmesa. Rozstrzelaliśmy wszystkie kozy. Tak, Sherlock, nie machaj tak tymi swoimi rzęsami. Był taki rozkaz: rozstrzelać bydło. Zabierać jedzenie i wodę miejscowym. Urządziliśmy im blokadę. Żeby umierali nie od naszych kul, a z głodu i pragnienia. Jeśli nie da się ich wystrzelać, trzeba ich wytępić. Jak karaluchy. Dlatego strzelaliśmy do kóz. To brzmi dziwacznie, wiem. Waleczna armia brytyjska wojowała z kozami. Wybijaliśmy stada. Chichoczę. Ciekawe, czy zdołam kiedykolwiek przestać? Widzisz kozę – strzelaj! Roznieś ją w strzępy! Żeby fontanny krwi i kawałeczki mięsa i sierści leciały na wszystkie strony. Maleńki wybuch z ciała. Koza zamieniała się w krwawy obłok. Albo ptak. Albo żmija. Albo jaszczurka. Strzelaj do pająków i szarańczy, do psów i kotów, do kwiatów i drzew, do wody, kamieni i piasku, do deszczu, chmur i wiatru, do dzieci, mężczyzn, kobiet i starców. Do wszystkiego, co pozostało żywe, co jeszcze się porusza. Wszystko, co się rusza – jest żywe. A co żyje – jest zagrożeniem. Wszystko co zagraża, może zabić. Właśnie tak. Dobra dedukcja. Tak więc wystrzelaliśmy wszystkie kozy. A dilerzy przynosili nam trawę i wymieniali ją na konserwy. Na racje żywnościowe. Byłem nieustannie głodny. Teraz też chcę jeść. Teraz, zaraz. Syntetyczny chleb o smaku mydła albo twój tost z masłem. Albo twoją spermę, Sherlock. Zwierzęcy głód. Dlatego, że oddawałem swoje racje żywnościowe. Potrzebowałem trawy. A mnie chcieli postawić przed trybunałem wojskowym. Tak. I postawiliby, gdybym nie został ranny. To mnie uratowało. A potem spotkałem ciebie, Sherlock. I przerżnąłem. Gdybym nie został ranny, to bym nie spotkał. I nie przerżnął. Gniłbym żywcem w śmierdzącym pudle gdzieś w Khaki Jabbar za to, że kupowałem narkotyki. Oczywiście, że ich próbowałem. Oczywiście. Jestem przecież lekarzem. Powinienem wiedzieć, co daję swoim pacjentom. Tylko oni tego nie palili – nie wolno było. Dawałem im do żucia. Żuli trawę, jak bydło, i przestawali krzyczeć. Jak syte kozy. Żołnierzy też chcieli przemienić w krwawy obłok. Nie udało się. Mieli porozrywane brzuchy, poparzone twarze, oderwane nogi. Ciągle zaszywałem, przyszywałem. Gdzie trzeba to odcinałem. I znów zaszywałem. Zaciskałem opaskami i mazałem jakimś świństwem. I zaszywałem. Żeby nikt im nie mógł zajrzeć do środka. Żeby nikt nie mógł widzieć ich mięśni, ropy i kości. Trzeba tego strzec dla swoich, Sherlock. Ale to nie pomogło. Oni i tak krzyczeli. Ile bym nie zaszywał, nie mogłem im zaszyć ust. Cały czas były otwarte, jak nienasycone. Jak głodne. Domagały się: daj! I dawałem im trawę. Jak kozom. I oni milkli. Nie na długo. Dlatego, że myśmy chcieli zrobić blokadę im, Sherlock, a to oni zrobili blokadę nam. Okrążyli nas. Ci, co chcieli mnie postawić przed trybunałem, nazwali to „problemem z dostawami". Wiesz, Sherlock, nie wszyscy pracują w takich miejscach jak Barts. Ja miałem tylko igłę, nitkę, szmaty i opaski uciskowe. I żadnych środków przeciwbólowych. Dlatego dawałem im trawę. I sam próbowałem. Żeby ich nie słyszeć. Jestem winien… Wybacz mi, Sherlock.

- Szszsz…

Czy poza marihuaną jest w tym coś jeszcze? Coś ty tu dodał, Sherlock?

- Szsz, John… Jestem tutaj. Wszystko w porządku.

Leżysz na mnie i z jakiegoś powodu liżesz moja mokrą twarz. Tobie też się chce pić, Sherlock? Dlaczego zlizujesz wilgoć z moich oczu?  
Widzę nas z boku. Ty na wierzchu, ostrożnie całujesz moją szyję, sutki, ramię, w które byłem ranny. Lekko poruszasz biodrami. Ja również. Obaj się poruszamy. Jesteśmy bezbronni. Żywe cele. Wszystko, co się rusza – jest żywe. Wszystko co jest żywe – jest zagrożeniem. A jeśli ktoś zechce do nas strzelić? Przemienić w krwawy obłok? To ja powinienem być z wierzchu. Jestem twoim ochroniarzem. To niewłaściwe. W ogóle wszystko jest niewłaściwe. Ogarnia mnie panika. Szarpię się pod tobą. _Proszę. Proszę, Sherlock. Ja też nie chcę myśleć._

- Szsz… Jestem tutaj, John. Wszystko w porządku.

Nie jesteśmy w porządku.

Sherlock…

Ty rozumiesz.

Unosisz się nade mną. Klękasz, z nogami po obu stronach moich bioder. Sięgasz ręką za plecy i nasadzasz się na mój penis. Potem opierasz się rękami o zagłówek łóżka. Unosisz się nade mną, jak świetlisty obłok. Biały, czarny i czerwony. Poruszasz się. Ale ja nie będę do ciebie strzelać. Nie teraz. Strzelę w Irlandii. I staniesz się czerwony. Jeszcze o tym nie wiem.

Polubię brać cię po raz drugi. Wchodzić w ciebie – płonącego, rozciągniętego i śliskiego. Po silnym orgazmie, a i tak nienasyconego. Głodnego. Swobodnie poruszać się wewnątrz. Masz płynny ogień między pośladkami, Sherlock. Widzę świecenie. Emanuje z całego twojego ciała. Jakby pod skórą dojrzewało słońce.  
Twoje mięśnie, nogi, ręce, brzuch są naprężone, drżą i na pewno płoną z bólu. To niewygodna pozycja. Ile tak wytrzymasz? Osadzasz się płytko… to już długo trwa. Rozumiem, że długo. Nie wiem, ile, ale długo. Ile mamy czasu? Znaleźliśmy się w punkcie przed rozpoczęciem czasu. Nie czujesz bólu. Widzę jak silnie drżysz. Możesz upaść i mnie zmiażdżyć – jesteś ogromny. To ból czy przyjemność, Sherlock? Oddychasz często i powierzchownie, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Ile czasu już to robisz? Pieścisz moim członkiem swoją prostatę? Obracasz biodrami, wodzisz nimi w górę i w dół. Krótkie, płynne ruchy. Mogą cię za to zabić. Nie ruszaj się, Sherlock. Twoja twarz… Maluje się na niej cierpienie. Rozpaczliwie pragniesz rozkoszy. Dalej, Sherlock, napawaj się mną. Cały jesteś krańcowym napięciem i męką. Opuszczasz się niegłęboko, ślizgasz po mnie, trzesz prostatą o moją żołądź. Czuję, jaki jesteś chciwy w środku. Jesteś zaborczy. Okrążyłeś, zagarnąłeś mnie. Zrobiłeś blokadę. Nie dajesz mi się wyrwać. Pieścisz się moim ciałem. Używasz mnie. Szybciej… Szybciej… Silne, mocne nogi drżą, pierś unosi się w szybkim oddechu. Pot ścieka po skórze. Unoszę się, żeby go zlizać. Ugryźć twoje sutki.  
Zauważam, że twoje wargi są pokąsane. Purpurowe, wilgotne, rozszarpane i otwarte, jak twój _anus_ – to zrobiłem ja czy ty? Teraz mogę już powiedzieć, ile trwa sekunda. To czas od Wielkiego Wybuchu do momentu, kiedy zgaśnie Słońce. Twoja twarz jest wykrzywiona, Sherlock. Jakbyś przeżywał potworne męki. Twoja rozkosz przypomina torturę. Dlaczego? Pieścisz się moim ciałem. Poruszasz się bez rytmu, robisz krótkie pchnięcia biodrami. Ręcz prosisz, by się nad tobą ulitować. Przerwać to. Wyciągam rękę, zaciskam palce na twoim penisie, aż do bólu. Chaotycznie poruszam ręką. Widzę, jak wytryskuje z niego nasienie. Jeszcze i jeszcze… O Boże… Nie widziałem dotąd nic bardziej dziwnego. Bardziej cudownego i nierealnego. Wzdychasz, w twoim głosie brzmi skarga:

- Och, John…  
Doszedłeś bezdźwięcznie, mocno zaciskając zęby. Na twojej twarzy maluje się męka.

Sherlock…

Mam dłoń w twojej spermie. Próbuję jej smaku, oblizuję palce. Gorycz i słodycz. Otwierasz oczy, bierzesz moją rękę i oblizujesz ją. Ty też jesteś głodny. Pieprzę palcami twoje usta, jęczysz, prawie całkowicie schodzisz ze mnie, to znów osadzasz się do oporu. Poruszasz się, pieścisz mój penis swoim ciałem. Pragnę twojego łona tak mocno, jak ty pragniesz mojego członka. Łono – czy tak można powiedzieć? Czy tak się mówi tylko o kobietach?

Już skończyłeś i to wszystko może być dla ciebie nieprzyjemne. A nawet bolesne. Jednak kontynuujesz. Chcesz, żebym wytrysnął w ciebie. Twój zwiotczały penis i moszna kołyszą się między nogami. Chyba zwariuję od tego widoku. Jesteś samą żądzą i niewinnością. To najbardziej nieprzyzwoita rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Albo zobaczę. Znów zamykasz oczy. Rozpustnie poruszasz biodrami. Pieprzysz mnie jak w transie. Niesamowite widowisko. Wyrzucam ręce do tyłu, chcę pochwycić oparcie łóżka. Jestem rozciągnięty na Madejowym łożu rozkoszy. Patrzę na najpiękniejsze zjawisko przyrody – na ciebie, Sherlock. Jesteś wstrząsający. Odbywasz ze mną akt miłosny. Mój członek wchodzi głęboko w twoje ciało. To ty bierzesz mnie, a nie ja ciebie. To ja ciebie teraz używam. Ty już doszedłeś – ale rozkoszujesz się tym. Jesteś pełen wdzięku nawet w bezwstydzie. Lubisz czuć penis wewnątrz. Ból – on też ci się podoba. Kiedy ktoś jest w tobie. Kiedy ja jestem w tobie. Wpuściłeś mnie. Ufasz mi, Sherlock. Boli cię, jęczysz – ale kontynuujesz… Jesteś przepiękny, moja miłości. Mój najdroższy…

Sherlock…

Mówiłeś o muzyce, seksie i narkotykach. Ale jest jeszcze coś. Ból. Kiedy boli, nie możesz myśleć. Możesz tylko _prosić_. Jeśli się poszczęści, dadzą ci trawy. I nie przemienisz się w krwawy obłok. To jest to, co teraz ze mną robisz. Raniono mnie i tylko dlatego teraz mam ciebie. Obejmujesz mnie, jesteś słodki. Jestem gotów płacić za twoja bliskość. Niech przeszyją mnie kulami i przemienię się w strzępy. W skrawki ciała. Stanę się krwawym obłokiem. I za każdym razem będę do ciebie wracać. To cena za bliskość. Wytrzymam wiele bólu. A potem wszystko się zacznie od nowa. I tak do skończenia czasu. Jesteśmy tymi, którzy potrafią przemienić ból w przyjemność. I przyjemność w ból. Ci, którzy pożądają cierpień i nigdy nie mogą być szczęśliwi. Ziemia nosi miliardy ludzi, a wszyscy oni są zrodzeni z bólu lub są jego rodzicielami. Ziemia powinna się pod nami rozpaść. Pod oceanami bólu, które zalały wszystkie lądy. Dręczymy, szarpiemy się nawzajem. Sprowadzamy na ten świat tylko ból. Maszerujemy mu na spotkanie pod rozwiniętymi sztandarami – aby odczuć, że jeszcze jesteśmy żywi. Na tym świecie pozostał tylko ból. Czcimy go, jak bóstwo. Gotów jestem przyjąć tysiąc kul, jeśli jest szansa, że jedna z nich zaprowadzi mnie do ciebie, Sherlock.  
Zmieniam się na twój obraz i podobieństwo. Zachodzą we mnie mutacje i metamorfozy. Znajduję się u początków czasu. Moment astronomicznej osobliwości. Jak zaczątek. Świecisz oślepiająco. Wewnątrz mnie i ciebie rodzi się gigantyczna planeta. Kosmiczne monstrum. Dochodzę – a ty możesz wybuchnąć. Rozpaść się na miliardy cząstek elementarnych, jak krwawy obłok. Wypełnić sobą cały pokój. Zmiażdżyć mnie. Będę musiał się zbierać na nowo – po kawałku, ze skrawków. Mogę czuć, jak we mnie przelewają się, przepływają, kipią rozpalone, lepkie hel i wodór. Panika. Nie wolno mi dojść. Protuberancje przyjemności i bólu rodzą się wewnątrz naszych ciał. Tortura i rozkosz. Ty już skończyłeś i boli cię. Ile czasu to już trwa? Jesteśmy w punkcie, kiedy nie było czasu. Nie wiedziałem, że mogę tak głośno jęczeć. Tak długo krzyczeć – tak jak ci żołnierze. Powinieneś zaszyć mi usta. Robię się rozpustny i głodny – jak oni. I jak ty.

- Szszsz… Jestem tutaj. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tutaj, John.

Nie wolno mi dojść.  
Zaczynasz szybko zaciskać zwieracz i jakaś mocarna siła podnosi mnie nad posłaniem, wygina mój kręgosłup, otwiera usta w głodnym krzyku, zwiera kurczowo moje dłonie, nogi i członek…

- Sherlock! Sher…  
Wybacz…

…kładziesz się obok i mocno obejmujesz wciąż jeszcze drgające ciało. Wydaje mi się, że jestem bardzo mały. Jesteś tutaj. Nie rozpadliśmy się. Z nami w porządku, Sherlock… Zdumiewający. Mój skarb. Moje bóstwo.

Sherlock…

Ten dzień mnie wyczerpał. Jestem senny. Oczy mi się same zamykają. Chcę na ciebie patrzeć, ale nie mogę. Wybacz. Opada mnie zmęczenie, jakiego nie doznałem od wieków. Gasisz światło i przykrywasz nas kołdrą. Tak mi z tobą dobrze, Sherlock. Niewymownie dobrze. Czuję się jak dziecko, które się zgubiło i nareszcie dotarło do domu. Twój znajomy zapach. Nasz zapach. Twoje ciepło…

…budzę się. Jest głęboka noc. Chce mi się pić. W głowie mi huczy. Cholera, pewnie wypaliłem twojego jointa. Przecież wiem, że idiotycznie reaguję na dragi. To było głupie. Bardzo głupie. Co ty sobie o mnie pomyślałeś? Sherlock? Czy nadal mnie kochasz? Głupie pytanie. Jutro jedziemy do Irlandii, a ja się rozjechałem.

Sherlock…

Leżę na twojej piersi. Śpisz, Sherlock?

- Sherlock?

Zabawnie cmokasz i kaszlesz. Na pewno spałeś, ale nawet we śnie byłeś gotów na taki obrót spraw. Tak, teraz zawsze będę miał pytania. I zawsze będę je zadawać nie w porę. Dokładnie tak, jak Gregory Lestrade.  
- Mm?

- Czego jeszcze się o mnie dowiedziałeś? Poza tym, co jest w plikach?

- Że mnie wybrałeś. I będziesz kochać. Że jestem tym, kto jest ci potrzebny. Jesteśmy idealną parą.

Och! Ty też się ujarałeś.

- Zgadujesz?  
- Ja nigdy nie zgaduję. Obserwuję i wyciągam wnioski.  
- Zgadza się. Dlaczego wybrałeś mnie na ochroniarza? Nie przechodziłem specjalnego szkolenia. I… Znasz przecież zasady: ochroniarz nie może być przywiązany do tego, kogo chroni. To nieprofesjonalne. Więź emocjonalna przeszkadza w podejmowaniu odpowiednich decyzji. Tak uczą.

- Gówno tam oni uczą.  
Jasne, ty wiesz lepiej. Podoba mi się to, jaki masz głos – ochrypły i rozespany. Nie dziwisz się moim pytaniom w środku nocy. Na odwrót, sam mnie pytasz:

- Zdarzyło ci się słyszeć o świętym zastępie z Teb? Nie? Kiedyś ci o nim opowiem. Śpij. Jest już późno.

Odwracasz się na bok, wtulam twarz w tył twojej głowy, a członek między ciepłe, wilgotne pośladki. Obawiam się, że zechcę nocą wejść w ciebie. Myślę, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko. Całuję cię w ramię. Przypominam sobie, jak gryzłem je podczas naszego pierwszego razu. Pewnie jest całe w sińcach. Bierzesz moją dłoń, całujesz i przyciskasz do piersi. Śpij, Sherlock. Odpoczywaj. Jutro jedziemy do Dublina.

_Od autorki: Niektóre z przytoczonych w tym rozdziale reakcji Johna są bezpośrednio związane z paleniem marihuany. _

_Od tłumaczki: Objawy użycia marihuany: euforia, poczucie odprężenia, gadatliwość, podniesienie nastroju i samooceny, nagłe napady śmiechu, poczucie absurdu, wzrost apetytu. Objawy niepożądane: zaburzona ocena sytuacji, spadek koncentracji, zaburzenia krótkotrwałej pamięci, potęgowanie złego nastroju panującego przed zażyciem._


	14. Chapter 14

TU JUŻ NIE MA SEKSU.

Epizod 14

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Jesteśmy w drodze od wczesnego rana. Z Londynu do Cardiff – helikopterem. Z Cardiff przez Morze Celtyckie do malutkiej wsi koło miasta Crosshaven – na kutrze rybackim, z załogą. Potem na północ, ku granicom Dublina – na ciężarówce, z konwojem. Pod Dublinem czeka na nas samochód. Do stolicy Irlandii docieramy we dwóch, tylko ja i ty. Kiedy spytałem, czy nie boisz się, że cię rozpoznają i pochwycą, odrzekłeś, że takiej bezczelności – wizyty na tej wyspie młodszego brata Mycrofta Holmesa, celu numer 1 irlandzkich terrorystów – nikt się nie spodziewa. Ty tam nawet nie jesteś na liście poszukiwanych. Tak, już ustaliłem, że zawsze działasz przebojem. W każdej sytuacji. Wchodzisz wprost do legowiska Bestii. Bierzesz, co chcesz. Na przykład mnie.

Sherlock…

Poszczęściło mi się, że jesteś właśnie taki. Nie dający sobą kierować. Arogancki. Właśnie ktoś taki jest mi potrzebny.  
Nie wziąłem cię późną nocą, choć zasypiałem z tą myślą. Leżeliśmy nadzy w pościeli, mój członek dotykał twojego wejścia. Ale ja się całkiem wyłączyłem. Zamknąłem oczy i wydaje się, że zaraz się obudziłem od twojego tubalnego głosu: „John, pobudka!". Zerwałem się natychmiast na równe nogi, jak w wojsku na mdlące zawodzenie syreny alarmowej. Ale to tylko ty… tylko. Niemożliwie świeży i niemożliwie energiczny. Wziąłeś już prysznic i zrobiłeś nam kawy – prawdziwej kawy, sądząc po rozkosznym zapachu. A ja jestem zaspany i nie mogę się ogarnąć. W głowie mi huczy, jakbym oberwał po niej zakurzonym workiem z piaskiem. Poranek rzeczywiście jest zakurzony. Od dawna nie sprzątałeś w mieszkaniu. W słonecznym świetle latają miliardy pyłków…

…kur… mać, John! Werble i fanfary! Przegląd oddziału!

Momentalnie przypominam sobie nocne wizje. Panikowałem, wydawało mi się, że jeśli dojdę to rozpadniesz się na miliardy elementarnych – elementarnych! – cząsteczek. Zdawało mi się, że jestem prehistoryczną bestią… Święci pańscy… Cały wczorajszy dzień wystawia mi rachunek i staje przed oczami jako dziki pląs obrazów. Moje popisowe wystąpienie. Moja osobista parada. Wymiotowałem w toalecie, a potem, jak oszalały pieprzyłem się z prawie nieznajomym – niewiarygodnym – mężczyzną, o którego istnieniu jeszcze dobę temu nawet nie wiedziałem. Paliłem marihuanę, chichotałem, płakałem, wywnętrzałem się i… wszystko wskazuje na to, że zakochałem się w tobie, Sherlock. W tobie – facecie sfiksowanym na punkcie seksu, prawie genialnym, zarozumiałym sukinsynie. Pełen serwis. Wpadłem po same jaja. Pewnie myślisz, że jestem debilem.

Sherlock…

Ale ty jakbyś w ogóle o mnie nie myślał. Ranek jest pełen zgiełku. Tak niepodobny do ubiegłej nocy. Byliśmy odizolowani od świata. A teraz usiłujesz w pośpiechu skontaktować się z połową ludności tej planety. Nieustannie ktoś dzwoni, miotasz się po salonie, przeglądasz elektroniczne mapy, porównujesz trasy, wymuszasz na kimś poprzez środek łączności potrzebny transport, krytykujesz, szantażujesz, obrażasz, wydajesz rozkazy, wymagasz bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, skandalicznie, bez pardonu awanturujesz się z bratem. Wrzeszczysz na wszystkich i wszystko. Jak oni ciebie znoszą? Ty chyba naprawdę jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem. Przez ciebie boli mnie głowa. Przez ten twój głośny krzyk, natrętne słońce i drażniący kurz.

Nie patrzysz na mnie, jakby mnie tu wcale nie było. Tylko czasem zerkniesz chłodnymi, błękitnymi oczami. Gestami objaśniasz, gdzie jest łazienka, wskazujesz szafeczkę, gdzie stoi puszka z cukrem. Raz jeden odmownie, ostrzegawczo kręcisz głową, kiedy zamierzam otworzyć lodówkę. Wykorzystuję zamieszanie, bezmyślnie doprowadzam się do porządku, smakuje prawdziwą kawę z prawdziwym cukrem, rozkoszuje się obserwacją twojego porannego ataku burzliwej działalności. Jestem prawie zadowolony, że mnie nie zauważasz. Prawie. Czyszczę broń. Jestem w pełni ogarnięty i gotów do wyjazdu.

Jesteś dziwnie ubrany. Wszystkie rzeczy mocno znoszone: porozciągany czarny sweter i dżinsy, schodzone buty na grubej podeszwie. Na kanapie wala się kurtka z kapturem. Również czarna i stara. „Cholerna czarna pantera" – myślę, patrząc na ciebie. Mam ochotę cię wziąć. Na przykład na stole w twojej nienormalnie ascetycznej i nieprzytulnej kuchni, gdzie nie ma niczego jadalnego, a niemal wszystkie przybory stołowe występują tylko w jednym egzemplarzu. Talerz, szklanka, nóż, łyżka, widelec, filiżanka… Do licha, piję kawę ze szklanki. Czy ty w ogóle tu mieszkasz? Ktoś do ciebie przychodzi? Kiedy wrócimy z Irlandii, kupię wyposażenie do kuchni. I przelecę cię. Zabiję w tobie pychę. Ludzkość będzie mi wdzięczna. Tutaj, albo nawet wcześniej, w Dublinie – kto wie, ile tam spędzimy czasu? To ja jestem tym, kto ma broń. Ciekawe, a gdyby ci zagrozić pistoletem? Chmurzę się. Takiemu świrowi, jak ty, w to graj. Będziesz zachwycony i poprosisz o jeszcze.

…ale po prawdzie chcę czegoś całkiem innego. Przez całe rano nie objąłem cię i nie pocałowałem.

Sherlock…

Jestem zakłopotany. Nie mogę zdecydować, co mi się bardziej podoba: obserwować cię w łóżku czy przy pracy. Jedno nie ustępuje drugiemu. Jest tak samo wstrząsające. Nie zawsze w dobry sposób, ale jednak… Wciąż jeszcze jestem zmiękczony wspomnieniami tej nocy. Moim bajecznym szczęściem. W świetle dnia rodzi się we mnie coś… coś… co przypomina mi o dawno zapomnianych uczuciach. O przywiązaniu albo czułości. Poprzez zasłonę bezmyślnej błogości nie dociera do mnie sygnał alarmowy.

Już się zmieniłeś. Nie jesteś taki, jak w nocy. Nie jesteś tym, kto pocałował mnie w rękę i przytulił ją do swojej piersi, zasypiając. Powinienem sobie przypomnieć, że jestem nie tylko kochankiem, ale i żołnierzem. Nieustannie mną miotało, jak statkiem w czasie burzy. Jechałem, płynąłem, szybowałem, leciałem od chwili, kiedy cię zobaczyłem. Wpierw, kiedy wszedłeś do audytorium w Bletchley Park. Potem w śmigłowcu i w taksówce. W naszym łóżku. Ponownie czeka nas lot helikopterem. Kuter. Ciężarówka i auto. A ty będziesz cały czas obok. Jesteś czynnikiem rozpraszającym, który należy wykluczyć. Fantastycznie przyciągający czynnik. Zreanimuj nareszcie swoją wolę, kapitanie i doktorze Watson! W Irlandii będę musiał zstąpić na twardy grunt. Niech cię diabli, Sherlock, ciebie i twoje pomysły. Być jednocześnie ochroniarzem i kochankiem młodszego Holmesa to trudna misja. Zwłaszcza dla mnie.  
A do tego jeszcze piekielnie chce mi się jeść.

- Zjemy na kutrze – rzucasz krótko.

No oczywiście. Dobra.

Bierzemy torby i wychodzimy. Przyjechał po nas samochód. Wiem, że nie masz niczego przy sobie: ani pistoletu, ani komputera, radiostacji czy urządzeń śledczych systemu Galileo – niczego. Nawet mój własny pistolet kazałeś mi zostawić w domu. Wydadzą mi broń w Dublinie. Wspaniale. Czuję się nagi – w złym sensie. Bezbronny. Nie tak, jak wczorajszej nocy…  
Lecimy na zachód. Znów jesteś nieobecny. Znów rozmawiasz z Mycroftem… o ile można to nazwać rozmową. Czuję, jakbym leciał z tobą po raz pierwszy. Niezbyt to wesołe i przyjemne. Tamtego pierwszego lotu nie pamiętam. Byłem w euforii. A teraz… Nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi. Absolutnie. Jakbym był pustym miejscem w przestrzeni. No i dobrze. Patrzę w iluminator. Jesteś tutaj i to wystarczy. Razem jesteśmy w niebie. Już drugi raz w ciągu doby. W tym jest zapewne coś symbolicznego. Pomyślałbym o czymś skrajnie podniosłym i poetycznym. Odpowiadającym temu momentowi. „Pozostań, piękna chwilo"[1], czy coś w tym rodzaju. Znalazłbym jakąś wspaniałą metaforę. Uznałbym ją za proroczą. Jednak ty tak ogłuszająco wrzeszczysz na Mycrofta, że w głowie i piersi mam rozpaczliwą pustkę. Nie jestem teraz potrzebny Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Nie ma żadnego piękna chwili.

Fizycznie odczuwam więź między nami. Moje ciało czuje obecność twojego, jak pies na wiorstę czuje innego psa. Rwie się do ciebie, wywieszając język, podwijając ogon, ociekając śliną i preejakulatem. Jednak ciebie takie rzeczy nie martwią. To że spędziliśmy ze sobą pierwszą noc, że zostaliśmy kochankami, to, że było nam nieprzytomnie dobrze – jest ci obojętne. Tak więc nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele i podziwiaj widoki ojczystego kraju, mały człowieczku, Johnie Watsonie. Nie mieszaj się do rozmowy wielkich ludzi. Oni decydują o losach ludzkości. A ty przydasz się, kiedy trzeba będzie nakryć Sherlocka własnym ciałem. Przed kulą, albo w łóżku. Od tego jesteś, kretynie.

Wzdycham i kulę się. Czuję się nieswojo. Zawieszony. A idź ty, Sherlock…

Dobra, dość.

Wciąż jeszcze gadasz. Kogo ty usiłujesz przekrzyczeć? Co zagłuszyć? Silnik śmigłowca? Trajkoczesz jak obłąkany. Jak opętany przez stado biesów. Sto razy czepiasz się tych samych ludzi o te same sprawy. Sprawdzasz, kontrolujesz, nikomu nie dajesz odetchnąć.

I…

Nagle czuję, jak bierzesz i mocno ściskasz moją dłoń. Oglądam się ze zdumieniem. Nie przerywasz swojej diabelnej przemowy nawet na sekundę. Nawet nie patrzysz na mnie. Robisz to odruchowo? Złapałeś po prostu to, co wpadło ci w rękę? Czy też próbujesz mi coś przekazać? Kierujesz na mnie spojrzenie, wpierw zagubiony i porażony, jakbyś widział mnie po raz pierwszy. A potem dochodzisz do siebie i puszczasz do mnie oko, jakbyś chciał dodać otuchy. Pieprzony Juliusz Cezar. Nie przestając się kłócić z kimś przez nadajnik, wciąż gładzisz i ściskasz moją dłoń, uśmiechając się bardzo znajomym uśmiechem. Powinienem pamiętać, co ona znaczy. Na pewno nie namiętność. Ale co? Coś niezbędnego do życia…

… i z jakiegoś powodu ja też się uśmiecham.

Kiedy docieramy na kuter, przede wszystkim znajdujesz drogę do maszynowni. Schodzisz po krótkim trapie, jakbyś zapadał się pod ziemię. Krzyczysz do kogoś: „Won!" i na zewnątrz wybiegają ludzie. Idę w ślad za tobą. Stateczek odbija od brzegu. Trzęsie nami i kołysze. Wleczesz mnie niżej i głębiej, prędko zamykasz drzwi, przyciskasz mnie do ściany i żarłocznie całujesz. Na oślep błądzisz rękami pod koszulą, chciwie gładzisz plecy i pierś. Włączyli silnik. Schylasz się i głośno mówisz mi prosto do ucha:

- John, John… Do diabła! Całe rano chciałem to zrobić. Próbowałem… Nie powinienem… Martwisz się? Ja po prostu… Pomyślałem, że powinieneś ode mnie odpocząć. Dopuściłem do taktycznego błędu. W Dublinie powinieneś jasno myśleć. Będzie ci trudno. I… Nie, to nie twoja wina. Ale… Cholera, John, cholera!

Nadal szaleńczo pieścisz mnie rękami i wargami, lecz z wysiłkiem się cofam i tez krzycze ci do ucha:

- Kim jest Kapłan i Kokota?

- Co…?

- Kiedy weszliśmy na pokład, kapitan tej łajby zameldował komuś przez radio: „Pijemy zdrowie Kapłana i Kokoty". To ty wymyśliłeś?  
Radośnie kiwasz głową. Bałwan.

- Piękne dzięki, Sherlock!

- Za co?

- Czyli ja jestem dla ciebie czymś w rodzaju kokoty?

Nieoczekiwanie odrzucasz swoją rozwichrzoną, szlachetną głowę do tyłu i zanosisz się niepowstrzymanym śmiechem. Gęgasz, jak albatros.

- John, jesteś idiotą!

Schylasz się i prawie płaczesz na moim ramieniu. To mnie jeszcze bardziej utwierdza w przekonaniu, że związałem się ze świrem. Nie wiem czy mam tobą potrząsnąć, czy uderzyć, żeby przerwać ten atak histerii… czy może śmiać się razem z tobą. Niemożliwe, żeby efekt jednego blanta utrzymywał się tak długo. Euforia: jestem jednocześnie zły, pobudzony i wesoły. Mocno, aż do bólu przyciskasz mnie do siebie. Nasze ciała wibrują od twojego żarliwego śmiechu i pracy silnika.

Sherlock…

Wydaje mi się, jakbym zaczął żyć dopiero teraz. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak swobodny. Tak szalony… I taki szczęśliwy.

* * *

[1] _Właściwy cytat: „Trwaj chwilo, jakże jesteś piękna!" - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe „Faust"._


	15. Chapter 15

Epizod 15

**MORZE CELTYCKIE, WIELKA BRYTANIA - IRLANDIA**

- Och, John, ty tak patrzyłeś na mnie wczoraj, kiedy… mm… opowiadałem ci o swoich… preferencjach seksualnych. – Już się nie śmiejesz. Łakomie gładzisz mój tors, boleśnie zaciskasz palce na skórze, całujesz i skubiesz zębami szyję. Próbujesz mówić poprzez pocałunki i hałas silnika. – Patrzyłeś… jakbym był dziwką. Ale ja… nie… To nie tak.

- A jak?

Wodzisz dłonią po moim członku i mosznie. Zupełnie cię nie znam.

Sherlock…

- Dowiesz się…  
- To znaczy… Sherlock… Kokota to ty?

Krótki śmieszek i ledwo słyszalne, na wydechu:

- Tak, John… Wydało mi się to… zabawne. _Ich_ było… nie tak znów wielu… I prawie nikogo… na stałe. Ja szybko… traciłem zainteresowanie.  
Ach tak. Czyli to była częściowo chłopięca brawura. Nie. Wobec mnie ty nie ochłodniesz. Postaram się o to.

- Wychodzi na to, że ja jestem Kapłanem?

- Mhm…  
- Dlaczego?

- Brałeś mnie… z taką miną, dosłownie jakbyś… odprawiał rytuał. To… zabawne.

Co za dziwna fantazja, żeby wybierać imiona kodowe, wspominając nasze łóżkowe uciechy. Cały ty, Sherlock. Zwariowany. Cudowny.

- Sherlock, ty…

- Dość!  
Padasz na kolana, szybkimi ruchami rozpinasz sprzączkę mojego paska, zamek błyskawiczny w spodniach… spuszczasz bieliznę – jednym szarpnięciem, bez przygotowania, chwytasz w usta mój wyprężony penis. Mocno zaciskasz na nim wargi, liżesz gorączkowo. Miotasz głową tam i nazad, jak epileptyk. Jedną ręką ściskasz mnie u nasady, drugą zdzierasz dżinsy i slipy ze swoich wąskich bioder, obnażasz ciemnoczerwony członek i zaczynasz się zaciekle masturbować. O Boże! Nie bawisz się w delikatność – ssiesz mnie szorstko, niewyszukanie, chcesz, żebym jak najszybciej skończył. Skądś z góry dobiegają męskie głosy. Wraz z nami załoga liczy dwunastu ludzi. Tam na pokładzie jest dziesięciu Irlandczyków, byłych wojskowych, którzy znaleźli schronienie w Brytanii. Przeszli na naszą stronę i służą angielskiemu rządowi. Nie pytają, kim jesteśmy. Obaj stanowimy cenny ładunek, który należy dostarczyć na miejsce. To my wydajemy rozkazy… Ale ci ludzie to fanatycy religijni. Katolicy z Frontu Wyzwolenia Narodowego. Uważają Moriarty'ego za diabła, gwałcącego prawo boże na świętej ziemi Irlandii. Już widziałem im podobnych w Afganistanie. Sojusznicy i podwładni, powołani, by chronić, wspierać, współpracować, zabezpieczać i pomagać. Jednak jeśli dowiedzą się, czym się teraz zajmujemy – rozedrą nas, rozszarpią na miejscu. Religia to najkrótsza droga do zwierzęcego okrucieństwa. Sodomia, mężołóstwo… Zobaczą, usłyszą – okaleczą, wykastrują, skopią nogami i półżywych wyrzucą za burtę. Nikt niczego nie udowodni. Wzajemne alibi… To mnie podnieca. Biodra boleśnie wypełniają się ołowianym ciężarem. Tracę wszelki rozsądek, mam ochotę krzyczeć, tak rozpaczliwie chcę dojść. Łapię cię za włosy i zaczynam bezlitośnie pieprzyć cię w usta. Wchodzę głęboko, z rozmachem dźgam cię w podniebienie i gardło. Wyjesz zduszonym głosem. Czuję twoje zęby. Gorąco tu jak w piekle. Chcę poczuć północną bryzę na skórze. Maszynownia jest jak krater wulkanu pośrodku zimnych wód, w każdej chwili gotów wybuchnąć, wyrzucając lawę i trzęsąc lądem i morzem. Od mechanizmów bucha żar. Tutaj rodzi się energia ciepła i elektryczności. Duszę się. Ty masturbujesz się jak szalony. Obaj tkwimy na dnie stalowego brzucha, skąd po statku we wszystkich kierunkach ciągną się przewody, rury, jelita. Piekło i zaduch. Ogromny piekarnik. W ustach czuję posmak żelaza. Główny silnik połączony jest z paszczą Lewiatana – wirującym w szalonym tempie wałem śrubowym. Ciągnie się długim, wąskim, ciemnym tunelem przez rufę. Na nim osadzona jest potężna śruba napędowa. Mogę słyszeć, jak kręcą się jej łopaty, mieląc tony wody. Słyszę trzask generatora, wrzenie w kotle i rytmiczny postępowo-zwrotny brzęk nie znających odpoczynku tłoków. Burczą napięciem turbiny. Pompy i kotły, mlaszcząc i pluszcząc, pochłaniają rozżarzoną parę, wrzący olej i wodę. Przepływają bulgocące płyny, huczą separatory i kompresor sprężonego powietrza, gotów się rozlecieć na kawałki z powodu za wysokiego ciśnienia. Kłapią metalowe cylindry, świszczą zaślepki. Bezlitosny metalowy kadłub orze wodną gładź, wdziera się w nią i podporządkowuje. Energia paliwa naszych ciał przeobraża się w energię mechaniczną. W każdym z nas jest wieczny silnik spalania wewnętrznego. Względem każdego działania istnieje przeciwdziałanie zwrócone przeciwnie i równe, czyli wzajemne działania dwóch ciał są zawsze równe i zwrócone przeciwnie...[1] Kurwa, Sherlock…!  
Podnosisz się, ocierając usta dłonią. Przełykasz, kaszlesz. Dopiero co uprawiano z tobą brutalny seks oralny, dżinsy i bieliznę masz spuszczone do kolan, twój mokry penis wciąż jeszcze sterczy we wzwodzie, jak solidna pałka – a jednak pyskujesz:  
- Nie najprzyjemniejsze zajęcie na Ziemi.  
Jesteś rozczochrany, podniecony, z podpuchniętymi wargami lśniącymi od nasienia i śliny. Całuję je gwałtownie i kąsam. Ociekam potem. Spływa mi po czole, plecach, nogach. Całe ubranie na wskroś mam przesiąknięte wilgocią. Chwytam twój gorący, pulsujący członek i zaczynam konwulsyjnie cię masturbować, wciąż jeszcze drgając po orgazmie. Nawet nie próbujesz powstrzymywać głośnych jęków. To ma sens. Panuje tutaj tak ogłuszający hałas, że nikt nie usłyszy naszych krzyków. A pot na twarzach usprawiedliwi wysoka temperatura w pomieszczeniu. Chcę zrobić z tobą coś… fantastycznego.

- Jesteś nienormalny, Sherlock… zupełnie… absolutnie… beznadziejnie… nienormalny…

- Wiem…

- …szalony… nieuleczalny… świr…

- …ja… Tak! Tak… John…

- …doprowadzasz… mnie… do obłędu…

- …tak…

- …i kocham cię…

- …tak… w-wiem…! Jo… mmm…  
Kończysz mi w dłoń, szarpiąc się, wczepiony w moje ramiona, kładąc się na mnie całym ciężarem. Osłabłeś na parę sekund. Straciłeś całą swoją siłę. Powinieneś odpocząć. Dopiero co byłem taki…

Para. Tak, dokładnie. Jesteśmy parą.

Wdycham aromat twojego potu. Mokrą dłonią głaszczę twój penis, który właśnie otrzymał pożądliwą pieszczotę i wyzwolenie.  
- Masz w kieszeni chusteczkę. – Głos masz ochrypły i niski. Wbijałem się swoim penisem w twoje gardło.

- Co?

- Masz na sobie tę samą kurtkę, co w Bletchley Park. W wewnętrznej kieszeni jest moja chustka.

Grzebię w kieszeni. Rzeczywiście. Biała chusteczka z cienkiej, niewiadomej tkaniny, z wyszytym jedwabną nitką monogramem „SH". Pachnie czymś słodkim. Wodą kolońską – albo tobą. Wycieram rękę i twoje krocze. Kilka kropel spermy trafiło na moją kurtkę, więc próbuję ją wyczyścić.  
- Nie warto. Ludzie nie są spostrzegawczy. Nikt nie zauważy – mówisz.

Stoimy, opierając się ramionami i głowami o drzwi. Oddychamy z trudem i śmiejemy się, zmęczeni. Doprowadzamy ubrania do porządku. Jestem spokojny. Dokoła nas i pod nami są całe mile wody. Kołyszemy się, jak niemowlęta w kołysce.

- John, chusteczkę możesz zatrzymać.  
Złośliwiec. Lekko całuję twoje wargi. Twoje usta pachną spermą. To trochę obrzydliwe. Rzeczywiście, nieprzyjemne zajęcie. Chcę to samo zrobić z tobą.

- Powinienem przepłukać usta. Dalej, John. Idziemy. Wychodzimy stąd na świat Boży…

…na morzu sztil i gęsta mgła. Statek toruje sobie drogę w ciągliwej, szaroniebieskiej, roztopionej cynie. Wydaje się, jakbyśmy stali w miejscu, a porusza się tylko woda. W kontenerze na rufie trzepoczą się, powoli dusząc, tysiące drobnych rybek, których nazw nie znam. Ich łuska połyskuje metalicznie i przypomina kolczugę. Ryba to część naszej legendy. Przesiąknięty smrodem zgnilizny żaglowo-motorowy szkuner „Jonasz" to wyposażony na nowo i postarzony kuter wojenny. Szybki, mocny i zwrotny. Przy dozie szczęścia i umiejętności zdołamy niezauważeni wyminąć patrol pograniczny. W tej części morza nieczęsto się je spotyka. Wszystkie siły swojej nielicznej morskiej floty James Moriarty rzucił do wzmacniania północnych terytoriów, skąd spróbuje przerzucić wojska do Szkocji. Pod kontenerami z rybą schowana jest broń automatyczna. W razie niebezpieczeństwa będziemy mogli dać odpór i uciec.

Przynosisz mi blaszany talerz z jedzeniem, blaszany kubek z mętnym gorącym płynem – herbatą? – i znikasz. Żeby uniknąć mdlącego smrodu świeżej ryby i zjeść pieczoną, nie ryzykując wywrócenia się na lewą stronę, przechodzę na nawietrzną część szkunera. Pełną piersią wdycham chłodną bryzę z mikroskopijnymi drobinkami słonego wodnego pyłu. Siadam wprost na pokładzie, opieram grzbietem i potylicą o burtę. Jem i piję. Nie jest to smaczne. Zaledwie znośne. Ręce czuć mi teraz rybą.  
Rozmawiasz z krępym kapitanem o twarzy poznaczonej zmarszczkami. Zdumiewające, znaleźliście wspólny język: spieracie się o starodawną wiedzę – nawigację według gwiazd. Gestykulujesz żywo, wskazujesz gdzieś w górę i w dal, wymieniasz nazwy planet i gwiazdozbiorów. Zarumieniony, z włosami roztrzepanymi morskim wiatrem, wyglądasz młodo i świeżo, jak chłopiec.  
Dokoła sami mężczyźni. Krzepcy i grubiańscy. Spoglądają na ciebie drapieżnie. Pożerają oczami. W twoich oczach widać wyraźne wyzwanie. Podoba ci się to, że żaden z nich nie domyśla się, iż całkiem niedawno w twoich ustach był penis – mój penis. Z twoich warg ściekała sperma – moja sperma. I że z powodu tego wszystkiego – mojego penisa, spermy, pocałunków, objęć i rąk – doszedłeś. A twój orgazm był silny i burzliwy. Do tej pory mam krople twojego nasienia na kurtce. To ja uczyniłem. Zaciskam pięści. Jeśli choć jeden z tych typów ośmieli się ciebie dotknąć… Znamy się nieco ponad dobę, a ja już gotów jestem za ciebie kogoś rozszarpać. Wyzwać na pojedynek. Pojedynek – to ułamek starego świata. Kochasz go… Nie mam pistoletu. Będę bić się na pięści z największym z tych samców. Spodoba ci się widok krwi. Ja zawsze wychodzę zwycięsko z walk pięściarskich. Położę ich wszystkich, a potem wyrzucę ciała za burtę. Nikt niczego nie udowodni. A potem będziemy dryfować pośrodku morza. Prąd nas uniesie na otwarty ocean. Będziemy tam sami – tylko ty i ja. Ten szkuner stanie się naszym jedynym domem. Dotrzemy do ciepłych mórz, do samego wybrzeża Afryki. Poprowadzi nas migotanie Gwiazdy Polarnej. Będziemy rozpalać ognisko na pokładzie. Łowić latające ryby i zapiekać je w folii. Zdejmiemy ubrania i rozepniemy je między masztami, żeby zbierać wodę deszczową. Będziemy kąpać się i opalać nago. Niepotrzebna nam odzież. Nocami ja i morze będziemy pieścić twoje chude ciało, a potem kołysać cię i strzec twego snu. Ty i ja będziemy napadać na inne statki, jak miraż wyłaniać się z mgły na oczach żeglarzy i przepadać pod masami wód. Moglibyśmy przeżyć tak wieczność na błędnym statku-widmie. Przemienić się w fantom. Układano by o nas legendy, jak o słodkogłosych syrenach, wieszczących szaleństwo ludziom i zagładę okrętom. Przypominasz syrenę. Cienki i przejrzysty, z gorącym, chciwym wnętrzem i śliską lodowatą łuską. Twój grobowy głos ciągnie mnie na samo dno – do twej podwodnej pieczary. Nigdy stamtąd nie ucieknę. Jednak czasami wypływamy i kołyszemy się na falach. Utrzymujesz mnie na powierzchni i szepczesz mi do ucha. Tylko mnie. Ty mnie wybrałeś. Jestem topielcem i włóczęgą – martwy i liczę gwiazdy. Znam ich dokładną liczbę. Oplątują nas i łaskoczą wodorosty, niespokojnie wijące się w morskich prądach, niczym wysokie trawy pod uderzeniami wiatrów, które nadleciały z Wiecznej Północy. Śpiewam dla ciebie starodawną, smutną pieśń. Płaczesz i jęczysz. [2] Jesteśmy sami pośrodku bezludnego oceanu. Twoje palce i oczy wabią, płyną poprzez mnie. Płyń ku mnie. Czekam. Mknę do ciebie pod pełnymi żaglami. Pragnę otulić sobą. Śni mi się, że śnię się tobie. Czy tobie się śni, że ja śnię ciebie? Zdradziecki wiatr sirocco oszukał mnie i niesie moje biedne serce na twoje purpurowe rafy. Mój wątły stateczek rozbije się o twoje ostre skuły i skały. Zwabisz mnie i odrzucisz. Ogryziesz i wyplujesz me kości. Jestem wobec ciebie bezbronny jak nowonarodzone dziecko. Jesteś mą sztormową narzeczoną, obietnicą niechybnej zagłady. Płyń do mnie. Czekam. Pozwól mi się objąć i otulić. Pozwól mi lec obok ciebie, by morze pochłonęło nas obu…

- John, obudź się. – Ktoś potrząsa moim ramieniem. Budzę się. Mgła się rozwiała. Krótki jesienny dzień umarł. Jest zimno i wilgotno. Dokoła jest nieprzenikniona noc, a wysoko – chmara gwiazd. Niczym efemeryczna zjawa, nieboskłon przesłania twoja skupiona, jakby bezkrwista twarz, obramowana splątanymi, wilgotnymi kosmykami. Na wpół senny, czuję się niepewnie. Po ciele przebiega chłodny dreszcz. Nie umarliśmy. Kierujemy się do samego jądra ciemności. Połknie nas i przetrawi w swych trzewiach… Wyciągam rękę ku twej szaro-białej, srebrzystej twarzy, by przegnać z niej mrok – odsunąć czarne loki, rozsypane po czole. Jednak ty odsuwasz moją dłoń i mówisz surowo:

- Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.  
Najwidoczniej, kiedy drzemałem, „Jonasz" bez przeszkód wymknął się pogranicznym patrolom. Widzę brzeg Irlandii.

Sherlock…

_Od autorki:_

_Jonasz - prorok izraelski żyjący w VIII wieku p.n.e., pochodzący z Gat-ha-Chefer, opisany w biblijnej Księdze Jonasza (przypisuje mu się jej spisanie). Według Księgi Jonasza Bóg kazał mu udać się do Niniwy, stolicy Asyrii, wroga Izraela. Miał nawoływać jej mieszkańców, aby zaniechali swych niegodziwości. Jonasz chcąc uchylić się od tego wsiadł na statek udający się w przeciwnym kierunku, do Tarszisz. Rozpętała się burza i Jonasz wiedział, że stało się tak, gdyż uciekał przed Bogiem. Kazał załodze wyrzucić się za burtę. Kiedy to uczynili, sztorm ucichł, a Jonasz został połknięty przez wielką rybę, w której brzuchu spędził trzy dni i trzy noce. Gdy Ryba wypluła go na brzeg, postanowił spełnić swą misję w Niniwie, której mieszkańcy w rezultacie okazali skruchę Bogu. _

_Od tłumaczki:  
Nic dziwnego, że Lyna SH nadała szkunerowi nazwę „Jonasz", skoro pochłonął do swego wnętrza obu bohaterów, jak jakieś morskie monstrum. _

_Słowo „skuła" obecnie jest już bardzo rzadko używane, ale oznacza po prostu kość policzkową. Zastosowałam je ze względu na rytm i melodykę tekstu. _

_**[1]**__ Trzecia zasada dynamiki Newtona. _

_**[2]**__ Od tego miejsca aż do końca akapitu następują odniesienia do piosenki Tima Buckleya „Song to the Siren"_

**Song to the Siren**

Long afloat on shipless oceans  
I did all my best to smile  
'til your singing eyes and fingers  
Drew me loving to your isle  
And you sang  
Sail to me  
Sail to me  
Let me enfold you  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Waiting to hold you

Did I dream you dreamed about me?  
Were you hare when I was fox?  
Now my foolish boat is leaning  
Broken lovelorn on your rocks,  
For you sing, 'touch me not, touch me not, come back tomorrow:  
O my heart, o my heart shies from the sorrow'

I am puzzled as the newborn child  
I am troubled at the tide:  
Should I stand amid the breakers?  
Should I lie with death my bride?  
Hear me sing, 'swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you:  
Here I am, here I am, waiting to hold you'


	16. Chapter 16

Epizod 16

**DUBLIN, IRLANDIA**

Sherlock…

Szkuner nie przycumowuje. Podpływa do nas duża łódź motorowa. Jest w niej dwóch mężczyzn. Czterej członkowie załogi „Jonasza" (w tym ja i Sherlock), przesiadają się na motorówkę i kierujemy się do brzegu. W końcu staję na twardym lądzie. Wydaję rozkaz samemu sobie: od tej chwili _on_ jest dla mnie chronionym obiektem.

_On._

_Holmes._

Kropka.

Ciemno. W pobliskiej wsi nie widać prawie żadnych świateł. Dzielimy się na dwie grupy po trzech i ruszamy dokoła osady. Docieramy do bocznej drogi, gdzie już czeka na nas ciężarówka. Wsiadamy na pakę osłoniętą brezentem. Jedziemy. Według legendy, jesteśmy robotnikami, najętymi przez dublińską firmę budowlaną „Dionysius & O'Gall". Taka kompania rzeczywiście istnieje. Wszystkie dokumenty mamy w porządku. Wciąż jeszcze nie mam broni – jeśli nadziejemy się na patrol, pistolet mogliby znaleźć przy rewizji. Jednak na razie szczęście nam sprzyja. Bezproblemowo dobijamy do peryferii Dublina.

Nasi agenci zostali wybici. Każdy, kto nam pomaga na irlandzkim terytorium, może być zdrajcą. To nie są profesjonaliści. Solidarni z Anglią Irlandczycy, którzy nie przeszli specjalistycznego treningu. Resztki sieci, z którymi mogliśmy nawiązać kontakt. Zorganizowali nam czysty korytarz i przejazd do Dublina. Ci ludzie nie wiedzą, kim jesteśmy, ani na czym polega nasza misja.

Jestem maksymalnie skupiony. Holmes także. Siedzi obok, a ja czuję jego bliskość tak samo, jak kiedyś czułem bliskość swoich chłopaków w Afganistanie: niewzruszone przeświadczenie o tym, że ten człowiek jest po mojej stronie. Odbieram jego obecność, niczym czujnik ciepła i ruchu. Jak promieniowanie podczerwone, odzwierciedlone na monitorze. Jestem maszyną. Jestem gotów zabijać.

Znajdujemy się na przedmieściach stolicy Irlandii. Ktoś nas przejmuje. Przesiadamy się do starego, czarnego volkswagena. Wygląda jak gruchot, ale silnik ma mocny. Holmes siada za kierownicą. W kabinie znajdujemy radiostację i HK P8[1] z tłumikiem. Teraz jesteśmy tylko we dwóch. Żaden z naszych pomocników nie ryzykuje pokazywania się w Dublinie. Zresztą przy naszym zadaniu nie powinniśmy mieć zbędnych świadków.

Jeśli coś pójdzie niezgodnie z planem albo agenta trzeba będzie pilnie stąd ewakuować, skontaktujemy się z grupą wsparcia przez radio. Ludzie z ciężarówki, łodzi i szkunera czekają na sygnał odbioru lub alarmu. W przypadku pomyślnego rozwoju wypadków powinniśmy przenieść naszego „podopiecznego" w inny punkt – do konspiracyjnego lokalu, gdzie oczekuje przygotowana aparatura, środki łączności i inne rzeczy – wszystko, czego potrzeba do przesłuchania i śledztwa.

Po upływie pół godziny wjeżdżamy do miasta.

Holmes nauczył się map na pamięć i doskonale zna trasę. Ja nigdy nie byłem w Dublinie. Jednak dla mnie to teraz nie miasto, a strefa niebezpieczeństwa najwyższego stopnia. Drzewa, dachy, ulice, zaułki, sklepiki, bramy, ludzie, domy… wszystko może skrywać zagrożenie bezpieczeństwa Holmesa i naszej misji. Skanuję je jak maszyna. Ulice są słabo oświetlone. Latarnie się nie palą. Widzę rozpięte na ścianach budynków transparenty w kolorach irlandzkiej flagi – zielone, białe, pomarańczowe – z jakimiś sloganami. Nie skupiam się na napisach. Transparenty to też potencjalne źródło niebezpieczeństwa. Pod każdym może ukrywać się snajper.

Wiem, że w Dublinie nie wprowadzono godziny policyjnej. Jednak ulice są jak wymarłe. Może dlatego, że to obrzeże miasta. Ryzykujemy, że natkniemy się tutaj nie tylko na zbrojny patrol, ale również na bandy rabusiów. Nieoficjalnie Moriarty popiera przestępczość i w ten sposób zastrasza ludność. Tutaj stoi dom, który jest naszym celem.

Powoli przejeżdżamy obok zniszczonego jednopiętrowego budynku, zbudowanego w ubiegłym wieku. Obserwujemy okolicę, sprawdzamy sytuację i ciemne okna interesującego nas mieszkania. Ostatnie dwa na pierwszym piętrze. Tam jest człowiek, który czeka. Na nas – albo na Przeznaczenie. Zamieniamy z Holmesem kilka słów. Po czym zatrzymujemy się za rogiem, wyłączamy reflektory i silnik. Gdzieś w oddali dzwon wybija północ. Holmes siedzi kilka sekund, wpatrując się w swoje ręce, wciąż jeszcze zaciśnięte na kierownicy. Mój towarzysz jest skoncentrowany i oddalony. Posępny. Mogę niemal usłyszeć, jak głośno i harmonijnie pracuje mechanizm jego umysłu. Wciąż jeszcze coś kalkuluje, podejmuje decyzje. Oblicza wszystkie warianty rozwoju zdarzeń i kombinacje.

Wszystko w porządku. Jestem obok.  
I wtedy wychodzi nagle z odrętwienia i zmienia własny plan. Mieliśmy wejść razem do bramy, zastukać, podać hasło („Watykan") i usłyszeć prawidłowy odzew („Kamea"). Hasło nie zmieniało się, od kiedy straciliśmy kontakt z agentem. Widziałem go na fotografii. Spodobał mi się ten człowiek.

- Zostajesz w aucie.

- Sherlock!

- Rób, jak mówię. Wysiadam i idę do mieszkania. Ty wysiadasz dokładnie po dwóch minutach. Zajmujesz pozycję naprzeciwko domu, obserwujesz okna. Jeśli sytuacja jest pod kontrolą, odsunę storę i pokażę się w oknie. Jeśli tak się nie stanie, po czterech minutach wejdź do bramy. Jeśli zauważysz coś podejrzanego na ulicy – wchodzisz do bramy. Zastukaj do drzwi, tak jak ustaliliśmy – wydostaniemy się po drabinie przeciwpożarowej. Razem sześć minut po tym, jak opuszczę samochód.

Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że należało się spodziewać czegoś w tym stylu. Że wszystko pójdzie w diabły. I stracę opanowanie. Próbuję odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą. Wdech – wydech.  
- Jestem twoim ochroniarzem. Odmawiam…

- To rozkaz. Idę sam.  
Twój głos brzmi głucho. Myślałem, że będziesz krzyczał.

- Nie masz broni, ani krótkofalówki. Mogę iść pierwszy. Sprawdzić tam wszystko i wprowadzić cię. Sher…  
Wyskakujesz z samochodu, nie patrząc na mnie i szybkim krokiem kierujesz się do bramy domu. Znikasz z widoku. Za późno na wszelkie dyskusje.

Sherlock…

Wdech – wydech. Wdech – wydech. Dobrze. Działamy według nowego planu. Łomot temu draniowi spuszczę potem.

Sprawdzam czas i równo po dwóch minutach opuszczam auto i idę w ślady Holmesa. Skręciwszy za węgieł, natykam się na patrol. Nie zwracają na mnie uwagi. Zatrzymuję się po drugiej stronie ulicy, patrzę w odpowiednie okna. Widać w nich słabe światło. Dobrze. Holmes powinien już być w środku.

Trzy minuty.

Podbiega wygłodzona suka. Sutki majtają się jej pod brzuchem. Przypominam sobie Wilczycę Kapitolińską. Stoi obok kilka sekund, a potem traci zainteresowanie i odchodzi.

Cztery minuty.

Na drugim końcu ulicy rozlegają się męskie krzyki, śmiech i kobiecy pisk. Grupa uderzeniowa? Nie. Podpite towarzystwo. Skręcają w najbliższą przecznicę.

Pięć minut.

Nic. „Watykan". „Kamea". Przypadkowy wybór rzadko używanych słów. Dokładne zestawienie albo przypadkowe trafienie prawie niemożliwe.

Sześć minut.

Ktoś odsuwa zasłonę. _On_? Nie. Nieznajomy mężczyzna, nie nasz agent. Na dalszym planie widzę drugiego: czarna broda, czarne włosy, wydatny nos. Najemnik, Arab. Patrzy gdzieś w dół. Holmesa nie ma.

Stora opuszcza się.

Kieruję się ku domowi. Wewnątrz wydobywam pistolet. W bramie jest cicho. Żadnego ruchu. Śmierdzi moczem, tytoniem i wymiocinami. Dwie kondygnacje – na każdej po cztery mieszkania. W każdym może czaić się zasadzka. Na podeście między parterem a pierwszym piętrem żarówka jest rozbita. Wbiegam po schodach na piętro, skanując wzrokiem powierzchnie. Nikogo. Zatrzymuję się przy właściwych drzwiach. Są uchylone. Trzymam pistolet w jednej ręce przed sobą, drugą powoli otwieram drzwi na oścież.

Serce bije mi równo, oddycham spokojnie. Jestem opanowany.  
Szacuję warunki. Sufit, podłoga, kąty, umeblowanie – czysto.  
Za mną nic się nie dzieje. W żadnym z mieszkań nie ma zasadzki. Nie spodziewali się takiej grubej ryby, jak Holmes. Nie wiedzą, kim jesteśmy. Konsultant-analityk miał rację.

Na podłodze leży czyjeś ciało, przykryte białą poszwą, prawie całkowicie przesiąkniętą krwią.

Sher…

Nie.

Wniosek: nasz agent. Torturowali go. Długo. Pękł. Zdradził hasło i odzew. Nie było kontaktu między nim a Centralą. Nie podejrzewał, że przyjedzie właśnie Holmes. Inaczej czekało by na nas więcej bojowników. Jeśli chcieliby nas zabić, obaj już bylibyśmy martwi. Jesteśmy potrzebni im żywi. O tym mieszkaniu wiedziano tylko w Centrali. Jeśli jest spalone, to znaczy, że „kret" jest nie tutaj, a w Londynie. MI5 i sir Mycroft są zagrożeni. Holmes podał hasło, usłyszał prawidłowy odzew. Drzwi się otworzyły, wszedł. Wzięli go na muszkę i zmusili, żeby położył się na podłodze. Oznajmił, że nie przyszedł sam i powiedział o naszym umówionym sygnale. Wezwał mnie. Prawidłowo. Jestem jego ochroniarzem.

Przekraczam próg.

Zmienia się kąt widzenia.

W głębi pokoju jest trzech żywych ludzi. Jeden stoi za Holmesem, trzymając mu nóż na gardle. Nóż w prawej ręce, ostrze – równolegle do podłogi. Holmes prawie całkowicie zakrywa sobą terrorystę. Drugi – Arab – krok dalej, bliżej okna. Jego pistolet jest wycelowany we mnie. Wszyscy trzej na jednej linii ognia. Holmes pierwszy.  
Bojownicy są zbyt pewni swojej przewagi. Dlatego zrobili błąd. Stoją zbyt blisko siebie. Arabski najemnik w milczeniu daje mi znak, żebym rzucił broń.

Odprowadzam rękę z pistoletem w bok i powoli opuszczam. Obaj mężczyźni śledzą oczami moją broń. To też błąd. Wciąż jeszcze mocno ją trzymam. W dowolnym momencie ciało gotowe jest na zmianę trybu i wypełnienie zadania: strzał z kolana. Oddech równy. Tętno regularne.  
Przez sekundę rzucam spojrzenie na Holmesa. Jest spokojny i skoncentrowany, ma rozluźnione mięśnie. Wie, co zaraz się stanie. Ręce uniesione. Patrzy na mnie uważnie. To polecenie działania według instrukcji. Rozumiem. Jestem gotów podać ci rękę w piekle.

Moje serce nie bije.

Jestem maszyną.

Jeśli nie można trafić w cel i oswobodzić zakładnika – należy strzelać do zakładnika. Pozbawić terrorystę żywej tarczy.

Strzelam.

Sherlock…

**_Przypis autorki:_**

_Wilczyca kapitolińska (łac. Lupa Capitolina) – etruska brązowa rzeźba wilczycy, stanowiąca symbol stolicy starożytnego imperium rzymskiego. Wilczyca była świętym zwierzęciem Marsa – boga wojny. Przedstawia (w przybliżeniu naturalnej wielkości) wilczycę, karmiącą mlekiem dwoje niemowląt - Romulusa i Remusa, legendarnych założycieli Rzymu. _

_W czasach Benito Mussoliniego wilczycę kapitolińską wykorzystywano jako symbol propagandowy, uosabiający dążenie faszystowskiego reżimu do odrodzenia rzymskiego imperium._

_Od tłumaczki: Dionysius O'Gall to pochodząca z Irlandii postać z powieści Charlotte Bronte pt. „Dziwne losy Jane Eyre"._

* * *

[1] Heckler & Koch USP — pistolet samopowtarzalny o nowoczesnej konstrukcji, produkowany od 1993 roku. Nazwa pistoletu wzięła się od skrótowca USP czyli **U**niversale **S**elbstlade **P**istole. Pistolet produkowany jest w wersjach różniących się zastosowanym nabojem i rodzajem mechanizmu spustowego. W 1996 roku jedna z wersji USP stała się przepisową bronią krótką Bundeswehry jako P8 zastępując pistolet P1.


	17. Chapter 17

Epizod 17

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Nienawidzę Chin. Nienawidzę Chin razem z jego dwumiliardową liczbą ludności, wysokimi technologiami i dobrymi chęciami. No nie, to oczywiście wspaniale, że wschodnie supermocarstwo zainicjowało spotkanie na szczycie, które może stać się wydarzeniem historycznym. Jako światowy lider w sferze polityki i ekonomii, Chiny nie są zainteresowane w eskalacją globalnego kryzysu jądrowego. Cel Pekińskiej Euroazjatyckiej Konferencji 2112 to „częściowe uregulowanie geopolitycznych konfliktów i osiągnięcie porozumienia między państwami, pozostającymi w stanie zimnej wojny". To jest pomiędzy największym krajem muzułmańskim, Pakistanem – a Wielką Brytanią. Wciąż jeszcze zajmujemy dominującą pozycję w Zachodniej Europie, zatrutej radiacją i na poły opustoszałej.

Pekin podjął się roli mediatora na kontynencie. Państwo Środka przeprowadza stopniowe zasiedlanie i bezkrwawą aneksję rosyjskich terytoriów aż do Uralu. _De facto_ złoża rudy, gazu, ropy naftowej i złota na Syberii i Dalekim Wschodzie już należą do Chińczyków. Obiecamy przymknąć na to oko. Z kolei totalitarna Rosja, która zmieniła się w ortodoksyjne państwo wyznaniowe, zagarnęła południowo-wschodnie terytoria Europy do granic Niemiec, Włoch i byłej Austrii. Pozwoliliśmy na to, gdyż byliśmy zbyt zajęci Bliskim Wschodem. Rosja, która kiedyś pod naciskiem świętej pamięci ONZ zrezygnowała z arsenału jądrowego, zachowuje neutralność. USA jako państwo istnieje tylko _de jure_, w postaci wschodnich terenów i autonomicznej Republiki Kalifornijskiej ze stolicą w Los Angeles. Wszystkie pozostałe rejony Stanów Zjednoczonych to dzikie terytoria, jak za czasów zasiedlania północnoamerykańskiego kontynentu. Bipolarny i wielopolarny świat, jakim był w XX i XXI wieku, należy do przeszłości. Tak więc Rosja i USA już się nie liczą i nie zostały zaproszone na Konferencję Pekińską.

Spotkanie będzie się odbywać na poziomie przywódców państw. W skład delegacji będzie wchodzić także kierownictwo MSZ i wywiadu zewnętrznego. W początkowym etapie negocjacji delegacje omówią pierwsze kroki i gwarancje, niezbędne dla ustanowienia moratorium na wykorzystanie dalszy rozwój broni jądrowej. Wymiany tajnych informacji z Chinami, zatroskanych sąsiedztwem z wojowniczym Pakistanem, nie zaplanowano. Jednak Londyn i Islamabad będą omawiać program wymiany rezydentów, ujawnionych przez kontrwywiad obu stron i znajdujących się w areszcie. Najbardziej skomplikowany temat przyszłych rozmów to „kwestia irlandzka" i finansowanie przez Pakistan faszystowskiego reżimu Moriarty'ego, stanowiącego bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla Anglii. Możliwe, że to nasza ostatnia szansa, by uratować sytuację.  
Tak więc wszystko to wspaniale. Cholernie cudowne. Ale dlaczego to dzieje się akurat teraz, w przeddzień Bożego Narodzenia? Nie, nie jestem sentymentalny. W ogóle. A i Gwiazdki nie obchodzimy już tak jak kiedyś. Ale… Teraz, kiedy przeżyliśmy z Sherlockiem razem dwa miesiące, kiedy pojawiło się u mnie coś w rodzaju rodziny – aczkolwiek dziwnej rodziny – kiedy na dworze panuje mroźna, śnieżna zima, a w naszym mieszkaniu na Baker Street jest tak ciepło… Kiedy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat chciałem spędzić to cholerne Boże Narodzenie z człowiekiem, który stał się dla mnie sensem wszystkiego… Akurat teraz mamy wlec się cholernych osiem tysięcy mil w składzie delegacji sir Mycrofta.

Nie, nawet nie myślę się skarżyć. Nie planowałem na święta niczego szczególnego. Możliwe, że akurat w tym dniu mielibyśmy jakieś zadanie. A jeśli nie, udałoby mi się zmusić ciebie, żebyś nie pracował. Cichy wieczór w domu, razem z tobą. Może ogień na kominku i szklaneczka whisky. Możliwe, że zgorszyłby cię sam pomysł odprawiania tego bezsensownego chrześcijańskiego rytuału. Pokłócilibyśmy się, a ty, żeby odpracować swoją winę, zagrałbyś tego cholernego Bacha. Zawsze bezwstydnie używasz tego wybiegu, wiedząc, że „Ciaccona" w twoim wykonaniu wywraca mi duszę na lewą stronę. A potem być może poszlibyśmy spać. Zasnęlibyśmy od razu – albo po tym, jak nasze ciała otrzymałyby dawkę siebie nawzajem. Być może.

Jednak zamiast tego jedziemy do Chin i ratujemy świat. Dzięki, Pekinie. Dzięki, sir Mycrofcie. Nasze pierwsze Boże Narodzenie…

Biegasz po mieszkaniu, dziki i nieopanowany, niczym orkan. Coś planujesz, analizujesz, rozmawiasz z kimś przez środki łączności, studiujesz mapy i dossier ludzi, z którymi będziesz się kontaktować. Zawsze jesteś taki przed tym, nim misja wchodzi w rozstrzygające stadium. Etap przygotowań jest najważniejszy. Od niego zależy wszystko. Twój brat jest przekonany, że skuteczna wojna to brak działań wojennych. Dyplomacja i szpiegostwo przede wszystkim. W sytuacji idealnej zwycięstwo decyduje się jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem starcia. Działania wojenne to droga rozrywka dla państwa, podczas gdy dyplomatyczna strategia, fałszywe sojusze polityczne i obietnice, jak również zwiad i kontrwywiad - to najkrótsza droga, by uniknąć bezpośredniego konfliktu zbrojnego.[1]

Obaj z Mycroftem jesteście strategami, a ja – taktykiem. Moim zadaniem w danym momencie jest, żebyś nie eksplodował z podniecenia na moich oczach, pośrodku salonu. Coś mamroczesz, opowiadasz, wykrzykujesz, jęczysz teatralnie, załamujesz patetycznie ręce… W tym rwącym potoku słów co i rusz pojawia się słowo „John". To tylko słowo. Zaręczam, że gdyby na moim miejscu znajdował się dowolny nieożywiony przedmiot, zwracałbyś się do niego z taką samą pasją. Taki już jesteś i nie mnie ciebie zmieniać. Ja sam beznamiętnie studiuję pliki, zapamiętuję twarze. Obiektem mojej szczególnej uwagi jest pakistańska delegacja. Wszyscy jej członkowie – od szefa do personelu obsługującego – są podejrzani. Mogą zerwać narady w dowolnym momencie. Przeistoczyć je w krwawą jatkę. Pekin zachowa nadzwyczajne środki ostrożności, biorąc pod uwagę swoje względnie bliskie położenie z Pakistanem i Afganistanem. Gdyby Brytyjczycy mieli na to wpływ, spotkanie odbyłoby się w innym miejscu. Jednak nie mamy wyboru. Zapewniono nas, ze na terytorium Chin nie mamy się czego obawiać. Pozostaje jeszcze przelot. Mogą nas załatwić jeszcze w drodze. Wypuścić rakietę z Afganistanu albo Iraku. A Islamabad będzie miał czyste ręce. Mamy zapewniony bezpieczny korytarz, ale czemu nie mieliby nie zlikwidować za jednym zamachem całego brytyjskiego rządu? A na dodatek mnie i ciebie.

Sherlock…

Jednak w tej chwili nie martwi mnie samolot i hipotetyczna rakieta, a twój stan. Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego kiedyś tak niezmordowanie szukałeś kochanków. Dlaczego grałeś na skrzypcach i paliłeś marihuanę. Żeby nie wybuchnąć. Kiedyś nazwałem taki moment jak ten „burzą i naporem". Nie pamiętam, skąd mi się to wzięło. Po prostu powiedziałem. Rozzłościłeś się, zacząłeś krzyczeć, że mam okropny nawyk mówić to, o czym nie mam bladego pojęcia i że to absolutnie nie to, czym się zajmujesz. [2] Nie zrozumiałem, ale… dobrze. Ty wiesz lepiej. Najważniejsze, że już nikogo nie szukasz i nie palisz. Pozostały tylko skrzypce – i ja. Teraz powinienem ostudzić twój mózg, inaczej eksplodujesz. Wyciągam rękę i proszę:

- Chodź tutaj.

Patrzysz szalonymi, błyszczącymi oczami.

- Chodź, Sherlock. Połóż się.

Siedzę na kanapie. Znasz już algorytm. Podchodzisz, siadasz, kładziesz się na boku, układając głowę na moich kolanach. Głaszczę cię po włosach, lekko masuję szyję i ramiona. Cichniesz. Stajesz się prawie taki, jak w czasie snu – kiedy nie śni ci się _ten sen_.

Sherlock…

- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego wciąż jeszcze ze mną jesteś…?

- Trzeba być idiotą, żeby odrzucić miłość takiego człowieka, jak ty…

- Masz zły gust…

- Zamknij się…

- Do tego trzeba…

Który z nas to mówi? Nie pamiętam. Nieważne.

Gładzę cię po głowie, a ty milczysz i oddychasz ciężko. Wyznałem ci miłość po drodze do Dublina, w maszynowni starego szkunera. Kochaliśmy się, jak obłąkańcy. Czy potrafię powiedzieć, że cię kocham – teraz? Nie. Nauczyłem się, jak nie wyglądać głupio. A to będzie niewątpliwie będzie brzmiało głupio – równie dobrze mógłbym oznajmić: „Wiecie, kocham powietrze. Jestem w nim zakochany. Jestem po prostu zachwycony powietrzem. Uwielbiam oddychać…" Nie myślę o miłości. Ale jeśli znikniesz, bardzo szybko się uduszę. Jestem lekarzem, wiem jak to wygląda: afikcja, zwierzęcy strach przed śmiercią, płuca przeszywa potworny ból. Puls wpierw przyspieszony, potem zwalnia. Utrata przytomności. Ciemność. Drgawki. Zatrzymanie oddechu. Mózg wytrzyma pięć minut. Serce, być może, będzie nadal biło, stopniowo zwalniając. Być może. Jakiś czas będę żywy, ale kora mózgowa obumrze. Nie będę sobą – nic mnie już nie uratuje. Stanę się ciałem bez duszy i bez myśli.

Sherlock…

* * *

_**[1]**__ Niektóre z podstawowych założeń „Sztuki wojennej" Sun Tzu, najbardziej znanego starochińskiego traktatu poświęconego wojennej strategii i taktyce (VI-V w. p.n.e.). Traktat ten jest używany także dzisiaj, np. podczas nauki w siłach morskich USA._

_**[2]**__ „Burza i napór" – (niem. Sturm und Drang) preromantyczny nurt literacki w Niemczech w latach 1767-1785. Nazwa zapożyczona z tytułu dramatu F.M. Klingera (1776). Kierunek ten pozostawał w opozycji do oświeceniowego racjonalizmu i klasycyzmu, głosząc wyższość nieskrępowanej regułami wyobraźni, zwrócenie się do źródeł ludowych i narodowych. Najwybitniejsi przedstawiciele J.W. Goethe i F. Schiller._


	18. Chapter 18

Epizod 18

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Myśli o stanie hipoksji[1] powstała w mej głowie, kiedy wracaliśmy z Dublina. Ta właśnie podróż. Ty byłeś ranny, a ja się dusiłem.

Ale na razie jesteśmy żywi. Po przyjeździe, nie od razu, wyrzuciłeś jakieś zatęchłe świństwo z lodówki, nazwawszy je eksperymentem – na szczęście nigdy się nie dowiem, co to było. Powycierałem kurz, kupiłem sztućce i wiele innych rzeczy. A po miesiącu wyrecytowałeś mi wiersz po niemiecku. I zrozumiałem, że teraz na pewno mnie nie odpędzisz. To mieszkanie stanie się moim jedynym domem, w zamian za ten, który kiedyś straciłem.

Nikt nie troszczył się o ciebie tak, jak ja. O ciebie w ogóle nikt się nie troszczył. Przyjąłeś to – moją troskę, mnie samego… Minął jeszcze miesiąc i uzależniliśmy się od siebie, a od tej zależności już się nie uwolnimy. Przekształciło się to w nierozerwalną, niezbędną do życia więź – większą niż wiedza, większą niż przyzwyczajenie, więcej niż zaufanie… Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Chcę żyć jeszcze bardzo długo, żeby poznać cię w pełni. Być może zestarzeć się z tobą. Być może.

Wracamy do domu po naszych zwycięstwach lub porażkach. Z adrenaliną we krwi, triumfujący albo bezsilni. Aby świętować i śmiać się, kłócić, pospiesznie przełykać prawdziwe jedzenie i lizać rany (niestety, czasami są to twoje rany). Padamy z nóg ze zmęczenia i kładziemy się razem do łóżka. Pracuję u twego boku, ochraniam cię, leczę, śpię, żyję z tobą – wszystko z tobą. Marzyłem, by spędzić z tobą Boże Narodzenie. A zamiast tego siedzę ponury i okrutnie nienawidzę Chin. Głaszczę cię po głowie. Zdarza się, że wówczas się wyłączasz i zasypiasz na moich kolanach. Odkryłem w sobie magiczną moc poskramiania wulkanu. Jestem pieprzonym superbohaterem.

Jest już późno. Odprowadzam cię do sypialni, rozbieram… Gdzie byś nie był, zawsze na ciebie czekam. Podoba mi się zasypianie z tobą. Jesteś niespokojny, wzdrygasz się, budzisz mnie – ale ja już nie potrafię się bez tego obejść. Czasami twój organizm się buntuje, odmawia snu, a wówczas biorę twój członek do ręki lub do ust – albo wchodzę w ciebie. Bez pośpiechu lub błyskawicznie… Albo… rozmawiamy. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, tak naprawdę. Ty opowiadasz o muzyce, ja o Afganistanie… i prędko zasypiamy.

Zasypiamy… Zresztą, prawdopodobne, że tej nocy spałem tylko ja. Dlatego, że wczesnym rankiem, jeszcze w łóżku, sennemu, oznajmiasz mi wielką nowinę.

- John, nie lecisz do Pekinu. Wszystko przemyślałem. Przede wszystkim załatwię tę kwestię z Mycroftem.

Cudownie. Zupełnie jak wtedy, w Dublinie. Zmieniasz wszystko w ostatnim momencie. Jednak teraz nie możesz po prostu uciec z auta. Jesteśmy w _naszym_ mieszkaniu. Będę się z tobą bił, jeśli trzeba. Oceń trzeźwo swoje szanse, Sherlock! A nawiasem! Przecież jeszcze nie oberwałeś za Dublin! Wolisz nad tym nie dyskutować? A ja wprost przeciwnie, od czasu do czasu wspominam tę kombinację. I w ogóle… prawie jestem z siebie dumny. Prawie.

…stoją prawie rzędem, jeden za drugim. Obserwują, jak powoli opuszczam pistolet. Patrzą na niego. Są pewni swojej przewagi. Wymieniamy spojrzenia. Otrzymuję od ciebie potwierdzenie: działać według instrukcji. Jestem gotów do strzału z kolana. Jednak numer 2 jest zagrożeniem – ma broń palną. Pistolet ma wycelowany w moją głowę. Numer 2 należy dezaktywować jako pierwszy. Numer 1 pochwycił cię od tyłu, przystawił nóż do gardła. Nóż jest równoległy do podłogi i w prawym ręku. Kiedy zaczniesz padać pod wpływem strzału w lewą nogę, to a/ zwaliwszy się w lewo nie trafisz podbródkiem w ostrze b/ zdążysz odepchnąć jego rękę z nożem na bok i uderzyć potylicą w usta i nos. Strzelam ci w udo i już więcej na ciebie nie patrzę. Wiem, co teraz się dzieje. Numer 2 reaguje na ruch obok siebie. Zewnętrzny czynnik rozpraszający. Biologia. Na sekundę rzuca oszołomione spojrzenie w waszą stronę, a mnie starcza czasu, by upaść na jedno kolano. Nad moją głową rozlega się wystrzał. Pudło. Trafiam cel między oczy. Numer 2 unieszkodliwiony. Numer 1 instynktownie zakrył twarz ręką. Już zadałeś mu cios. Trafiam cel między oczy. Numer 1 unieszkodliwiony. Teren był bezpieczny, zanim jeszcze zdążyłeś runąć na podłogę. Całość zajęła około dwóch sekund.

- Scheiße![2] Co, u diabła, John?!

Leżysz na podłodze, trzymając się za nogę, krzywisz z bólu i piorunujesz mnie wzrokiem. Rzucam się ku tobie, chwytam z podłogi nóż, który upuścił terrorysta, rozcinam twoje dżinsy – i oglądam ranę przy akompaniamencie twoich przekleństw. Zewnętrzna strona uda, kula przeszła po stycznej, uszkodzona skóra, kość i mięśnie nienaruszone. Zrywam z ciebie szalik i przewiązuję ranę, żeby zatrzymać krwawienie.

- Co ty, u diabła, robisz, John? Mogliśmy go wziąć żywcem!

Milczę. Tak. Mogliśmy. Ale on trzymał nóż przy twoim gardle – a ja się zemściłem. To prawda. Oto minus naszego związku. Chociaż… Chwileczkę.

- Sherlock… Czy ty planowałeś wziąć „języka"? Planowałeś wcześniej? W aucie, albo…?

- O, doskonale! Chwała niebiosom! Ślepi przejrzeli! Tak! Taki był plan! Ja _analizuję i planuję_, rozumiesz? _Myślę!_ Czy tobie wiadomo, co to takiego proces myślowy, John? Przewidywałem, że agent jest martwy i na nas będą tu czekać. To był jedyny sposób. Nie mogliśmy wziąć lokalu szturmem. Dlatego poddałem się i wezwałem ciebie, wiedząc, że będziesz działać wedle instrukcji. I gdybyś nie był idiotą i chociażby na krótko włączył mózg, a nie tylko odwagę żołnierza, graniczącą z głupotą, mielibyśmy teraz kogo przesłuchać.

- Stop. Planowałeś – i nie powiedziałeś mi? Dlaczego?

- To był test. Test dla ciebie. Czy jesteś zdolny myśleć tak, jak ja. Na razie – nie.

Powinienem ci wtedy dać w pysk. Położyłeś na szali swoje i moje życie, straciłeś „języka" – i to wszystko z powodu cholernego testu? Tak, zdecydowanie powinienem ci przyłożyć. Wyrazić swoje poglądy co do twojego postępku. Przejrzyście i w punktach. Tak, żeby do ciebie dotarło, raz i na zawsze. Jednak jestem lekarzem, żołnierzem i mam mocne nerwy. Tak więc po prostu podnoszę cię za kołnierz.

- Dalej, Sherlock, ruchy. Idziemy. Nie mamy tu nic do roboty. Nie ma sensu przeszukiwać mieszkania – sądząc po tym bałaganie, wszystko już wypatroszyli. Strzałów nie było słychać, ale trzeba się stąd zabierać.

Szorstko popycham cię do wyjścia. Prawie lecisz w kierunku drzwi i niemalże walisz w nie swoim idiotycznym czołem. Nie żałuję.

- A poza tym, Sherlock…

Wciąż jeszcze ściskając kołnierz twojej kurtki, zatrzymuję twój bezwładny ruch i mocno tobą potrząsam. Mówię cicho i z naciskiem, prosto w twoje ucho:

- Zawaliłeś misję. Dostarczę cię do Londynu, a potem złożę rezygnację z funkcji twojego ochroniarza i wrócę do Bletchley.

Obaj wiemy, że to się nigdy nie stanie. Jednak odwracasz się do mnie i wyniośle zadzierasz głowę. Cierpisz ale już taki jesteś: dumny aż do przesady. Cholerna drama queen. Nigdy się nie przyznasz, że ktoś ci jest potrzebny. Nawet ja.

- Może pan iść do diabła, kapitanie John Watson! Przyjmuję pańską rezygnację już teraz.

Drań.

- Dobrze. Dobrze, Sherlock.

Mamy szczęście. Wychodzimy z domu, na nikogo nie natykając się po drodze. Wzywam przez radio wszystkie nasze grupy wsparcia i ruszamy. Powrotna droga do Londynu mija w wymownym milczeniu. Ty mnie demonstracyjnie ignorujesz, a ja udaję, że jestem śmiertelnie obrażony. Wiem, że obaj zachowujemy się jak idioci. I tak się nie rozstaniemy. Jednak żaden z nas nie chce zrobić pierwszego gestu na zgodę.

Jesteśmy na szkunerze. Uratowaliśmy się, jak Jonasz. Morze ani mnie nie niepokoi, ani nie cieszy. Właściwie nawet na nie nie patrzę. Staram się nie myśleć o maszynowni i o tym, że mogłeś zginąć. Coś w moim wnętrzu zaciska się i tracę zdolność oddychania pełną piersią świeżym morskim wiatrem. Słony wilgotny pył przenika do środka, zatyka drogi oddechowe, jak kłujący piasek na pustyni. Wydaje się gorzki i żrący w smaku. Nie słyszę głosu oceanu. Gdybym popełnił błąd – ty byś zginął. Przestał istnieć. Myślę tylko o tym. Nie jestem w stanie być i kochankiem, i ochroniarzem. Dlaczego uczyniłeś mnie i jednym, i drugim? Jesteś nielogiczny, czyli winien. Jesteś winien uczuć.

W Londynie przede wszystkim udzielam ci odpowiedniej pomocy medycznej. Opatruję ranę. Ten postrzał to koronkowa robota. _Moja_ koronkowa robota, wykonana jedynie dlatego, by tamtych zbić z tropu. Stali z tyłu, patrzyli na pistolet. Widzieli, że strzeliłem do zakładnika. Uznali, że cię zabiłem. Spóźnili się z adekwatna reakcją. Opatruję ranę, starając się oddychać powoli i nie patrzeć nieco wyżej, nad twoje udo. Nie chcę też patrzeć ci w twarz, która wygląda niemalże jak triumfalny, skrzący się szyld z napisem: „I jak tam pańskie wymówienie i powrót do Bletchley Park?" Na razie nie mogę kontrolować tego, że moje ciało cię pragnie. Ale jeśli chcesz tak grać, to znalazłeś godnego przeciwnika. Podnoszę oczy i odpowiadam spojrzeniem: „Nie doczekasz się". Prychasz tylko wzgardliwie i kulejesz do kuchni, żeby – demonstracyjnie! – zaparzyć sobie herbatę i pokazać, jak wspaniale się obchodziłeś, obchodzisz i będziesz obchodzić beze mnie. Charakter i nawyki. Deklaracja niepodległości. Utykasz przy tym mocniej, niż należy. Przesadzasz. Ta rana to zaledwie draśnięcie. Może to sygnał, że jestem ci potrzebny? Nielogiczny, dziwny sygnał, ale w tym zawiera się sens posłania: uczucia leżą poza granicami logiki. Twoje uczucia także. Dlaczego śledziłeś mnie z okna Bletchley Park? Przecież nie dlatego, że przeczytałeś moje dossier. Powodem było coś innego, irracjonalnego – przyciąganie. Pociąg, zainteresowanie, którego nie da się wyjaśnić suchymi danymi z pliku – „służył", „okazał męstwo pod ogniem", „ranny", „odznaczony". Takich jest niemało. Z pewnością, ty sam byłeś zdumiony.

Nie wyjeżdżam, ale pierwszej nocy po powrocie z Dublina kładę się spać na kanapie w salonie. Pamiętam, jak byłem zachwycony, że będę sypiać na tej kanapie. Byłem gotów uściskać ten mebel. Teraz mam ochotę go rąbnąć pięścią. Nienawidzę go. Tak, to zupełnie dziecinne: nienawidzić mebla, który oddziela mnie od czegoś upragnionego. Ostatecznie dochodzę do wniosku, że chociaż twoje metody są cudaczne, ryzykowne i paradoksalne, ale jednak poprawne, słuszne i niezawodne. Rozczarowałem cię. Mogłem strzelić tamtemu terroryście w nogę, albo w ramię. Ale strzeliłem między oczy. On ci zagrażał, Sherlock… Tak, zaryzykowałeś. Z powodu moich działań straciłeś „języka". Ale on raczej nie był zbyt cenny. Przed wyjazdem kontaktowałeś się tylko z Mycroftem i wciągnąłeś w sprawę jedynie najniższe ogniwa lokalnej irlandzkiej sieci i obszedłeś dokoła centrum koordynacji MI5. Nie spodziewano się ciebie, Holmesa, inaczej spec-służby Moriarty'ego zgotowałyby nam huczne przywitanie. I nie mniej huczny pogrzeb. Wszystko wyliczyłeś. Ta podróż była indykatorem, dowodem na to, że „kret" siedzi w Centrum. Oraz jeszcze jednym wielkim testem dla mnie, kapitana Johna Watsona. Tak. To prawda, powinniśmy myśleć, działać, istnieć jak jedna całość. Być w stanie powiedzieć w jakimś momencie: „Ja - to ty". Powinniśmy wyczuwać siebie nawzajem, jak zwierzęta – szóstym zmysłem. Powinienem rozumieć, jak myślisz. Od tego zależy nasze życie – i jeszcze o wiele, wiele więcej. Coś wielkiego, czego teraz jeszcze nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić. Dobrze, John. Starczy. Nie jesteśmy dziećmi. Teraz wstanę z kanapy, pójdę do ciebie i spróbuję porozmawiać rozumnie, po ludzku. Chociaż nie wiadomo, jak to wyjdzie z takim upartym osłem… I raptem słyszę muzykę, dobiegającą z twojej sypialni. Obaj nie wytrzymaliśmy zbyt długo. Gdybyś chciał mi dopiec gra na skrzypcach późna nocą, wybrałbyś inny utwór. Nie _ten_. Słucham: zbyt delikatne, zbyt smutne, zbyt poruszające i piękne, by być narzędziem przeciwko mnie. Przeciwko komukolwiek. Zbyt wiele miłości, samotności i tęsknoty, by nie można było tego usłyszeć. Masz rację: wszystkie słowa, i głupie i mądre już zostały wypowiedziane. Pozostała tylko muzyka. Obaj też już powiedzieliśmy wiele rzeczy, które można i powinno się zapomnieć. Słowa… nie są ważne. Doczekam do końca melodii i wejdę do twojej sypialni bez słów i bez wyjaśnień.

Później się dowiem, że to „Ciaccona" Bacha. I że to twój sposób na przeprosiny…

…tak więc milczysz. Pokornie wysłuchujesz moich żarliwych wypowiedzi, jakim jesteś półgłówkiem i dlaczego. I co z tobą zrobię, tu na miejscu, jeśli nadal będziesz się upierał. Lecę na konferencję - i kropka. Inaczej strzelę do ciebie po raz drugi, tym razem w obie nogi, a potem osobiście cię wyślę na zwolnienie lekarskie. I żegnaj, Pekinie!  
Siedzisz na łóżku półnagi, nie wiadomo czemu w samym T-shircie. Cichy, przygnębiony. Nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś cichy. Już lepiej, żebyś urządził mi huczną awanturę, grożąc, obrażając mnie, trzaskając drzwiami, rozbijając talerze i kubki, które kupiłem. I z koncertem cholernej „Ciaccony" na końcu, żeby ci przebaczyć. Kłócimy się nie po raz pierwszy, ale dziś wszystko jest inaczej. Z twojej strony nie padają żadne błyskotliwe argumenty. Żadnych złych spojrzeń i zjadliwych replik. Nie chcesz, żebym jechał, ale ja nie ustąpię. I ty o tym wiesz. Nigdy cię takim nie wiedziałem. Pogodziłeś się z faktem. Okazuje się, że jesteś fatalistą.  
- Znów mi się śniło, że spadam.

- Wiem, Sherlock.  
- Skąd?

- Mocno się wzdrygasz we śnie. Prawdopodobnie w momencie lądowania.

- O…!  
- Myślisz, że zestrzelą nasz samolot? Nawiasem, dobry pomysł: umrzemy razem, w powietrzu. Romantycznie.

- Kicz.

- Dobrze. Jak uważasz, Sherlock.  
Uśmiechamy się. Teraz też nieustannie latasz. Pałętamy się po całej Anglii i nie tylko. I zawsze mam uczucie, że utraciłem ciało, że jestem nieważki i wolny - zostało tylko moje serce, które bije się donośnie i szybko w takt twojego. Jakby to my sami, siłą naszych pragnień i myśli, rozpędzamy i podnosimy samolot, łowimy potoki wiatru i rozrywamy w strzępy tkaninę obłoków… Czasem wydaje mi się, że tylko tam - w powietrzu – jest nasze miejsce.

Kręcisz przecząco głową. Przytknąłeś czoło do mojego. Poranne światło słoneczne wszystko dokoła czyni białym i przeraźliwie jaskrawym. Twoje włosy – na głowie i w kroczu – są czarne… Jak zwykle, jesteś tylko czernią i bielą.  
- Mycroft nigdy by nie zgodził się na podobne ryzyko, gdyby nie miał żelaznych gwarancji. Przecież wiesz, John. Poza tym, wszyscy nasi informatorzy, bez wyjątku, potwierdzają, że atak jest niemożliwy.  
- A więc… czego się boisz?

- Możemy nie wrócić.

Antycypacja? Oznajmiasz to tak po prostu… To takie niepodobne do twoich zwykłych burzliwych tyrad… Czuję się nieswojo.  
- Dlaczego? Czy masz jakieś konkretne potwierdzenie?

- Nie. Próbuję znaleźć je w plikach, przeanalizować, ale na razie – nie.

Sherlock…

Gładzę cię po nieogolonym policzku i ostrożnie całuję w usta. Drugą dłonią wodzę po twoim obnażonym udzie – tam, gdzie masz szramę. Pieszczę cię ostrożnie. Nie chcę cię teraz niepokoić swoim pragnieniem nie w porę. Jednak ty nagle chwytasz moją rękę i mocno przyciskasz do swego członka. A potem rzucasz się na mnie, obalasz… Kochasz żyć. Jesteś nienasycony i chciwy życia. Cały jesteś antytezą niebytu, zgęstkiem energii umysłu i ciała. Twoje olśnienia sprowadzają nas do łóżka. Myśląc, podniecasz się – i potrzebujesz seksu. I odwrotnie: czasami orgazmy doprowadzają cię do objawień. Podczas naszych cielesnych zbliżeń twój mózg dosłownie się restartuje i daje potrzebna odpowiedź. Myśl wzbudza pragnienie rozkoszy. Fizyczne zadowolenie stymuluje myślenie. Zrywasz się z łóżka i biegniesz testować nową ideę. Już do tego przywykłem. Podoba mi się. To jest to, co jest mi potrzebne. Lubię z tobą spać, wiedząc, że moje ciało jest dla ciebie przewodnikiem energii, myśli i światła. Podoba mi się, że uprawiając seks, jednocześnie ratujemy komuś życie… Jednak teraz wszystko jest inaczej. Z jakiegoś powodu postanowiłeś się pożegnać. Jeszcze o tym nie wiem – ale masz rację, Sherlock.  
Jeszcze mamy czas. Możemy jeszcze krótko się zdrzemnąć. Spocony, wilgotny, senny, pachniesz odurzającą słodyczą. Przykrywam twoje nagie ramię. Głaszczę ciepły brzuch pod zadartą koszulką.  
- To nie jest wieczne, John. Tak już bywało… Kiedyś znikniesz. Znów zostanę sam. Pusto tutaj, kiedy jestem sam.  
Mocno obejmuję cię od tyłu. Jest mi dobrze, spokojnie. Obaj przeżyliśmy silne orgazmy. Ale nie w tym rzecz. _To, co przed chwilą ze mną zrobiłeś, i to, co przy tym powiedziałeś…_ To mi było potrzebne. Coś takiego wydarzyło się między nami po raz pierwszy. I ostatni.  
- Głupstwa. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tutaj. Pośpij jeszcze trochę, Sherlock.  
Jeśli będziesz spadać, ja cię pochwycę…

Zapadam w sen.

…Kim jesteś…?  
W świadomości krążą dziwaczne słowa, które kiedyś wypowiedziałeś: Zeitgeist… Diogenes… Cromwell…

…czasami wydaje mi się, że w ogóle nie jesteś człowiekiem.

Sherlock…

Zasypiamy.**__**

_  
_

* * *

[1] _Hipoksja – niedobór tlenu w tkankach powstający w wyniku zmniejszonej dyfuzji tlenu w płucach (hipoksja hipoksemiczna) lub zaburzenia transportu tlenu przez krew do tkanek (hipoksja ischemiczna)._

[2] _Scheiße (niem.) — gówno_


	19. Chapter 19

Epizod 19

**KARACZI, PAKISTAN**

**_Rzucasz się na mnie, przewracasz… Poranek. Pokój zalany słońcem. Biel i czerń._**

To było dobre. Dobre. To było mi potrzebne..

To jedyne, co pamiętam. Ostatni ranek. Trzeba myśleć. Powinienem myśleć. Powinienem zrozumieć, gdzie jestem. Przypomnieć sobie, co się stało.  
Nie mogę. Powinienem. Powinienem. Powinienem… powinienem…

Nie mogę.

Krzyk przeszkadza. Niech on zamilknie. Niech on zamilknie. Krzyczy już długo. Słyszę go nawet przez sen. Spałem? Nie. Nie spałem. Przywlekli mnie tutaj – i coś się stało. Nie pamiętam. Głowa mnie boli. Niech on zamilknie. Znam go. Kto to jest? Nie pamiętam. Głowa boli. Mdłości. Dlaczego? Boli. Głowa… Mam tam ranę. Uderzyłem głową? Tak. Tak. Jest rana. To krew? W smaku – krew. Dlaczego? Uderzyłem się w głowę. Przywlekli mnie tutaj i upadłem. Nic nie pamiętam. Niech on zamilknie. Znam tutaj. Byłem przewodnikiem światła… Kto to jest Mycroft? Nie wiem. Zimno. Przywlekli mnie tutaj i rzucili głową na ścianę. Dlatego nie mogę rozpoznać jego głosu. On krzyczy już długo. Nie spałem.

**- Proszę… Proszę… Potrzebuję tego… Pozwól mi…**

**Gładzisz mnie między pośladkami. Wcześniej też pozwalałem ci na to, ale nigdy we mnie nie wchodziłeś. Nigdy. Z jakiegoś powodu… Nie, nie bałem się. Po prostu… nie wyobrażałem sobie siebie w tej roli. Jeśli teraz to zrobisz, stracę dziewictwo. To śmieszne w moim wieku. Zapewne to boli… Jak objawienie. Będzie bolało…**

Tutaj są szczury. A może krety? Całkiem jak u tego Mycrofta. Krety to zrobiły. Krety zawsze są winne. Głos. Znajomy głos. Krzyczy już całą wieczność. Czego on chce? Nie wiem.

**_…ale jeśli ty tego potrzebujesz…_**

Zapach zgnilizny i słodyczy. Brudna woda ścieka po ścianach. Chce mi się pić. Nie dawali mi wody. Mdli mnie. Gorycz w ustach. Jeśli zlizać krople wody i pleśni ze ściany, to przyniesie ulgę. I…

**_- Tak. _**

Źle. Bardzo źle. Nie mogę chodzić. Obmacuję nogę. Złamanie. Zamknięte. Niżej silna opuchlizna. Mam chusteczkę. Dlaczego mam chusteczkę? Dlatego, ze jest słodka. Jest z Bletchley i Morza Celtyckiego. Gdzie to jest? Nie wiem. W tej chusteczce jest wszystko: słodycz, woda, nasienie i krew. Jest brudna. Ale pachnie słodyczą. Czymś… kimś…

…

Nie.

Nie pamiętam.

**_Smarujesz palce i zaczynasz ostrożnie, długo mnie rozciągać. To przyjemne. To bardzo przyjemne. Miałeś rację. Odbyt jest bardzo wrażliwy. Zaczynam poruszać biodrami. Bez pośpiechu głaszcze swój członek, kiedy ty mnie obejmujesz, całujesz i szepczesz do ucha jakieś głupstwa. To takie do ciebie niepodobne… Drżysz z podniecenia. Chcesz mnie wziąć, ale nie pozwalasz zwyciężyć niecierpliwości. Nigdy nie kochaliśmy się w ten sposób. Masturbowaliśmy się nawzajem lub pieściliśmy ustami, ja brałem ciebie – ale nie ty mnie. Dzisiejszego ranka dla nas nastąpi jeszcze jeden pierwszy raz. Powinienem go zapamiętać… Jesteś tylko w koszulce, oślepiająco białej. Twój wilgotny, gorący i twardy penis przylega do mojej nogi. Jest duży. Nie wiem, czy zdołam go pomieścić. Jednak podoba mi się ten pomysł, że będziesz wewnątrz. Do diabła z bólem. Chcę, żebyś kończył we mnie. Żeby twoja sperma wyciekała z mojego wejścia…_**

Kiedy rażą prądem, jest lepiej, niż kiedy indziej. Można nie myśleć. Uderzenie prądem w genitalia. Czasami mam szczęście i tracę przytomność. Jednak nie na długo. Zuchy, znają się na swojej robocie. Wieszają do góry nogami. Źle. Krew uderza do głowy, jednak zdąży się myśleć. Znów tracę przytomność. Wiadro zimnej wody. Cucą mnie. Woda jest słona. Przyżegają. Nie mam niektórych paznokci. Omotuję rękę chusteczką. Palce spuchły. Przykładam chusteczkę do ran. Myślę, że mnie uzdrowi. Wyleczy złamanie. Wszędzie zgnilizna. Smród zagłady. Smród rozkładu. Teraz i ja tak pachnę.  
Czego chcą? Nie wiem. Mówię im: „Nie wiem". Powtarzam to. Nie rozumieją. Nie wierzą.

Jest mi prawie wszystko jedno. Niech krzyczy. Ja tylko powinienem sobie przypomnieć, czyj to głos.

**_Ty też poruszasz biodrami. Dalej. Proszę…_**

Przesłuchują nas po kolei. Mnie i tego drugiego. Który teraz krzyczy. Ja go znam. Nazywa się… nazywa…  
…

Nie. Nie pamiętam.  
Wodna tortura - źle. Bardzo źle. Najgorsza ze wszystkiego. Przez jakiś czas się myśli. Rozumie, co się dzieje. Kładą mnie na plecach, trzymają za ręce, z wierzchu ktoś siada. Na twarz rzucają brudną szmatę. Na nią leją wodę. Prymitywne i efektywne. Stare dobre metody. Zuchy. Znają się na robocie. Nie można oddychać. Woda dostaje się do ust, do płuc. Zwierzęca panika. Powolne topienie.

**_Odwracasz mnie na bok i obejmujesz od tyłu – jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy staliśmy przy oknie. Zginam nogi, otwierając ci wejście. Szepczesz:_**

**_- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jestem tutaj. Jestem tutaj.  
Czuję główkę twojego penisa. Sekunda paniki, wzdrygam się, jednak ty mocno mnie trzymasz. Boli. Boli. Oddycham: wdech-wydech. Zatrzymujesz się. Ból jest pulsujący, ostry. Nie mogłeś mnie nie rozerwać. To nic. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tutaj. Pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz, kiedy jesteś wewnątrz mnie._**

**_- Ruszaj się…_**

Dlaczego ktoś krzyczy? Ktoś… ktoś… Powinienem sobie przypomnieć. Głos…

…

Nie.  
To brudna chusteczka, z cienkiej nieznanej tkaniny, z wyszyciem. Mogę to wyczuć palcami. Możliwe, że to wyhaftowane litery. Nie wolno stracić tej chusteczki. Trzeba spać…

**_Wchodzisz powoli, płytko. Dyszysz ciężko. Być może też cię boli. Całujesz moją szyję, gładzisz sutki. Zaczynasz pieścić mój członek. Nie mam erekcji. Czuję, że między pośladkami jest bardziej wilgotno niż przedtem. To pewnie krew. Mój członek się nie podnosi. Na próżno mnie gładzisz. Nie wyszło nam._**

**_- Wyjdę…  
- Nie! Proszę, nie. Ruszaj się._**

**_- Boli cię. Nie dojdziesz tak. _**

**_- A ciebie bolało za pierwszym razem?_**

**_- Cholernie.  
- Dobrze. Tylko nie wychodź. Ruszaj się…_**

Nie dawali mi spać. Tutaj jest ciemno. Włączali muzykę. Złą muzykę. Bębny. Głośno. Okrągłą dobę. Otępiałem. Co mam im powiedzieć poza „nie wiem"? Konwencja genewska nigdy nie działała. Nigdy w historii. „Nie wolno torturować jeńców". Naiwne dzieci. Miłosierne. Naiwne. Jeńców zawsze torturują. Wiem to jak... Jak kto? Z jakiegoś powodu to wiem.  
Kiedy chorowałem, mama kładła się obok i obejmowała mnie. Mówiła: „Wszystkich przegonimy. Zostaniemy tylko ty i ja". Nie wstyd płakać. Nikt nie widzi. Ani oni, ani ten drugi. Ten co krzyczy. Trzeba zatkać uszy. Zwinąć się w kłębek. Ranna noga przeszkadza. Spuchła. Na pewno odłamki kości uciskają żyły. Nie mogę na nią stąpnąć. To na pewno złamanie kości piszczelowej. Wiem to jak… kto? Mama była silna. Ona by im zabroniła. Przegnała by ich. Mamo, zrób tak, żeby go nie bolało. Proszę. Ja go znam. Tylko nie pamiętam. On może być dobrym człowiekiem. Nazywa się…

…

Nie. Nie pamiętam.

On już nie krzyczy. Jestem tu całą wieczność. Dlaczego tutaj jestem? Złamana noga spuchła. Teraz mnie nie prowadzą, a niosą. Będę kuleć. Nieważne.

**_Wszystko zalewa jaskrawe światło. Zaczynasz się poruszać. Bardzo powoli. Po prostu chcę, żebyś to zrobił…_**

Chcę ich poprosić, żeby mnie dobili, ale oni nie chcą współpracować. Uparci. Muszę pamiętać słowa: „Nie wiem".  
Duże pomieszczenie. Betonowe ściany. Moje ręce są przywiązane do sznurów, przeciągniętych przez pierścienie. Po jednym pierścieniu na przeciwległych ścianach. Sznury są mocno naciągnięte. Jak na pręgierzu. Źle. Przez jakiś czas będzie się myśleć. Rozumieć, co się dzieje.  
Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Nie wiem.

**_Członek wypełnia się krwią. Nadal go głaszczesz. Dziwne odczucia. Jednocześnie źle i dobrze. Dobrze i boleśnie. Boli i… chce jeszcze. Zaczynam się wyginać naprzeciw tobie. sapiesz mi w ucho z osobliwym jękiem – nigdy nie słyszałem czegoś takiego: jakbyś był jednocześnie bardzo szczęśliwy i bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Zupełnie jakby rozpacz i rozkosz w tej samej minucie zmusiły cię do krzyku._**

**_- Ruszaj się… jeszcze… proszę…_**

**_Zrób coś…_**

Zbierz się. Skup.

Pytania.

Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Nie wiem.

Trzeba sobie przypomnieć.  
Wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich dni przywiodły nas do tego punktu. Nie wiem, co się stało. Czy dotarliśmy do Chin? Porwali nas i przewieźli przez granicę? Napadli na konwój? Czy ktoś nas wydał? Czy może nie dotarliśmy do Chin? Zmusili nas do lądowania gdzieś… gdzieś… Co z delegacją? Czy Mycroft żyje? On jest ważny. Kto to jest? Czy on nas wydał? W zamian za co? Czy nas uratuje? Wymieni? Na co? Może to zrobić, wiem. Nie wiem, kim jest, ale może. Obok niego jest zdrajca. Trzeba uprzedzić…

**_Wciąż jeszcze próbujesz się hamować, lecz poruszasz się gwałtowniej. Boli mocniej. Jęczysz żałośnie. Przyciskasz mnie tak mocno, że ledwo mogę oddychać. Szybko wodzisz ręką po moim członku. Proszę:_**

**_- Kończ. Proszę. Chcę, żebyś doszedł. Dalej… Proszę._**

Przesłuchuje mnie ktoś ważny,kto siedzi w głębi pomieszczenia – i w mroku. Jest tu jedno nikłe źródło światła. Zstąpiliśmy do Hadesu. „Główny" mówi cicho, daje znaki gestami. Dwóch w maskach pracuje nade mną, krzyczą w paszto. Skąd wiem, że to paszto? Nie wiem. Jest tłumacz. Chcą się czegoś dowiedzieć. Zapomniałem, czego. Pamiętam tylko, że powinienem odpowiadać: „Nie wiem".

**_Ty we mnie. Oto sens wszystkiego. Jednoczesna rozkosz i ból. Tak będzie zawsze. Nie wiedziałem, że tego potrzebuję: twojego wniknięcia. Wytryskasz z niskim, gardłowym jękiem, a ja wzdrygam się, wyginam. Trzymasz mnie jak mocno, jakbym chciał się wyrwać z twoich ramion. Ale to nie tak. Gotów jestem płakać, ogarnięty chaosem i euforią. Wciąż jeszcze gładzisz mój penis. Robi się miękki. Wyciągam spod poduszki chusteczki. Pachną czymś słodkim. Nawilżane chusteczki. Kto teraz ma takie? Czy je robią na zamówienie? Specjalnie dla ciebie? Możliwe. Wycieram twoją rękę, moje krocze i brzuch. Podaję ci opakowanie. Ostrożnie wychodzisz ze mnie. Płonę między pośladkami. Nigdy tam nie było tak mokro. We mnie ejst twoja sperma. Wycierasz mnie i przeklinasz cicho:_**

**_- Do diabła! Cholera. Przepraszam. _**

**_Zobaczyłeś krew? Uśmiecham się. Chciałbym to zrobić jeszcze raz. Kiedyś. Myślę, że kiedyś uzależnię się od tego. Tak jak ty. Rozumiem cię. Wpuściłem cię całkowicie. Biorę twoją rękę i całuję. Twoją kochaną, delikatną, szczupłą, cienką, silną rękę. Nie mogę przestać._**

**_- Odwróć się do mnie._**

**_Odwracam się. Patrzysz na mnie uważnie, skanujesz wzrokiem. Troszczysz się o mnie. Nie chcesz, żebym jechał. Wiem. _**  
**_  
_**Tamci mówią w paszto. Afganistan? Pakistan? Słyszałem hałas wielkiego miasta. Szum morza i odgłosy pojazdów. Nie Afganistan. Pakistan. Port Karaczi albo Quasim. Słyszę mechaniczny dźwięk. Być może gdzieś pracuje przenośnik. Paszto, morze, port, transporter do wyładunku rudy z rudowców – Muhammad ibn Quasim. Port Quasim koło Karaczi. Obok portu jest duży węzeł kolejowy. Stąd wiozą rudę. Pustynny krajobraz i mangrowe zarośla. Skądś to znam. Nieważne. Zrozumiałem, gdzie jestem. Dobrze. Dobrze.

**_Leżysz obok mnie. Milcząc. Możemy jeszcze pospać. Odpocząć. Jeszcze jest czas…_**

Jesteśmy w to znaczy, że nas przygotowują, żeby gdzieś wysłać? Dokąd? Wymienią nas? Na co?

Ten drugi mnie słyszy. Słyszy mój krzyk. To źle. Znam go.

Sh… She…

Nie.  
Rozwiązują mi ręce. Wodna tortura. Boże, dopomóż…

Duszę się.

Nie wiem, nie wiem. Nie wiem.

**_Obejmujesz mnie i głaszczesz. Wycierasz pot z czoła. A potem mówisz to, co było mi tak potrzebne…_**

Przestańcie! Proszę…

**_- Kocham cię, John…_**

Tak. To . John Watson. To mnie kochasz.

Jednak już nie jestem doktorem, ani kapitanem. Nie jestem kochankiem, przyjacielem i aniołem stróżem. Nie jestem już Johnem Watsonem. Jestem nikim. Kopią mnie nogami, jak ścierwo.

Tarmoszą i krzyczą: „Obudź się!".

Co dalej? Prąd? Rozpalone żelazo? Nasi też tak robili. W Afganistanie. A potem ja musiałem leczyć.  
Wiem, że możesz mnie słyszeć, tak jak ja słyszałem ciebie. Moje krzyki. Uczyli nas wytrzymałości. Ale to się ciągnie… za bardzo. Za bardzo, żeby nie krzyczeć. Nie chcę krzyczeć, ale nie potrafię zamilknąć. Biologia. Wybacz mi.

Nie wiem… nie wiem… nie…  
W końcu wszystko się oddala. Wszystko znika. I ci ludzie, i pytania, i pomieszczenie. I moje ciało. Pozostaje tylko muzyka. Słyszę ją.

Przebłyski…

Światło. Poznaję muzykę. Chciałeś przeprosić. Wszystkie słowa wypowiedziano. Została tylko ona.

Sherlock…

**Przypis:**

_Konwencje genewskie – szereg umów z zakresu prawa międzynarodowego i pomocy humanitarnej podpisanych w Genewie w Szwajcarii, będący częścią międzynarodowego prawa humanitarnego.__**  
**__Artykuł o traktowaniu jeńców, przyjęty w 1949 roku, głosi: „…zakazuje się, zawsze i wszędzie będą zakazane następujące działania w stosunku powyższych osób: a) zamach na życie i fizyczną nietykalność, w szczególności wszelkie rodzaje mordu, okaleczenia, okrutne traktowanie, tortury i znęcanie się b) branie zakładników; s) zamach na ludzką godność, w szczególności obraźliwe i poniżające traktowanie". _


	20. Chapter 20

Epizod 20

**KARACZI, PAKISTAN**

A więc tak to się skończy. Tutaj, na tym piasku. Nie chciałeś, żebym leciał do Pekinu. Ja zaś chciałem świętować Boże Narodzenie w domu. Intuicja. Antycypacja. Chrzaniony szósty zmysł.

Noc. Jesteśmy gdzieś za miastem. Silny, przeszywający wiatr podnosi piasek w powietrze, miota nim w twarz: oczy, uszy i usta mam zapchane brudem. Jesteśmy w kręgu światła – to miejsce oświetlają mocne reflektory dwóch dżipów. Dziś pewnie wigilia. Ale zamiast londyńskiego śniegu pod nogami jest pakistańska glina, błoto i piach. To wszystko, co widzę w ostatnie dni.  
Przywieźli nas tutaj samochodami. Rzucili przed sobą na kolana, ściągnęli z głów worki. Patrzę na ciebie po raz pierwszy od kilku dni. Wcześniej mogłem cię tylko słyszeć. Słyszeć, jak krzyczysz.  
Od razu próbuję wyłączyć emocje i patrzeć na ciebie jak lekarz. Ocenić twój stan. To trudne. Ciężko widzieć cię takim i nie krzyczeć z bezsilności. Nie wiem, jakie masz rany pod ubraniem, które zmieniło się w łachmany. Jednak wiem, co robili ze mną. Prawdopodobnie twoje ciało pokrywa wiele oparzeń, zadraśnięć, siniaków i skaleczeń. Być może masz połamane kości. Wstrząśnienie mózgu. Trudno powiedzieć. Trudno patrzeć na ciebie. Drżysz, ale nie ze strachu. Twoja twarz zmienia się w jeden wielki siniec. Wargi masz rozbite i spuchnięte. Jedno oko całkowicie znikło pod krwiakiem. Włosy miejscami wydarte razem ze skórą. Dostrzegam wielokrotne złamania kości śródręcza na obu dłoniach, zmiażdżone tkanki. Prawdopodobnie urazy zadano ciężkim tępym przedmiotem. Bili cię młotkiem po dłoniach i palcach. Twoje ręce spoczywają na kolanach nieruchomo i bez życia. Jak wypchane gałganami. Już nigdy nie będziesz mógł grać na skrzypcach.  
Zimny wiatr i twoja obecność działają trzeźwiąco. Trzeba myśleć. Zrozumieć, po co nas tutaj przywieźli.

Podchodzi do mnie tłumacz. Otrzymuję odpowiedź na to pytanie: kierownictwo MI5 ustaliło warunki wymiany. Wymienią nas na ważnych ludzi. Na znaczących terrorystów, którzy trzymani się w jednym z sekretnych więzień MI5. Jednak ktoś postanowił wykorzystać ostatnią szansę i wyciągnąć z nas informację. Tak więc, jeśli dostaną to, czego chcą, obu nas wsadzą na statek i dowiozą w umówiony „ślepy punkt", gdzie odbędzie się wymiana. W przeciwnym wypadku jeden z nas zostanie zabity, a drugi uwolniony. Gotowi są poświęcić któregoś ze swoich ludzi.

Dobrze. Dobrze. Będziemy milczeć. Otrzymasz możliwość wydostania się stąd. Po to tu jestem: żebyś ty przeżył. Cel Mycrofta to uratować ciebie. To jest najważniejsze. Mnie można zastąpić kimkolwiek. To nic. Wszystko w porządku, Sherlock. Wszystko w porządku. Twoje życie jest znacznie cenniejsze od mojego. To nic. Poradzisz sobie.  
Człowiek w masce podchodzi do ciebie, szturcha w plecy. Klęcząc, zginasz się w pół.

Co się tu dzieje, u diabła?!

Człowiek w masce wyciąga z pochwy miecz i wznosi nad twoją szyją. Stal lśni mgliście w świetle reflektorów. Powierzchnia klingi nie jest jednorodna. Jestem zdumiony: stal damasceńska? To ją jeszcze wytwarzają?  
To szok. Mózg odmawia przyjęcia tej rzeczywistości, przełącza się na coś innego, nieznaczącego. Trzeba się opanować. Zrozumiałem. Inne reguły gry. A dokładnie: jeśli nic nie powiem, oni gotowi są poświęcić swojego człowieka, by dostarczyć Mycroftowi Holmesowi głowę jego brata. I mnie, żywego. A jeśli otrzymają informację, ta spłaci wszystko. Nie będziemy im potrzebni. Wypuszczą nas. Wszystko straci sens. Wszystkie nasze wysiłki. Nie mają nic do stracenia. My w każdym wypadku przegramy. Taka to kombinacja. Pułapka bez wyjścia. Ślepy zaułek logiki.

Ale – czy ja mam tę informację? Ukryłem to, o co mnie pytali, tak głęboko, że udawało mi się nie słyszeć i nie rozumieć pytań. Tak mnie uczono. Nie słuchałem i odpowiadałem: „Nie wiem". Jednak teraz muszę sobie przypomnieć. I przypominam sobie. Pytanie było proste: kod dostępu do Galileo[1] - ogólnoeuropejski system satelitarny, która po upadku państw na kontynencie przeszła pod kontrolę Brytanii i została przekształcona w Tarczę. Tarczę, chroniącą nas przed atakiem jądrowym. Osobisty kod dostępu kierowania systemem Galileo posiada kilku ludzi, włączając w to premiera, szefa MI5, jego brata i – tak, mnie. Przekazałeś mi go. Powiedziałeś, że to na wypadek, jeśli coś się z tobą stanie. Zmusiłeś, żebym nauczył się go na pamięć. Powierzyłeś mi to. Zwaliłeś ten ciężar na moje barki. Głupio. Bardzo głupio z twojej strony, Sherlock. Oto on, _wypadek_. Coś się _stało_. Wpadliśmy. Mycroft wpadł. I cała Brytania… Jeśli ci tutaj dostaną kod, wejdą do systemu i go dezaktywują. Wpuszczą wirusa. Jeśli nie dostaną kodu, zawsze jeszcze pozostanie im armia Moriarty'ego. Wykorzystają wszystkie swoje szanse. Są zwycięzcami.  
Obok dżipa stoi jakiś człowiek. Trzyma urządzenie, podobne do naszego nadajnika do wejścia w system. Są gotowi sprawdzić prawdziwość informacji na miejscu.  
Powinienem wyrzec się swojego słońca. Zobaczyć, jak gaśnie. Inaczej gdzieś tam, osiem piekielnych tysięcy mil stąd zginą miliony ludzi. Wszystko jasne.

Ty zawsze jesteś szczery. Zawsze mówisz wprost. Lubisz rozkazywać.  
_Pocałuj mnie tak, żebym stracił oddech…_

_Obejmij mnie. Mocniej…_

_Jęcz! Chcę to słyszeć…_

_Przywiąż mnie. Niech pozostaną sińce…_

_Nie bój się zadać mi ból…  
Uwierz, to ci się spodoba…_

_Chcesz popatrzeć? Nie odwracaj wzroku…_  
Ale teraz nie rozkazujesz. Nie patrzysz tak, jak w łóżku. Czy też w Dublinie._ Prosisz: _zrób wszystko tak jak trzeba.  
Bóg nam nie pomoże. Ani żaden człowiek. Zostaliśmy sami. Czy powinienem pamiętać o prawach boskich i ludzkich? Powinienem cię ochraniać do końca, za wszelką cenę?  
Patrzysz i prosisz: _odpuść_.  
Myślimy teraz jak jedna całość. Ja – to ty. Ty słyszysz mnie. Ja słyszę ciebie.  
„Król i ojczyzna". Zawsze tego nienawidziłeś. Jednak okazało się, że to dla ciebie ważne. Nie król i nie Brytania – a życie ludzi.  
A co ważne jest teraz dla mnie? Ty.

„Dalej, John. Nie bądź mazgajem. Nie mów im. Nie poddawaj się. Nie pozwól, żebym się tobą rozczarował. Przypomnij sobie, co ci opowiadałem o oddziale z Teb".[2]  
Pamiętam. Opowiadałeś mi. Miłość sprawiała, że wojownicy byli niezłomni. Gotowi umrzeć, jak bohaterowie, na oczach przyjaciół. Ale to nie jest nasza historia. Myślałeś, że to nas uczyni silniejszymi. Wyszło odwrotnie. Nasza miłość to słabość. Pomyliłeś się, Sherlock.  
Jesteś chudy, niemal przezroczysty. Jak worek kości. Po prostu powinienem milczeć. Milcząc obserwować twoją egzekucję i ratować miliony żywotów. _Po prostu._  
Powinienem unicestwić to, co kocham. Dla uratowania milionów złożyć cię w ofierze. To szala wagi. Jedno życie i z drugiej strony setki tysięcy. Prawa logiki i celowości. Większość zawsze wygrywa. Większość zawsze ma rację. Co to jest większość? To wtedy, kiedy kogoś jest więcej. A jeśli wybór ma się dokonać nie między jednym człowiekiem i milionami ludzi? Lecz między dwoma i trzema? Czy słusznie będzie zabić dwóch dla ocalenia trzech? A między stoma i stu jednym? Czy dobrze będzie zabić setkę dla uratowania życia stu i jednego? Czym jest większość? Kim oni są? I kim jest ten jeden? Na ile on jest cenny? Co, jeśli to Kant, Goethe, Beethoven? A jeśli to Ghandi, Newton albo Fleming?[3] Powiedz, Sherlock… Co, jeśli to luminarz albo zbawca? Czy _logiczne_ będzie poświęcenie go dla dobra milionów?  
Ofiara. Sedno wszystkich religii. Ale to oszustwo. U podstaw wszystkiego leży biologia. Zniszczenie jednostki czy większości. Nierównomierne wielkości i następstwa dla ochrony populacji. Dlatego bohaterów jest tak mało. Są potencjalnymi ofiarami. Umierają jako pierwsi. Zasłaniają własną piersią lufę działa. Idą tam, gdzie jest niebezpiecznie. Buntują się przeciw instynktowi samozachowawczemu. Gardzą nim. Gdyby wszyscy byli tacy, populacja byłaby skazana na zagładę.  
Przetrwanie populacji nie jest związane ze sztuką, nauką i filozofią. Wszystko to nieprzydatne nadwyżki ludzkiej działalności. Produkt uboczny naszego istnienia. Człowiek zdolny jest istnieć bez nich. Jest zwierzęciem, które powinno pozostawać przy życiu, jeść, spać i rozmnażać się. Większość przeżywa swoje życie byle jak i bezmyślnie. Większość, pogrążona w przelotnych namiętnościach i pragnieniach. Wiedziona instynktami. Ciułaniem, prymitywnymi przyjemnościami i nierozumnymi emocjami. Stado, pozbawione wolnej woli. Nie znające ni celu, ni kierunku. Nie zastanawiające się nigdy nad niczym. Nigdy nie wątpiące. Zadowoleni z siebie posiadacze ostatecznej – kłamliwej – prawdy. Ci, którzy dopuszczają do władzy tyranów. Ci, którzy zabijają z imieniem Boga na ustach. Nie biorący na siebie odpowiedzialności, przerzucając ją na władzę zwierzchnią – ziemską lub niebiańską. Ich życie nie przynosi żadnego pożytku. Nie pozostawiają po sobie nic. Nie czynią świata ani lepszym, ani gorszym. Znikają bez śladu. Żywią się nienawiścią i fałszywym dobrem. Są ich legiony od początków czasu. Dla ich wygody bohaterowie idą na rzeź. Wybrani. Prawdopodobieństwo narodzin geniusza jest zawsze jednakowa. Ich liczba jest niezmienna. Zabijcie Fleminga teraz – za kilka lat pojawi się znowu, tylko w innej postaci. Ale to już nie jest świat, w którym rodzą się geniusze. Degradujemy się. Dlaczego? Kto jest temu winny? Unicestwiając ciebie, zabiję nadzieję.  
„Słyszałem, jak cię nazywali w Bletchley, Sherlock. Zemdliło mnie. Kiedy byłeś między nimi, nienawidzili cię i bali się. A teraz żądają, żebyś złożył się w ofierze. Są głupi i okrutni. Nie są ciebie warci".

Widzę tłum. Ryczące trybuny od Rzymu po Judeę. Gorejące oczy i otwarte usta. Żądają: Daj, daj go nam! Daj nam na rozszarpanie! Złóż go w ofierze! Nienasyceni. Domagają się: Zabij! Zabij, żebyśmy nadal mogli grzeszyć. Żebyśmy zachowali nasze ubogie żywoty. Żebyśmy nadal nienawidzili i zdradzali. Miliony mężczyzn i kobiet, starców i niemowląt żąda… Zabij! Zabij, John! Zabij! Jak drapieżne kanie wyrywają z mych rąk skrawki twego ciała. Ich dzioby są unurzane we krwi. Miliony różnorodnych, różnobarwnych twarzy. Nędzarzy i królów świata. Dziwek i sprzedajnych świętych. Wyciągają ku mnie swoje kościste, zachłanne palce. Widzę tłuste, obwisłe brzuchy. Tłum pragnie rwać na strzępy i żreć. Wypchać żołądki. Napić się krwi bohatera. Dalej się rozmnażać. Siać głupotę i zbydlęcenie. Płodzić nikczemne idee i być jak miedź brzęcząca. Chcą, żebym ich ochronił. Żebym położył cię na ołtarzu. To nie na ich, na moich rękach będzie krew… Wyją: Zabij go, gdyż on jest wybrańcem! Nie ma dla niego miejsca w naszym świecie. Ten świat jest dla zwykłych ludzi. Urodziłeś się lepszy i dlatego powinieneś odejść, by nie mącić ich słabego ducha samym swoim widokiem. Będę chodzić po londyńskich ulicach i widzieć ich syte twarze, wyszczerzone w uśmiechach. Widzieć, jak każdy z nich bezustannie, do skończenia świata żuje twoje ciało i donośnie mu się odbija. Nigdy nie uwolnię się od tego koszmaru. Pozostanie mi tylko się zastrzelić. Gardzę tymi ludźmi i nienawidzę ich. Są wstrętni. Nawet dzieci… One staną się mordercami. One też stracą niewinność… wyciągają ręce ku twojej szyi. Miliony rąk. Między tobą i tą zezwierzęconą tłuszczą jestem tylko ja.  
Wiesz, co widzę. Widzisz to samo moimi oczami. W tej chwili staliśmy się całością. Odpowiadasz mi spokojnie i prosto. Uśmiechasz się.  
„John… _Proszę_. To nie twoje myśli. Znam ciebie. To nie ty… W tym tłumie jesteśmy też ty i ja. Twoja siostra, Harriet. Twój przyjaciel Greg. Twoi i moi rodzice. Wszyscy, których kochaliśmy, i którzy kochali nas. Na naszym miejscu mógłby być teraz ktoś inny. Chcieliśmy żyć dalej. Razem się zestarzeć. Ktoś musi za to zapłacić. Urodziliśmy się, spotkaliśmy i żyliśmy dlatego, że ktoś kiedyś zrobić prawidłowy wybór. Ktoś zginął. Możliwe, że bardzo dawno temu… Ktoś, kogo nie znamy. Ktoś bezimienny, który się dla nas poświęcił. Dzięki jego ofierze kochaliśmy i byliśmy szczęśliwi. To zdarza się każdego dnia, tylko nikt o tym nie wie. Teraz nastąpiła nasza kolej. Nie jesteśmy bohaterami. Ja nie jestem bohaterem. Jesteśmy po prostu ludźmi, którzy chcieli kochać i być kochanymi. Powinieneś uratować tych mężczyzn i kobiety, żeby mogli darować sobie miłość. Z tej miłości będą się rodzić nowi ludzie. Możliwe, że pewnego razu pojawi się na świecie człowiek, który uczyni go lepszym. Daj mu szansę, John. Daj im wszystkim szansę, tak, jak ktoś kiedyś dał szansę nam. Tak było od zarania dziejów. W każdym z nas jest światło. To reguła życia. To sens ofiary. Oto dlaczego nie powinieneś mówić. Milcz".  
„Nie. Nie proś. Nie mogę".

„Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko dobrze, John. Jestem tutaj. Jestem. Wszystko w porządku. Nie mów im, nie rób tego! To mi jest potrzebne. Tak będzie słusznie".

Wiem, że to słuszne. Kochasz życie i dlatego jesteś gotów z nim się rozstać. Podarować je komuś innemu. Ale ja prędzej umrę. I tak umrę, jeśli cię stracę. Tu nie ma żadnych dobrych i złych decyzji. Nic nie jest takie, jak w Dublinie. Wszystko jest o wiele prostsze.  
„Nigdy nie byłeś egoistą. Chcesz zachować mnie dla siebie. To źle. Pomyśl, John… Jestem spokojny. Moje życie i śmierć będą miały sens. Zdążyłem powiedzieć ci najważniejsze. A teraz – wypuść mnie. I znajdź tego, kto nas zdradził. Tego, kto zagraża Mycroftowi".

„Będziesz obok?"  
„Żaden z nas nie wierzy w życie pozagrobowe. Myślę, że wiele zależy tutaj od wiary. Tak więc niestety, John… Decyduj. Bądź odważny".  
„Było nam dobrze razem".

„Tak. To było tego warte. I to też jest. Nie bój się niczego. Nie patrz. Odwróć oczy. To łatwe".  
„Nie".  
„Żegnaj, John".  
Proch do prochu. Koniec. Wszystkie słowa zostały wypowiedziane. Wszystko szybko się zakończy. Miecz jest ciężki i ostry. Stal damasceńska. Nie będzie cię bolało. Ten piasek i ta ziemia wypije twoją krew. A ciało wyrzucą gdzieś, żeby gniło w bagnie przy mangrowych zaroślach. Ciało, które okaleczyli i które jeszcze można uratować. Ciało, które kiedyś drżało pod moim i lgnęło do mnie. Prastara dusza. Ona uleci. Nieposkromiony, niepohamowany duch, którego nie zdołali złamać. Zniknie. Ty znikniesz. Przestaniesz istnieć. Nie będzie cię. Głos, zapach, ciepło, myśli i bicie serca. Twoje bezgraniczne ukochanie życia. Wszystko to zginie. Wrócę do pustego mieszkania. Przywitają mnie portrety, papierowe książki i skrzypce. Nikt nigdy nie zrozumie znaczenia tych przedmiotów. One są prawdziwe. Staną się szczątkami starego świata, zatoną w odmętach razem z tobą. Twój świat zniknie, jak Atlantyda. I tylko ja będę wiedzieć, jak cudowny, jaśniejący był to świat.  
Jest Boże Narodzenie. Spotkaliśmy się jesienią, w Bletchley. Obserwowałeś mnie z okna… Przeżyliśmy razem dwa miesiące – dwa najszczęśliwsze miesiące w życiu. Powinniśmy być teraz na Baker Street. Pracować, spierać się, kochać… cokolwiek. A ja mam patrzeć na twoja egzekucję. Co na moim miejscu zrobiłby Greg? Nie myślałem o nim od wieków. Gdzie on jest? Dlaczego wspominam go właśnie teraz? Powiedziałby: „Jesteś tchórzem, John. Zgubisz nas wszystkich".

Nie jestem tchórzem, Sherlock.

Tu nie ma jak decydować. Jednak decyduję. Nad twoją głową unosi się miecz. Nad głowami milionów. Wybieram. I przyjdzie mi za to zapłacić. W całej pełni. Zawsze myślałem, ze przywiązanie jest słabością. Muszę udowodnić, że jestem silny. Ale… Dowód nie zawsze jest oczywisty. Nawet dla mnie samego.  
Postanowiłem. Daję im znak.

Sherlock, wybacz…

Wybacz mi, Boże…  
…okropnie mnie mdli. Zaczynam się dusić… Chyba tracę przytomność…

Śnię.  
_jest cicho… jestem sam w naszym mieszkaniu; nie słychać hałasu z ulicy, nie ma ciebie… cisza… zamierzam wyjść… powinienem opuścić to miejsce; chciałbym zostać, ale teraz to nie ma sensu – jesteś gdzieś, lecz nie tutaj… idę cię szukać… na zewnątrz, poza naszym domem – zawsze niebezpiecznie… tak wiec wkładam kamizelkę kuloodporną… jest ciężka, przygniata mnie do podłogi… jakby napierał na mnie cały ciężar wszechświata… kamizelka jest z mchu… jestem zdumiony… leżę i patrzę na nasze mieszkanie: kiedy nas nie było, cała zarosła mchem… zmieniła się w ruiny… we wzgórza… w otwarty step i skały… ja sam zmieniłem się w mech… jestem wszędzie… w mchu, w drzewach, w trawie… w chmurach, w gradzie i błyskawicy… jestem wszędzie, a to znaczy, że mnie już nie ma… nie istnieję – ale jakimś sposobem to wiem… wszystko się skończyło… nie ma bólu… ani miłości… ani cierpienia… ani czułości… ani przestrzeni… ani czasu – to koniec czasu… albo jego początek… nowego, cudownego czasu… mogę widzieć przeszłość i przyszłość… widzieć narodziny i zagładę świata… świat zarósł mchem… nie oddycham – teraz nie muszę oddychać, ja sam jestem powietrzem, ziemią, ogniem i wodą… mogę być jednocześnie wszędzie i nigdzie… szukam ciebie… jednak ciebie nie ma ani w słonecznych protuberancjach… ani w słonych wodach mórz… ani wysoko pod obłokami… ani w błocie i glinie… tak się zmęczyłem poszukiwaniami… musze odpocząć… przestać istnieć tak zupełnie… nie powinienem myśleć… potrzebuję spokoju…_

Moja miłości. Mój najdroższy…

Sherlock…

**_Przypis:_**_  
Podstawowe wiadomości o organizacji i ideologii Świętego Oddziału znajdujemy u Plutarcha, który w biografii Pelopidasa pisze co następuje: „Święty oddział, jak opowiadają, po raz pierwszy został stworzony przez Gorgidasa: w jego skład wchodziło trzystu doborowych mężów, którzy otrzymywali od miasta wszystko niezbędne dla ich nauki i utrzymania i którzy obozowali w Kadmei; z tej przyczyny nosili nazwę „miejskiego oddziału", ponieważ w tym czasie twierdzę zazwyczaj nazywano „miastem". Niektórzy twierdzą, że oddział składał się z kochanków. Pozostało żartobliwe powiedzenie Pammenesa, który mówił, że Homerowski Nestor okazał się nieumiejętnym wodzem, żądając, by Grecy łączyli się w boju pokoleniami i plemionami, zamiast postawić kochanka obok ukochanego. Przecież krewni i krajanie mało troszczą się o siebie w biedzie, podczas gdy zastęp, zwarty wzajemną miłością, jest nierozerwalny i niezniszczalny, ponieważ ukochani, wstydząc się okazać tchórzostwo, w razie niebezpieczeństwa niezmiennie pozostają obok siebie. I nic dziwnego, jeżeli przypomnieć sobie, że tacy ludzie nawet przed nieobecnym ukochanym boją się skompromitować w większej mierze, aniżeli przed obcym człowiekiem, znajdującym się obok - jak, na przykład, ten ranny wojownik, który, widząc, że wróg gotowy jest go dobić, błagał: „Raź w pierś, by mojemu ukochanemu nie wypadło czerwienieć, widząc mnie zabitym uderzeniem w plecy". Mówią, że Jolaos, ukochany Heraklesa, pomagał mu w jego pracach i bitwach. Arystoteles twierdzi, że nawet w jego czasach zakochani przed grobem Iołaja przysięgali sobie wierność. Całkiem możliwe, że oddział otrzymał nazwę „świętego" z tej samej przyczyny, z jakiej Platon nazywa kochanka „natchnionym przez bogów przyjacielem"."  
_

* * *

[1] Galileo – wspólny projekt państw członkowskich Unii Europejskiej i Europejskiej Agencji Kosmicznej, system nawigacji satelitarnej w trakcie budowy. System ma być równoważną alternatywą do amerykańskiego systemu GPS i rosyjskiego GLONASS, lecz w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego z nich będzie kontrolowany przez instytucje cywilne. Spodziewany start systemu: 2014-2016 rok.

[2] Święty Oddział z Teb – elitarna jednostka armii tebańskiej z IV w. p.n.e. Według przekazów Plutarcha Oddział składał się z 300 doborowych hoplitów, mężczyzn i młodzieńców, których łączyły związki homoseksualne.

[3] Alexander Fleming (1881-1955r.) – szkocki bakteriolog i lekarz. Laureat Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny. Odkrywca penicyliny.


	21. Chapter 21

Epizod 21

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

- Ciebie też?

Kiwam głową. Na razie nie mogę wykrztusić ani słowa. Ściska mnie w gardle. Boję się, że głos mnie zawiedzie, jeśli się odezwę.

- Zasrani popaprańcy!

Greg z pasją kopie w ścianę. Nigdy nie słyszałem od niego takich wyrażeń. Ale po tym, co się stało… W zasadzie to całkiem zrozumiała reakcja. W pełni się z nim zgadzam.  
- John. Przykro mi.

Tak, mnie też. Ponownie kiwam głową.  
- Co masz zamiar robić?

Wzruszam ramionami. Powinienem iść. Nie ma o czym gadać. Chcę tylko jednego: dotrzeć do domu, zanim nie minęło działanie środków uspokajających.

… Co to? Jakieś brzęczenie.

_Żżżżż…_

_Żżżżżnnn…_

_Żżżnnnuuusssonnuuć…_  
_John Watson, obudź się!_  
Co jest…?

_Jak się pan czuje? Wie pan, kim jest?_  
Głos jak z rury… Molly? Molly Hooper? Skąd…

Świecą mi w oczy, coś wstrzykują, wyjmują kateter z tętnicy szyjnej… Czy ja umieram?  
Szlag! Raptem wymiotuję prosto na kołdrę. I znowu. I jeszcze raz. Dopóki nie zaczynam się dusić.

- Wszystko w porządku, doktorze Watson. Wszystko w porządku.  
Zabierają kołdrę. Dają mi pic. Doktor Hooper patrzy na mnie badawczo i z jakiegoś powodu z przestrachem.

- Czy pan wie, kim jest?

Co to za gierki? Czego ona chce? Co tu się dzieje?  
- John Watson. Lekarz wojskowy, chirurg. Kapitan Piątego Pułku Strzelców Northumberlandzkich armii jego królewskiej mości. Emerytowany. Pracownik MI5. Ochroniarz głównego analityka MI5, Sher…

Sherlock!

- Gdzie jest Sherlock?! W porządku z nim? Gdzie on jest?

Molly odwraca oczy.  
- Doktor Hooper, proszę odpowiedzieć! Gdzie jest Sherlock Holmes? W jakim jest stanie?

Teraz nie jest ważne, jak się tu znalazłem. Może ludzie Mycrofta w Pakistanie nas wyciągnęli. Nieważne. Gdzie jest Sherlock? Miał wielokrotne złamania i rany. Muszę go zobaczyć. Natychmiast.  
- John… Niech mi pan po prostu pozwoli wykonywać moją pracę. Dowie się pan wszystkiego w swoim czasie.

Wygląda, jakby czuła się winna. Co z Sherlockiem? Boże!

- Molly… Proszę… On żyje? Wszystko z nim w porządku? Gdzie jest? Mogę go zobaczyć?  
- Proszę, niech pan zachowa spokój, panie Watson. Jak się pan czuje?

- Doskonale! Głowa mi pęka. Gdzie jest Sherlock? Albo ja sam…

- To niebawem przejdzie. Zakłócenia widzenia?

- Nie.

- Proszę spróbować usiąść.  
Próbuję. Kręci mi się w głowie. Do diabła z nią.

- John, może pan powiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje?  
Oglądam pokój. Majak…

- Barts. To sala, w której zakwaterowano nas z Gregorym Lestrade'em na czas badań dwa miesiące temu.

Dziwne, że Barts jeszcze istnieje. I Barts, i Londyn, i wszystko to…  
- Dobrze, John.

Molly daje komuś znak. Ktoś wychodzi, zostajemy sami.

- _Sherlock jest w Barts._ To wszystko, co mogę teraz powiedzieć. Resztę powie panu doktor Stamford.

Mike? Co to za farsa? Co z Sherlockiem? Do diabła ze wszystkim! Jeśli został kaleką, jeśli oszalał, nawet jeżeli nigdy mnie nie rozpozna, zostanę z nim. Na zawsze.  
- John, nadal pana boli głowa?

- Nie.

Dziwne, ale ból odszedł. I mdłości, i duszność. Czuję nieznaczne drżenie rąk i nóg. To pewnie też przejdzie.  
- John, proszę spróbować wstać.

Wstaję.

- Dobrze. Zaraz pójdziemy do doktora Stamforda. Ale przedtem proszę wziąć prysznic i przebrać się.

- A Sherlock? Czy mogę…?

- Po rozmowie z doktorem Stamfordem. To… formalność.  
Dlaczego ona unika patrzenia mi w oczy?  
Dobrze. Wiem, że Sherlock żyje. To najważniejsze. Co by mnie nie czekało, czego bym nie uważał za najgorszy wariant – on żyje. Mój najdroższy…  
Idę pod prysznic. To dobry pomysł. Jakieś wariactwo, ale moje spodnie od piżamy są całkowicie przemoczone. Co to… sperma? Nie. Mocz. Dlaczego nie założyli mi cewnika? O Boże! Co się ze mną działo? Biorę prysznic. Myślę o tym, co się wydarzyło w Pakistanie. I jak na to zareaguje Sherlock. A jeśli nie będzie chciał mnie więcej widzieć? Boże, proszę, tylko nie to!  
Wracam do sali. Łóżko już jest zasłane, a na nim leży moje ubranie. Dziwne, że wybrali ten sam sweter, w którym byłem poprzednim razem w Barts. Niezły żart. Gdzie chusteczka? Chusteczka Sherlocka. Zawsze noszę ją ze sobą. Niech ich wszyscy diabli! Może pomyśleli, że to jakaś brudna szmata! Idioci!  
Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Najważniejsze, że Sherlock żyje. Chustka może być gdziekolwiek. Na przykład w naszym mieszkaniu.

Ubieram się, wychodzę z sali. Idziemy z Molly do drugiego skrzydła, gdzie jest cholerna masa systemów ochrony. Całkiem inaczej, niż w tej części budynku, gdzie byłem przedtem. Jakbym nagle znalazł się w bazie wojskowej. Molly cały czas milczy. Wszystko, co mogę z niej wydobyć to: „Sherlock _nie umarł. Pan przecież to wie_". Osądza mnie? Do diabła z nią. Mam ochotę kogoś walnąć.  
Przychodzimy do gabinetu Mike'a. Molly mnie zostawia. Oglądam umeblowanie. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy życia z Sherlockiem przyzwyczaiłem się zwracać uwagę na wszystko. Jednak tutaj nie trzeba mieć szczególnego talentu, żeby wywnioskować, że staruszek Mike to szycha. Albo uważa się za diabli wiedzą kogo. No-no… ogromne dębowe biurko, karafka z whisky (jakoś jestem pewien, że whisky jest prawdziwa), kupa technicznych ustrojstw… Podczas naszych rzadkich spotkań Mike nigdy nie opowiadał, czym się zajmuje. Nigdy nie wyróżniał się szczególnymi zdolnościami. Jednak widać znalazł swoje miejsce. Nie tak, jak ja. Ja zawsze rwałem się do przodu. Ale teraz jestem zadowolony ze swojego życia. Wszystko zrobiłem jak trzeba. Będę żyć z Sherlockiem do końca świata. Wiem, że mi wybaczy Pakistan. Ostatecznie wszyscy pozostali przy życiu. Pewnie ludzie Mycrofta wytłukli wszystkich, zanim… A ja po prostu zemdlałem.  
Cholera, gdzie on się podziewa? Chcę załatwić to, co chce mi powiedzieć Stamford, cokolwiek by to nie było, i być razem z Sherlockiem. O Boże. Przeszliśmy przez piekło. Chcę go objąć. Na pewno nie wypuszczę go bardzo długo. Co z jego rękami? Mój biedny chłopiec… Jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem…  
Drzwi się otwierają. Na progu gabinetu staje promienny, rumiany Mike, we własnej osobie.

- O, John! No jak tam, odpocząłeś?

- Odpocząłem…?  
- Nie bierz do głowy. To taki żart. Do użytku wewnętrznego.  
Stamford podchodzi do okna, rozsuwa zasłony. Pokój zalewa światło słoneczne. Chyba jest rano.

Mike zaciera dłonie, odkasłuje. Usmiecham się. Zawsze przypominał mi sytą, ruchliwą świnkę morską. A w ostatnich latach jeszcze bardziej pookrąglał i wyłysiał. Ja się czuję młody obok Sherlocka. Gdzie on jest?

- Mike, chciałbym…  
- Nie, nie, nie, John! Mój drogi! Jak się czujesz?

- Świetnie. Wspaniale. Mike, ja…

- Tak, John. – Stamford obrzuca mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem, waha się chwilę, a potem wyjmuje z szuflady teczkę z dokumentacją. Moje dossier. Z wierzchu na teczce zwykłym spinaczem przyczepiona jest moja fotografia. – Biurokracja, rozumiesz. Potrzebuje, żebyś złożył podpisy na dwóch dokumentach. O zachowaniu tajemnicy państwowej i o tym, że nie żywisz pretensji do pracowników Barts.

Podpisuję papiery bez czytania.  
- Dobrze, John. Dziękuję. – Mike składa dokumenty do teczki, wkłada ją z powrotem do szuflady i zamyka na klucz. Nagle staje się bardzo poważny. Chyba nigdy go takim nie widziałem. – Tak więc, zaczynamy. Opowiem ci o Sherlocku.

W mej piersi rodzi się nieprzyjemny chłód, ale przypominam sobie: Sherlock żyje i jest w Barts. Niebawem go zobaczę.  
- John. Przede wszystkim – dostałeś zastrzyk ze środkiem uspokajającym. Twoje reakcje w tej chwili są trochę wyhamowane. To, czego zaraz się dowiesz, jest nadzwyczaj skomplikowane i trudne do przyjęcia. Poza tym, może wywołać stres. A także, w rezultacie – agresję. Odznaczasz się godnym pozazdroszczenia opanowaniem i odwagą. Dlatego jestem pewien, że nie użyjesz wobec mnie przemocy. Jednak jestem zmuszony cię uprzedzić: mam pod ręką guzik wezwania ochrony. Czekają teraz pod drzwiami. Niestety, w tym gabinecie już różne rzeczy się działy… Tak więc, proszę, John… Zachowaj spokój.  
- Mike, co ty za bzdury gadasz?  
Stamford przeobraża się. Wygląda na twardego i nieubłaganego.

- Kapitanie Watson! Oficjalnie powiadamiam pana, że przeszedł pan test lojalności wobec Wielkiej Brytanii i jego królewskiej mości. Wynik testu uznano za niezadowalający, co skutkuje odmową dalszego szkolenia w służbie MI5.  
- Jaki test, Mike? Jakie szkolenie? Przecież ja już dawno…  
- Panie Watson, proszę podejść do okna.

- Mike, co ty mówisz? Co tu się, u diabła, dzieje?

- John, proszę cię. Po prostu podejdź do tego cholernego okna.  
Dobrze. Mam wrażenie, że uczestniczę w jakiejś pieprzonej sztuce teatralnej. Teatr absurdu.

Podchodzę do okna. Patrzę. Widok jak widok. Co dalej?  
- John, nic cię tu nie dziwi?

Wszystko mnie dziwi. Przede wszystkim to, że Stamford chyba zbzikował.

- Proszę, spójrz jeszcze raz. Zwróć uwagę na drzewa.  
Farsa. Patrzę. Zwykłe drzewa. Kołyszą się. Wiatr zrywa z nich żółte liście, które lecą… Stop.  
- Tak, John… Pewnie już zrozumiałeś, że jest jesień.

Szlag. Ostatnie, co pamiętam to piekielna Gwiazdka w Pakistanie.  
- Mike… Byłem w komie?

- Tak, byłeś. Dokładnie przez dwie godziny i jedenaście minut. W sztucznie indukowanej komie drugiego stopnia. Jak możesz zauważyć, nie rozwinęła się u ciebie atrofia mięśni. Teraz jest jesień. Jesień 2112 roku. Ty i Gregory Lestrade przyjechaliście do Londynu, żeby przejść badania medyczne w Barts. Tak wam powiedziano. Przyjechaliście wczoraj, John. Skierowano was tutaj po ogólnym testowaniu w Bletchley Park. Wasz profil psychologiczny, zestawiony przez… hm… Ellę, a także pewne osobliwości waszego zachowania zmusiły nas do sprawdzenia was w… mierniku lojalności, jak to nazywamy.  
- Mike…

- Usiądź. Mogę ci zaproponować wodę lub whisky.  
- Nie. To niemożliwe.  
- To możliwe, John. _Wszystko_ jest możliwe. W końcu zrozumiesz. Zacznijmy od tego, że… Jakie obrażenia otrzymałeś w Pakistanie?  
- Oparzenia. Cięcia. Złamanie nogi. Wstrząśnienie mózgu. Wyrywano mi paznokcie.

Mike wymownie patrzy na moje ręce. Opuszczam wzrok – tak. Żadnych uszkodzeń. Obmacuję nogi. Ani śladu złamania. Kiedy szedłem tutaj, nie utykałem.  
- Możesz iść do lustra i przekonać się, że nie masz na ciele blizn – poza tą, z którą do nas wczoraj przybyłeś.  
Już zrozumiałem. To zbyteczne.

- Tak więc, wczoraj w czasie snu obu wam wprowadzono preparat. Przeszliście test i zostaliście pomyślnie wyprowadzeni ze śpiączki.  
Milczę. Stamford ciągnie dalej.

- Cel testowania przy pomocy aparatury REST to określenie stopnia lojalności obiektu i jego zdolności działania w określonych warunkach, związanych z zagrożeniem bezpieczeństwa narodowego. W czasie testu badany trafia do wymodelowanej przez nas rzeczywistości i nawiązuje silną więź emocjonalną z szablonem.  
- Z czym…?

- Z szablonem. Dokładnie tak. Dalej badany przechodzi testy-matryce. Najczęściej jest ich trzy: test z zakładnikiem, test na wytrzymałość i na wybór priorytetu. Tu jest raport doktor Hooper, która zajmowała się tobą i Gregiem. Popatrzmy.  
Mike ładuje plik, na przezroczystym monitorze pojawiają się dane.

- Test z zakładnikiem – A z minusem. Zastrzeliłeś terrorystę, a można go było pozostawić żywego. Wytrzymałość na ból – A z plusem. Test na wybór priorytetu – F. Mówiąc wprost, zawaliłeś go. Gdyby to było realne, dzięki twojemu wyborowi Anglia już by nie istniała. Oto dlaczego odsiewają was na REST.  
Nie. To szaleństwo. Staram się nie myśleć o tym, co to wszystko znaczy.

- Możesz pytać.

- Mike… Gdzie jest Sherlock?  
Ledwo słyszę swój głos.  
- Nigdzie, John. Sherlock to szablon. Obraz, który wykorzystaliśmy do stworzenia silnej emocjonalnej więzi, opierając się na danych o tobie. Takich szablonów są dziesiątki. Dzieci, starcy, mężczyźni i kobiety… Nawet psy. Tak, John. Wyobraź sobie. Jeden z badanych skazał na śmierć miliony ludzi, dlatego, że ktoś chciał zabić jego szczenną sukę… I takim typom mamy powierzać tajemnice wagi państwowej?  
Mike robi się purpurowy. W oczach ma nienawiść.

- Testujemy was na wasze słabości… Jestem bardzo rozczarowany, John.

- Rozumiem. To test na to, czy potrafimy zabić naszych ukochanych. Oto, czym się tutaj zajmujesz.  
Mike macha niedbale ręką.

- Nazywaj to jak chcesz.

- To… okrutne.  
- Zeitgeist. Duch czasów. Nie mamy czasu, żeby się cackać. Nasze szanse, żeby wygrać tę wojnę, są bliskie zeru. Wiedziałeś, na co się piszesz, John.

- To ty mnie wezwałeś.

Mój głos brzmi obco, głucho. Wciąż jeszcze nie chcę sobie uświadomić, co to wszystko znaczy. Nie. Nie chcę.

- Pasował nam twój profil: doświadczenie wojskowe, wysoki współczynnik intelektu, brak stałych więzi socjalnych. Myślisz, że ciągniemy wszystkich jak leci prosto z ulicy do Bletchley? Byłeś idealnym kandydatem. Brakuje nam sensownych ludzi. Ale niestety, John. Procedury ścierania wspomnień nie istnieją. Poza tym powinieneś pamiętać, że jesteś potencjalnym dezerterem i zdrajcą. Będziesz musiał z tym żyć. Przykro mi to mówić, a i ty sam tak nie uważasz, ale… Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie pamiętać. Wróć do życia. Do tego, co umiesz najlepiej. Do tego, co nie jest związane z tajemnicami państwowymi. Wiem, że twój pułk znów zaczął się formować… A, i jeszcze coś. Mieliśmy kilka samobójstw osób, przechodzących testy na REST. Nie radzę. To nie jest tego warte. To wszystko nie wydarzyło się w rzeczywistości, John… A jeśli przyjdzie ci do głowy rozgadać o nas przez Intel – nie da rady. Kontrolujemy prasę. I możemy urządzić jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek… Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
- Mike… Przerzuć mnie tam. Wszystko naprawię.  
- Oczywiście, że nie. Ty nie chcesz niczego naprawiać, John. Ty chcesz się zobaczyć ze swoim szablonem. Wykluczone.

- W takim razie… Opowiedz mi o nim. Opowiedz mi o Sherlocku.  
- O szablonie, John. O szablonie.

_Rest (ang.) — odpoczynek, spokój, sen._

CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI


	22. Chapter 22

Epizod 22

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

- Jesteś potworem.

Zabiję Mike'a Stamforda. I sam nacisnę guzik wezwania ochrony. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko zakończy się szybko.

- John… Jesteśmy starymi przyjaciółmi. Darujmy to sobie, dobrze? Przypomnij sobie, co było kiedyś… Ech, młodość! Złote czasy w Barts! I jak się wszystko zmieniło, prawda, John? Ty i ja. Tutaj… jak w młynku… Chcesz whisky? Nie? A ja się napiję.  
Nalewa, zamacza wargi i smakuje napój. Cmoka z zadowoleniem. Patrzę na jego mokre, pulchne wargi i czuję, jak do gardła znowu podchodzi mi fala mdłości. Wszystko to zdaje się być duszącym snem. Nie wiem, jak wydostać się z koszmaru. Ale jest wyjście. Jestem tego pewien. Tylko nie mogę sobie pozwolić teraz na wybuch.  
Działanie środka uspokajającego chyba się kończy. Zaczyna mną trząść. Staram się skoncentrować na czymś innym. Nie myśleć o najważniejszym – o tym, co to wszystko znaczy. _O tobie._  
Trzeba skierować furię w inne koryto. Nie poddawać się rozpaczy. Wyjaśnić sprawę. A potem zabić Mike'a Stamforda. Karafka z whisky. Jest ciężka. Będzie akurat. Uderzyć i strzaskać mu czaszkę.  
Stop. Spokojnie. Stop. Trzeba się skupić. Ten człowiek przede mną to kluczowe źródło informacji. Tak trzeba go postrzegać. Rozluźnił się. Chce porozmawiać. Powspominać młodość. Dobrze. Dobrze. Wykorzystam to.  
- Nie za wcześnie na whisky, Mike?

Właśnie tak. Zwykła gadanina starych przyjaciół.

- W sam raz. Ech, John… Mój drogi John… Jakie to wszystko przykre, naprawdę! Gdybyś wiedział, ile ja się nasłuchałem i napatrzyłem w tym gabinecie! Zarzuty, napaść, krzyki… Jaki ja jestem _wami_ zmęczony… Takimi świętoszkami, jak ty. Umiecie tylko obwiniać. Nie chcecie sobie brudzić rąk. _Nie rozumiecie._ Nie widzicie dalej końca własnego nosa. Ale tobie… Tobie, John, chcę pomóc. Wiem, w tej chwili jesteś wzburzony. Myślisz, jak udusić mnie moim własnym krawatem, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale, John… _Wszystko już jest postanowione_. Ani twoje, ani moje życie nie ma znaczenia. Po prostu jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. Powiem ci. Przez pamięć starej przyjaźni, Watson. Będziesz zdziwiony… Wszystko jedno – i tak podpisałeś papiery. Tak więc słuchaj, John, słuchaj. Będę szczery – oczywiście w dopuszczalnych granicach…

No dalej, Mike. Nie zawiedź mnie. I tak cię zabiję, wcześniej czy później. Nacisnę odpowiedni punkt na twojej tłustej szyi. Zaduszę gada gołymi rękami.  
- Tak więc, John, przede wszystkim: doktor Hooper zakomunikowała mi, że podczas testu nastąpiło spięcie REST-a. Coś takiego zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy. Innymi słowy, impuls, czy też wpływ na mózg w przypadku twoim i Lestrade'a był nieoczekiwanie silny. Badamy, w czym tkwi problem. Niestety, nie mogę zmienić wyników testu, gdyż to skompromitowało by REST. Mogę zakładać, John, że zbyt silny impuls wpłynął na twój ostateczny wybór. Niestety… Już powiadomiłem… kogo należało. W charakterze rekompensaty tobie i Lestrade'owi zostanie wypłacona określona kwota. Widzisz, staram się. Jestem jednak twoim przyjacielem… Na twoje konto bankowe wpłyną pieniądze z Fundacji Wsparcia Weteranów. Sympatyczna sumka. Zaczniesz nowe życie… Dalej. Zdecydowanie polecam ci usługi naszego psychologa. Trudno ci będzie uporać się z emocjonalną traumą i stratą… obiektu. Ella jest na twoje usługi.  
- Niech. Spada. Na chuj. I ty też.

Cholera! Idioto! Opanuj się! Zaciskam i rozluźniam pięści. Ręce mi się trzęsą. Nie powinny się trząść, kiedy zarżnę tego wieprza. Rozbiję szklankę i chlasnę go odłamkiem szkła po arterii szyjnej.  
Stamford w zadumie przygląda się płynowi w szklance. Oznajmia filozoficznym tonem:

- Właśnie o tym mówię, John. Właśnie o tym. Rozumiem, co teraz czujesz. Uwierz, rozumiem. Czeka cię długa depresja. Wybuchy agresji. Powinniśmy was leczyć przymusowo, ale oficjalnie mamy związane ręce. Zaobserwujesz u siebie wszystkie symptomy syndromu odstawienia. Załamiesz się. Twój przyjaciel Greg już zgodził się skorzystać z pomocy naszego psychologa i pochwalam jego decyzję. To rozsądne. Ella pomaga tym, którzy… _przywiązali się_. Poradzisz sobie.  
- Nie, Mike. Dziękuję, ale nie.  
Chyba udało mi się być uprzejmym. Nie chcę zapominać. Nie chcę _sobie radzić_. Muszę dowiedzieć się możliwie jak najwięcej o Sh… nie. Nie mogę sobie pozwalać tak go nazywać. Nie tutaj. Nie w tym gabinecie.

Mike nie przestaje tokować. Jego okulary leżą na stole. Zausznik można wbić w oko. Lub w szyję.  
- John, to stadium zaprzeczenia. Jako lekarz znasz wszystkie stadia. W końcu się z tym pogodzisz.

- Nie.

- Ale twój przyjaciel, Greg…

- Na czym się załamał?

- Obawiam się, że to tajemnica lekarska. Hm… Nie sądzone mu zostać członkiem klubu „Diogenes". Jak i tobie. Niestety, przyjacielu…  
- „Diogenes"?

- Tak to nazywa Holmes.

Wzdrygam się. Na chwilę zapiera mi dech.

- _Mycroft_ Holmes – uściśla Mike. – Sir Mycroft nie ma i nigdy nie miał brata. Ani nawet siostry.  
Mike chrząka i popija ze szklanki. Żart wydaje mu się zabawny.

Uduszę bydlaka.

- Klub „Diogenes" to my. My wszyscy, którzy _milczeliśmy_. Nie zdradziliśmy kodu, w odróżnieniu od ciebie. I zawsze będziemy milczeć, John.  
- Dlaczego Diogenes?

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Sir Mycroft to wielki żartowniś.  
- To znaczy… Ty pomyślnie przeszedłeś próbę?

- Tak, John. – Mike krzywi się i tępo patrzy na szklankę. – Nie pytaj _kogo i jak_. Ostatecznie zaczynasz rozumieć, że to nieważne… Tak… Ja, doktor Hooper, Ella… i nawet sir Mycroft. Jesteśmy członkami klubu „Diogenes". Jest nas wielu. I mamy swój cel, John.

Tak. Tarcza Brytanii. Kraj powinien być z was dumny.

Mike duszkiem wypija resztę whisky i patrzy na mnie wprost, zimnym spojrzeniem. Upija się w dziwny sposób. Wpierw był pod humorkiem, a teraz budzi się w nim coś przerażająco trzeźwego.

Marmurowy przycisk do papierów. Można nim uderzyć w skroń.  
- Wciąż jeszcze chcesz mnie zabić? Tak, John? Myślisz, że jemu są potrzebni ślepi fanatycy? On jest wielkim człowiekiem, John! Wielkim! Zlikwiduje całe to bagno, oczyści stajnie Augiasza. Ten król! Ten premier! Hańba narodu! Zagrożenie ze strony Szkocji i Irlandii! Czego my dożyliśmy, co? John?! Nie jesteśmy już imperium! Wyrzucili nas z Bliskiego Wschodu jak kociaki! Po ulicach Londynu chodzą tłumy Arabów! Ale on jest silny! Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo! Wszystko zrobi jak trzeba! Jest zdolny do wszystkiego! Zostanie drugim Cromwellem![1] A my… My mu pomożemy. Pójdziemy za nim, nawet jeśli tacy jak ty i Richard będą nas wytykać palcami z tamtego świata… Ale wy… Nie rozumiecie. To, czym się zajmowaliśmy…  
- Co to za _on_?  
Stamford kręci głową i milczy wymownie.

- Co wy tu robicie? Po co? Wyjaśnij mi, Mike! Jak działa to urządzenie?  
Udaję zainteresowanie. Jeżeli będę teraz myśleć _o tobie_ – zwariuję. _Twój_ zapach, _twój_ smak, _twoje_ połamane palce… Drżę i wczepiam się w podłokietniki fotela. Muszę przez to przejść. Mój umysł musi znaleźć wyjście.

- Urządzenie… Ono jest zachwycające, John! Bezprzewodowe źródło promieniowania i reflektor, a także odbiornik. Całość - bez monitora - może ci się pomieścić na dłoni. Pełne imitowanie i możliwość modelowania rzeczywistości. Możliwość widzenia tego, co widzi badany. Impuls, który podporządkowuje świadomość i zarazem wchodzi z nią w kontakt. Zaczyna z nią współpracować, przeobrażać. Współdziałać, zlewać się… Indywidualnie skonstruowany szablon… Sama esencja piękna myśli…

- Jakiego rodzaju impuls?  
Mike żartobliwie grozi mi palcem, a potem przykłada go do ust. Znów się zmienił. Znów go rozebrało. Czy może udaje? Pajac. Jest amorficzny, nieuchwytny, zmienny. Odnoszę wrażenie, że jeśli ścisnę jego szyję, przecieknie mi między palcami.

- Nie powinieneś tego wiedzieć, John. Tajemnica…  
Stamford znów się zmienia. Zebrał się w sobie. Mówi wyraźnie i z zapałem.

- Urządzenie REST wywołuje szczególny stan aktywności mózgu. Posyłamy pierwotny impuls. To moment włamania. Twój mózg się sprzeciwia. W tym stadium u badanego pojawiają się przywidzenia, podobne do snu.

Tak. Ten sen, o którym chciałem zapomnieć. O tym, że jesteś kobietą. Nigdy nie sypiałem z mężczyznami. Dlaczego to nie wydało mi się dziwne? I do tej pory nie wydaje…  
- John, to akt przemocy, w każdym razie mózg przyjmuje to wtargnięcie jak agresję. „Sny" z towarzyszeniem duszności i mdłości powstają na początku i końcu działania urządzenia. W czasie „wyjścia" może pojawić się silne poczucie straty, a nawet przeżycie tak zwanego „momentu śmierci". To unikalne doświadczenie, John. Unikalne.  
Tak. Pamiętam. W końcu byłem wszędzie – i nigdzie.  
- Przy rozpoczęciu umieszczamy badanego w „idealnym punkcie". To centrum systemu koordynatów. Stąd poruszasz się samodzielnie w dowolnym kierunku. Podświadomość się broni. Ta obrona polega na tym, że zaczyna ona konstruować związki przyczynowo-skutkowe, ogniwa logicznego łańcucha. Innymi słowy, tworzy wspomnienia. _Historię_. Oszukuje się, robi sztuczki samej sobie. To metoda adaptacji. Na tej samej zasadzie kłamiesz: twoje kłamstwo obrasta coraz większą liczbą detali, szczególików. Inaczej nie będzie wiarygodne.  
Mój „idealny punkt" – miesiąc po naszym poznaniu. Butelka wina z brzegów Renu. Twoje wyznanie, Sher… Stop.  
- Nie do końca wiemy, jak to wszystko działa. Według naszych obserwacji, mózg badanego generuje „historię" trwającą od kilku dni do kilku lat. W taki sposób z „idealnego punktu" możesz poruszać się w „przeszłość" i „przyszłość" stosunków z szablonem. Tak więc…! Mamy testy-matryce. „Zakładnik", „ból", „wybór". Możemy poddawać stymulacji twoje ośrodki bólu i przyjemności. Dobrać ci odpowiedni szablon, na podstawie twoich preferencji psychologicznych, seksualnych i emocjonalnych, ujawnionych w zwykłych testach. Wprowadzić kod szablonu. Powtarzać go dla stymulacji. Dla ciebie było to „Sherlock/trzy kropki".

- Trzy kropki…?  
- Schablone. „Szablon" po niemiecku. Litera S w alfabecie Morse'a to trzy kropki. Żart twórcy.

Jasne. Wszystko to żart Twórcy. Cholernie śmieszny, trzeba przyznać.

Na pewno jestem żałosny.

- I wtedy… Będziesz zdziwiony, John! To wszystko, co robimy. Minimum. Całą resztę robisz ty. Wszystko! Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent! Niespodzianka, prawda, John? Wiesz, kim jest twój szablon…?

Boże…

- On – to ty. Twoja idealna projekcja. Jego myśli, twoje fantazje… Jego słowa i twoje pragnienia… To jedna całość. Urywki twoich ogólnych wiadomości, osobiste wspomnienia, obrazy – wszystko idzie w ruch. Wszystko to robisz ty! Wybraliśmy dla ciebie idealny szablon, ale ostatecznie kalibrowałeś go ty. Twój mózg oszukał sam siebie, uznając to, co było ukryte w tobie, za innego człowieka. Szablon ma niewiele charakterystyk zachowania. To pustka, obrazek, okładka, którą zapełniasz sobą. Tym, czego ci trzeba. Tym, czego chcesz. _Naprawdę_ chcesz.

Byłem szczęśliwy. Dostałem dom, którego nie miałem wcześniej. Dostałem prawdziwego przyjaciela. Idealnego kochanka. Wypowiedziałem cudzymi ustami to, czego nie ośmieliłem się powiedzieć głośno. Robiłem to, co chciałem robić. Jadłem jedzenie, o jakim marzyłem. Otrzymałem wygody, których zawsze byłem pozbawiony. Nawet urządziłem konferencję, niemożliwą w realnym świecie, gdyż nie prowadzimy rozmów z terrorystami. Tak. Dostałem wszystko, czego chciałem. Mogłem przypomnieć sobie wiadomości o lemingach, Buddzie albo tablicę Mendelejewa – i to wszystko byłoby moją z Sherlockiem wspólną historią. _Ja – to ty…_ Mógłbym tak przeżyć całe życie.

Wrócę tam.  
- Mogliście nas widzieć? Powiedziałeś: monitor…

Widzieć, _jak ja i ty…_  
- John, to nie tak, jak myślisz. Możemy śledzić aktywność neuronów poprzez reflektor. To działa na tej samej zasadzie, jak wzrok, rozumiesz?

Nie. Nie to mnie niepokoi.  
- Nie. Tam było coś jeszcze. Nie mojego. _Waszego_. Sher… szab… On mówił w języku, którego nie znam.

Pierwszy raz ty wyznałeś mi miłość po niemiecku. Ale ja to rozumiałem.  
- Niemiecki. Dlaczego, Mike?

Stamford nagle zaczyna się śmiać. Trzęsie się całym swoim zatuczonym ciałem. Jego twarz nabiega krwią. Macha rękami, poci się. Ociera łzy.  
- Wybacz, John. Mówił do ciebie „Ich liebe dich"?[2] Opowiadał o wielkości ducha i pozostałościach starej kultury? Poznaję… Stary dobry Richard…  
Nożyczki, ołówki i pióra też nadają się do ciosu w oko albo gardło tego wyrodka.

- Kim jest Richard?

- Taki jeden pieprzony geniusz. Świętoszek, jak i ty. Dobrze byście do siebie pasowali… Uważałem go za przyjaciela… ale stał się przeszkodą.  
Tak.

Teraz wiem już na pewno, że zabiję Mike'a Stamforda.

* * *

[1] _Oliver Cromwell – polityk angielski, mąż stanu, główna postać angielskiej wojny domowej, lord protektor Anglii, Szkocji i Irlandii 1653–1658._

[2] _Ich liebe dich (niem.) – Kocham cię._


	23. Chapter 23

Epizod 23

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

- Dziś będzie cudowny dzień!

Mike Stamford, kołysząc się całym swym ciężkim ciałem, stąpając niepewnie, podchodzi do okna. Przez kilka sekund obserwuje ulicę, a potem odwraca się twarzą do mnie. Widzę jego ciemną sylwetkę na tle jasnego światła. Oczy bolą od tego widoku i zaczynają łzawić. Mike wygląda jak złowieszcza plama na Słońcu…

- Wiesz, co to takiego REST, John?

- Dopiero co mi powiedziałeś.

Nie mogę dojrzeć twarzy Stamforda. Jak on mówi? Jak porusza wargami? Czarna plama wydaje dźwięki człowieczej mowy. Czarna plama pośrodku oślepiającego blasku. Straszne. Czuję silny ból w oczach, mrugam i odwracam się.  
- Tak, powiedziałem. REST to nazwa urządzenia. Słowo, zestawione z pierwszych liter nazwisk jej twórców – Reichenbacha i Stamforda. REST.

Reichenbach. Niemiec?  
- Richard Reichenbach. Luminarz światowej sławy. Geniusz. Neuropsycholog i neurofizjolog. Pracował w Charité.[1] Po katastrofie w elektrowni Brokdorf przeniósł się do Anglii i zaczął współpracować z nami w Barts. W Berlinie prowadził badania nad aktywnością mózgowia i sposobami wybudzania pacjentów z komy różnego stopnia i etiologii.[2] Osiągnął fenomenalne rezultaty. Pierwowzór REST – urządzenie impulsowe Reichenbacha – została stworzona przez niego w trakcie badań klinicznych w Charité. Kiedy Richard znalazł się w Londynie, mój wydział już podlegał MI5. Naszym zdaniem stało się opracowanie metody „przesłuchania bez przesłuchania". Mówiąc brutalnie, szukaliśmy rozwiązania problemu, jak wleźć do czyjegoś mózgu i wyciągnąć z niego potrzebną nam informację. Richard z jego wiedzą i doświadczeniem jakby spadł nam z nieba. Uprzedzając twoje pytania: w tej kwestii obaj ponieśliśmy fiasko, jednak w toku pracy został stworzony REST. Sir Mycroft zainteresował się urządzeniem. Przed nami otwarły się nowe perspektywy. Mogliśmy nie tylko konstruować rzeczywistość i poddawać testom kandydatów, ale też całkowicie ścierać osobowość – i odtwarzać ją z pomocą fałszywych wspomnień. Nie wolno nie doceniać użytkowego i strategicznego znaczenia tego odkrycia. Przykłądowo: bierzesz terrorystę, „przeprogramowujesz" go i wysyłasz z powrotem do jego komórki, otrzymując takim sposobem oddanego agenta MI5. Oto czym się tu zajmujemy, John. Ja również ratuję świat, jak mogę. Wykonuję swoją część pracy. Próby kandydackie nie są tu najważniejsze.  
Jestem wstrząśnięty. Ale…

- A Richard?

- Nasza współpraca została przerwana jakiś czas temu. Bez niego idzie nam ciężko.

Mike nigdy nie był szczególnie utalentowany. Tak, bez Reichenbacha jest zerem.  
- Richard był pierwszym, kto przeszedł test na REST. I, nawiasem mówiąc, zawalił go, podobnie jak ty. Po czym… załamał się. Wiesz, jak wszyscy geniusze, był… dziwny. Ale to teście… Całkiem mu odbiło. Wszedł w otwarty konflikt z sir Mycroftem. Stał się jego osobistym wrogiem. Groził ujawnieniem… Pieprzona niemiecka skrupulatność… Uprzedzał, że praktyczne wykorzystanie urządzenia jest zbrodnią. Że będziemy tworzyć potwory lub emocjonalne kaleki… Cały niemiecki ślad, całe to kwilenie o wielkości starej kultury to „echo" pozostałe po Richardzie, pierwszym badaczu. Nie czyściłem REST-u z tego śmiecia. Bach, Goethe i tak dalej… Był namiętnym wielbicielem tych wszystkich bredni. To nikomu nie przeszkadza… Myśli twórcy. Zostawiłem je na jego cześć. On był romantykiem. Zapewne ostatnim. Wiesz, romantykiem w przekonaniach, w gustach, w słowach i postępkach… Romantykiem nauki. Mówił, że nauka powinna służyć człowiekowi, poprawiać jego naturę. Że u podstaw europejskiej kultury leży humanizm. Że bez tego zginiemy, nawet bez wojny… Gówno prawda! Mylił się. Nie rozumiał, że już prowadzimy wojnę. Że etyka jest martwa! Że stare prawa nie działają w nowym świecie! Że wszyscy tak czy inaczej zmieniliśmy się w żołnierzy i miłosierdzie równa się dla nas klęsce i zgubie!  
Mike ma zadyszkę. Ociera pot z czoła. Wciąż jeszcze nie widzę jego twarzy, ale rozumiem, że jest wzburzony. Teraz Stamfordnie rozmawia ze mną, lecz kontynuuje stary spór z Richardem. Z człowiekiem, którego uważał za przyjaciela. Jak i mnie.

Podoba mi się ów Richard. „Świętoszek Richard". Odszukam go. Jeszcze nie wiem, _dlaczego_.  
- John! Wszystko, co głosiliśmy po Drugiej Wojnie Światowej… liberalizm, tolerancja… Myliliśmy się! Chrystus się mylił! Uwierzyliśmy, a teraz za to płacimy. Nigdy się nie zastanawiałeś nad tym, dlaczego cała historia ludzkości składa się z wojen? One nigdy nie ustawały. Nie było dnia, żeby gdzieś nie trwała wojna. Dlatego, że to leży w naszej naturze. Okrucieństwo. Ekspansja. Twierdzić coś odwrotnego to znaczy kłamać. Głoszenie dobra zawiodło nas tu, gdzie jesteśmy teraz. Tak zwane dobro zaprzecza samej naturze życia, którego sens polega na walce o przeżycie. Dobro to droga dla słabych. Droga tych, którzy nie potrafią chronić się i napadać… Europa wkrótce zginie. Nie będzie jej. Nie będzie narodów. Popatrz na Anglię! Przyjęliśmy multikulturalizm, mieszane małżeństwa – nasz _już_ nie ma! Zrozum, John, nie chodzi o nasze uczucia! To ostatnia szansa. Nie ma już czasu. To kwestia miesięcy. Potrzebni nam ludzie bez wątpliwości. Nie tacy, jak ty, albo Richard, albo ten twój przyjaciel, Lestrade. Widzicie swój najwyższy cel i ofiarę w służbie. W tym, że ofiarujecie swoje życie. Złuda. Brednie. Głupota. Starczy przystawić nóż do gardła tego, kogo kochacie, a wydacie ojczyznę bez reszty. Widziałes bojowników w Afganistanie? Widziałeś najemników Moriarty'ego? Kogo możemy im przeciwstawić? Co? Ciebie i twój niezbrukany żołnierski honor? Richarda i jego szlachetne poglądy…?

Nie widzę twarzy Mike'a, ale wiem, że jest wściekły.  
- Ja nikogo nie kochałem, Mike. Byłem samotny. Do chwili, kiedy…

Do chwili, kiedy poznałem Sherlocka. Nie przechodzi mi to przez gardło.  
Manewr się udał. Mike kieruje uwagę gdzie indziej i uspokaja się.  
- Testy Elli udowodniły coś wręcz odwrotnego: ciągle o tym myślałeś, John. Nie okłamuj się. Mierziła cię samotność. Gdyby co, nie poświęciłbyś nawet Grega. Samotność to coś, co nas chroni. To, co czyni odpornymi na zranienie. Tak mówi sir Mycroft. Żadnych więzi i związków, gdyż one są słabością. Dzieci, żony, przyjaciele i kochankowie… Nawiązałeś kontakt z Lestrade'em już pierwszego dnia w Bletchley. Zostawiono wam pełną swobodę. I obserwowano. Byliście jedynymi w grupie, którzy nawiązali więzy emocjonalne. Czytałem raport Elli. Ty i twój przyjaciel spędzaliście dużo czasu razem. I mieliście wątpliwości. Ciągle wątpiliście. Ty i Greg – czarne owce. Co też udowodnił REST… Tacy, jak ty, zgubili nasz świat. Ci, którzy nie potrafili zabić w sobie „wartości". Fałszywe wartości, John. Jak i twój Sherlock.  
tak, Stamford ma rację. Dopiero co myślałem o tym, jak zabić bezbronnego człowieka. To niedobrze. Moje wartości są _bezwartościowe_.  
- Przy okazji, John… Zacznij się odzwyczajać od tego, żeby nazywać swój szablon po imieniu. Nawet w myślach.

Tak. Pieszczoty, tortury, nasza praca, jego wyznania, moje marzenia o Gwiazdce w domu, w Londynie – tego nie było. Nie było. Tak.  
- Powinieneś spojrzeć na sprawę inaczej: to nie było realne. Chciałbyś żyć w świecie, w którym przez ciebie zginęły miliony ludzi? Nie. Nawet z Sherlockiem. Powinieneś pogodzić się z prawdą – inaczej będziesz się oszukiwać jeszcze bardzo długo.  
Nie mam nic do powiedzenia.  
- Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny… Nosce te ipsum, pamiętasz? Poznałeś samego siebie, John, prawda? To ja poznałem ciebie z _nim_. Zapoznałem ciebie z samym sobą. Twój utajony homoseksualizm, przeciwko któremu, naturalnie, nic nie mam, ale… bądź z tym ostrożny. Nie trzeba, żeby ktoś wiedział. Wciąż jeszcze podtrzymujemy liberalizm oficjalnie, lecz… sam wiesz, jak jest. Jeszcze się napatoczy jakiś rozbestwiony fanatyk. To moja przyjacielska rada, John.

Chciałbym zniknąć. Ale wpierw muszę się dowiedzieć, jak odnaleźć Reichenbacha. Czy będzie mógł sprowadzić mnie z powrotem…?

- Richard. Powiedz, Mike, a Richard…  
- Był idiotą! Dlatego, że nie chciał iść z nami do końca. Idiota! Zmarnował sobie życie! Gdybyś go widział! Talent. Mógłby zostać wybitnym muzykiem. Interesował się astronomią. Bon vivant. Kolekcjonował reńskie wina, kupował drogie garnitury. Wydawał niesamowite sumy na wodę kolońską i batystowe chustki do nosa. Niczego sobie nie odmawiał. Uwielbiał luksus. Ulubieniec kobiet… i mężczyzn, t-ak… Wszyscy w Barts, jak zwariowani, biegali do nas do laboratorium, żeby tylko na niego popatrzeć. Ale podczas pracy stawał się jak opętany. Nie jadł, nie spał… Uważałem go za swego przyjaciela… Wiesz, John… Z niego stworzyliśmy twój szablon. Wygląd, ubiór, myśli… Prawie. Przeszedł sprawdzian w rzeczywistości, więc postanowiliśmy, że…

Oto _dlaczego_. Oto dlaczego powinienem się z nim spotkać.  
- Wykorzystałeś jego obraz w teście, przeciwko którego protestował? Co on na to?

- Nic. Już go tu nie było.  
_Herz, mein Herz…_ On zrozumie.

- Mike, co z nim? Gdzie jest teraz? Mogę go zobaczyć? Porozmawiać?  
- Kiedyś – tak, niewątpliwie. W pewnym sensie…  
Czy mi się wydaje, czy Mike naprawdę się uśmiecha?  
- Cо to znaczy?

- To znaczy, że ten idiota skoczył z dachu Barts. Śmierć na miejscu.  
Nie.

Nie, to…

Nie. Pomogli mu. _„Stał się przeszkodą". „Kontrolujemy prasę". „Możemy zainscenizować nieszczęśliwy wypadek".  
_- Mike, ty nie poddałeś się testom na REST. Ty _zrobiłeś to_ w rzeczywistości. Nigdy byś nie przeszedł testu z zakładnikiem i torturami. Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze… jednak udowodniłeś swoje oddanie sir Mycroftowi w inny sposób. Zabiłeś przyjaciela, Mike. Jesteś potworem.  
Raptownie czuję wielkie osłabienie. Mogę zabić Stamforda. Mogę wysadzić w diabły cały Barts. Jednak wydaje mi się, że _oni_ są wszędzie. Potwory. Plamy na Słońcu. Ogarnia mnie mrok. Obezwładnia kończyny. Napiera zewsząd.

- John, mój drogi John… Życie, zwykłe, powszednie życie się kończy. Możesz mnie nazywać jak chcesz: mordercą, potworem… Ale kiedy koniec będzie bliski, będziesz mógł powiedzieć z pełnym przekonaniem, że zrobiłeś wszystko – nawet rzeczy niemożliwe – żeby to życie ochronić?  
Nie. Nie będę mógł. Nie zabiłem Mike'a Stamforda. Jestem sparaliżowany strachem. Przerażony tym, czego dowiedziałem się o takim _zwykłym_ człowieku, który stoi oto przede mną.  
Wstaję powoli. Nie ma o czym dłużej rozmawiać. Trzeba jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu. Jeszcze jedno…  
- Słodycz. Czuję w ustach słodki smak. Co to jest?

- To od iniekcji. Efekt uboczny preparatu. Utrzyma się przez kilka dni.

Stamford odwraca się do okna.  
- Jest pan wolny, kapitanie Watson…  
…Ochrona odprowadza mnie do wyjścia. Nie patrzą mi w oczy. Jestem przecież zdrajcą. Niemalże…

- Ciebie też?

Kiwam głową. Na razie nie mogę wykrztusić ani słowa. Ściska mnie w gardle. Boję się, że głos mnie zawiedzie, jeśli się odezwę.

- Zasrani popaprańcy!

Greg z pasją kopie w ścianę. Nigdy nie słyszałem od niego takich wyrażeń. Ale po tym, co się stało… W zasadzie to całkiem zrozumiała reakcja. W pełni się z nim zgadzam.  
- John. Przykro mi.

Tak, mnie też. Ponownie kiwam głową.  
- Co masz zamiar robić?

Wzruszam ramionami. Powinienem iść. Nie ma o czym gadać. Chcę tylko jednego: dotrzeć do domu, zanim nie minęło działanie środków uspokajających.  
Greg… Pamiętam, że dostrzegałem, jakie ma piękne oczy. Jak pracują jego krzepkie mięśnie pod materiałem szpitalnego szlafroka. Pamietam, jak czułem wobec niego czułość.

- Utajony homoseksualizm.

- Co, John?

- Lepiej się do mnie nie zbliżaj, Greg. Ustalili, że ja…

Spałem z Sherlockiem. Podobało mi się to. Jego skóra była słodka w smaku. Jego zapach był słodki.

- Miałem kochanka. _Tam_.  
Greg kilka sekund patrzy na mnie z zakłopotaniem, lecz zaraz dochodzi do siebie.

- A niech idą do diabła! John, jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Lestrade wyrzuca papierosa. Skąd go wziął? On nie pali.

Stoimy pod bramą Barts. Czas się żegnać…

- Greg… A ciebie na kim?  
- Córka. Miałem córkę. Sześcioletnią. Pamiętam, jak się urodziła. Miała na imię… Molly.

Oczywiście. _Tam_ imię dla dziecka Greg sam wybierał. Molly Hooper. Ona mu się podobała.  
Lestrade mocno pociera zaczerwienione oczy. Nie patrzy na mnie. Nie chcemy patrzeć na siebie. Chcę do domu. Musze zdążyć, nim się zakończy działanie środka uspokajającego.

Obaj z Gregiem żegnamy się krótko i rozchodzimy, każdy w swoją stronę.

Idę.  
Wszędzie są żółte liście. Pamiętam, jak Gregory tłukł kijem krzaki w Bletchley. Liście ulatywały, niczym ludzie, rozstający się na zawsze z ojczyzną, by ostatecznie umrzeć na obczyźnie.

Idę.

To było kilka dni temu. Zanim przeżyliśmy z Sherlockiem dwa miesiące.

Idę.  
_Za to, że wciąż jeszcze jesteśmy żywi._

Idę.  
_John Watson, niech się pan obudzi!_  
Idę.

_Będziesz tu mieszkał._

Idę.  
_To uczucia naprawdę rodzą chaos._  
Idę.  
_Podnieś moje biodra wyżej…_

Idę.  
_Zostaniesz w samochodzie._  
Idę.  
_Kiedyś znikniesz._  
Idę. Zaczynam utykać.  
_To nie to, co myślisz._  
Idę. Silny ból w nodze. Tam, gdzie była złamana.  
_Kocham cię, John…_  
Idę. Już niedługo.

_A teraz – wypuść mnie._  
Jestem w domu. W domu Harriet. Nie w _naszym_ mieszkaniu.  
Sherlocka nie ma.

Jestem metodyczny.

Nie chcę zabijać Stamforda. Nie chcę widzieć Gregory'ego.  
Zamykam drzwi wejściowe na klucz. Zasłaniam okna. Siadam na łóżku, zdejmuję buty i kurtkę. Kładę się, nakrywam, zakopuję głowę pod poduszki. Nabierał powietrza w płuca.

Nie chcę szukać pistoletu. Nie chcę nawet spotkać się z Sherlockiem.  
Nadal mam w ustach jego smak.  
Chce tylko jednego. I robię to.

Krzyczę.

* * *

_**[1]**__ Charité w Berlinie – jedna z największych klinik w Europie[1]. Charité - Universitätsmedizin Berlin jest szkołą medyczną dla Wolnego Uniwersytetu Berlina i Uniwersytetu Humboldtów. Budynek kliniki powstał w 1710 roku w Berlin-Mitte na wypadek epidemii dżumy, po tym, jak epidemia oszczędziła Berlin, z czasem stał się szpitalem dla ubogich. W 1727 roku Fryderyk Wilhelm I Pruski nadał szpitalowi nazwę Charité, oznaczającą „miłosierdzie"._

_**[2]**__ Etiologia (średniowieczna łac. aetiologia – stwierdzenie przyczyny albo powodu z gr. aitiología – badanie przyczyn od aitía – przyczyna i logia – zbiór, kolekta) – nauka badająca przyczyny zjawisk, procesów i faktów._


	24. Chapter 24

Epizod 24

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

**_Dzień pierwszy_**  
Zapewne Mike Stamford miał rację i ten jesienny dzień okazał się cudowny. Ciepły i słoneczny… Ale możliwe też, że zerwał się silny wiatr. Przygnał chmury. Wszystko zrobiło się zimne i ponure, a potem z nieba lunęło. Prawdopodobna jest i taka wersja: było pochmurno, lecz deszcz nie spadł… Londyńska pogoda jest zdradliwa. Jeśli rano świeci słońce, nie znaczy to jeszcze, że pod wieczór wszystko nie poleci w diabły. Londyńczycy wiedzą: nawet w pogodny dzień, czyli… zawsze trzeba brać ze sobą parasol. Generalnie, twierdzenie, jaka była pogoda tamtego dnia, byłoby objawem zbytniej pewności siebie z mojej strony. Tak jak powiedziałem, każdy wariant jest do przyjęcia. Nie będę się spierał. Zgodzę się z tym, co powiedzą. To jak w wojsku: nie posłuchasz, kupisz marihuanę na czarnym rynku – postawią cię przed trybunałem. Gdzieś w śmierdzącym więzieniu w Khaki Jabbar. O czym to mówiłem…? My, londyńczycy, lubimy rozmawiać o pogodzie. Ja jestem rzadkim wyjątkiem. Ale przecież tyle lat spędziłem za granicą! Służyłem tam… za kozła ofiarnego… Mogę nawet zadziwić rozmówcę śmiałym stwierdzeniem, że nie mam nic przeciwko deszczom. Przeciwnie, po Afganistanie niezbyt mi się podoba palące słońce. Czyni ono kolory zbyt jaskrawymi, tak bardzo, że zaczynasz ślepnąć. Tak jak i teraz… Ale zboczyłem z tematu… Jak by tam nie było, nie mógłbym ocenić londyńskiej pogody akurat tego dnia. Zwykle jestem uprzejmy. Więc gdyby ktoś mnie spytał, musiałbym grzecznie się usprawiedliwić.

„Niestety. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę kontynuować tej rozmowy".

„Jak to…? Dlaczego? Czy nie pamięta pan tego dnia?"

„Można tak powiedzieć".

„Był pan pijany? Cały dzień pan przespał? Stracił pamięć? Czy może chorował pan ciężko?"

„Niestety… Znów muszę pana rozczarować, drogi rozmówco. Mogę zakomunikować: wszystko wymienione – i nic konkretnego".

„Jakie to dziwne… Z przykrością stwierdzam, że pan wydaje się obłąkany. Szanujący się londyńczyk, ten, kto uważa się za prawdziwego Anglika, nie może nie wiedzieć czy też zapomnieć bez poważnej przyczyny, jaka była pogoda konkretnego dnia. Pan jest chirurgiem i wojskowym. Powinien się pan wstydzić, sir. Mógłbym pana wyzwać na pojedynek, lecz jest pan zbyt nieszczęśliwy i samotny. Do tego kulawy. Czy pan kogoś pochował?"

„Zapewne siebie… Pojedynki były pozostałościami starego świata, którego obecnie się nie szanuje. Któż w naszych czasach słyszał o Bachu? Albo, na przykład, o cienkich batystowych chusteczkach z wyszytymi jedwabiem monogramami? Te rzeczy, jak i ja, nieustannie muszą przepraszać. Za to, że – jak i ja, jak stary świat – kiedyś istniały i wciąż jeszcze stanowią lekcję. Jednak nie będę o tym wszystkim rozprawiać – ma się rozumieć, jeśli pan nie jest członkiem klubu „Diogenes". I… odradzam panu wyzywanie mnie na pojedynek. Nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Po pierwsze, zdradziłem ojczyznę. Dlatego kuleję. Po drugie, jak już pan zauważył, jestem szaleńcem. Dlaczego? Czy wie pan o wielkiej wojnie Brytanii przeciwko kozom? Otóż przegraliśmy ją. Skapitulowaliśmy i zabraliśmy się do domu. Ci, którzy przeżyli, naturalnie. Reszta została… Po trzecie, jestem homoseksualistą. Tak twierdzi pewna bardzo mądra kobieta i taka jest prawda… Sir, niech pan idzie swoją drogą".  
„To istne Bedlam. Bedlam na ulicach Londynu. Duch czasów, Zeitgeist... Niechby pan zdradził ojczyznę, ale Anglik, który nie jest w stanie prowadzić rozmowy o pogodzie to oznaka Apokalipsy. Chyba poszukam sobie kogoś innego do rozmowy. Nie mamy prawa do rozpaczy. Powodzenia, sir. Mam nadzieję, że pański ból w nodze się nasili".

„Ja również. Powiadają, że ból pomaga nie myśleć. To stara mądrość. Było mi bardzo miło…"

Oto jak mogłaby wyglądać taka rozmowa. Szepczę ten dialog i uśmiecham się. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że tego dnia jakiś czas krzyczałem, a potem umilkłem, wyczerpany. I że cały dzień leżałem w łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek… W mieszkaniu jest ciemno. Części mnie dzisiaj w ogóle nie było. Oniemiała. Wyczerpana krzykiem. Druga część, jak dezerter, cieszyła się z tego, że niczego nie czułem. Patrzyłem w jeden punkt na ścianie. Wcześniej zaciągnąłem zasłony. Zwyczajnie nie mogłem wiedzieć, czy na zewnątrz jest słonecznie. Leżałem w pustce – wewnętrznej i zewnętrznej. Wystarczająco poważna przyczyna… Jestem niewinny. To znaczy _winny_ – ale nie tego. Zbyt trudno byłoby to wyjaśnić. Raczej nikt by mnie nie zrozumiał… Jednak trzecia część mnie była czujna. Mówiła: „John, to już niebawem. Niedługo będziesz tak leżeć bezmyślnie. _Coś_ się zbliża. Już słyszę podziemne wstrząsy. _To_ zacznie się od ciągnącego bólu w nodze. Możesz wziąć pistolet, ale… jeśli założymy, że istnieje życie pozagrobowe… a wiemy, że tak nie jest… nie znajdziesz tam Sherlocka. W dodatku to by go rozczarowało. Byłby niezadowolony. A ty wiesz, jak to z nim jest, kiedy się gniewa. Co jeszcze można zrobić? Racja. Iść i wziąć proszek nasenny. Inaczej nie przeżyjesz tej nocy".

To brzmi sensownie. Tak też zrobiłem, i przespałem pierwszą noc bez snów i koszmarów.

**_Dzień drugi_**  
Obudziłem się rześki. Mój mózg odpoczął i dał odpowiedź, niemal genialną. Postanowione. Rozwiązanie jest bardzo proste. To dziwne, że nie wpadłem na to od razu. Lecz czasem bywam takim tępakiem… Szerłok o tym wie. Dlatego oświadczył mi to wprost wtedy, w Bletchley… Ale generalnie wymiatam. No pewnie! Chciałem zabić Mike'a Stamforda! Powinienem był modlić się za niego. Jeżeli mi się uda, przedostanę się do Barts. Jeżeli nie - wyśledzę i wezmę Mike'a jako zakładnika. Tylko muszę przyjąć silne środki przeciwbólowe, żeby nie przeszkadzała mi noga. Trzeba wyciągnąć stamtąd Sherlocka razem z REST-em. Zamknęli go tam. Nie szkodzi. Jestem twoim ochraniarzem. Przywlokę Mike'a tutaj i będę torturować. Nie przechodził testu na tortury. Niewątpliwie się załamie. Mam noże, szczypce, lampę lutowniczą… Nie, chwila. Lampy lutowniczej nie mam. Ale mogę kupić. Oczywiście, że mogę. Kupię ja po drodze do Barts. Od razu trzeba sprawdzić, czy zrobili przelew na moje konto? Jeśli tak, to zrobię Sherlockowi wspaniały prezent z okazji powrotu. Co mu podarować? Co…? Jest taki wybredny… Będę sobie łamać nad tym głowę po drodze do Barts. Starego, dobrego Barts… Jaka dziś pogoda? Tak jak przypuszczałem, deszcz. Mam szczęście. Mogę nie myśleć o Afganistanie. Czasem mi się wydaje, że czuję zapach kóz i smród ich palonego mięsa. Przy Sherlocku nie czułem tych zapachów. On zawsze pachniał słodyczą. Do tej pory mam w ustach słodki posmak… Starannie ukrywam to przed wszystkimi, ale Ella na pewno wie. A chuj z nią.

Chichoczę. Nie, Mike. Nie wczoraj – dzisiaj będzie cudowny dzień. Poszczęściło mi się z pogodą. Biorę prysznic, myję się energicznie, piję poranną herbatę. Herbata nie jest prawdziwa. Wyciskam herbaciany koncentrat z pakiecika do gorącej wody. Smakuje inaczej, niż u Sherlocka. Tak być nie powinno. Wiem, co kupie na początek: prawdziwe produkty. Kosztują kupę pieniędzy. Przywożą je z okolicznych wsi. Czarny rynek – niebezpiecznie. Mogą powiązać przy kupnie. Wrzucić do więzienia, o którym opowiadał Gregory Lestrade. Będę tam gnił razem z dziwkami i Arabami całe miesiące, nim ktoś dotrze do teczki z moją sprawą. Ale… czego się nie robi dla Sherlocka? Można sprzedać kod Tarczy. Czy go znam? Nie. Już nie pamiętam. Tępak. Tak, jak powiedział Sherlock.

Ubieram się starannie i biorę ze sobą pistolet. Może mógłbym włożyć mundur wyjściowy, ale nie chcę przyciągać uwagi. Mike Stamford pod lufą broni i ja w paradnym mundurze – raczej podejrzany widok na ulicy. Ktoś mógłby zapytać, jaka była wczoraj pogoda. Niestety, nie zdołam podtrzymać tej rozmowy. Biorę tabletki. Wychodzę. Na razie lekko kuleję, ale tabletki niebawem zaczną działać. W nich… ciiii! Zostały mi po tym, jak mnie raniono. Uszkodzony nerw, silne bóle… Powiem co w nich jest tylko Sherlockowi. Chociaż on raczej nie jest członkiem klubu „Diogenes". On przecież złamał się. Stał się osobistym wrogiem sir Mycrofta. Lubił batystowe chusteczki. Czy można je dostać na czarnym rynku? Zrobię Sherlockowi prezent. I jeszcze nawilżane chusteczki. Gdzie mógłbym je zdobyć? Czy robią je specjalnie dla Sherlocka? Mam nadzieję, ze wybaczy mi Karaczi.  
To już Baker Street. Kiedy jeszcze byłem studentem, zawsze chodziłem tą drogą do Barts. Podobało mi się tutaj. Jedna z niewielu ulic, które były oświetlone. Cicha Baker Street pośrodku ogromnego, kipiącego miasta.

Prawie biegnę. Dlaczego wczoraj poszedłem do Harriet, a nie tutaj? Tutaj jest mój dom.  
227…  
225, a, b…  
223, a, b, c…  
221…  
а…  
b…  
Hudson's. Sardynki i frytki.

Wymiotuję na asfalt. Przechodnie patrzą na mnie krzywo. To nie te drzwi. Nie ma mieszkania. Urządzili tutaj cuchnący fastfood. Wszystko zmienili. „B-122". To numer mojej grupy w Bletchley. To _nie ta_ rzeczywistość.  
Muszę iść do domu. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Powinienem się położyć i patrzeć w jeden punkt.

**_Dzień trzeci_**  
Obudziłem się, kiedy jeszcze było ciemno. Śnił mi się Sherlock. Byłem bardzo zmęczony. Całą noc mi rozkazywał.

_Weź mnie…  
Weź mnie, John…_

_Mocniej…!_

_Przywiąż mnie. Mocniej. Niech zostaną zadrapania…_

_Głębiej…!_

_Chcę to zrobić na czworaka. Weź mnie brutalnie…_

_Spróbuj wprowadzić cztery palce…_

_Przytrzymuj moje nogi na swoich ramionach…_

_Podnieś wyżej moje biodra… _

_Wykręć mi rękę za plecy, potrafisz stosować ten chwyt. Tak, boli – i na tym to polega…_

_Przygryź mój sutek – mocniej! – i odciągnij go…  
Ściśnij mosznę – mocniej! Powiedziałem: mocniej…!_

_Chwyć mnie za włosy i pociągnij na siebie…_

_Usiądź na mojej twarzy. I kiedy będziesz kończyć mi w gardło, postaraj się, żebym się nie zachłysnął twoją spermą…  
Przyciśnij mnie całym ciężarem, unieruchom mi ręce i nie daj mi się ruszyć…_

_Nie bój się zadać mi ból…  
_Jednak ja się bałem. Do szaleństwa. Cały był poparzony, posiniaczony i pocięty. Włosy na głowie powyrywane razem z kawałkami skóry. Popękane wargi, potłuczona twarz. Połamane palce. Starałem się, ale nic mi z tego nie wyszło. Wybacz, Sherlock. Wyginałem się, wiłem, próbowałem zrobić tak, jak prosisz - lecz wszędzie miałeś rany. Cały byłem w twojej krwi. Otwarte rany na obnażonej skórze i pod podkoszulkiem... On był w jakimś brudnym, podartym, zniszczonym podkoszulku. Nie miał na sobie nic więcej. Nie jestem temu winien, Sherlock. Przepraszam.

Tak zmęczyłem się tym snem…  
Kiedy się obudziłem, paliły mnie mięśnie. Zacząłem płakać w poduszkę. Gdyby ktoś obserwował mnie z boku, pewnie by się roześmiał. Sherlock by powiedział: melodramat i banał. Obejmować poduszkę – melodramat. Wsuwać ją między nogi – ordynarny banał. Jednak chcę dojść.

Nie wolno.

Trzeba doczekać Sherlocka. Ktoś mądry zauważył, że ból, muzyka i narkotyki zagłuszają myśli. To był Reichenbach. Świętoszek Richard. Neuropsycholog i geniusz. Znał się na podobnych rzeczach. Trzeba go odnaleźć. Ale wpierw trzeba zrobić cięcia, albo oparzeliny. Żeby w ciągu kilku dni moje ciało się nimi pokryło. Żeby Sherlock wiedział, że nie zdradziłem go ot tak. Zrobić tak, jak było w Pakistanie. Na pewno w ciągu kilku dni całe moje ciało będzie pokryte ranami… Może wtedy coś nam się uda.  
Richard. On mi pomoże.  
Wstaję i utykając docieram do Intelu. Wprowadzam dane Richarda w wyszukiwarkę.  
Richard. A więc taki jest.  
Przystojniejszy i starszy od Sherlocka. Jego rysy nie mają w sobie ostrości. Napawam się jego widokiem. Teraz mi wolno – wszak oficjalnie ustalono, że jestem gejem. Tęczowy. Sodomita. Pedzio. Mówili: „Cholerny pedryl, my takich w wojsku…" – i wtedy nie wytrzymałem. Trzeba będzie nad tym pomyśleć.  
Richard. Wręczają mu jakieś nagrody. Pije szampana z kanclerzem. Ustanawia Fundację Goethego. Gra na skrzypcach. Tu jest w laboratorium. Tutaj jego artykuły naukowe – wiele po niemiecku. Ksiązka „O śmierci kultury". Wygląda zarazem poważnie i lekkomyślnie. Lubi luksus. Kusicielsko uśmiecha się do mężczyzn i kobiet. Jego czarne, wijące się włosy są zaczesane do tyłu. Nie tak, jak u Sherlocka. Richard. W czarnym smokingu lub białym fartuchu laboratoryjnym. Czerń i biel… Przemowa Richarda po Brokdorfie. „Tragedia Germanii. Tragedia Starego Świata"… Jest pełen gracji, szczupły, żywy i energiczny… Jak meteor… Wywołuje napięcie tysiąca wolt…  
…Siedzę tak już ponad godzinę. Zapewne jestem zdrajcą – nie przestaję wodzić palcami po przejrzystym monitorze. Głaszczę go. To nie dlatego, że cię nie kocham, Sherlock. I nie dlatego, że tak polubiłem te przedmioty – monitor i poduszkę. Po prostu on jest taki podobny do ciebie. Chociaż… w sumie niezupełnie. Cieńsze wargi. Duże oczy. Ale to jest _to_ spojrzenie – i _ten_ uśmiech. Rasowość i duma. On przejął je od ciebie. Zapisuję artykuły i zdjęcia i kontynuuję poszukiwania.

Richard leży na asfalcie. Czerń, biel i czerwień… Jestem lekarzem i żołnierzem. Dam radę… Powiększam fotografię. Oglądam ranę.  
Reichenbach nie mógł przeżyć. Kropka.

Powinienem stąd wyjść. Powinienem uciec…  
Idę do Barts okrężną drogą, żeby ominąć Baker Street. Czekam na Mike'a, ale nie przy tym skrzydle, gdzie rozbił się mój przyjaciel. Wiem, że mógłby stać się moim przyjacielem. Protestował przeciwko temu, co ze mną zrobiono. Nie chciał na to pozwolić. Stał się osobistym wrogiem nowego Cromwella. Wiele zawdzięczam Richardowi.  
Baker Street. Barts. Ulice, po których chodziliśmy i jeździliśmy… Mój Londyn zmienia się w miasto widm.

Kropi deszcz. Przemokłem. Nie mam parasola. Już w ogóle nie jestem Anglikiem. Ale na tej pieprzonej wojnie z kozami parasole nie były potrzebne. Trzeba poszukać parasola w składziku u Harriet… trzeba w końcu załatwić sprawę jej piwnicy. Tam pewnie są góry rupieci. Składowisko pleśni. Pleśń jest niebezpieczna. Może dlatego tak źle się czuję i trudno mi oddychać… W mieszkaniu Harriet wszędzie leży kurz. Zastałem to mieszkanie w takim stanie, kiedy wróciłem z Afganistanu. Harriet już nie było… Kurz leżał wszędzie na Baker Street, ale potem wszystko powycierałem. I kupiłem wyposażenie do kuchni… Trzeba zająć się sprzątaniem. Czymś naprawdę ważnym...  
- John! John Watson!  
Mike Stamford. Nie zauważyłem, jak wyszedł z bramy Barts. Zwyczajny człowiek wraca do domu po zwyczajnym dniu pracy. Na pewno ma skromne mieszkanko. Nikt niczego podejrzewa. Może sobie pozwolić na luksusy tylko we własnym gabinecie. Decydować o losach ludzi. Pić prawdziwą whisky. Oto, co czyni go szczęśliwym. Ciekawe, czy jest samotny…? Krągłolicy grubas w pomiętym płaszczu, z wytartą teczką i dziurawym parasolem, którego nie można otworzyć na wietrze. Gdyby Mike jeździł autem, z ochroną – dawno by go wysadzili w powietrze. Albo porwali. Mogę to zrobić. Ale myślę, że jemu jest wszystko jedno.  
Coś mówię. Słyszę samego siebie. Urywek, końcówkę jakiegoś dłuższego zdania, które przyszło mi z trudem:

- …_proszę_, Mike.  
Dochodzi do mnie głos Stamforda:

- Chcesz, żeby podatnicy dawali swoje pieniądze na to, żebyś ty mógł pieprzyc się w REST?  
Obok przemyka zapłakana Molly Hooper. Zaszczutym wzrokiem ogląda się na Stamforda. Nie zdążyłem się z nią przywitać.  
Mike mówi coś jeszcze. Jego ręka leży na moim ramieniu. Zgadzam się z nim. Tak. Nie jestem już tym Johnem Watsonem. Tak. To nie jest kwestia przyjaźni.  
Drżę. Ile tu stałem w oczekiwaniu Stamforda?

- Zapomnij o tym wszystkim, John. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. W przeciwnym razie… Nie przezięb się.  
…Włóczę się po Londynie do północy. Wybieram nieznajome zaułki. Jestem przemoczony, boli mnie noga. Trzeba kupić laskę. Zachodzę do jakiegoś taniego baru i piję sztuczną whisky. Nie cierpię jej…  
Udowadniam komuś, że rzeczywistość nie istnieje.

**_Dzień czwarty_**  
Budzę się. Niedługo będzie zmierzchać. Wieczór. Potworny kac. Gorycz w ustach. Głowa mi pęka. Jak dotarłem do domu? Na podłodze kałuża wymiocin i… o Boże…! Ubranie mam w błocie. Brak portfela. Okradli mnie. Telefon jest. Łatwo go wyśledzić… Jutro trzeba wziąć kartę i sprawdzić konto bankowe. Mike obiecał… jestem do niego dziwnie przywiązany… Jak zakładnik… Trzeba kupić produkty. Zwykłe syntetyki, żeby jakoś przeżyć. Nie mam prawa zdechnąć tutaj z głodu. Musze wpierw coś załatwić.

Na komórce od cholery nieodebranych rozmów. I sms: „John, z tobą w porządku? Zadzwoń". Wszystko od Grega Lestrade'a. Nie chcę go teraz słyszeć. To zdrajca: zgodził się na terapię Elli. Terapię dla tych, którzy się _przywiązali_. Ja nie chcę się _odwiązywać_.  
Resztę wieczoru dochodzę do siebie i doprowadzam mieszkanie do porządku. Większość przedmiotów wala się na podłodze. Tego nie zrobili złodzieje. To ja rozwalałem tu wszystko. Łamałem, rozbijałem, darłem. Chciałem zniszczyć wszystko. Pijacka wściekłość to też ordynarny banał. Tak powiedziałby Sherlock.  
Żeby do czegoś dojść, powinienem iść inną drogą: zapisać swoje wspomnienia. Nie wolno niczego zapomnieć. Powinienem zapisać _naszą historię_. Trzeba myśleć. Robić to, co zrobiłby Sherlock. Rozdzielam stronicę w zeszycie na trzy kolumny: „ja", „Sherlock", „Richard". Stamford powiedział: nosce te ipsum. Powinienem pojąć, co z tego wszystkiego pochodziło od Richarda, a co - od ciebie i mnie. Będę pracować całą noc zamiast pragnąć ciebie. Ciało boli, kiedy pragnie i nie znajduje ciebie… Będę metodyczny. Możliwe, że w tym wszystkim odkryję wiadomość.

W środku nocy dzwoni do mnie Molly Hooper.

_W związku z urlopowym wyjazdem nastąpi przerwa w aktualizacjach. Następny rozdział pod koniec września._


	25. Chapter 25

_Jesteście szczęściarzami, gdyż udało mi się przełożyć jeszcze kawałek przed wyjazdem. A teraz już naprawdę długa przerwa - i mam nadzieję, że po powrocie znajdę kilka nowych komentarzy._

Epizod 25

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Staram się nie myśleć o maszynowni. I o tym, jak piękny był Sherlock, kiedy rozmawiał o gwiazdach z podstarzałym kapitanem „Jonasza" – zarumieniony, z rozczochranymi wiatrem włosami, młody i świeży, całkiem jak chłopiec…  
Śniło mi się, że jesteś syreną. Że jesteśmy sami pośrodku bezludnego oceanu… Żeglowałem ku tobie pod pełnymi żaglami, choć wiedziałem, że skusisz mnie i porzucisz, że jesteś obietnicą nieuchronnej zguby… Dlaczego to mi się przyśniło? To… To podobne do muzyki.

Zaciskam powieki i próbuję sobie przypomnieć. Muzyka…

_Płyń do mnie,_

_Płyń do mnie,_

_Pozwól mi się objąć…_  
Tak. To to. „Pieśń do syreny".Stara ballada. Mama często ją śpiewała mojej siostrze. Harriet bardzo lubiła tę piosenkę.

Zapisuję wspomnienie w rubryce „ja". A także: Lewiatan, „Jonasz", trzecia zasada Newtona i konstrukcja szkunera. Moja osobista wiedza… Z tym będę się długo borykał… Rozmowa o starożytnych sposobach nawigacji – „Richard". Zajmował się astronomią. Biała chusteczka, którą się wycieraliśmy - „Richard". Cała reszta – „Sherlock". Pot na skórze, zapach, smak… Jego ciepło… Wargi, które pieściły moje ciało… Głośny jęk i palce, zaciśnięte na moich ramionach…  
Na próżno się temu opierać. Odchylam głowę do tyłu i zamykam oczy. W głowie wciąż jeszcze mi się kręci od przepicia. Czuję, jak serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Jak rwie się oddech. Nie myśleć o rzeczywistości… Przypomnieć sobie, jakie gorące były jego wargi na moim członku… Nie mogę. Ciało żąda. Ciało prosi. _Zrób coś…_ Pragnę cię, Sherlock. Chcę cię kochać. Wiem, że istniejesz. Obejmowałem cię… Tak… Tak, tak, dobrze… Zawsze byłeś chciwy i szybki… tak dobrze, Sherlock… to… o Boże… Sherlock! Sher…

Do diabła! Diabli by was wszystkich wzięli! Druga w nocy. Komu ja jestem potrzebny? Dzwoni Gregory? Nie. Nieznany numer.

- Halo?

- John? John Watson?  
Kobiecy głos. Płakała.

- Kto mówi?

- Molly… Doktor Molly Hooper. Pamięta mnie pan?  
Tak. Pamiętam. Jeszcze jedno przypomnienie o kłamliwej rzeczywistości. Powinienem posłać tę Molly do diabła.

Nie, nie powinienem.

- Tak, doktor Hooper. _Pamiętam panią._  
- John, ja… Proszę nie odkładać telefonu. Chcę…  
- …przeprosić?

Pomóc mi wykraść urządzenie?

- Nie. To znaczy, tak. To znaczy…

Panna Hooper milknie i oddycha głośno. Walczę z chęcią, żeby kazać jej iść w cholerę i rzucić komórkę. W końcu Molly odzywa się ponownie:

- To ważne. Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Ale to… bardzo ważne. Wczoraj widziałam pana z doktorem Stamfordem przy Barts. Pan był… Powinnam… Możliwe, że w czymś mogę panu pomóc. Jutro, jedenasta rano, kawiarnia „Criterion" w pana dzielnicy. Proszę być tam jutro.  
Wyłącza się bez pożegnania.  
Co to znaczy? Jak i w czym może mi pomóc? Nie rozumiem… Wciąż jeszcze jestem podniecony, ale teraz moje myśli koncentrują się na czymś innym. To nieważne. Jeśli jest szansa na spotkanie z Sherlockiem, wszystko to nie jest ważne. Zapinam spodnie. Chowam notes. Czuję ciarki na skórze. _Jeśli znów cię zobaczę…_  
Resztę nocy miotam się w pościeli. Walczą we mnie przerażenie i euforia. Panika i triumf… Nad ranem na krótko zasypiam. Śpi mi się maszynownia „Jonasza". Topią się pompy z rozgrzanym olejem. Kotły z wrzącą wodą gotowe są eksplodować. Wał śrubowy wiruje z szaleńczą prędkością. Ogłuszający łomot. Puszczone w ruch mechanizmy wyrwały się spod kontroli. Jestem na łodzi sam. Rzuca nią na wszystkie strony. Jestem świadomy, że niesie mnie na skały – ale nie wiem, co robić. Jak zatrzymać szkuner? Nie mogę wyłączyć głównego silnika. Tylko Sherlock mógłby mnie uratować. Stoję pośrodku przedziału i obserwuję szaleńczą pracę stalowej konstrukcji, wiodącej mnie ku zgubie. Tylko Sherlock może mi pomóc. Gdzie on jest…?  
Obudziłem się od potężnego uderzenia i własnego krzyku „Sherlock!". „Jonasz" się rozbił…

…Znów leje deszcz. A ja znów zapomniałem parasola. Pojawiam się w „Criterionie" na pół godziny przed panną Hooper. Nie musiałem się aż tak śpieszyć. Zamawiam kawę. Kawa nie jest prawdziwa. Prawdziwy zawsze jest tylko Sherlock.  
„Criterion" to tania knajpka. O tej porze prawie pusta… Co mi powie Molly Hooper? Wszystko to wygląda nierealnie. Po nocnym koszmarze nie mogę się pozbyć uczucia trwogi. Noga znów mnie rozbolała i musiałem przyjąć lekarstwo. Teraz się czuję tak, jakbym ugrzązł w lepkiej, ciągliwej mgle pośrodku Morza Celtyckiego. Podłoga pode mną kołysze się, niczym kadłub rozbitego „Jonasza".  
A oto panna Hooper. Ogarnij się, John. Po prostu ogarnij się i trzymaj, John, do kurwy nędzy!  
Molly zauważa mnie, podchodzi, siada. Kładzie na krześle obok jakiś spory podłużny przedmiot, owinięty folią. Pozdrawiamy się jak całkowicie obcy ludzie. Zresztą jesteśmy dla siebie całkiem obcy. Molly nie wie, jak zacząć rozmowę. Ma zaczerwienione oczy. Płakała.  
- A więc, doktor Hooper…?

Nie zamierzam być wobec niej cierpliwy.

- Zwolnili mnie, John.

Ach tak. Wszystko mi jedno. Milczę.  
- Zwolnili mnie przedwczoraj… i rozpoczęli wewnętrzne dochodzenie. Nie wolno mi z panem się spotykać, to wbrew przepisom. Ale ja… czuję się winna…

Podnosi i podaje mi ponad stołem przyniesioną rzecz.

- Co to jest?

- Przed tym, jak Richard… Przed tym, jak Richard zginął… - Doktor Hooper nagle przerywa. Jej twarz krzywi się w grymasie okropnego bólu, oczy wypełniają łzami. Przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że Molly rozszlocha się albo ucieknie, ale ona zaciska swoje małe piąstki i opanowuje się. Jest silna. Tak, teraz to widzę: jest niewiarygodnie silna. - Przed tym, nim Richard zginął, zniszczył wszystko, co tylko mógł. Wszystkie swoje zapiski, pliki… Nawet w Barts. Grozili mu. Wiedział, do czego to wszystko zmierza… Nie chciał dopuścić, żeby ktoś dobrał się do jego myśli, żeby ktoś użył jego idei, przeznaczonych do opracowania w przyszłości. Ale to, co pan trzyma w rękach… nie był w stanie zniszczyć. To zbyt intymne. Zbyt cenne. Przekazał je mnie. A teraz… niech będą u pana. Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej.

- Co to jest?

- Skrzypce. Jego skrzypce.

Patrzę na to, co trzymam w rękach. _Jego skrzypce._  
- Dziękuję, Molly.

Troskliwie kładę przedmiot obok siebie i nakrywam dłonią. Będę ich strzec. Przyjdę do domu, rozwinę folię, otworzę futerał… _Jego skrzypce._

Doktor Hooper mówi coś jeszcze. Nie mogę uchwycić sensu słów. Serce wali mi zbyt szybko. Dlaczego…  
- Dlaczego Richard przekazał je pani, doktor Hooper?

Molly jest zmieszana. Odpowiada wymijająco:

- Herr Reichenbach podobał się wszystkim w Barts… Ja nie byłam wyjątkiem.

- Innymi słowy, pani go kochała.

Jestem bezwzględny. Zabrała mi Sherlocka. Nie ocaliła Richarda.  
- Tak. Byłam jego asystentką. Wiem, jak działa REST, nawet lepiej, niż doktor Stamford. Tak, John. – Molly podnosi głowę i patrzy na mnie wyzywająco. – Richard mnie ignorował, ale kiedy nadszedł czas, przyniósł mi skrzypce. I powiedział: „Ratuj niewinnych ludzi, Molly. Wszystkich, których zdołasz wybawić od służby u Mycrofta Holmesa". Tak też zrobiłam.  
- To znaczy…?

- Wzmocniłam sygnał. Wybawiłam pana i Gregory'ego Lestrade'a.

Mike mówił o jakimś spięciu podczas pracy REST –a. To znaczy…  
- Ty i Gregory… Spodobaliście mi się. Nie jesteście z tych, którzy zgodzą się na to, co zamierza zrobić sir Mycroft. _Nie powinniście_ w tym uczestniczyć. Nie mogliście dokonać właściwego wyboru podczas próby. Tak. Zwiększyłam siłę impulsu, żebyście z Gregiem nie dowiedzieli się jak to jest: zabijać tych, których kochacie.  
Zmusiłaś mnie, żebym stracił głowę dla Sherlocka, a potem mi go odebrałaś. Wiedźma.  
Chwytam ją za cienki nadgarstek, mocno ściskam, wkręcam boleśnie.

- A kogo _ty_ zabiłaś, Molly? Kto był twoim szablonem?  
- Sherlock. To jego zabiłam.  
Rozwieram palce. Sherlock był drogi komuś jeszcze. Ktoś go kochał, ratował albo zabijał raz po raz…

_To nie to, co myślisz… Ich nie było aż tak wiele… To nie jest wieczne, John. Tak już bywało… Kiedyś znikniesz. Znów zostanę sam. Pusto tutaj, kiedy jestem sam…_  
Mój Sherlock.  
- Obserwowałam, jak go zabijają, raz za razem. Patrzyłam na to ciągle od nowa. Poprzez ciebie… tym razem go uratowałam. Ale to prawie cię zniszczyło, John. Zbyt silny impuls… Ty już się nie _odwiążesz_. To moja wina. Pomogę ci. Słuchaj.  
Molly zaczyna mówić. Wydaje się, że mówi całą wieczność. Opowiada, jak został stworzony szablon. Cały algorytm jego zapisu. W końcu pojmuję, dlaczego tu jestem. Doktor Hooper podaje mi złożoną we czworo karteczkę. Na niej napisano imię, nazwisko i adres.  
- Zapamiętaj, John.  
Zapamiętuję i zwracam Molly kartkę. Dziwne imię. Uboga dzielnica. Siedzę nieruchomo, próbując uświadomić sobie, co to wszystko znaczy. Co to _będzie_ znaczyć dla mnie…  
Panna Hooper wstaje i patrzy na mnie smutno.

- Niech pan nie ma wielkich nadziei. On nie jest taki, jak pan myśli. Zupełnie nie taki… Ale… Powodzenia. Bardzo mi przykro, John. Przepraszam.

Molly, bez pożegnania, kieruje się do drzwi. Nagle przychodzi mi do głowy, że…  
- Molly! Panno Hooper!

Odwraca się.

- Proszę się skontaktować z Gregiem. On panią lubi.  
- Obawiam się, że teraz już nie. Żegnam.

Zostaję sam. Co dalej? Pójdę tam jeszcze dzisiaj, teraz… Nie. Skrzypce. Muszę do domu…

…Powinienem mu się spodobać. Po prostu muszę. Powtarzam w myśli adres. Dziesiątki, setki razy. Starannie się myję. Wkładam najlepszy garnitur. Wiążę krawat windsorskim węzłem. Wciąż jeszcze kuleję, ale myśl o tym, żeby nabyć laskę, wydaje mi się szyderstwem. Nie. Powinienem być w formie. Powinienem…  
Dobrze, że wziąłem ze sobą pistolet. Barnet to dzielnica slumsów na północnych peryferiach Londynu. Zbiorowisko nędzarzy, „kolorowych", głównie Arabów i uchodźców z Europy, którzy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na mieszkanie gdzieś indziej poza Barnet. Stosy śmieci na ulicach, dymiące blaszane beczki, barykady z różnych gratów i połamanych mebli, bandy na ulicach. Zapomniany przez Boga i policję, śmiertelnie niebezpieczny Barnet…  
Długo błądzę, szukając tamtego adresu. Nie ma sensu pytać miejscowych – złowrogo gapią się na białego mężczyznę w przemoczonym drogim garniturze.

W końcu znajduję to, czego szukałem. Dom, przypominający długi, zasmolony barak. Wchodzę po krętych schodach. Staję naprzeciwko obdrapanych drzwi.

Oto ona. Chwila prawdy.  
Zmierzcha się. Kropi deszcz. Co jest za tymi drzwiami? Trzeba opanować drżenie rąk i nóg.

Dalej, John. Decyduj się.

Stukam.

- Idź do diabła!  
Napieram na drzwi, walę w nie pięściami, jak opętany. Otwieraj! Natychmiast otwieraj!  
Molly mnie nie okłamała.

Głos. Głos. Żeby usłyszeć go znowu, byłem gotów oddać pół życia.

Za drzwiami jest Sherlock.


	26. Chapter 26

Epizod 26

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

- Spierdalaj!

Drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie i wpadam na wysokiego mężczyznę. Odpycha mnie brutalnie. Boleśnie uderzam krzyżem o metalową poręcz przy schodach.

Gdzie jest Sherlock…?

To nie on!

To on.

To Sherlock.

Nie!  
Tak.

Nie Sherlock.

Sherlock!

- Kurwa, facet, ujarałeś się? Czego walisz? Spieprzaj stąd na chuj!

Głos. Głos! To Sherlock.  
- Czego wywalasz gały? Co chcesz?

To nie Sherlock. Ale… nie mogę pojąć… nie rozumiem… nie poznaję… Nie, to Sherlock.  
Oczy. _Jego_ oczy. Patrzą inaczej. Złe. Skacowane, z popękanymi żyłkami i opuchniętymi powiekami… _Jego_ wzrost… ręce, nogi, pierś, ramiona, stopy…  
- Mówię ci, koleś, spadaj stąd!

Próbuje zamknąć drzwi, ale napieram na nie całym ciężarem, kurczowo wczepiam się w klamkę, wciskam się przez szczelinę między skrzydłem a futryną, nie dając temu człowiekowi najmniejszej szansy, żeby znów zabarykadował się w środku.  
- Zakurwiście…  
Porzuca próby i odchodzi w głąb mieszkania. Bierze coś ze stołu. Chyba pustą butelkę.

- Tu nic nie ma! Słyszałeś? Tu nie ma co kraść! Nic nie ma, baranie, kapewu? Będę się bronić! Zjeżdżaj!

Popycham drzwi, otwieram je na oścież. Tamten najeża się, bardzo wystraszony i zdziwiony, ale wiem, że nie wyglądam na rabusia. Serce mi wali. Nie mogę złapać tchu, lecz w końcu mówię:

- Cicho. Cicho. Spokojnie, nie skrzywdzę cię.

- A ty kto? Po diabła się tu włamujesz? Nie podchodź!

Zatrzymuję się i unoszę dłonie do góry.

- Nazywam się John Watson. Musimy porozmawiać.  
- Pierwszy raz cię widzę na oczy. Nie mamy o czym gadać!

- Za to ja ciebie – nie pierwszy.  
Z pewnością _nie po raz pierwszy_. Ja… nie wiem. Jednak nie potrafię odejść. To przywidzenie. Głupi zwid. To Sherlock. A jednak nie Sherlock.  
Ma na sobie brudne, porozciągane spodnie od dresu. Jest bosy. Zwisa na nim, jak szmata, zniszczony szlafrok nieokreślonej barwy, cały w tłustych plamach. Przetłuszczone włosy i zarost mają miedziany odcień. On _nie tak _się porusza, _nie tak_ patrzy, _nie tak_ stoi. Nie ma w nim ani grama wdzięku i gracji, siły i dumy. To nędzarz, cham i alkoholik na samym dnie. Wszystko jasne na pierwszy rzut oka. Wszystko tak, jak uprzedzała Molly: „Niech pan nie żywi wielkich nadziei".  
Jednak powinienem to wyjaśnić. Nie mogę odejść. Jestem jak pod hipnozą. Widzę wulgarny bohomaz, który wyszedł spod pędzla niezdarnego pacykarza, a jednocześnie spod popękanej, obłażącej farby prześwituje fresk, stworzony przez geniusza…  
Człowiek naprzeciwko mnie zaczyna coś rozumieć. Stopniowo na jego twarz wypływa pewny siebie i drwiący wyraz. Odrzuca w kąt pokoju butelkę, która pada z brzękiem na stos innych, pustych. Dużo ich tutaj.

Znów się do niego zwracam:

- Proszę! Przysłała mnie Molly. Doktor Molly Hooper.  
Całkiem już się odprężył.

- Aha… No proszę… Mała, jebliwa sucz z Barts. Przekaż tym degeneratom, że nic im nie jestem winien!

- Ja… nie w tej sprawie.

- Zajebiście, kurwa… To czego?

- Mogę… mogę usiąść?

- Klapnij se.  
To kawalerka. Po prawej drzwi do kuchni i zapewne do toalety. Brudne, ciemnawe, zagracone pomieszczenie przesycone smrodem dymu tytoniowego, alkoholu, moczu i spalenizny. Rozgrzebane łóżko: niegdyś biała pościel, dawno nie prana, jest szara i wygnieciona. Rozklekotana, przekrzywiona szafa z jednej strony została podparta cegłami. Okno zaklejone pożółkłą gazetą. Fotele z podartym obiciem, spod którego sterczy wyściółka, bez wątpienia przyniesiono ze śmietnika. Tak samo jak pozostałe meble. Na stoliku stoją brudne szklanki, walają się śmieci, jakieś opakowania, talerz z zaschniętymi resztkami i górą niedopałków.

Zgarniam z fotela przepocone rzeczy (to jego ubranie?) i waham się… Gospodarz w milczeniu pokazuje gestem, by rzucić wszystko na podłogę. Co też robię i siadam.  
On pada na fotel vis a vis mnie, rozpierając się wygodnie, i pyta:

- Chcesz piwa?

Jest mi wszystko jedno.

- Nie wiem. Tak.  
Otwiera butelkę, nalewa sobie pełną szklankę. Butelkę z resztą piwa podaje mnie. Wypija swoją porcję chciwie, duszkiem.

- Suszy mnie, kurde…  
Kiwam głową i biorę łyk. Taniocha, obrzydlistwo, nawet jak na syntetyk.

Milczymy. Patrzy na mnie, pocierając goły brzuch.

- Nie żarłem od wczoraj rana – odzywa się.

Staram się nie patrzeć na jego półobnażony tors. Znam go co do milimetra. Lizałem go i całowałem. Ten tors nie należy do niego. On go ukradł. Ten człowiek wzbudza we mnie obrzydzenie. Mdłości podchodzą mi do gardła. Przełykam kurczowo ślinę. Odwracam wzrok. Pod łóżkiem zauważam książki. _Papierowe_ książki.  
- Lubisz czytać?

Robi nieokreślony gest ręką.

- Gdyby te czarnodupe skurwiele się dowiedzieli, że mam papierowe książki, dawno by je zajebali. A mnie zarżnęli.  
Jasne. Takie książki są bardzo drogie. Dlaczego ich jeszcze nie przepił…?

O czym mam z nim rozmawiać? Nie wiem, od czego zacząć…  
Nagle zadaje pytanie:

- Jesteś świrem?  
W sumie… myślę, że teraz już tak.

- Tak.

- Chujowo. Oblałeś?

Kiwam głową.

- A po co przylazłeś? Mocno przyparło?

- Tak.  
- Jasny gwint. Coś się tak wypindrzył, kretynie? Czyś ty miał pojęcie, gdzie idziesz, pajacu? Ciebie tutaj, do kurwy nędzy, wykończą.

- Mam pistolet.

- A może zabierałeś się mnie rozwalić? Z wielkiej miłości? Co…? Co tak milczysz, psycholu?

- Nie.

- Zakurwiście. Drogi garniturek. A forsę masz?  
Co ja tu robię? Powinienem odejść. On jest tak podobny do _ciebie_… Mdli mnie. To kpina. To anomalia. Nocny koszmar. Gorzej, niż było. Dlaczego Molly mi to zrobiła? Przecież wiedziała, kto i co mnie czeka! A jednak nie mogę, nie mogę odejść. Widzę w nim widmo Sherlocka.

- Nie mógłbyś wyrażać się bardziej… bardziej… - proszę.  
- Co, uszy więdną? Na oko inteligent. Czym się zajmujesz?

- Lekarz wojskowy.

- No i…?

Nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć. Ktoś stuka do drzwi.

On zrywa się z wrzaskiem:

- Mówiłem, żebyście spadali, obciągacze!  
Przeklina po arabsku, otwiera drzwi i popycha kogoś tak samo jak wcześniej mnie. Wstaję. Widzę leżące przy drzwiach dziecko. Chłopczyk w łachmanach. Szlocha. Mały żebrak. Mój nowy znajomy zamierza kopnąć nieproszonego gościa, ale w porę łapię tego nikczemnika, odciągam od drzwi i rzucam o ścianę. Chwytam za gardło. Rzęzi. Jestem gotów go udusić. Wiem, że jestem obłąkany. Jednak zachłystuję się gniewem. To ścierwo nie ma prawa mówić _jego_ głosem, żyć w _jego_ ciele. Przyciskam jego szyję przedramieniem, a drugą ręką biję w wątrobę. Niezbyt mocno – ale wystarczająco boleśnie. Moja ofiara łapie ustami powietrze i próbuje się zgiąć. Nie odpuszczam. Syczę jak wąż:

- To dziecko! To cholerny, mały dzieciak! Zamknij się! Zamknij swój brudny, przeklęty ryj, świnio!  
Widzę przerażenie w jego oczach. Pewnie uznał, że gotów jestem go zabić. Pewnie wyglądam jak szaleniec. Przerażenie w jego oczach… W oczach mojego Sherlocka.  
Puszczam go. Dziecko już uciekło. Zamykam drzwi.

Siada, masuje szyję i bok, zapala papierosa. Trzęsą mu się ręce. Mnie też. Zauważam, że zbiera mu się na płacz.  
Siadam i próbuję się uspokoić. To… trudne.

On patrzy na mnie i zaczyna mówić chaotycznie, zacinając się, prawie histerycznie:  
- Ten gówniarz… Oberwaniec. To przyszły terrorysta. Ty nic nie wiesz… Nie żyjesz tutaj. Wbiłeś się w drogi garnitur, zgarnąłeś gnata i uznałeś, że już wszystko kapujesz? Nie załatwisz jednego, a jutro ich będzie setka… Rozmnażają się jak pluskwy… W odróżnieniu od nas… Próbowali mnie spalić. Bo jestem biały. Obcy. Co, kowboju, nie zauważyłeś? Nie widziałeś zakopconego okna, świrze? Nienawidzę ich… Oni tu żyją i nienawidzą nas… Nie oddam moich książek…  
Płacze. Bezdźwięcznie i prawdziwie. Długo. Trze kułakami oczy. Potem wstaje, idzie do kuchni i wraca z butelką. Pije z gwinta, mętny brązowy płyn ścieka mu po podbródku. Wyciera się połą szlafroka i rzuca:

- Syntetyczny rum. Zawsze chciałem być piratem.  
Nie rozumiem dowcipu.

Jak on tu przetrwał?

Nie mogę go tak zostawić.  
- Z czego żyjesz?

Pada na fotel, uśmiecha się przez łzy i odpowiada wysokim tonem, śpiewnie, szyderczo, krzywiąc się i udając żebraka:

- Z miłosierdzia Pana naszego Jezusa!

- Zamknij się!  
Podnosi się, wolno podchodzi do mnie, schyla się i patrzy. Skanuje mnie, jak ten _drugi_, kiedyś. Czuje się nieswojo. Dyszy mi w twarz zapachem przetrawionego alkoholu. Jego zaczerwienione oczy są zbyt blisko – toczą jad, rozpacz i nienawiść. Nieoczekiwanie staje się władczy i niebezpieczny. Jego nozdrza rozdymają się z wściekłości. Nie mogę oderwać od niego oczu.  
Mówi cicho i wyraźnie:

- Kim jesteś? Kim jesteś, żeby mnie osądzać? Co ty o mnie wiesz, świrze? Co? Ty? O mnie? Wiesz? No…? Odpowiadaj!  
Gniew. Jest tak podobny do Sherlocka w gniewie… Milczę.

Uderza pięścią w podłokietnik fotela, obok mojej dłoni.

- Jak się nazywam? Odpowiadaj! Jak się nazywam?!  
Nie pamiętam. Jego dziwne imię z niczym mi się nie kojarzyło. Starałem się zapamiętać adres. Powtarzałem go sobie, setki razy.

Prostuje się, górując nade mną.  
- Nie pamiętasz… Nikt nie pamięta. Ale ja istnieję! Mam imię…! Wykorzystali mnie, żeby was złapać… Barts. Diabelskie nasienie! Wiesz, jak _jego_ nazywali? Jak _jego_ nazywał Holmes? „Brat, którego nie szkoda zabić". Moja najlepsza rola… Czy nigdy nie nawiedziła cię myśl, że urodziłeś się w nieodpowiednich czasach?  
- Teraz myślę… Myślę, że każdy miewa takie myśli.

- Tak, ale nie o tym mówię. Marzyłem, by dokonać czegoś ważnego. Może wielkiego. Tak mnie uczono. Coś dobrego. Książki… Wszystkiemu winne cholerne książki, od samego dzieciństwa… Kiedyś studiowałem na uniwersytecie, tutaj, w Londynie. Języki i historię sztuki. Naiwny dureń… Kino wówczas już zostało wyparte przez „virtual-reality". Aktorzy stali się niepotrzebni – ich wygląd zaczęto kopiować, a potem modelować zachowania w komputerze. Jednak pozostał teatr… Wiesz, magia. Żywa magia. Jak odłamek starego świata… Zadebiutowałem na scenie zanim jeszcze zamknięto teatry. Ha! Budziłem wielkie nadzieje! Ale potem publiczność zaczęła się bać ter-aktów i… Tak, skończyłem w tej dziurze. Bez pracy. Olać to… Kręciłem pornole i takie tam, kiedy zaprosili mnie do Barts. Powiedzieli, że to do wirtualnego filmu. Pokazali wideo z jakimś niemieckim pedałem, na widok którego orgazmowały i baby, i faceci po równo. Długo nagrywaliśmy… Miałem na sobie czujniki ruchu i mimiki. Bazowe układy sceniczne, plastyka, sposób mówienia i cała ta chujnia. Goły i ubrany. Ucharakteryzowany na tego fryca. Cały obwieszony czujnikami – zapisywały nawet bicie mojego serca i zapach potu.  
Raptownie całkowicie się przeobraża – i znika na moich oczach.

- „Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes. Jestem analitykiem-konsultantem MI5. Nauczę was myśleć i podejmować decyzje. I, uprzedzając pytania – tak. Jestem bratem sir Mycrofta Holmesa".  
Niczego nie widzę: ani jego zaplamionego szlafroka, ani miedzianych włosów i brody.

To Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Mój Sherlock. Ja…

Sherlock znika.  
- Dobrze mi zapłacili za tę jebaną maskaradę… Moim triumfem stał się arogancki kretyn, zarozumiały skurwiel, którego widzieli tylko nieliczni.

- Nie nazywaj go tak!

Moje słowa do niego nie docierają.  
- Sto… Nawet i pięćdziesiąt lat temu byłbym gwiazdą. Fanki i krytycy odchodziliby od zmysłów na moich spektaklach. Mam talent. Rozumiesz? Talent! Ja to _wiem_! Wiem! Wiem!

Krzyczy, gorączkuje się, miota po pokoju.

Słyszę swój własny głos:

- To zagraj swoją najlepszą rolę. Na bis. Dla mnie.

Zatrzymuje się i, mrużąc oczy, patrzy na mnie z ciekawością. Bada klienta.  
- A honorarium?

Wymieniam kwotę. Moje odszkodowanie, które obiecał mi Stamford po awarii REST-u. Okazuje się, że gdzieś w środku wszystko już obmyśliłem. Zdecydowałem. Już wcześniej wiedziałem, po co tu idę. Nic mnie nie zatrzyma…

Tamten coś kalkuluje w myśli, a potem pyta:  
- Kto kogo pieprzy?

- Khm… Ja jego. Zwykle ja jego. Ale bywa, że…

- Jasne. Znaczy tak, świrze. Dwa miesiące. Zgadzam się na dwa miesiące.

- Ale to…

- Myślałeś, że będę żyć z tobą wiecznie?  
Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Nie myślałem. Nie myślę. Chcę tylko, żeby Sherlock wrócił.

A niech to…

- Tak. Zgadzam się.

- Dobra.

- Ty… Naprawdę jesteś aż tak dobrym aktorem?  
Zresztą już w to wierzę.

- A pewnie! Co, zdążyłeś zasmakować mojej dupy?

Spuszczam oczy. To wszystko jest poniżające. Ale… Nieważne.

- Jesteś gejem?

- Jestem aktorem. Czyli kurwą. Będę tym, co tylko zechcesz. _Jestem tym, kogo potrzebujesz._  
- Nie, mam na myśli… Masz doświadczenie?  
- Doświadczenie w czym? W kurestwie? Ruchaniu w dupę? Nie bój nic, zdarzało się. Jak nie miałem na gorzałę.

Szczerzy wyzywająco zęby, ale skądś wiem, że to tylko poza. W jego oczach nie ma wesołości.  
Rozmowa biznesowa. Absurdalna i wstydliwa. Cholerna rozmowa kwalifikacyjna. Wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Tamten kontynuuje:

- Książki wyślę do ciebie. Inaczej, jak wrócę, już ich nie będzie. Dalej. Potrzebuję informacji. Nagrywaliśmy wykładniki bazowe. Odtwarzałem prototyp tego chu… herra Rechen… jego mać… Ale dalej, o ile wiem, powinna się potoczyć własna _historia_. Musisz mi ją opowiedzieć. Jak się dymaliście, kto, co i kiedy mówił – wszystko, co się z wami działo. Detale są ważne. Zostaw zaliczkę, kupię sobie telefon. Dzwoń do mnie każdego wieczora i opowiadaj waszą historię. Zawiadomię, kiedy będę gotowy. To zajmie kilka dni.

- Nie można bez tego?

- Niiie. Guzik. Nie da rady. To tak, jakby wyjść na scenę, nie mając pojęcia, w jakiej się gra sztuce.  
- Znasz niemiecki?

- Yhy.

- Możesz nauczyć się dla mnie wiersza?

- Bez problemu. Nawet poematu. Załatwione!  
- Grasz na skrzypcach?

- Nie. Ale mogę udawać. Włączę nagranie. Spokojna twoja rozczochrana. Nie powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Robiłem to dla REST-u.

– Astronomia?

- Wybacz, świrze. Nie mój rejon.

- Dobrze. Nic wielkiego.

- Pokrótce. Żarcie i łachy – na twój rachunek. Nie mam kasy. Kupisz mi ciuchy.

Pójdzie na to cała moja pensja. Nieważne. Wytrzymamy do Gwiazdki.  
- Coś jeszcze?

- Tak, świrze. Chusteczki. Pamiętasz, że kiedyś były nawilżane chusteczki? Lubiłem je. Żyję tu, jak na śmietniku… Załatw mi chusteczki. Dasz radę?  
- Postaram się.

Mój Boże… On też dodał coś do naszej przeszłości. On też jest Sherlockiem…  
- Dalej, teraz twoja kolej.

Moja kolej ustalać warunki. To przypomina grę lunatyków. Zaczyna mi się podobać.  
- Powinieneś przefarbować włosy i zgolić brodę. Doprowadź się do porządku.

- Głupie pytanie.  
- Rzucasz palenie i picie.

- Oczywiście. Chociaż, poczekaj… Sherlock pali.

- Nie.

- Tak. Wiem lepiej!

- Nie, to _ja_ wiem lepiej! Z kim ty się chcesz kłócić? Palił… marihuanę.

- Fajnie. Zgadzam się.  
- Nie! – To przypomina bezsensowne przepychanki z Sherlockiem. – Ja wiem lepiej! Oduczyłem go.

- Jasne. Pepe – prawo i porządek.

- Nie. Po prostu… ze mną tego nie potrzebował.  
- No tak. Wielka miłość.

Pajacuje. Czasem mam taka ochotę mu przyłożyć…

- Nie rozpraszaj mnie.

- Co jeszcze? Może mam jeszcze zmądrzeć?  
- Przydało by się.  
Śmiejemy się, a on wykrzykuje:

- Dedukcja! Pięknie brzmi, co? To ja wymyśliłem dedukcję. Zaproponowałem, a oni się zgodzili! Jestem bardzo mądry. Naplotę ci jeszcze tego dobra ze trzy fury…  
Jego duma z samego siebie wygląda dziecinnie. Nie jest taki zły… Możliwe, że się co do niego pomyliłem. Z każdą minutą jest mi z nim łatwiej. Pojawia się coś znajomego. To uczucie, którego – tak się tego obawiałem! – miałem już nigdy nie zaznać.

Drażnię się z nim:

- A jeśli mi się nie spodoba?  
Żachnął się i zadarł nos. Uraziłem jego godność profesjonalisty. Reakcja kropka w kropkę jak u Sherlocka. Czy może już zaczął grać…?

- A to czemu? Jestem geniuszem! Dam z siebie wszystko… za dobrą zapłatę.  
- I na co je wydasz, idioto? Na wódę i narkotyki?

- Aha. I pojadę w podróż. Do Pakistanu.  
Chichocze. Wygląda na szczęśliwego. Układa głupie plany. Bałwan.

- W czasie naszych rozmów telefonicznych… może już teraz zacznę nazywać cię Sherlockiem?

- Ty płacisz, ty wymagasz… No to jak? Załatwione? Wynajmujesz mnie?  
Ten facet jest zdolny zagadać każdego. Szczególnie mnie. Uśmiecham się. Wstaję i podaję mu rękę. Zauważam jego brudne paznokcie. Ze zmieszaniem chowa ręce za plecami.  
- Myślę, że nie powinieneś mnie dotykać. Na razie nie jestem _nim_.  
Racja. Zostawiam mu pieniądze na telefon, dyktuję swój numer. To chyba wszystko. Widzę go po raz ostatni. Podczas następnego spotkania pojawi się przede mną ktoś _inny_…

Odwracam się i idę do wyjścia.  
- Hej, świrze! Jak mówiłeś, że się nazywasz?

- John. John Watson.

- Obiecaj, że mnie wypuścisz… Potem, kiedy wszystko się skończy. No wiesz, że nie zachce ci się związać mnie i trzymać gdzieś w ciemnej piwnicy. Albo poderżnąć mi gardło… z wielkiej miłości.  
- _Kocham go._ Nigdy nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Słowo oficera.  
Otwieram drzwi, a on znów za mną woła:

- Świrze! Jesteś okej. Nie peniaj! Wszystko będzie gites!

I nieoczekiwanie puszcza oko – dokładnie tak, jak robił to Sherlock…  
Wzdrygam się i pospiesznie rejteruję. Na ulicy chciwie nabieram w płuca świeżego powietrza.

Noc. Kropi deszcz. Idę. Nie zwracam uwagi na snujących się obok ludzi, okropne krzyki i wystrzały gdzieś w oddali.

Mam to gdzieś.  
Mam gdzieś wszystko! Niech wszystko idzie do diabła! Sherlock będzie ze mną przez dwa miesiące. Do Bożego Narodzenia. Nie pozwolono nam go świętować razem…

Panika i euforia. Czy mi się wydaje – czy już nie kuleję…?

**_Przypis autorki:_**

_Uważam, że powinnam zaznaczyć, iż nowa postać jest tylko niewielką aluzją do Benedicta Cumberbatcha. Nosi inne imię, żyje w 2112 roku i nawiązuje stosunki z wymyślonym bohaterem Johnem Watsonem. To aktor, który, tak jak Cumberbatch, zagrał rolę Sherlocka. Jednak ani fakty z jego biografii, ani jego maniera wypowiedzi nie mają związku z Cumberbatchem. Elementów Real Person Fiction ani Real Person Slash tu nie ma i nie są przewidywane w dalszych częściach._


	27. Chapter 27

Epizod 27

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

_- Garnitury, John.  
- Tak. Garnitury. Wszystko z nimi w porządku?_

_- Tak. Tak… _

_- Tak – ale…?_

_- John, czy ja cały czas chodzę w garniturze?_

_- Ogólnie to… Tak. Nieustannie chodzisz w garniturze._

_- Nawet w domu?_

_- Tak, Sherlock._

_- Powiedz, John… Ja co – jestem idiotą?  
- Cha, cha. Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz! Wiesz, że to mi się podoba. I to ci się podoba._

Na dworze panuje pełnia lata. To znaczy, oczywiście, teraz jest jesień. Ale wydaje się, że pory roku się przemieszały…  
Postanawiam kupić wszystko od razu i idę do „Harrodsa". Tutaj można znaleźć wszystko – od najdroższych do najtańszych rzeczy w Londynie. Niższe kondygnacje przeobraziły się w pchli targ fantastycznych rozmiarów. Sprzedają tam rzeczy aktykwaryczne, a raczej podniszczone, prawie nikomu niepotrzebne wyroby, odzież, sztuczną biżuterię i temu podobny chłam.  
Wchodzę na wyższe piętro. Jestem zakłopotany. Muszę dobrać Sherlockowi koszule, garnitury, bieliznę, skarpetki, białe podkoszulki, szalik i płaszcz. Biel i czerń. Blada skóra i czarne włosy… Stoję pośrodku wielkiej sali. Nienawidzę takich sklepów. Iskrzące się, wystawne witryny, wyniośli sprzedawcy, podobni do ożywionych manekinów… Obojętni kapłani martwego kultu, sprzedający iluzję prawdziwej radości i życia… Oni mnie również szacują. Ledwie dotykają spojrzeniem i wyciągają wniosek: taniocha. Lecz są doskonale wyszkoleni. Wiedzą, że w tych czasach nawet ten, kto wygląda ubogo, może mieć na koncie milion. Ludzie nie są skorzy do wystawiania na pokaz swojego bogactwa…  
W końcu podchodzi do mnie dziewczyna z fałszywym uśmiechem. „Czy mogę w czymś pomoc, sir?". Tak, dobrze. Niech pomaga. Mam tu całą listę. Opowiadam. „O, to dla przyjaciela? – Błyskawicznie zmienia wyraz twarzy, zaczyna uśmiechać się szczerze i trochę konspiracyjnie. – Ja też mam… przyjaciółkę". Wszystko jasne. „Jak wygląda pański przyjaciel, sir?". Również zaczynam się uśmiechać. Pewnie jak idiota. Opisuję wygląd Sherlocka.  
Chodzimy z działu do działu, wybieramy odzież i obuwie. Rękawiczki, garnitury, ciemnoszary płaszcz, niebieski szal i niebieski szlafrok… „W odcieniach stalowego z niebieskimi cętkami będzie wyglądał znacznie lepiej, sir" – wyjaśnia dziewczyna. Mój anioł stróż w tym cholernym „Harrodsie" podpowiada, że trzeba jeszcze kupić maszynkę do golenia, kosmetyki i wodę kolońską… Woda kolońska – to ważne. Szukamy długo i z wysiłkiem, aż chyba znajdujemy odpowiedni zapach. Słodki.  
Czy mają chusteczki? Białe batystowe chusteczki do nosa? Mają, oczywiście. Jedna chustka kosztuje tyle, ile wydaję na jedzenie przez cały miesiąc. Do diabła z tym! Czy można zamówić wyszycie? Monogram? Ma się rozumieć, można. A chusteczki nawilżane? Tak, to zbyt drogie. Nie, jestem pewien… Wydaję większą część mojej pensji. Wszystko w porządku. Odszkodowanie pozostanie nietknięte. To już nie moje pieniądze.  
Płacę za dostawę zakupów w niebezpieczny rejon. „Boże dopomóż, żeby go nie okradli! I nie pobili!". Na tę myśl robi mi się zimno. Klimatyzacja jest tutaj włączona. Mam ochotę wybrać numer Sherlocka. Nie wolno. Ustaliliśmy, że będziemy się kontaktować wieczorami. „Proszę się nie martwić, sir! Mieliśmy już podobne przypadki. Dostawa z ochroną. W tym rejonie nikt niczego nie będzie podejrzewał, sir". – Dziewczyna próbuje mnie uspokoić, lekko dotyka mego ramienia. Z jakiegoś powodu jej wierzę… Rzucam ostatnie spojrzenie na rzeczy, zanim je zapakują.

_- Tak po prostu? Dowiedzieć się, o co chodziło w drugiej, utraconej części „Poetyki" Arystotelesa, według wzmianek w innych książkach?_

_- Oczywiście. I nie mów, że to proste! Proste, tylko kiedy to objaśnisz.  
- Och, urażona duma! Sam wiesz, że jesteś wstrząsający, Sherlock! _  
_- Mmm… Nie wszyscy tak uważają. Idioci! Jak by tam nie było, ten ślepy diabeł Horhe zaczął wpychać sobie do ust karty zatrutej księgi. Nie chciałem i nie mogłem go powstrzymać – biblioteka już płonęła. Wszystko spalił. Nie udało mi się ocalić książki._  
_- Niewiarygodne, Sherlock!_

_- Wilhelm._

_- Co?_

_- Przedstawiłem się im jako Wilhelm, franciszkanin i śledczy z Brytanii. Inaczej nie otrzymałbym dostępu do biblioteki. Z pewnością ci mnisi z północy Italii do tej pory wspominają brata Wilhelma, który opisał ich Brunellusa, nie widząc go ani razu na oczy. Szkoda, ze ciebie tam nie było… Co? Brunellus to koń, John! Koń!_

Na niższych piętrach – Sodoma, Gomora i babilońskie tłumy. Jakbym z chłodnego raju zstąpił do piekieł. Brudni handlarze starociami i Arabowie usiłują się przekrzyczeć nawzajem. Chwytają klientów za ręce, podtykają towar pod nos. Lumpeks połączony z bliskowschodnim sukiem. Rzeczy porozkładane wprost na podłodze. Wszystko topi się z gorąca i krzyków tysiąca głosów w rozmaitych językach. Miganie rąk i różnokolorowych tkanin, brzęk fałszowanych ozdóbek… Ochroniarze, brutalnie szturchając zbity tłum, ścigają drobnych złodziejaszków. Co i rusz wybuchają bójki… Większość odwiedzających przyszło tu nie na zakupy, a dla rozrywki.

To było know how właścicieli „Harrodsa", Arabów, których własnością supermarket stał się ponad sto lat temu. „Harrods" był jednym z głównych dostawców królewskiego dworu. Jednak kiedy rozgorzał kryzys finansowy i sławny budynek opustoszał, postanowiono ściągnąć tutaj najbiedniejszych handlowców i kupujących. Mówi się, że teraz w „Harrodsie" można znaleźć nawet kontrabandę. Z czasem na górne pietra powróciły drogie marki – ale pchli targ na dole stał się już osobliwością Londynu i pozostał nietknięty.

_- Jesteś nadnaturalnie przenikliwy, Sherlock._

_- Wiedziałem, że to powiesz._

_- Ale jak?  
- Elementarne, przyjacielu. Troja została odnaleziona przez Niemca, Heinricha Schliemanna według „Iliady" Homera. Przypomniałem to sobie, przyjąłem jego metodę i…_

Potrzebne mi są obrazy. Cztery portrety. Nieważne, kto na nich będzie. Pamiętam: Bach, Beethoven, Schiller i Goethe. Wystarczy pewne podobieństwo i fakt, że to stare portrety. A raczej podróbki. Widzę alejkę z fotografiami, pocztówkami, i chyba prawdziwymi litografiami… Mieszczański brak gustu obok czegoś wzniosłego. Wszystko się pomieszało, jak pory roku. Nie, to nie to, co mi potrzebne… A oto i obrazy! Wybieram marnie namalowane kopie portretów jakichś panów w staroświeckich surdutach, zapewne z XIX wieku. To nieważne. Będą moim Bachem i spółką. Doskonale odegrają ich role. Zwracam uwagę na mapy starego świata. Kupuję bez targów, czym bardzo martwię sprzedawcę… W rogu wielkiego pawilonu – meble. Wybieram fotele, podobne do tych, jakie były na Baker Street. Zamawiam półki na papierowe książki…  
To chyba wszystko. Jestem zadowolony. Trzeba zajrzeć do apteki. Jemu mogą się przydać plastry nikotynowe… Rozumiem tez, że powinienem się zaopatrzyć w lubrykant i prezerwatywy – jednak odkładam ten zakup. _Jak to będzie?_ Niezręcznie mi o tym myśleć… Obładowany, łapię taksówkę i docieram do domu.  
Po niedawnych deszczach zaczęło prażyć słońce. Upał, dosłownie jakby był lipiec. Ptaki śpiewają i nie zamierzają odlatywać z naszej wyspy. Wybrałem się do „Harrodsa" w koszulce i dżinsach, a teraz cały jestem mokry od potu. A dopiero co rozmyślałem o Bożym Narodzeniu…

_- Seks w naszych czasach przemienił się w żądzę lub grzech. Zniżono go do poziomu zbydlęcenia albo motywu morderstwa. Jakby nie było trzeciej ścieżki! Teraz to sfera usług, seks zamawiają przez Intel, dobrze o tym wiem… khm. Seks to talent, sztuka, tworzenie, przejaw indywidualności ostatecznie! _

_- Powtarzasz się, Sherlock._

_- Nie zamierzam siedzieć kamieniem w twoim mieszkaniu!_

_- W naszym mieszkaniu. W naszym nowym mieszkaniu, Sherlock… To niebezpieczne. Wiesz, że małżeństw homoseksualnych nie zdelegalizowano, rząd z uporem podtrzymuje reputację Anglii jako cywilizowanego kraju. Ale zawsze może napatoczyć się grupa fanatyków religijnych, która urządzi samosąd. _

_- Nikogo się nie boję! Potrafimy się obronić._

Za dnia zajęty jestem przygotowaniami do powrotu Sherlocka. Zacząłem od generalnych porządków. Wyrzuciłem wszystkie rzeczy Harriet, pozostawiając tylko rodzinny album. Nie mam kiedy do niego zajrzeć… Wyczyściłem kominek, rozstawiłem meble w przybliżeniu tak, jak w mieszkaniu na Baker Street. Przestawiłem łóżko… Patrzę na nie z obawą. Jak to będzie? Po głowie chodzą mi jakieś informacje medyczne… „W rezultacie uprawiania rimmingu możliwe jest przekazanie niektórych chorób zakaźnych, takich jak wirusowe zakażenie wątroby, rzeżączka, Helicobacter, HIV lub wystąpienie biegunki. Może też nastąpić inwazja pasożytów (glist, owsików, tasiemca i tak dalej)"… Odsuwam od siebie te myśli i działem dalej. Robię miejsce w szafach na rzeczy Sherlocka. Pozostało jeszcze zaczekać na dostawę foteli i regałów.

_- W niektórych rejonach Afryki Zachodniej, John, rośnie radix pedis diaboli, który miejscowi czarownicy wykorzystują w swoich praktykach – wywołuje halucynacje. Proszek z tego korzenia rzucono do kominka. Umarli, zatruci produktami spalania i ze strachu…_

_- Ja też pewnego raz mało nie umarłem ze strachu. W Pakistanie…_

_- Nie zaczynaj.  
- Jak sobie życzysz, Sherlock.  
- Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak zostałeś ranny. Nigdy o tym nie opowiadałeś._

_- Próbowałem…  
- Raczej nie można było tego nazwać dorzecznym opowiadaniem. Coś związanego z kozami. Traumatyczne doświadczenie.  
- Coś w tym rodzaju. Wieźli mnie do Khaki Jabbar, gdzie powinno się rozpocząć wstępne dochodzenie…_

Książki Sherlock przysłał od razu pierwszego dnia po naszym spotkaniu w Barnet. Ledwo zacząłem je rozpakowywać i – tak! To dokładnie te książki, które były na Baker Street! „Ptaki Brytanii", „Katullus", „Święta wojna"… Uśmiecham się. Teraz cały czas chodzę z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy… Obchodzę się z książkami bardzo ostrożnie. Pamiętam je. One istnieją. Czyli to wszystko nie było złudzeniem. Oto one – książki Sherlocka. Mogę ich dotknąć: podniszczone oprawy, pożółkłe stronice z pozaginanymi rogami. Na marginesach notatki, zrobione ręką Sherlocka. Jego nieczytelne pismo… Próbowałem odczytać, co tam było napisane, kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem w naszym starym mieszkaniu…  
Kiedy dostarczono półki na książki, troskliwie rozkładam tomy w tej samej kolejności, jaka była zachowana na Baker Street.

_- Rozszyfrowałem ich kod, korzystając z zapisów o „Enigmie" z archiwum Bletchley Park._

_- Opowiedz mi o tym, Sherlock…_

_- Wiele lat temu żył pewien człowiek. Trwała Druga Wojna Światowa. Był taki, jak ja…_

Rozwieszam obrazy. Każdego wieczora wyjmuję skrzypce z futerału. Je także pamiętam. Dotykam leciutko. Wdycham ich zapach. Pachną drewnem, lakierem i kalafonią. Wodzę palcami po lśniącej powierzchni instrumentu, po sprężystych metalowych strunach i mocno napiętym końskim włosiu na smyczku… _Jak to będzie?_ Jak to będzie znów usłyszeć ich dźwięk? Znów cię dotknąć? Stracić ostatki nadziei – i znów ją odnaleźć? Ponownie ujrzeć Sherlocka, jego wygięte szczupłe plecy i talię, jego przechyloną na bok głowę… Lubi grać, odwróciwszy się do okna… Uśmiecham się, myśląc o tym, ile razy przez te dwa miesiące przyjdzie mi słuchać „Ciaccony". Zapewne niejeden raz. To przecież Sherlock…

_- Herz, mein Herz was soll das geben? Was bedränget… „Nowa miłość – nowe życie" Goethego? To to?_

_- Tak. _

_- Oczywiście, znam ten wiersz. Posłuchaj!_

_- Nie…! Nie. Nie teraz. Nie teraz, Sherlock. Potem, kiedy będziesz już w domu.  
- Dobrze. Jak go znalazłeś?_

_- Wisiały u nas cztery portrety. Bach czy Beethoven raczej nie mogli tego napisać. Pozostawał Goethe i Schiller. Pamiętałem tylko pierwsze trzy słowa: „Serce, moje serce…". Resztę zrobił Intel. _

_- To dedukcja, John! Szybko się uczysz… „O, miłości, daj mi wolność!"_

_- Natrząsasz się. Idź do diabła. Odkładam słuchawkę, Sherlock.  
- Strzeliłeś do mnie w Dublinie… To ty powinieneś przepraszać!_

_- Czasami jesteś taki marudny!_

Wieczorami zajmuję się zapisywaniem naszej historii i rozmowami z Sherlockiem. Za każdym razem przygotowuję mu coś nowego. Z początku rozdzieliłem notes na trzy tabele: „ja", „Richard", „Sherlock". Czy powinienem dodać czwartą? Tak, tak będzie w porządku. Uśmiecham się: fantastyczna czwórka. No cóż, z pewnością należy przestać ustalać, kto był kim w naszej historii. Tworzyliśmy ją razem. Wspomnienia, pragnienia i myśli każdego stały się całością… Ja – to ty. Naczynia połączone. Jeden przelewał się w drugiego… Koniec końców, zapisuję wszystko we wspólnej tabeli. Mogę znaleźć wyjaśnienie każdego detalu. Ale czy trzeba? Myślałem, że stworzyłem swój idealny świat, w centrum którego jaśniał Sherlock. Ale to nie tylko mój świat… Richard. Richard był genialny. Czy zniszczył wszystkie swoje zapiski? Czy zdawał sobie sprawę, że przy dalszym udoskonalaniu REST był zdolny stworzyć pamięć kolektywną? Możliwe, że tak. My, cały naród, moglibyśmy być z siebie dumni, albo wstydzić się za siebie. Przy szerokim zastosowaniu urządzenia pojawiłaby się możliwość tworzenia na nowo i przepisywania historii. Możliwość zaprogramowania całych narodów na podrzędność lub poczucie wyższości – właśnie to, do czego dąży obecnie James Moriarty. To, czego na pewno chciałby Mycroft Holmes…

_- Czy mam ogolić pachy i łono?_

_- Sherlock…!_

_- Co? Jakiś problem?_

_- Nic. Ta twoja maniera walenia prosto z mostu…_

_- Tak czy nie?_

_- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie._

_- „Oczywiście" – dlaczego?  
- I ten twój cholerny nawyk dokopywania się do wszystkiego!_

_- Hm… Zdaje się, że wcześniej nie miałeś nic przeciwko… Do tego lubisz rozkazy w łóżku. I okazywanie siły.  
- Idź do diabła._

_- Jesteś próżny. Podoba ci się dymanie brata samego sir Mycrofta Holmesa!_

_- Powiedziałem, żebyś poszedł do diabła, Sherlock._

_- Lubisz luksus. I naturalne jedzenie.  
- Tak. Moja rodzina nigdy nie była bogata. Ale mama wspaniale gotowała, kiedy jeszcze były dostępne naturalne produkty, rozumiesz?_

_- Oczywiste. Co jeszcze?  
- Użyj swojej zachwalanej dedukcji!_

_- Ja ją wynalazłem!  
- Nikt nie zaprzecza, panie Samochwało.  
- Potrzeba autorytetu, dominacji, zachwytu. Potrzeba chronienia i ryzyka… To wszystko ty. Lubisz rozkazy w łóżku. I wstąpiłeś do armii…  
- I…? Nie milcz, Sherlock. Sherlock…? Dobra. Jesteś jeszcze gorszy, niż Ella. Tak. Tak. Podobało mi się być obok innych mężczyzn. Podobał mi się zapach ich potu. Zapach adrenaliny. To mnie podniecało. Zadowolony? Wielu traciłem. Chciałem im pomóc. Ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że ja… Teraz rozumiem, tak, Sherlock... Lubię podporządkowywać się czyjejś sile i także ją przejawiać. Nigdy z tego nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. To niełatwe, ale… Nie zamierzam zajmować się autoanalizą. Już na to za późno. Po REST…  
- Szszsz…  
- Odsunąłem się od wszystkich. Uważałem, że trzeba odsunąć się w ogóle od wszystkiego, od więzi – ale było to odrzuceniem nie więzi, a mojego pragnienia… Podobał mi się Greg… I… I, Sherlock… nie. Nie musisz się golić. Chcę to czuć. Życie. Zapachy. Twoje włoski na rękach i nogach i zapach pod pachami. Chwytać cię za włosy na głowie, kiedy… kiedy my…_

_- Kiedy się pieprzymy. Jednak nie nauczyłeś się mówić wprost. Co jeszcze? Opowiedz mi. Co jeszcze lubisz?_

_- Włosy. Włoski na twoim ciele. Stają się bardziej szorstkie, w miarę zsuwania się z piersi w dół brzucha. Ja… Ja lubię… _

_- Powiedz to, John._  
_- Lubię wtulać twarz w twoją pachwinę…_

_- Jak po Dublinie?_

_- Tak. Jak po Dublinie. Pokłóciliśmy się, a potem, rano, poszedłeś pod prysznic i…_

_- I?_

_- Znów cię zapragnąłem. Chciałem zdjąć bandaże i przesunąć językiem po twojej ranie… Wyszedłeś spod prysznica, w samym szlafroku. Wszedłem do kuchni, rozsunąłem twój szlafrok i ukląkłem. Ściskałem twoje pośladki przez tkaninę, przesuwałem między nimi ręką… Tobie się to podoba… A sam wtuliłem twarz w twoje mokre krocze. Wilgoć, twój gorący członek i zapach mydła… Lubię cię takiego. A potem…_

_- Mów, John.  
- Zdjąłem opatrunek. Ty byłeś na stole, a ja w ciebie wchodziłem. Z początku po prostu się odchyliłeś. Rozłożyłeś nogi. Pozwoliłeś dotknąć swojej rany na udzie, rozciągać się…  
- …lizać sutki i penis…  
- Odchyliłeś się… I kiedy wszedłem, nie poruszyłeś się. Zamknąłeś oczy i po prostu…_

_- …czerpałem zadowolenie z twoich ruchów wewnątrz…_

_- Ale potem – to było niewiarygodne – zacząłeś poruszać się mnie na spotkanie …  
- …uniosłem się, objąłem cię, przesunąłem rękę niżej…_

_- …ty byłeś we mnie, a ja w tobie. Wziąłem twój penis…_

_- Myślę, że powinniśmy przestać właśnie teraz, John._

Możliwe, że czegoś nie pamiętasz – ale ja nie zapomniałem. Jestem ochroniarzem. A teraz chronię nasze wspomnienia.  
Cały dzień przygotowuję się tylko na to, by usłyszeć twój głos. Słyszeć twój głos… Jest prawdziwy. Żywy. Pełen obietnic… Zwracasz się do mnie tak znajomo: głębia i czułość, sarkazm i kpina, zaduma i prędkość myślenia, niepokój, namiętność i pragnienie, rozdrażniony krzyk, szczery śmiech, rwący się oddech i szept… Słyszę jak oddychasz. Oddychasz. Jesteś realny…  
Jednak szkoda, że przez większość czasu mówię tylko ja. Dlatego proszę, żebyś coś opowiadał – cokolwiek. I opowiadasz. Mówisz o teatrze, historii, muzyce, o starych i nowych sprawach – o wszystkim… O imperatorze, który grał na lirze, kiedy płonął Rzym. O filozofie, którego otruli cykutą za jego umiłowanie prawdy. O rycerzach, zabijających z imieniem Boga na ustach. O uczonym, który dokonał przypadkowego odkrycia i w rezultacie uratował miliony istnień. O książkach, napisanych i utraconych. O żeglarzu, który szukał i znalazł Ziemię Obiecaną, a przywiózł tam z sobą tylko mrok i przerażenie. O dzikich i niepokornych nacjach w puszczach Amazonii. O watykańskiej bazylice, wybudowanej przed wiekami. O uczonym, który odnalazł starożytne miasto, gdyż przeczytał starożytną księgę. O tyranach, tworzących imperia i barbarzyńcach, którzy je unicestwiali. O mędrcach, badających sztukę wojny… Twoja pamięć nie ma granic. Mówisz we wszystkich językach. Twoja wiedza o świecie jest nieskończona, jak i sam świat. Cały rozpościera się przed tobą, zawiera się w tobie, niczym bezkresne niebo, na którym nakreślono miliardy historii… Tak mijają moje wieczory: nasza historia przeplata się z historią dawnych czasów…

_- Nie mafia, John, a chińska mafia! Stary, na pół mityczny klan, w którego istnienie nikt nie wierzył._

_- Jak się domyśliłeś?_

_- Dlaczego ludzie nie mogą zwyczajnie pomyśleć?! Myśl, John, myśl!_

_- Sherlock, nie udawaj, że obaj to wiemy. Nie milcz… I ja słyszę, jak się śmiejesz._

_- Rozerwanie żołądka. W żołądku był ryż, napęczniał… Egzekucja za pomocą niedogotowanego ryżu stosowana była w Starożytnych Chinach. Uważano, że ta technika została zapomniana._

Nocami się uśmiecham. Sherlock niebawem wróci…

…Deszcz leje już od kilku dni, bez przerwy. Upał minął, bardzo się ochłodziło. Jestem zadowolony – w naszym mieszkaniu jest ciepło. Rozpaliłem w kominku. Nie mogę zdecydować, czy kolacja wyda ci się skromna czy wystawna? Starałem się. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu zadzwoniłem do Lestrade'a. Spytałem, jak skontaktować się z czarnorynkowymi handlarzami. Niechętnie przekazał mi kontakty, a ja od razu się wyłączyłem i nie odpowiadałem na lego telefony. Na czarnym rynku kupiłem prawdziwe jedzenie dla Sherlocka. Dla prawdziwego Sherlocka. Sam tego nie jadłem…  
Znalazłem wiersz Goethego i wyłączyłem Intel. Ogłaszają tam, że konflikt jądrowy między Pakistanem a USA jest nieunikniony. Nieważne… Zapisywałem naszą historię, czytałem papierowe książki, patrzyłem na portrety i słuchałem muzyki. Przygotowywałem się. Czas się zatrzymał.

_- W dzieciństwie podobał mi się komiks o Czarnej Panterze. _

_- Oczywiście, John. Nazwałeś mnie panterą.  
- Powiedziałem to głośno?_

_- Hm… Tak wtedy powiedziałeś: „Cholerna czarna pantera"! To było nielogiczne i nie odpowiadało rzeczywistości._

_- Nie pamiętam… To stary komiks Marvela. Lubiłem w dzieciństwie stare komiksy… Był nadczłowiekiem. Mistrz sztuk walki, łowca i tropiciel. Był obdarzony niewiarygodną siłą i bardzo czułymi zmysłami. Nie takimi, jak inni ludzie. Kiedy robiło się niebezpiecznie, puszczał w ruch pazury i vibranium – minerał z innej planety. Czarna Pantera był członkiem Fantastycznej Czwórki.  
- John, jesteś beznadziejny!_

Zauważam, że cicho nucę melodię, jaka brzmiała w taksówce, kiedy jechaliśmy na Baker Street.* Z pewnością oszalałem…

To miało się wydarzyć dzisiaj.  
Zadzwoniłeś, powiedziałeś, że jesteś gotowy i wyjeżdżasz. Siedzę na łóżku i patrzę w jeden punkt – na cyferblat swojego zegarka na ręku. Odliczam czas. Zastygłem, jak przed początkiem czasu. Niebawem narodzi si e mój nowy świat i nowe życie.

Modlę się, żebyś dotarł szczęśliwie.  
Jestem gotów, Sherlock.  
Rozlega się dzwonek u drzwi wejściowych.

Idę na uginających się nogach, mimochodem spoglądając w lustro. Ten oszołomiony, mały szary człowiek, jakby przysypany kurzem i popiołem, prędko stanie się niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy…  
_Muszę_ go dostać. Mój umysł, dusza i ciało muszą go otrzymać. Inaczej rozprawię się okrutnie z samym sobą.  
Otwieram drzwi. Na dworze jest mrocznie i deszczowo. Skąd się bierze deszcz, śnieg albo odwilż? Richard mógłby mi o tym opowiedzieć…  
Stoisz, szeroko rozstawiwszy nogi. Ni zniknąłeś i nie umarłeś. Stoisz twardo na tej ziemi. Postawiłeś duża walizkę na trotuarze. Twoje wijące się ciemne włosy i poły rozpiętego płaszcza szarpie wiatr. Trzymasz ręce za plecami. Co tam chowasz?  
Patrzysz na mnie i uśmiechasz się triumfalnie. Na sekundę oślepłem. Przebłysk…

_Jak to będzie?_  
Tak za tobą tęskniłem, Sherlock…

**Przypisy autorki:  
****_„_**_Harrods" – najbardziej znany dom towarowy Londynu, uważany za jeden z największych i najbardziej eleganckich na świecie. Budynek stoi na Brompton Road, w dzielnicy Knightsbridge. W latach 1985-2010 Harrods był własnością braci Al-Fayed (Aliego i Mohameda) którzy kupili sieć House of Fraser wraz z Harrodsem za 615 millionów funtów. Następnie w maju 2010 został sprzedany spółce Qatar Investment Authority powiązanej z katarską rodziną królewską._

* "Oda do radości"


	28. Chapter 28

Epizod 28

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Zastrzelę się. Przeżyjemy razem dwa miesiące – i się zastrzelę. Ot, do czego doszedłem: w tym postanowieniu zawarty jest cały melodramat i banalność świata. Ale… ta wiedza przynosi mi ulgę.

Dlatego, że…

Przebłyski, Sherlock… Szczątkowe przywidzenia po REST. Tak mój mózg reaguje na twoją obecność. Tak, to ty. Nieskazitelny. Nienaganny. Promieniejący. Idealny. To więcej, niż dość, by zrozumieć: _nie dam rady_. Nie zdołam przeżyć po tym, jak już znikniesz. Nie tym razem. Czyli do Bożego Narodzenia. Niech tak będzie. Mamy jeszcze czas. Dużo czasu. Kiedyś przyjdzie mi zostawić to wszystko – ale nie teraz. Teraz jestem oślepiony, ogłuszony.  
Wdzierasz się do naszego mieszkania, pozostawiasz walizkę na progu; trzymasz butelkę wina – wciskasz mi ją do rąk; rozglądasz się szybko, lekko dotykasz swoich książek na półkach, obracasz się w miejscu, uśmiechasz z aprobatą, rzucasz na podłogę płaszcz, szalik i rękawiczki, wpadasz do kuchni, krzyczysz: „John, a gdzie mamy…? A!"; hałasujesz drzwiczkami szafek, coś brzęczy… Kieliszki.  
Wciąż jeszcze sterczę u drzwi, jak bałwan.  
Szybkim krokiem wracasz do salonu, wyrywasz mi butelkę, nachylasz się, wpatrujesz w moją twarz, kręcisz głową – w prawo, w lewo, pstrykasz mi palcami przed nosem, wołasz: „John, ocknij się!" – i uciekasz do kuchni.

Zawsze robiłeś dużo szumu. Zawsze było cię aż za wiele. I za mało… Puknięcie – wyciągnąłeś korek z butelki. Dźwięk podobny jest do wystrzału. Wzdrygam się. Chciałem się zastrzelić… Nie dzisiaj. Nie teraz. Dwa miesiące. Dwa miesiące z tobą, Sherlock. Zbyt wiele i zbyt mało. Tobą nie można się nasycić. Zawsze będę głodny… Kolacja. Tak, przygotowałem kolację. Z prawdziwych produktów. A ty przyniosłeś butelkę wina. Mamy przecież święto. Wróciłeś. Doskonały powód. Tak, będę świętować. Postanowione.

Robię krótki i gwałtowny wydech. Otrząsam się. Wnoszę do domu twoją walizkę, zamykam drzwi. Idę do kuchni, zatrzymuje się u progu. Boję się go przestąpić. Rozpaliłem w kominku, ale mam zimne ręce. Drżę… Ty już rozlałeś wino do kieliszków.  
Patrzysz mi prosto w oczy. Uśmiechasz się i mówisz:  
- Prawdziwe. Ale francuskie. Złamiemy tradycję.

Co? A, wino. Nie reńskie. Rozumiem. Gdzieś ty je zdobył, Sherlock? Skąd miałeś pieniądze? To przecież… Dobrze. Nieważne.  
Opieram się plecami o ścianę. Tak, potrzebuję oparcia, gdyż patrzysz mi prosto w oczy. Nie odrywasz spojrzenia. I ja patrzę na ciebie. Podajesz mi kieliszek, kładziesz dłoń na ramieniu. To takie… Sherlock. Mój Sherlock… Jesteś zatrwożony i zmieszany. Czy to przeze mnie? Dlatego, że ja… Przecież ty też się cieszysz na mój widok?  
Trzęsę się tak, że kieliszek w moim reku się chwieje. Boję się rozlać wino.

- Za nas, John. Za to, że wciąż jesteśmy żywi.  
Moczysz wargi w winie… Błyszczą ci oczy. Są wilgotne. Oddychasz z wysiłkiem. To spotkanie jest niełatwe dla nas obu. Próbuję podnieść kieliszek do ust. Nie udaje mi się. Prawie wylewam jego zawartość. Ręka mi za bardzo dygocze… Zabierasz mi kieliszek, odstawiasz go na stół obok swojego. Korzystam z okazji. Podchodzę do okna, odwracam się od ciebie, opieram obiema rękami o parapet. Na dworze ulewa. Zwykłe życie. Potrzebna mi opora. Zbyt mocno drżę. Trzeba coś powiedzieć.

- Kolacja. Zjedzmy kolację, Sherlock…

Nie wiem, co jeszcze powiedzieć.  
Podchodzisz i obejmujesz mnie od tyłu, kładziesz głowę na moim ramieniu. Dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, za pierwszym razem. To takie… O Boże, Sherlock! Dygoczę. Chcesz mnie ogrzać?

Odzywasz się cicho:

- John…  
Co? Czego chcesz, Sherlock…? Masz smutny głos. Myślisz, że się nie cieszę z twojego powrotu? Ja po prostu…

Pamiętam, jak moja wolna wola umierała w Bletchley. Teraz jest całkiem inaczej. Jest o wiele gorzej. Milion razy gorzej. REST i wszechpotężny impuls to nic w porównaniu.

Jestem sparaliżowany. Nie sądziłem, że tak to będzie. Tak ostro, tak jaskrawo, tak silnie. Tak boleśnie. Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Nie mogę słuchać twojego głosu. Nie mogę czuć twojego ciepła i twego zapachu. Wydaje mi się, że rozpadam się na nieskończoną liczbę cząstek elementarnych. A czego się spodziewałeś? Widziałem, jak cię zabijali w Karaczi. Powiedzieli mi, że nie istniejesz. Że cię nie ma ani na tym, ani na tamtym świecie. A teraz wróciłeś. Cały i nietknięty. Nie umarłeś i nie zniknąłeś… To zbyt wiele. Zachłystuję się. Muszę oddychać…

- John…  
Nakrywam twoją rękę swoją, gładzę ją. To takie… Jesteś ciepły. Silny i ciepły. Szczupły i delikatny… Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Sherlock.  
_Proszę, zrób coś… Zrób coś, Sherlock…_  
Obejmujesz mnie mocniej.

Zrozumiałeś. Uda się nam. Wszystko się nam uda…

- John… Odwróć się do mnie.

Co? Chcesz mnie pocałować? Nie teraz, Sherlock. Nie. Nie, Sherlock.  
- Chodź do mnie, John.

Szepczesz. Twój głos…

Odwracam się. Boję się spojrzeć ci w oczy. Nie będziesz mnie całował. Nie. Wszystko rozumiesz. To za dużo. To wszystko – to za wiele…  
Obejmujesz mnie ostrożnie. Znów przyciskasz do siebie. Delikatnie, a potem coraz mocniej. Głaszczesz mnie po głowie. Twoje ciepło. Twój zapach. Jest słodki… Mogę usłyszeć, jak mocno bije twoje serce. Tak samo, jak moje… Mam dreszcze.  
- Szsz… Jestem tutaj, John. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tu…  
Czasami bywałeś taki czuły… Taki pewny… Taki spokojny i cichy… Leżałeś obok i spałeś, przytulony czołem do mego ramienia. Nikt nigdy nie znał ciebie tak, jak ja. Zachowywałeś to dla mnie. To ty uczyniłeś mnie takim: wrażliwym i słabym. Bezwolnym i bezbronnym. Wolnym. Nie jestem już tamtym Johnem Watsonem. Wybacz mi.  
- Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tutaj, John. Jestem tutaj. Wszystko w porządku.  
Co ty robisz? Ach! Próbujesz rozewrzeć moje palce. Kurczowo wczepiłem się w klapę twojej marynarki. Twojej ulubionej marynarki…  
Dla ciebie to też niełatwe: dowiedzieć się, jak mocno cię kocham. Jak bardzo na ciebie czekałem. Żołnierz i chirurg… Jestem szmatą. Rozczarowałeś się? Muszę wziąć się w garść…

- Tęskniłem za tobą, John.  
Głos masz poważny i smutny. Oczywiście, Sherlock. Oczywiście, tęskniłeś. Wiem. Wiem, Sherlock.

Podnoszę głowę: to ty. Ze wszystkich ludzi na Ziemi tylko ty na mnie tak patrzyłeś. Tylko ty tak do mnie mówiłeś. Przesuwam dłonią po twoim policzku. Skuła, zagłębienie, szczęka. Ręce pamiętają… To ty. To rzeczywiście ty. Przyszedłeś do mnie. Wróciłeś. Będziesz tu żyć, chcę tylko tego. Tylko. Całego ciebie, Sherlock. Mój Sherlock. Mój drogi…

- Chodźmy.  
Co? Prowadzisz mnie do sypialni.

Nie. Boże. Nie jestem gotowy. Często myślałem, jak to będzie… Nie, nie jestem gotowy.

Uśmiechasz się i szepczesz:

- To nie to, co myślisz, John.  
Tak. Wiem. Powinienem ci ufać. Powinienem.

Zdejmujesz marynarkę. Jesteś piękny. Zbyt piękny. Wysoki i zgrabny. W każdym twoim ruchu jest siła i gracja. To nigdy nie spowszednieje… Ja nie jestem taki. Dlaczego mnie wybrałeś?  
- Chodź tutaj, John.

Zdejmujesz buty, sadowisz się na naszym łóżku. Naśladuję cię. Kontrolujesz moje ruchy. Podoba mi się to. Kładę się plecami na twojej piersi. Twoje usta są tuż koło mego ucha. Ciepło. Objąłeś mnie, wziąłeś moje dłonie w swoje. Od tak dawna… Myślałem, że teraz się rozbierzesz, podłożysz pod biodra poduszkę, rozłożysz nogi i powiesz: „Weź mnie, John!". A ja… Ja bym nie mógł… Myślałem… Przygotowałem prezerwatywy i lubrykant, ale… Nie. Nie. Ty zawsze wiedziałeś, czego potrzebuję.  
- Opowiadaj.  
O czym, Sherlock?

- Opowiedz mi, jak zostałeś ranny. Teraz. Zostaw koszmar za progiem. To jedyne, czego o tobie nie wiem. Zaczynałeś mówić o tym dwukrotnie. Za pierwszym razem płakałeś i chichotałeś. Za drugim – urwałeś. Powinieneś mi zaufać. W pełni, John. Zupełnie. Uwolnimy się od tego. I ruszymy dalej.  
Myślałem, że zechcesz mnie przelecieć. Ale nie. Ty jesteś geniuszem, a ja tępakiem. Tak nazwałeś mnie w Bletchley… Oto jak pojmujesz bliskość. Prawdziwą bliskość. Jesteś geniuszem, Sherlock.

- Mówiłeś, że wieźli cię do więzienia w Khaki Jabbar, gdzie powinno się rozpocząć wstępne dochodzenie. Dokończ historię, John.  
Nikomu o tym nie opowiadałem. Ty to wiesz, Sherlock.  
Jesteś władczy. Wydajesz rozkazy w łóżku. Podporządkowuję się. Mówię. Powinienem w końcu przemówić. I wtedy ruszymy dalej. Tak łatwo i prosto: rozmawiać z tobą. Opowiadać ci historię…  
- Tak. Tak… Dobrze. Opowiem ci, Sherlock… Zaczęły się problemy z dostawami. Medykamenty… Nie było ich. Musiałem leczyć i swoich, i obcych. Być obecnym przy torturach – i leczyć. A potem jeńców znów kaleczyli… Jeńcy powinni cierpieć. Mieliśmy gdzieś Konwencję Genewską… Ale nasi… Jak mogłem im pomóc? W lazarecie panował nieustanny krzyk. Ranni krzyczeli. Kończyły się środki przeciwbólowe. W ogóle… Ja i jeszcze ktoś z personelu medycznego postanowiliśmy skontaktować się z miejscowymi dilerami. Wymienialiśmy jedzenie na narkotyki, Sherlock. I – tak, czasami musiałem je sprawdzać. Próbować na sobie. Kiedy to wszystko się wydało... Groził nam trybunał wojenny. Tak więc… Wsadzili nas na ciężarówkę i powieźli do Khaki Jabbar, do sztabu generalnego. Niedługo jechaliśmy. Usłyszeliśmy strzały i krzyki. Ciężarówka stanęła. Zagrodzili nam drogę. Konwojent wyszedł, my też. Nie pilnowali nas jakoś szczególnie – tam nie ma dokąd uciekać. Nie miałem broni. I… Zobaczyłem tłum. To byli miejscowi. Dzieci, kobiety, starcy. I jeszcze… pluton naszych. Wydano rozkaz: zatruwać studnie, wypalać pola, niszczyć żywność… Wytępić cywilów. Palić osady, w których mogli kryć się bojownicy… Wieś już płonęła. A nasi rozstrzeliwali stado. Stado kóz. Walili do nich z automatów… W powietrzu unosił się czerwony pył. Krzyki ludzi, przedśmiertne beczenie kóz… i dzwonienie dzwonków na ich szyjach – wszystko się zmieszało… To była agonia… To wszystko to była agonia i nienawiść. Bezsensowna. Tylko przerażenie – zwierząt i ludzi… Pustynia… Potem nasi zaczęli palić trupy zwierząt. Miotaczem ognia, żeby nie można było ich poćwiartować i zjeść… Smród palonego mięsa i sierści… Wielu tam zaczęło się zbierać na wymioty. I kiedy te kobiety zrozumiały, że razem z dziećmi umrą z głodu… Rzuciły się na nas. Zaczęły rzucać kamieniami… Próbowały wydrapać oczy… Był rozkaz, żeby nie strzelać do cywilów. Dlatego… Nasi bili je kolbami. Tępo, na oślep… Zła dedukcja, Sherlock: marnować naboje na kozy, żeby ludzie umarli z głodu. Albo z pragnienia… Nie lepiej byłoby ich od razu rozstrzelać? Tak by było uczciwiej. Ale… Udawaliśmy, że gramy według zasad. Nie zabijamy cywilów. Nie torturujemy jeńców… Udawaliśmy… tak więc… Miałem to gdzieś. Pobiegłem w stronę tłumu. Wiesz, tej kobiecie rozbili kolbą czaszkę… Miałem gdzieś, Sherlock. Powinienem pomóc… Powinienem. Ale byłem w mundurze… W naszym mundurze. I… Rzuciły się na mnie… Nie wiedziały, że jestem lekarzem. Chciały mnie rozszarpać. Nasi spanikowali. Otworzyli ogień… i… Tam były kobiety i dzieci… i ja… Ja… Tam była rzeźnia. Zabili tych cywili. Nie można było pozostawić świadków… Wszystkich. I… Mało nie zabili brytyjskiego oficera. Przypadkiem. Mnie. A potem… potem spalili trupy ludzi razem z kozami… Tak zostałem ranny, Sherlock… Sprawę zamieciono pod dywan. Mnie wysłano do lazaretu… I do domu… Zamiast więzienia i sądu. Dostałem odznaczenie… „Courage Under Fire". Postanowili mnie nie ruszać. Koniec. To wszystko… Jestem winien. Bardzo. Wybacz mi… Wybacz mi, Sherlock…

Płaczę. Po prostu płaczę. Ani razu nie płakałem, od czasu, kiedy… Ostatni raz płakałem w Karaczi. Z bólu – i jeszcze czegoś, co trzeba zapomnieć. Nie widziałeś tego… Nie wstydziłem się. To już za dużo – nie zapłakać ani razu od czasu, kiedy Mike Stamford powiedział, że… Wybacz mi, Sherlock. Wybacz.

- Chodź do mnie, John.

Mój najdroższy.

Sherlock.

Deszcz pada coraz mocniejszy. Wszędzie jest woda…

Odwracam się. Całujesz mnie… Długo… Obejmujesz i kołyszesz, jak na falach…

Przebłyski…

Moja miłości. Mój ukochany… Prędki jesteś i groźny, jak wicher. Iskrzący się i złoty, jak wschód. Świeży i czysty, jak pierwszy śnieg. Kruchy i nowy, jak wiosenne źdźbła trawy. Jedyny i gorący, jak słońce w zenicie. Świetlisty i blady, jak księżyc nocą… Tyś niebem, powietrzem, ziemią i wodą… Chodź do mnie… Chodź do mnie… Chodź do mnie… Twoja lewa ręka pod mą głową, prawa mnie obejmuje… Tyle czasu… Tyle czasu… Potrzebny mi jesteś… Moja dusza raduje się i święci triumf. Lekko jej. Po raz pierwszy lekko… Ucztujemy, a miłość jest nad nami. Wielkie wody nie zduszą miłości, a rzeki jej nie zaleją… Dotknij mnie. Daj mi dotknąć siebie. Daj mi jęczeć pod twymi dłońmi i słyszeć twój jęk. Pozwól mi nie płakać. Zdejmij ze mnie wszystkie osłony, i okowy, i szaty, i skórę. Weź mnie i wpuść mnie. Otwórz się dla mnie. Połóż mnie, jak pieczęć, na serce swoje, jak pierścień na rękę swoją. Całuj mnie tak chciwie i żarliwie, jak ja całuję upragnione wargi twoje.  
Ratujesz mnie… Pokaż mi swoją twarz, daj mi się usłyszeć. Prowadź mnie – ja pójdę za tobą… Wołałeś mnie, wyszedłem ci na spotkanie. Zastukałeś, otworzyłem i usłyszałem twój głos. Uwięziono mnie w tobie. Wziąłeś me serce jednym swoim spojrzeniem i nie oddałeś go już z powrotem. Odszedłeś i nie mogłem cię odnaleźć. Szukałem cię w swym łożu, szukałem i nie znalazłem. Ma dusza mnie opuściła. Wołałem ciebie, a ty nie odpowiadałeś. Szukałem cię w mieście, na ulicach i placach, jednak nie znalazłem ciebie. Pytałem wszystkich. Inni ludzie pobili mnie i poranili. Przyszedłeś, a twoje czarne włosy były przesycone wilgocią. Sycę się tobą, jak ziemia umęczona suszą. Daj mi się pieścić i wypić ciebie, i napoić ciebie. Moje ciało płakało bez łez… Długo. Tak długo… Pragnę więcej, niż mogę otrzymać. Obłuskałeś mnie ze skorupy. Przebudziłeś mnie, uczyniłeś żywym. Słabnę z miłości do ciebie… Nie patrz tak – niepokoją mnie twoje oczy. Smak twoich warg i głos otaczają mnie płomieniem. Twój zapach i pieszczoty upajają mnie. Twój biały gorący brzuch, i twoje sutki, ramiona i szyja, i smukłe nogi, i ręce, i skóra, i gładkie kości, i purpurowe mięśnie, i wargi należą do mnie, jak do złodzieja, który zagrabił skarb. Jestem bajecznie bogaty, jak starodawny cesarz. Władasz mną. Należysz do mnie, tak jak ja do ciebie. Cały jesteś w mych rękach. Twoje biodra i ich smak, i sok słodki, niczym dojrzały owoc. W twym wnętrzu płonie ogień. Jesteś najpiękniejszym z ludzi. Nie ma w tobie skazy. A nasza miłość jest mocna, jak śmierć, gdyż przetrwała ją i podążyła dalej. Byłem wędrowcem. Szedłem z daleka i opadłem z sił. Teraz odpoczywam. Śpię, lecz serce moje czuwa. Śpij, mój ukochany – ty, którego kocha dusza moja. Śpij…

…Budzę się. Jest rano. Za oknem deszcz. Wydaje się, jakby chciał nas zatopić. Nas, miasto, wyspę, cały świat… Przytuliłeś się czołem do mojego ramienia. Cichy. Tylko ja cię znam takiego, Sherlock.  
Chciałbym tak leżeć z tobą całą wieczność. Kołysać się na falach. Wdychać twój zapach. Grzać się przy tobie. Strzec cię. Tak też zrobię. Oderwę się od ciebie na krótko. To prawie niemożliwe. Jednak powinienem się o ciebie zatroszczyć. To mój obowiązek. Chłodno tutaj. Przygotuję śniadanie i rozpalę w kominku. Będę się o ciebie troszczyć, Sherlock.  
Oderwę się od ciebie i wrócę. To trudne, prawie niemożliwe… Ale prędko wrócę.

Deszcz przybrał na sile. Bębni w okna. Zimno… Wstaję, starając się nie niepokoić i nie obudzić cię. Mój Sherlock… Trzeba cię okryć. Na twoim udzie widzę głęboką, świeżą szramę. Ślad po mojej kuli. Jestem temu winien. Wybacz mi, Sherlock… Przykrywam cię.  
Idę do kuchni. Tam na stole powinna być kolacja, której wczorajszego wieczora nie tknęliśmy. Czy…? Och, Sherlock! Byłeś bardzo głodny? Wstawałeś w nocy? Tak. Zjadłeś równo połowę tego, co przygotowałem. Uśmiecham się. Smakowało ci…?

**_Przypis autorki:_**

_W tekście wykorzystane zostały odniesienia do „Pieśni nad pieśniami" Salomona._


	29. Chapter 29

Epizod 29

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Niebawem nadejdzie grudzień.

Chcę opowiedzieć o swoich czasach, o sobie i o Sherlocku…

Tak więc…

Gdybym miał opowiedzieć człowiekowi z przeszłości lub przyszłości o czasach, w których żyję, objaśnienie byłoby proste: weź rok, w którym żyjesz ty sam i odejmij lat pięćdziesiąt. A może i sto…  
W moich czasach wszystko jest zwietrzałe i znoszone. To rozpadający się świat – świat żałości i upadku. Nie jesteśmy w stanie przyjąć nowych prawd – a zapominamy stare. Geniusze już się nie rodzą. Ostatni z nich zginął… Nie odkrywamy nowych ziem i gwiazd, nie piszemy nowych książek, ani muzyki. Prawie przestaliśmy marzyć… Jedyne, co potrafimy, to podtrzymywać dawne technologie, odtwarzać, robić marne kopie. Postęp się zatrzymał i bez podążania naprzód degradujemy się. Straciliśmy więź z dawnym, nieskończonym i niepokornym duchem poznania, rwącym się ku niebu. Zwiesiwszy głowę, patrzymy pod nogi, potykamy się, upadamy, zboczyliśmy z drogi. To świat bez nadziei i wiary w przyszłość.

…Od połowy lat dwudziestych zeszłego wieku wiedza człowieka o świecie i sobie samym rozwijała się błyskawicznie. Odbywał się burzliwy rozkwit i rewolucja technologiczna we wszelkich sferach życia. Europa stała na progu rezygnacji z energetyki atomowej. Przełomowe odkrycia w medycynie obiecywały ludziom długie życie bez cierpień. Ucichały ostatnie wojny. Tyranów wygnano, komórki terrorystyczne zlikwidowano. W większości krajów, zdawałoby się bezpowrotnie, zaprzestano prześladowań z powodu koloru skóry, religii czy orientacji seksualnej. W niektórych państwach Afryki i Azji wciąż jeszcze panował głód albo fanatycy religijni, stojący na drodze wszechobecnego szczęścia. Jednak świat był gotów wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń do cierpiących, tak czy inaczej… To była ziemia prawie bez granic i zagrożeń. Wydawało się, że ludzkość lada chwila wstąpi w nowy „złoty wiek" i, wiodąc życie zgodnie z prawami ziemskimi i boskimi, uwolniwszy się od widma epidemii, nieuleczalnych chorób i wojen, zwróci wzrok ku górze…  
Wszyscy powiązani byliśmy jedną Siecią – rządy, armie, banki, fabryki, ludzie… Liczyliśmy na nią i powierzaliśmy jej naszą wiedzę i technologie, nasze kody bezpieczeństwa, nasze kontakty z innymi ludźmi i dane osobiste o każdym. To wszystko było w Sieci. A kiedy grupa anonimowych terrorystów-anarchistów zaatakowała Sieć i zniszczyła ją, wszystko się zatrzymało. Do tej pory nie wiemy, kto to był, skąd padł cios. Ich celem był chaos. Dopięli swego: marzenia o „złotym wieku" już nie można wskrzesić.  
Nastąpił globalny kollaps. Przełom czterdziestych i pięćdziesiątych lat XXI wieku naznaczyła Wielka Dwunastoletnia Depresja. Powszechna panika sprowokowała załamanie rynków i giełd, i finansową katastrofę. Wielkiej Brytanii udało się utrzymać stagnację ekonomiczną i odbudować system bankowy. Zachowaliśmy swoją jednostkę monetarną, ale inflacja była nieunikniona… Kiedy rynek się ustabilizował, powróciły stare domy towarowe. Jednak na ich towary stać tylko niewielką grupę ludzi w kraju. Reszta zadowala się tanią syntetyczną żywnością, odzieżą i tak dalej. Kryzys żywnościowy i energetyczny trwa do tej pory. Nasza ekonomia jest częściowo regulowana, a eksport i import niemal całkowicie ustał.  
Stopniowo świat stawał się coraz bardziej zamknięty i rozproszony. Kraje i ludzie, którzy przeżyli wstrząsy, coraz bardziej izolowali się od siebie. W powietrzu zaczął unosić się zapach wyobcowania, wrogości i nienawiści. Zapach prochu… W ciągu kilku dekad od najlepszego przeszliśmy do najgorszego: pod koniec XXI wieku wszyscy walczyli ze wszystkimi. ONZ straciła siłę i została rozwiązana jako niepotrzebna.

Europa zachowała i nieustannie modernizowała swoje elektrownie atomowe, jednak przypłaciła to ter-aktami we Francji i Niemczech. „Dzień 2 B" przemienił połowę kontynentu w martwą strefę. Stary Świat upadł, lecz powstały Chiny ze swą mocarna ekonomią, a także kraje arabskie, władające zasobami energetycznymi.

Wszystkie nasz podatki, jak Minotaur, pożerała armia i przemysł zbrojeniowy – Anglia nastawiła się na Bliski Wschód. Jednak wieloletnie wojny zakończyły się pełną kapitulacją armii Jego Wysokości. Kolejnym fatalnym ciosem w koronę stała się utrata Szkocji, kiedy nasi żołnierze walczyli poza granicami Brytanii. Skarb państwa opustoszał – podatków już nie starczało na opracowanie nowoczesnego uzbrojenia. Zostaliśmy rozpaczliwie w tyle za Chinami i Pakistanem. Zamknięto wszystkie programy socjalne. To społeczeństwo, w którym panuje selekcja naturalna i tylko wybranym, najsprytniejszym i najsilniejszym dane było przeżyć. Nauka i kultura… Obecnie rząd troszczy się o naukę tylko wtedy, jeśli służy ona bezpieczeństwu narodowemu. Dbanie o sztukę nie wchodzi w sferę interesów państwowych…  
W moim świecie dla jednym oparciem jest prawdziwa wiara, dla drugich – fanatyzm, dla jeszcze innych – niewiara. Jak wielu innych Europejczyków, również ja obstawałem za tym ostatnim. Rosja ogłosiła się centrum chrześcijańskiego świata, nowym Bizancjum, lecz za to straciła swobody obywatelskie. My próbowaliśmy te swobody ocalić. Jednak nasze świątynie opustoszały i zawaliły się. Przestaliśmy wierzyć. Religia jest czymś, co wywyższa ludzi. I jednocześnie ich dzieli. Islam stał się religią wiodącą. W każdej najmniejszej dzielnicy Londynu jest meczet. Właśnie dlatego rdzenni mieszkańcy wyspy paranoicznie boją się muzułmanów. Podejrzewają o terroryzm sąsiadów i przyjaciół, starców i dzieci. Masowo zajmujemy się donosicielstwem… To była reakcja obronna na atak. Oni, pełnoprawni obywatele naszego kraju, nigdy nie będą uważani za swoich…  
Obserwuję to na ulicach – i w Intelu. Powietrze Londynu przesycone jest jego promieniami. Są wszechobecne… Intel – wewnętrzna sieć bezprzewodowa, zamknięta w granicach miasta. To nasza prasa, jedyne źródło informacji i kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Nadajniki Intelu są starannie chronione i znajdują się pod kontrolą państwa. Chronimy pozory wolności słowa, ale nikt nie może powiedzieć, na ile wiarygodne jest to, o czym nas się informuje.  
A jednak… powietrze miasta czyni wolnym. Ni ty, ni ja nie możemy żyć nigdzie, poza Londynem. Na wsiach zachowały się archaiczne, prymitywne sposoby pozyskiwania chleba, robienia wina… Jednak tam panują rządy niemalże feudalne. Rządzą tam lokalne książątka, ich bandy i paserzy. Zmuszają wieśniaków, by oddawali naturalne produkty za grosze. Na taki stan rzeczy rząd patrzy przez palce. Co więcej, wysoko postawieni i zamożni londyńczycy i mieszkańcy innych dużych miast są podstawowymi klientami czarnego rynku. Za naturalne jedzenie z mieszczuchów zdziera się ogromne pieniądze - całkiem możliwe, że któryś ze skorumpowanych urzędników dostaje z tego swój procent. Lub nawet gorzej: prawdopodobnie część dochodów z czarnego rynku trafia do skarbu państwa, jak kiedyś od sprzedaży opium w Chinach…

Żywność. Naturalna żywność. Przez nią pokłóciliśmy się po raz pierwszy. A potem musiałem prowadzić z tobą wojnę. Kłóciliśmy się i wcześniej, ale nie tak zażarcie. Między nami rozgorzała prawdziwa wojna, nie na żarty, i ostatecznie byłem zmuszony się poddać.  
Już pierwszego ranka w naszym nowym mieszkaniu próbowałeś skłonić mnie, żebym zjadł tę połowę kolacji, którą zostawiłeś. Odmówiłem i wszystko się popsuło – jedzenie i stosunki. Myślałem, że będę kupować drogie naturalne produkty dla ciebie i tanią syntetykę dla siebie. Ale zamiast tego groźbami i szantażem, lub kompletnym ignorowaniem faktu mego istnienia zmusiłeś mnie do jedzenia naturalnej żywności. A kiedy skończyły mi się na koncie pieniądze, jakimś sposobem się zorientowałeś i jednoosobową decyzją przestawiłeś nas obu na produkty syntetyczne.

…Od pierwszego dnia wszystko poszło nie według planu. Zmieniłeś się. Nie grasz według zasad. Dziwne, ale nie chcesz powtarzać naszej historii, która zaczęła się na Baker Street. Mówisz, że powinniśmy się rozwijać – i wymyślasz nową historię. Twierdzisz, że należy łamać tradycje.  
Spodziewałem się, że zamkniemy drzwi, ja będę wychodzić z domu tylko po niezbędne rzeczy. Chciałem się odciąć od całego świata i żyć z tobą, jak w jaskini. Wyłączyłbym Intel. Bez przerwy patrzył bym, jak grasz na skrzypcach, odwrócony do okna, albo czytasz, siedząc w swoim fotelu przy kominku. Słuchałbym i słuchał twoich zadziwiających historii. Albo zwyczajnie byłbym z tobą w naszym łóżku…

Jednak przy każdej możliwości, kiedy tylko się ociepla i przestaje lać, cichnie wichura, wyciągasz mnie z domu. Nie powinniśmy przyciągać uwagi, możemy zostać napadnięci i pobici. Boję się o ciebie – ale ty śmiejesz się głośno i obejmujesz mnie na oczach wszystkich. Kipi w tobie energia i zapał… W mieszkaniu nieustannie chodzi Intel, a ty głośno deliberujesz o konflikcie między USA a Pakistanem, rozważasz rolę Chin jako czynnika pacyfistycznego. Nie chcę o tym nic wiedzieć, ale ty mnie zmuszasz do słuchania. Niecierpliwisz się, domagasz, żebym wyraził swoje poglądy, spierasz się ze mną… Wcześniej jeździłeś tylko taksówkami, a teraz metrem. „Zaoszczędzę twoje pieniądze". Kiedy ty oszczędzałeś moje pieniądze, Sherlock…? Nie boisz się ter-aktów. „John, zawsze mogę wyśledzić terrorystę". Ryzykujesz życiem, żeby udowodnić, że jesteś mądry?  
Ostatnie pensy na moim koncie wyparowały, zastanawiam się, co można sprzedać – i prowadzę z tobą nową wojnę. Przysięgasz, że mnie zostawisz, jeśli się nie zgodzę… Teraz żyjemy za pieniądze z odszkodowania, wypłaconego mi po awarii REST-u.

Chcę patrzeć tylko na ciebie, ale ty zmuszasz mnie, żebym zauważał świat dokoła. Doceniał go. Odkrywasz przede mną cuda i tajemnice wielkiego miasta. Dlaczego nie widziałem tego wcześniej? Obserwujemy. To godziny, kiedy jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi. Nie jesteś mroczny, rozdrażniony i przybity… Kochasz Londyn. Czujesz go przez skórę. Zbadałeś wszystkie jego zaułki i odcienie, nawyki i dziwactwa, jak gusta starego kochanka. W tych szczególnych chwilach, kiedy mówisz w natchnieniu o mieście i ludziach, wydaje mi się, że jesteś ucieleśnieniem i duchem wiecznego Londynu. Opowiadasz mi o Wielkim Pożarze w 1666 roku, który unicestwił prawie wszystkie budynki. O _blitzu_ na początku Drugiej Wojny światowej, zrujnowaniu Londynu pod bombami, męstwie króla i śmierci czterdziestu tysięcy ludzi… Mówisz o tym, co było i zginęło, co powstało i ocalało. Objaśniasz mi metodę dedukcji, którą sam wynalazłeś i odgadujemy zagadki przechodniów… Widzisz piękno i historie ukryte w zwykłych przedmiotach. Twoje oczy płoną. Jestem zazdrosny o ciebie – zazdroszczę miastu i jego mieszkańcom. Ale nie: oto się odwracasz, patrzysz na mnie i uśmiechasz się, jak zwykle. Tylko do mnie. To wszystko – tylko dla mnie. Dosłownie jakbyśmy tylko my wiedzieli o wzlotach i upadkach naszego Londynu… Widzę, wiem, że w takich chwilach jest ci ze mną naprawdę dobrze. Ze mną nie musisz udawać. Ze mną czujesz się żywym, tak samo jak ja z tobą. Zapominam o tym, że niedługo nadejdzie grudzień… Wszystko się zakończy.

Chcesz przywrócić mnie światu, od którego ja chcę uciec. Owszem, pojawia się u mnie zainteresowanie światem, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy obok jesteś ty. Chcesz, żeby poczuł smak życia, kiedy ja chciałbym czuć tylko twój smak… Ale może ty właśnie jesteś życiem? Antytezą niebytu…

Próbujesz wyciągnąć mnie z przepaści, nie pojmując, że jestem martwym ciężarem. Czasami to ci się udaje… Czasami gdzieś idziesz, mówiąc, że powinienem umieć zostawać w mieszkaniu sam. Nie chcę tracić ani minuty z tobą, ale ty nalegasz. Jesteś stanowczy. Wybawiasz mnie od lęków. Boję się ciebie wypuszczać…

Prosisz, żebym wyciągnął album ze zdjęciami – jedyną rzecz, należącą do siostry, jakiej nie wyrzuciłem. Wypytujesz, jak żyłem z Harriet i rodzicami, jak się uczyłem, jak trafiłem na wojnę… Czy naprawdę jest to potrzebne? Wydaje mi się, że to wszystko wydarzyło się nie mnie. W jakimś innym życiu. Przed tobą, Sherlock. To brzmi tak banalnie… Patrzę na fotografie Harriet, mojej rodziny, towarzyszy broni, którzy zginęli. Patrzę na siebie samego – głupiego, szczęśliwego, niewinnego, młodego. Ja już nie pamiętam tego człowieka… Rozmawiasz ze mną, długo, o tym, o czym nie chciałem rozmawiać z nikim. O tym, o czym nie chciałem myśleć. O tym, jak od wybuchu w metrze zginęła moja siostra. Jak to było? Wybuch, błyskawiczny i okropny ból? Wiem… Czy Harriet rozumiała, co się dzieje – że to koniec? Umarła w szpitalu… Czy będę to wiedział, kiedy nastąpi moja kolej? Pewnego razu byłem tak blisko…

Nie ma cię w domu, słyszę wycie syren. W Intelu mówią, że był wybuch w metrze. Zaczynam się dusić… Prawdopodobnie byłeś gdzieś blisko. Dzwonisz do mnie. Mówisz, że żyjesz. Wychodzę na ulicę i widzę, jak pędzisz do mnie ze wszystkich sił, potrącając ludzi po drodze. Blady, śmiertelnie wystraszony. Rozumiem: wystraszyłeś się z mojego powodu. Weszliśmy do mieszkania, patrzyłeś na mnie z najwyższą trwogą. Objąłeś i powiedziałeś: „Jestem tutaj. Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tutaj, John". Mocno waliło ci serce. Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś tak się denerwował… Potem przez kilka dni z rzędu sam nie wychodzę i nie wypuszczam cię na zewnątrz…

Niełatwo jest z tobą, ale tak było zawsze. Zacząłeś mnie inaczej traktować. Zbadałeś mnie lepiej, niż przedtem. Czuję, że staję dla ciebie coraz ważniejszy. Nie wiem jak – ale to czuję.  
Jesteś wciąż tak samo prostolinijny. Tak samo nienasycony i chciwy pieszczot w łóżku. Tracisz kontrolę i przestajesz myśleć. Dobrze ci ze mną – to nie wymaga ani udawania, ani dowodów. Jesteś przywiązany do mnie prawie tak samo mocno, jak ja do ciebie. Jednak stopniowo uczysz mnie być nie tylko pożądliwym, ale i czułym. Być obok ciebie i nie tracić głowy z pragnienia. Po prostu nie tracić głowy…

Czasami przypadkowo odwracam się i łowię twoje skupione spojrzenie, skierowane na mnie. Jesteś poważny… Czasami odwracam się i widzę, że gryziesz wargi. Udajesz, że wszystko w porządku. Uśmiechasz się fałszywie… Czasami siedzisz długo nieruchomo, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Coś cię niepokoi, jakbyś znalazł się w ślepej uliczce i nie możesz znaleźć wyjścia. To dla ciebie coś nowego, Sherlock. Nigdy wcześniej nie miewałeś takiego wyrazu twarzy: zmieszanie i bezradność… Czasami obejmujesz mnie tak, jakbym był ciężko chory lub ranny. Całujesz mnie szczególnie ostrożnie. Tego też wcześniej nie było. Nie przypominam sobie… Zrodziło się w tobie współczucie. Współczucie dla mnie. Czasami wyglądasz tak, jakbyś zamierzał coś mi powiedzieć. Coś bardzo ważnego. Jednak przerywasz sam sobie… Czasami czytasz moje zapiski – naszą historię – i chmurzysz się, obejmujesz głowę obiema rękami, jak w geście rozpaczy. Czasem jesteś przygnębiony… Czasami zachowujesz się, jak opętany, jakbyś nie mógł rozstrzygnąć jakiegoś problemu. Co to za trudna sprawa, Sherlock? Ja? Co cię niepokoi? Co cię męczy? Patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś widział po raz pierwszy. Co, Sherlock…? Niekiedy tak się wpatrujesz, jakbyś próbował odgadnąć, dokopać się do samego sedna. Zawsze się we mnie wpatrywałeś… Skanujesz wzrokiem, próbując zrozumieć albo spytać: „Kim jesteś?"… Czasami, jakby specjalnie, przejawiasz swój charakter – same najgorsze cechy. Posuwasz się za daleko, a potem grasz na skrzypcach coś nieznanego. Nie „Ciacconę"…  
Nie masz za co przepraszać: próbujesz mnie do czegoś popchnąć… Do czego? Co chcesz powiedzieć? Co powinienem zrobić?  
Jestem beznadziejny, Sherlock.  
Chcesz, żebym się odkochał? Bez sensu. Nadaremno. To nie pomoże. Nic nie pomoże. Mój wyrok został doczytany już dawno. Chcesz mnie ocalić. Uratować ode mnie samego. Rozumiem to. Ale mnie nie trzeba pomagać. To nieuleczalne, Sherlock. Ty żyjesz. Istniejesz. A ja mogę kochać tylko ciebie. Żadnych złych snów, żadnych koszmarów dotyczących ciebie. Możesz mnie wyleczyć z czegokolwiek, ale nie z siebie. Leczysz mnie i niszczysz jednocześnie. Niebawem grudzień. Wszystko się skończy. Chciałbym żyć z tobą jeszcze długo, żeby poznać cię w pełni. Może zestarzeć się razem z tobą… Uspokoić się. Stać się twoim powszednim przyjemnym przyzwyczajeniem. Mniej namiętności, więcej zaufania. Więcej ciepła… To się nigdy nie stanie, Sherlock. Raczej przeżyjemy nasze życie w przyspieszonym tempie – ale ja niczego nie żałuję.

Z każdym dniem kocham cię coraz bardziej. Nie wiem, gdzie leży granica tej miłości. I czy w ogóle istnieje…? To było nieuniknione. We mnie też następują zmiany. Umacnia się jakieś uczucie… Postanowienie iść do końca. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, będę gotów. Będę musiał zebrać całe swe męstwo, kiedy odejdziesz. Każdej nocy, obejmując cię, przypominam sobie o tym na moment, a potem ponownie zapominam. Nie boję się. Odpuszczę… Ale na razie jesteś obok, mam czas. Miesiąc. Dobę. Dzień, godzinę. Nasz czas, cały, do ostatniej sekundy. Nasz czas, twój i mój. Będę gotów do finału. Ale nie teraz…

…Jesteśmy razem już miesiąc. Jestem spokojny. Żyjemy zwykłym życiem. Prawie zwykłym. Niebawem grudzień… Pory roku się przemieszały. Pogoda się zmienia. Przeszły deszcze, które nie ustawały ani na chwilę. Potem ścisnął mróz, jakiego nigdy nie bywało w Anglii. Świat zlodowaciał. Ptaki, które nie odleciały z wyspy, padały i umierały. Niebawem grudzień. W Intelu ogłosili, że u brzegów Brytanii na wiele mil zamarzło Morze Celtyckie…


	30. Chapter 30

Epizod 30

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

1 grudnia 2112 roku

Jakiś dokuczliwy hałas…

- Jooohn! John. John! Obudź się, John! Obudź!

O Boże. Ki diabeł?

- John, wstawaj! Dość spania! Przestań! Powstań z łoża! Ocknij się! Przebudź!

Obaj przez całą noc… całą noc aż do świtu… nie zmrużywszy oka… Tak, to było dobre… bardzo dobre… to było po prostu… Która godzina? Wydaje się, że dopiero co zasnąłem. Czy mogę w końcu… Oburzające! Zamiast wylegiwać się w łóżku o poranku, obejmować się i długo…  
- Czekają na nas wielkie sprawy, John! Wstawaj! Otwórz oczy!

Nie, to nie do wytrzymania! Donośny, natarczywy głos, ćwiczenia lingwistyczne, metodyczne tarmoszenie za ramię, na przemian z nie dającym się zignorować szturchaniem palcem lub pięścią… i na domiar tego wszystkiego, jakby dla drwiny, odrażający zapach syntetycznej kawy, dolatujący z kuchni. Czym ja na to sobie zasłużyłem? Za jakie grzechy? Jak ja czasami mam ochotę ci przylać, sukinsynu…  
- John, przestań udawać martwego!

Nie podnoszę powiek. Wyciągam poduszkę spod ramienia i na oślep biję nią w drażniące źródło hałasu. Poduszka natychmiast zostaje mi odebrana. Naciągam na głowę kołdrę – od razu szarpanie, próby zdarcia jej ze mnie i wyrwania z rąk.  
- Ożyj, o Johnie! Wypełzaj ze swej pieczary!

- Sczeźnij, o Sherlocku!  
- Nigdy!  
Parskam śmiechem i w końcu się poddaję. Otwieram oczy i mrużę je. Jaskrawe światło słońca zalewa sypialnię. Zasłony są rozsunięte na oścież. Poduszka i kołdra leżą na podłodze. Jestem goły i senny. A Sherlock świeżutki, rześki, sprężysty i czysty, uczesany i ubrany, i nawet uperfumowany. Uśmiecha się radośnie i niewinnie. Wyciągam się ku niemu, żeby go pocałować. Wykręca się, zrywa z łóżka i oznajmia: „Prawie odwilż! Dziś będzie przepiękny dzień! Masz pięć minut, żeby się zebrać, John! Śniadanie zjemy na mieście" – i wypada z pokoju.  
Narzucam na siebie szlafrok, wlokę się do łazienki, potem do kuchni. Mycie w zimnej wodzie i bure paskudztwo w kubku doprowadzają mnie do przytomności. Jednak uważam za swój obowiązek demonstrować głęboka urazę, żeby ten egoistyczny obrzydliwiec wiedział, że nie wolno tak bezceremonialnie budzić Bogu ducha winnych ludzi. Szczególnie za pomocą wymyślnego doboru synonimów słowa „obudź się". A już szczególnie po bezsennej nocy, kiedy my obaj…

Tak, to było…  
…och, Sherlock…

…chcę to powtórzyć…

…nikt nigdy mi nie…

…nawet nie myślałem, że to tak…

…o Boże, twój gorący język między moimi…

- Jakiś problem?

- Co…?  
- John, w czym problem? Już od półtorej minuty siedzisz absolutnie nieruchomo i z idiotycznie błogim wyrazem twarzy gapisz się na cukiernicę. Z boku to wygląda naprawdę strasznie.  
Zabierasz cukiernicę z pola mego widzenia i pytasz:

- Tak lepiej?  
Kiwam głową twierdząco. Tak, pomogło.  
- Dziś nie znikasz, co, Sherlock?

Czasami przepadasz. Znikasz na kilka godzin. Parę razy na tydzień. Mówisz, że obaj potrzebujemy odpoczynku od siebie. Kłamstwo. Bezczelne i nieprzyzwoite. Dokąd i po co ty chodzisz? Któregoś razu cię wyśledzę… No i twoje ręce. Są na nich siniaki – wciąż nowe i nowe. Narkotyki? Kochanek…? To wzbudza we mnie strach. Dobrze, nie dzisiaj… Przypominam sobie: dzisiaj początek grudnia… Grudzień. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczne słowo. Najwyższy stopień zagrożenia życia. Gorsze, niż ta trucizna w kubku. Błyskawicznie działający jad.  
- Nie możesz się doczekać, żebym zniknął?  
- Liczę dni.

- Niedoczekanie.

Tak sobie żartujemy. Tak, liczę dni. I…  
- Ruszaj się, John!

Podajesz mi ubranie. Wzdycham i z ociąganiem wkładam spodnie, koszulę i sweter… Moglibyśmy teraz leżeć w łóżku. Kochać się leniwie i bez pośpiechu, ze smakiem. Poprosiłbym, żebyś powtórzył to, co zrobiłeś dzisiejszej nocy i możliwe, że… Możliwe, że byłbym gotów na to, żebyś po raz pierwszy… Tak tego chcesz…

- John! Przestań się uśmiechać jak idiota! Tu masz kurtkę.  
- Co ja bym zrobił bez ciebie?  
- Wiódłbyś żałosny żywot w MI5. Marzył o prawdziwej sprawie. Okrągłą dobę marzłbyś w jakiejś śmierdzącej bramie, w kloace, śledząc kolejnego arabskiego gamonia, którego twój naczelnik-kretyn bezpodstawnie podejrzewa o terroryzm. A wieczorami wlókłbyś się posępnie do baru i łgał swoim kolegom, takim samym bezmózgim i bezużytecznym bałwanom, o swoich nieistniejących wspaniałych czynach. Coraz bardziej zmęczony, wlewałbyś w siebie galon jakichś mocnych syntetycznych mętów, po czym wyłączał z rzeczywistości – bez świadomości i bez myśli. I pewnego razu zastrzeliłbyś się ze służbowej broni, nieoczekiwanie nawet dla siebie samego.

- Tak myślisz?

- Ja to wiem, bohaterze.

Całujesz mnie lekko, otwierasz drzwi, popychasz – i wychodzimy…

Na ulicy jest niewielki mróz. Idealny poranek. Nowy.Słońce świeci nieustannie. Po wojnie na południu przestałem je lubić. Czułem się przybity i przygnębiony. Tęskniłem za deszczem. Jednak dzisiaj jest mi dobrze. Do diabła z grudniem. Mamy jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

Obaj jesteśmy w podniosłym nastroju – i z jakiegoś powodu wzruszeni.

Kierujemy się do centrum. Nasz dzisiejszy cel to meczet Baitul Futuh. Kiedyś, dawno temu zwany był Katedrą Świętego Pawła. Jednak parafian było coraz mniej, a potem ludzie w ogóle przestali się tutaj pojawiać. Wiele lat katedra stała pusta i popadała w ruinę. Ani dożywający ostatnich dni kościół anglikański, ani ubożejące merostwo nie miało pieniędzy na restaurację świątyni. W końcu władze municypalne postanowiły przekazać budynek wspólnocie muzułmańskiej. Z katedry wyniesiono prochy naszych wielkich przodków i pochowano ich szczątki na Cmentarzu Highgate.

Dowiedziałem się tego z twoich osobliwych monologów. To miejsce cię przyciąga. Wciąż tutaj przychodzimy. Pamiętam, jak patrzyłeś na Baitul Futuh – wpatrywałeś się z takim natężeniem, jakbyś chciał ujrzeć jego chwalebna przeszłość: królewskie śluby i pogrzeby, nabożeństwa żałobne na cześć sławnych brytyjskich mężów, majestatyczne msze, odprawiane tutaj przez biskupa, światło na twarzach tysięcy ludzi… Pamiętam, jak z goryczą opowiadałeś mi historię Katedry Świętej Zofii – obecnie pozostały z niej same ruiny. W czasie ostatniej wojny naszym bezzałogowym bombowcom omyłkowo podano błędny cel… I opowiedziałeś mi jeszcze o losach apostoła Pawła – prześladowcy chrześcijan, który doznał nawrócenia na drodze do Damaszku. W twojej głowie znajduje się uniwersum bezcennych wiadomości i coraz wyraźniej zdaję sobie sprawę, jak unikalnym jesteś człowiekiem. Jedynym. Powinienem cię strzec. Chronić. Obowiązany jestem nie pozwolić tobie, twoim talentom i wiedzy pogrzebać się za życia gdzieś na północy Londynu, w beznadziei, nędzy, rozpaczy i pijackim odurzeniu. To nie byłeś ty, to ktoś inny – zły sen, o którym obaj prawie już zapomnieliśmy…

Z każdym krokiem, kiedy zbliżamy się do Strandu, twoja beztroska i energia ustępują miejsca lękowi i przygnębieniu. Jesteś napięty, czujny. Rozglądasz się niespokojnie.

- Coś się dzieje, John. Coś złego – mówisz do mnie.  
Zresztą wydaje się, że głośno myślisz, dzielisz się obserwacjami z samym sobą.

Dziś jest czwartek. Wczesny poranek. Początek zwykłego dnia. Strand. Biznesowe i polityczne centra miasta obok siebie. Ludzie idą do pracy. Ale… Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że przechodniów jest dziwnie mało. Podobnie samochodów. Transport miejski nie działa. Niektóre sklepy są zamknięte. Prawie nie ma ulicznych handlarzy. I jeszcze… jakieś dziwne uczucie… Jeszcze tego nie rozumiem. Ludzie… Coś z nimi nie tak. Postanawiam cię spytać.

- Sherlock? Co widzisz?

Kręcisz głową i odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie:

- Ile meczetów mijalismy po drodze?

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Kilka. Wiele.  
- I wszystkie były zamknięte, John. A koło każdego – patrol policji. Dalej. Ludzie. Popatrz na ludzi.

- Tak, Sherlock. Oni unikają swojego wzroku.

Robisz niecierpliwy ruch.

- John, to nie jest najważniejsze! Twarze! Ich twarze!  
- Ja…

- Są „białe".

- Białe…?

Białe? W końcu sobie uświadamiam. Jezu Chryste! Ani jednego „kolorowego". Ani jednego człowieka, różniącego się od nas kolorem skóry. Zwalniam kroku. Co to znaczy? Czystki w wielomilionowym mieście? Zatrzymujemy się. Wpatrujesz się we mnie.  
- W tym rejonie Londynu nie ma „żółtych" – Chińczyków, Koreańczyków i innych, nie wpuszczono ich tutaj z ich biznesem. Ale zawsze było tutaj dużo Arabów – od handlowców do urzędników i właścicieli dużych kompanii… Dalej. Wiele okien jest szczelnie zasłoniętych. To nienormalne o tej porze dnia. Poza tym… Dziś odsłoniłem okna, bo po raz pierwszy od wielu dni wyszło słońce. Wniosek…

Urwałeś i nasłuchujesz. Ja też to słyszę: oddalony, dobiegający z różnych stron łoskot i ryk silników wielkich pojazdów. Zbliżają się i milkną. Tak. Znajomy odgłos. To czołgi.

Machasz ręką i wskazujesz drogę:

- Tędy!

Biegniemy w kierunku Baitul Futuh. Teren wokoło meczetu otoczony jest kordonem policji. Migają światła na radiowozach. Słońce nas oślepia. W cieniu meczetu zauważam zwykłą ciężarówkę, ale tam pewnie są żołnierze albo specnaz. Na czołgu zamocowano megafon. Wzywają ludzi do rozejścia się. Przypadkowi przechodnie i pracownicy, którzy nie dotarli do swoich biur, tłoczą się, dzwonią do rodziny i znajomych, gorączkowo przekazują nowiny. Sherlock rwie się do przodu, w stronę kordonu, ale ja mocno chwytam go za łokieć. Próbuje się wyrwać, łypie na mnie ze złością, jednak wczepiłam się w niego mocno i wzrokiem nakazuje mu pozostać na miejscu. Rozglądam się: są tu już setki ludzi. Zdenerwowanych, wzburzonych. Rozlega się narzekanie. Okrzyki. Rozlegają się przekleństwa i wyzwiska. Coś tu nabrzmiewa… Policjanci trzymają broń w pogotowiu. Gdzieś rozbrzmiewa muzyka. Oficer dobywa pistoletu. Grzmią strzały ostrzegawcze.

Ogólna panika. Boję się o Sherlocka. Staram się go uchronić od obrażeń, podtrzymuję, kiedy nieomal upada. Robi się gorąco. Oblewam się potem. Ktoś jest ranny. Krzyki. Nie mogę pomóc. Sherlocka trzeba stąd wyprowadzić. Idę przodem, torując drogę. Nie widzę go, ale mocno trzymam za rękę. Muzyka się zbliża, dudni, robi się coraz głośniejsza. Ludzki potok porywa nas ze sobą. Razem z tłumem posuwamy się Ludgate Hill, potem Fleet Street i znów znajdujemy się w rejonie Strandu. Stacja Charing Cross jest zamknięta. Tutaj też jest policja. Tłum wynosi nas na Trafalgar Square. Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś: „To plac wielkości naszego nieugiętego ducha, naszej morskiej chwały i dawnych wojennych zwycięstw, John!". Pełen zachwytu, jak dzieciak…  
Teraz ustawiono tu ogromne ekrany i potężne głośniki. Unoszą się i łopoczą na wietrze gigantyczne płachty, zwieszające się z dachów dokoła placu. Czerwone, białe, ciemnoniebieskie… Tysiące ludzi, zderzywszy się, niczym fale, znieruchomiały. Milczą, wystraszeni. Mocno ściskam twoją rękę. Gotów jestem działać w każdej chwili. Jeśli trzeba, zabiję w twojej obronie. Jestem ochroniarzem i to wcale nie dlatego, że ty kiedyś tak postanowiłeś. Patrzysz na mnie wzrokiem niewidzącym i nierozumiejącym. Masz spoconą dłoń. Bladą twarz, wargi. Pot na czole. Nikt się nie spodziewał czegoś takiego. Nawet ty… Zachowuję spokój. Skanuję okolicę. Rozglądam się. Szukam przejść, wyjść, dróg odwrotu. Muszę cię chronić… Nad nami latają wystraszone gołębie – zawsze jest ich tutaj dużo. Jedyne ptaki, które nie zamarzły tej jesieni… „Rządź, Brytanio!". Dudni muzyka. Dźwięki raz za razem uderzają w ściany budynków i powracają donośnym grobowym echem. Nie mógłbyś mnie usłyszeć, nawet gdybym krzyczał ci prosto do ucha. Jesteśmy ogłuszeni. Możemy jedynie patrzeć na siebie i czytać w swoich oczach. Obok nas pochlipuje i próbuje podśpiewywać ładna dziewuszka w kosztownej futrzanej pelerynce. „Rządź, Brytanio!"… Przyciska do piersi teczkę. Czyjaś sekretarka. Nie, wyżej. Osobista asystentka jakiegoś bonzy w City. Może zemdleć. Potrzebuje więcej powietrza. Nie mogę jej pomóc. Zamknęli nas, ścisnęli ze wszystkich stron. Słońce błyszczy i oślepia, odbijając się od monitorów. Zawroty głowy. Nie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na omdlenie…

Muzyka nagle cichnie. Na placu panuje grobowa cisza. Słyszę przyspieszony oddech Sherlocka. Ekrany rozświetlają się. Podnosimy wzrok. Pojawia się czyjaś postać. Z góry patrzy na nas olbrzym. Czuję, jak przygina mnie do ziemi jego ciężkie, przytłaczające, pełne szaleńczego zdecydowania spojrzenie. Ów człowiek zaczyna mówić.

_„Obywatele wielkiego i wolnego kraju! Prawdziwi Brytyjczycy! Europejczycy z krwi i kości! Dzisiejszego dnia armia Jamesa Moriarty'ego wtargnęła do Szkocji. Z bożej łaski ogłaszam się Lordem Protektorem Wielkiej Brytanii"._  
Wydaje mi się, że od głuchego okrzyku wielogłowej ordy zakołysały się, niczym pokład tytanicznego statku, betonowe płyty pod naszymi nogami. Para od westchnienia tysięcy ludzi na mgnienie przykryła plac unoszącym się w niego śnieżnobiałym obłokiem – i zaraz się rozwiała.  
…Poznałem go. Człowiek na ekranie to sir Mycroft Holmes.

_

**_PRZYPISY AUTORKI:_**__

**_Baitul Futuh_**_ w rzeczywistości to świątynia muzułmańska w południowo-zachodnim Londynie w dzielnicy Merton, uznawana za największy meczet w Europie Zachodniej, także największa świątynia Stowarzyszenia Muzułmańskiego Ahmadiyya poza granicami Pakistanu._

_**Katedra Świętego Pawła**__ – (ang. St Paul's Cathedral) jeden z najbardziej znanych kościołów anglikańskich w Wielkiej Brytanii i budowli Londynu. Znajduje się w samym sercu londyńskiej dzielnicy City of London i formalnie pełni funkcję głównej świątyni tej dzielnicy. Katedra była miejscem wielu słynnych ceremonii pogrzebowych (np. admirała Nelsona, księcia Wellingtona, Winstona Churchilla i Margaret Thatcher). Pogrzeby, śluby i inne ceremonie kościelne brytyjska rodzina królewska organizuje zazwyczaj w Westminster Abbey, ale to w katedrze św. Pawła odbył się ślub księcia Walii - Karola Windsora i lady Diany Spencer._

**_Hagia Sophia _**_(gr. Ἁγία Σοφία, tur. Ayasofya) – muzeum w Stambule (dawny Konstantynopol). W przeszłości świątynia chrześcijańska, następnie meczet. Budynek uważany za najwspanialszy obiekt architektury i budownictwa całego pierwszego tysiąclecia naszej ery. Będąc świątynią chrześcijańską nosił nazwę Kościoła Mądrości Bożej (zwany czasem również Wielkim Kościołem). Była to najwyższa rangą świątynia w Cesarstwie bizantyjskim, katedra patriarsza oraz miejsce modłów i koronacji cesarzy. W ciągu wieków niedościgniony wzór świątyni doskonałej i niemal symbol Kościoła bizantyjskiego. Została ona ufundowana przez Justyniana I Wielkiego, w obecnym kształcie powstała w okresie od 23 lutego 532 do 27 grudnia 537. Po zdobyciu Konstantynopola przez Turków w 1453 zamieniona na meczet (wtedy . dobudowano minarety). Świątynię miał przyćmić wybudowany w XVII wieku Błękitny Meczet. Obecnie muzeum. Nazwa kościoła znaczy dosłownie "Boża Mądrość" i odnosi się do jednego z atrybutów Boga. _

**_ „Rządź, Brytanio!"_****_Rule, Britannia!_**_ – drugi (mniej formalny) hymn Wielkiej Brytanii i hymn Royal Navy. Pochodzi z maskarady wystawianej na dworze księcia Walii przez kompozytora Thomasa Augustine'a Arne w 1740 roku. Melodię podchwyciła szybko ulica i marynarze. Autorem słów jest James Thomson._

Rule, Britannia! Rule the waves:  
Britons never shall be slaves.

Przekład:

_Rządź, Brytanio! Rządź falami!_

_Brytyjczycy nigdy nie będą niewolnikami._

___**Lord protektor**__ (Lord Protector) – urząd angielski odpowiadający stanowisku interrexa - regenta w innych krajach europejskich (Polsce, Francji), pochodzący od słowa protektorat - ochrona, nadzór i lord - najwyższej angielskiej arystokracji. Lord protektor, podobnie jak jego odpowiednicy, wybierany był spośród najważniejszych dostojników w państwie lub z najbliższej rodziny zmarłego bądź niepełnoletniego króla. Jego uprawnienia i przywileje zbliżone były do tych, jakie posiadał suweren. Musiał się ich naturalnie zrzec zaraz po przejęciu pełni władzy przez nowego monarchę. Lord protektor miał przede wszystkim zapewnić porządek wewnątrz państwa, zapobiegać jego destabilizacji przez zamieszki i bunty wewnętrzne oraz być widocznym znakiem siły i stabilności Anglii na arenie międzynarodowej. Objęcie tego stanowiska przez Olivera Cromwella 16 grudnia 1653 roku, 4 lata po ścięciu (głównie za sprawą właśnie Cromwella) Karola I Stuarta miało być symbolem chwilowego stanu rzeczy, jaki wyniknął po latach wojny domowej i królobójstwie. Tytuł ten miał być również znakiem trwałości zdobyczy republiki, świadczyć o braku monarchistycznych zapędów i pokorze zarówno O. Cromwella, jak i jego następcy i syna, Richarda Cromwella. Za ich rządów urząd ten posiadał władzę niemal dyktatorską._


	31. Chapter 31

Epizod 31

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

1-2 grudnia 2112 roku

Przemawia na tle brytyjskiej flagi. Uroczysty i srogi. Jego twarz wykrzywia grymas mrocznej stanowczości. Jego głos brzmi twardo i złowieszczo. Jego dłoń spoczywa na Biblii.

_„Obywatele wielkiego i wolnego kraju! Prawdziwi Brytyjczycy! Europejczycy z krwi i kości! Dzisiejszego dnia armia Jamesa Moriarty'ego wtargnęła do Szkocji. Z bożej łaski ogłaszam się Lordem Protektorem Wielkiej Brytanii. Ja, Mycroft Holmes, biorę w swe ręce władzę w tym kraju. Zwrócę mu przeszłą chwałę i wielkość. Przypomnę jej obywatelom o dumie. Byliście słabi i uciśnieni w swoim własnym państwie. Przestaliście być tutaj gospodarzami. Oswobodzę was i nauczę być silnymi. Nauczę was rozkazywać._

_Armia, policja i służby specjalne przechodzą pod moją kontrolę. Parlament zostaje niniejszym rozwiązany. Rząd Tymczasowy zostanie utworzony z patriotów, którzy udowodnili swoją lojalność. _

_Od tej chwili Anglia znajduje się w stanie wojny ze Szkocją i Irlandią._ _Nasza licząca wiele stuleci chwała, nasze wartości, cały nasz kraj jest na granicy zniknięcia. Anarchiści, terroryści, fanatycy religijni, ci, którzy teraz znajdują się w więzieniach i marzą, by wyjść na swobodę, obcy rezydenci,kryminaliści, wróg zewnętrzny i wewnętrzny - wszyscy oni dążą do tego, by zetrzeć w proch nasze państwo. Nigdy jeszcze Brytania nie stanęła w obliczu groźby totalnego zniszczenia._

_W tym tragicznym momencie światowej historii zapytacie siebie: co jesteście gotowi poświęcić dla swego kraju? Jak dalece gotowi zajść? Gotowi jesteście oddać życie swoje i waszych bliskich? Gotowi jesteście zapomnieć o fałszywych wartościach by ratować mocarstwo? Tolerancja, demokracja, swoboda sumienia, humanizm, liberalizm - to droga słabych. Powinniśmy umieć bronić się i umieć napadać. To jedyny możliwy sposób przeżycia. To duch czasu, Zeitgeist. Miłosierdzie dla potencjalnych wrogów – to defekt, właściwy stronie przegranej. Dzisiaj zakończyła się era miłosierdzia._

_Polityka niezdecydowania doprowadziła nas do tego, że nie byliśmy w stanie kontrolować przestrzeni morskiej i powietrznej Szkocji. To polityka państwowych przestępców - naszego króla i premiera. Rezygnując z wypowiedzenia wojny Szkocji, nie decydując się na wymierzenie srogiej kary wewnętrznemu wrogowi, który przez dziesiątki lat osłabiał nasz kraj, my sami wystawiliśmy się na cios. Król, premier i jego gabinet zostali aresztowani. Będę sądzić ich jako zdrajców ojczyzny._

_Przez wieki Brytania niosła w świat oświatę i cywilizację. Ja poniosę w świat ciężki karzący miecz i zatrzymam nawałę barbarzyńców. Odtąd Anglia jest tylko dla Anglików._

_Chiński filozof Sun Tzu powiedział: "Wojna - to wielka sprawa dla państwa, to gleba dla życia i śmierci, to droga istnienia i zagłady… Rzuć swoich żołnierzy w takie miejsce, skąd nie wyjścia, wówczas umrą, lecz nie uciekną. Kiedy żołnierze są wystawieni na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, niczego się nie boją; kiedy nie mają wyjścia, trzymają się mocno". Rozpoczynam wojnę, a wy wszyscy jesteście moimi żołnierzami._

_Poprzez Szkocję armia Moriarty'ego pójdzie na południe, do Londynu. Stawimy mu czoła. Nie dopuszczę do paniki, ani do maruderstwa. Wprowadzam najwyższy stopień kontroli w związku z zagrożeniem terrorystycznym. Wprowadzam stan wyjątkowy, godzinę policyjną i cenzurę. Wyznaczę gubernatorów, zlikwiduję bandytyzm na wsiach i czarny rynek w stolicy. Londyn będzie działać jak zwykle. Nie macie się czego obawiać. Służby specjalne posiadają spis terrorystów. Tej nocy zostały zlikwidowane wszystkie komórki terrorystyczne. Jednak wzywam was: bądźcie czujni! Jeśli dowiecie się, że wasi przyjaciele lub sąsiedzi ukrywają wroga, a nie doniesiecie o tym – zostaniecie uznani winnymi zdrady. Jeśli będziecie otwarcie protestować wobec polityki Lorda Protektora i podkopywać podstawy naszego państwa – zostaniecie uznani za zdrajców. Wrogowie angielskiego narodu będą karani bez śledztwa i sądu.  
Świat stoi na krawędzi wojny jądrowej. Jednak nadal ochrania nas Tarcza. W tej fatalnej godzinie przysięgam wam wierność na Biblię: ja również będę waszą Tarczą.  
Udowodnimy światu swoją przewagę. My, Anglicy, jesteśmy wielkim narodem! Wysoko podniesiemy głowy i odrodzimy się. _

_Rodacy! Przyjaciele! Bracia i siostry! Rozejdźcie się do domów i zachowajcie spokój. Módlcie się. I niech Bóg was zachowa!"._

…Kiedyś mi powiedziałeś: „Mycroft jest najniebezpieczniejszym z ludzi, jakich znam". Wtedy ci nie uwierzyłem. Jesteś skłonny do dramatycznych gestów i efektownych fraz… Widziałem sir Mycrofta w Bletchley Park. Arystokrata. Rasowy Anglik. Wydał mi się silną osobowością. Jego siła wzbudzała nadzieję. Było też coś w jego sposobie mówienia i postaci, co wzbudzało mój niepokój. Nie przykładałem do tego wagi, próbowałem zapomnieć… Ale teraz… Oto on, drugi Cromwell. Zdecyduje się ściąć króla…? Nie, to nie rewolucja. To przewrót państwowy. Oto, do czego nas przygotowywali. Od czego mnie i Grega uratowali Richard i Molly. Oto, kim są ci członkowie klubu „Diogenes" – nie zbawcy ojczyzny, a spiskowcy. Miałem stać się jednym z nich. Żołnierzem armii Holmesa…

Zakończył przemówienie. Brzmi muzyka, patetyczna i przytłaczająca. Dosłownie jakbyśmy powinni czuć, co znaczy „fatalny moment w historii". Co znaczy autentyczna wielkość chwili, kiedy ważą się losy milionów. Czytam z twoich warg: „Wagner". Tak, kiedyś powiedziałeś mi także to: że Mycroftowi podoba się muzyka Wagnera – a także idea władzy. Powinienem się domyślić…  
Jesteś ponury. Widzę, jak grają ci mięśnie szczęk, rozdymają się nozdrza. Jesteś ogarnięty gniewem. Przez ogłuszającą muzykę nadal nie możemy rozmawiać.  
Ludzie zaczynają się rozchodzić – w milczeniu, okropnie powoli. Z opuszczonymi głowami.

Idziemy. Niektóre ulice i całe dzielnice są zamknięte, za postawionymi blokadami. Tu i tam żołnierze rozciągają zapory z drutu kolczastego. Po mieście jeżdżą czołgi. Wprowadzono konne patrole. Przechodnie uskakują, przyciskają się do ogrodzeń i ścian domów – wydaje się, jakby konie, pędzące wściekłym galopem wyrwały się spod kontroli. Ich ślepia błyszczą szaleństwem, pyski mają w pianie. Gotowe są stratować wszystko na swojej drodze. Stróże porządku uzbrojeni są w pałki i broń automatyczną. Widzimy, jak jakichś chłopaków, którzy próbowali rzucać w policję kamieniami, bezlitośnie obalono na ziemię i niemal zatłuczono na śmierć, a potem wrzucono na ciężarówkę. Metro i reszta transportu publicznego nie działa. Ludzie biegną, śpieszą do domów. Dziś sklepy i biura będą zamknięte. Wszyscy są przerażeni. Wszędzie z głośników rozlega się Wagner. Muzyka nie jest tak głośna, jak na placu. Udaje mi się cię dosłyszeć:

- Powinniśmy iść do Barnet, John!  
Tak, dzielnica nędzarzy na północy. Mieszka tam dużo Arabów. Chcesz się dowiedzieć, co się z nimi stało.

Gestem proszę, żebyś się schylił, a kiedy to robisz, krzyczę ci prosto do ucha:

- Połamię ci obie nogi. Teraz, tu na miejscu. Jesteś związany ze mną kontraktem i będziesz robić dokładnie to, co ci powiem. Do domu, Sherlock!  
Jesteś wstrząśnięty.

Dlaczego to powiedziałem? O Boże. Ja też jestem wstrząśnięty. Samym sobą. Swoją brutalnością. Wszystkimi wydarzeniami tego ranka. To szok. Szok mówi przeze mnie. Ale ja powinienem cię chronić. Muszę!  
Nie zamieniwszy ani słowa, docieramy do domu, mijając policyjne kordony. Nie patrzysz mi w oczy…

…W drugiej połowie dnia zrywa się silny wiatr. Niebo zasnuwają chmury: ciężkie, masywne, niskie, podobne do czarnego dymu. Robi się strasznie i ciemno. Coś nadciąga…  
Nie rozmawiamy. Miotasz się po mieszkaniu, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Długo patrzę przez okno, a potem włączam Intel. Niech cokolwiek zapełni tę zgubną pustkę, która nagle powstała między nami.  
W Intelu raz za razem powtarzają odezwę Holmesa do obywateli Wielkiej Brytanii, na przemian z muzyką symfoniczną. Wagner. W nowościach wstrętne obrazy: niektórzy agenci MI5, działający w Irlandii, zostali publicznie straceni przez reżim Moriarty'ego. Podobnie przywództwo Narodowego Frontu Wyzwolenia i wysoko postawieni członkowie Irlandzkiej Partii Nacjonalistycznej, którzy okazali się zdrajcami. Dalej następują kadry ze Szkocji: najemnicy Moriarty'ego do fundamentów palą niewielkie miasta i osady. Masowo rozstrzeliwują ludność. Szkocja otworzyła Moriarty'emu zielony korytarz, ale on pozostawia po sobie pustynię, zasłaną trupami. Pokazują orędzie irlandzkiego tyrana. Jest obłąkany. W tej kwestii nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Niewątpliwie miał wszelkie zadatki na to, by stać się wybitnym człowiekiem. Kiedyś miał szansę. Jednak proste drzewo się wykrzywiło – zmienił się w fanatyka i mordercę. Moriarty mówi, że zdobędzie Londyn i włoży koronę brytyjskich królów. Ogłasza sir Holmesa swoim celem numer jeden. Moriarty zada cios. I ten cios jest nieunikniony. Reportaże z granicy, skąd naprzeciw najeźdźcy rusza nasza armia, emanują brawurowym, fałszywym patriotyzmem. Jakiś chłopaczek z mundurze mówi do korespondenta, że z radością umrze za Anglię… Jednak ja widzę tylko strach w jego oczach.

Znów Wagner i przemówienie Holmesa…

Wreszcie wybuchasz:

- Wyłącz to!  
Posłusznie wyłączam Intel. Męczy mnie sumienie za to, co ci powiedziałem. Staram się przegnać wspomnienie o twoich rękach. Są na nich siniaki. Dotyk stał się twardszy… Nie wiem, co mam teraz robić. Przecież wiesz, jak cię kocham…  
Idziesz do sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi… Słyszę, że runąłeś na łóżko. Nie ośmielę się teraz wejść do ciebie. Kieruję się do kuchni. Trzeba przygotować kolację. Długo stoję przy stole, z pustką w głowie. Na zewnątrz i w duszy – cisza i pustka. Jak gdyby poranek oślepił i ogłuszył nas obu. Wlokę się z kuchni do salonu. Patrzę na portrety nieznajomych ludzi. Ich twarze wyglądają złowieszczo. Uśmiechają się złośliwie, jakby chcieli powiedzieć: coraz bliżej jest dzień, kiedy żywi będą zazdrościć martwym… W mieszkaniu jest chłodno. Rozpalam w kominku. Kończy się drewno i węgiel. Powinienem gdzieś zdobyć opał, inaczej niebawem razem z Sherlockiem zaczniemy marznąć.  
Gaśnie światło. Kolejna przerwa w dostawie prądu. W pokoju jest prawie ciemno, tylko odblaski ognia tańczą na ścianach. To mi przypomina, jak po raz pierwszy znalazłem się w mieszkaniu na Baker Street…  
Wyszedłeś z sypialni. Siadasz w swoim fotelu, bliżej ognia. Pewnie zrobiło ci się zimno. Objąłeś kolana ramionami i złożyłeś na nich głowę. Nigdy nie widziałem cię tak przygnębionego. Takiego oddalonego i bezbronnego. Chcę powiedzieć ci coś dobrego. Uspokoić cię. Zastanawiam się, jak zacząć…  
W tej chwili rozlegają się pojedyncze wystrzały, a zaraz potem zbliża się i oddala tętent kopyt. Zrywamy się z miejsc i rzucamy do okna. Na chodniku leży człowiek. Zabity. Latarnie się nie palą i trudno nam dojrzeć jego twarz. Jego ubranie zdaje się świecić słabym blaskiem…

Biegniemy na ulicę. Silny wiatr, zaczyna padać śnieg, pewnie będzie zawieja. Temperatura spadła, nie widać gwiazd.  
Pochyliłeś się nad trupem. Badasz go…

Gdzieś daleko rozlegają się serie z automatów. Narasta dziwny hałas, jakby szeptały tysiące głosów, szurały tysiące stóp. Jęczy cicha muzyka…

Podnosisz głowę i wpatrujesz się w ciemność.

Robi mi się niedobrze.

- Sherlock…! Sherlock!  
Nie patrząc na mnie, wskazujesz na zabitego i wyjaśniasz:

- Uciekinier. Arab.

Podnosisz się i zastygasz bez ruchu.

Dźwięki nasilają się. Coś się zbliża… Muzyka, szeptanie, szuranie i delikatny blask…

Nagle z ciemności i padającego śniegu wypada jeździec. Wymachuje pochodnią. Sherlock ledwo zdążył uskoczyć. Jeździec go mija. Za nim jedzie wojskowy dżip. Włącza się megafon: pada polecenie wracać do domu i zasłonić okna. Zamiast tego wszyscy moi sąsiedzi jeden za drugim wychodzą na ulicę.  
Blask, tupot, szuranie i muzyka są coraz bliżej. Z głośników rozlega się chóralny śpiew. I oto już możemy dostrzec samochody, konwój pieszy i konny – i kolumnę, która zdaje się nie mieć końca. Ulicą ciągnie się sznur ludzi, przypominających zjawy: dumni siwi starcy, piękne czarnowłose kobiety, ciemnookie zapłakane dzieci – i wysocy mężczyźni ze zgarbionymi od poniżenia ramionami… Turcy, Bośniacy, Arabowie, Nigeryjczycy, Anglicy, którzy przyjęli islam… Ludzie drżą od mrozu i przerażenia. Niektórzy są bardzo lekko ubrani. Niektórzy potykają się i padają, a podtrzymują ich sąsiedzi. Czy dojdą…? Nie patrzą przed siebie – tam jest pustka… Pod nogami skrzypi śnieg. Każdy z tych ludzi ma na ubraniu półksiężyc, wymalowany fosforyzującą farbą. To dlatego wyłączono światło: żeby żywe cele były widoczne w ciemności. Ich przepełnione bólem twarze oświetlają pochodnie w rękach strażników. Zawieja sroży się coraz bardziej. Owczarki zanoszą się szczekaniem, czując zagnaną zwierzynę. Parskają konie. Z pysków zwierząt bucha para. W świetle ognia wydaje się purpurowa…  
Ci ludzie uważali Anglię za swój kraj rodzinny. Jednak my staliśmy się paranoikami. Spodziewaliśmy się, że nas zaatakują. Zawsze, nieodmiennie. Nawet dzieci… Dla nas byli obcy. I oto się dokonało…  
Wyrywasz się dokądś, ale zdołałem cię zatrzymać. Wiem, czym to się może zakończyć. Raz już próbowałem. W Afganistanie. Przeze mnie zginęli ludzie. Niczego nie można zrobić. Nikogo nie możemy uratować. Niczego nie zmienisz, Sherlock…

Masz łzy w oczach… Jesteśmy bezsilni. Bezużyteczni.  
Jakiś miejski wariat – kudłaty, w łachmanach – towarzyszy kolumnie. Biega tam i nazad, pokazuje jeńcom obelżywe gesty, pada na kolana, żegna się krzyżem, wyje, grozi kułakiem, triumfuje, tańcuje i wrzeszczy na całe gardło: „Doigraliście się, herody? Herody, herody, herody!". Jeden z konwojentów, który ma już tego dość, z rozmachem uderza obłąkańca pałką w głowę. Ten milknie i pada twarzą w śnieg. Któremuś z moich sąsiadów wyrywa się okrzyk, sypie przekleństwami w stronę żołnierzy.  
A nad tym wszystkim unosi się muzyka, wspaniała i bezlitosna. Dlaczego Holmes wybrał ją na tę noc? Szyderstwo. Czynnik psychologicznego nacisku. Muzyka nie jest temu winna…  
Оbok nas zatrzymuje się na papierosa chłopak w mundurze. Nawet po znacznych stratach podczas ostatniej wojny do wojska brali tylko „białych" – nawet jeśli byli młodzi i niedoświadczeni. Innym nie ufaliśmy… Chłopak kilka razy trzaska zapałką, parzy się i dmucha na zaczerwienione palce. Spluwa i uśmiecha się, a potem rzuca do nas leniwie:

- Idźcie do domu i zasłońcie okna.  
- John Watson – mówię. – Kapitan Piątego Pułku Strzelców Northumberlandzkich.

Chłopak gwałtownie się prostuje, wyrzuca papierosa i salutuje.

- Szeregowy William Cartwright, sir!  
- Szeregowy Cartwright, meldujcie o sytuacji.

- Tak jest, sir! Operacja „Purpurowy Krąg". Realizujemy zadanie dyslokacji i izolacji potencjalnego przeciwnika, sir!

- Dokąd?

- Do getta w północnym Londynie, sir! Do Barnet, sir!  
Nie patrzę na ciebie, ale skądś wiem, że się wzdrygasz. Spokojnie, Sherlock…

- Cartwright, zrelacjonuj wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy.  
- Polecono nam nauczyć się jednego zdania po arabsku: „W imię Allacha, otwórzcie!". Otwierali nam, a my likwidowaliśmy terrorystów. Do dzisiejszego wieczora ich rodziny były pozamykane w domach albo meczetach.

- Możesz wracać do swoich obowiązków.

- Tak jest, sir!  
Szeregowy robi w tył zwrot i rusza biegiem, doganiając swoich.

W naszym rejonie nie ma Arabów. A jeśli nawet byli, to my byśmy niczego nie zauważyli. Niczego nie usłyszeli. Byliśmy zajęci kochaniem się. Kochaliśmy się, kiedy ginęli ludzie… Ciężko mi na sercu. Nie mogło być gorzej.  
Patrzę na ciebie. Dygoczesz, trzęsą ci się ręce i wargi. Popycham cię w stronę naszych drzwi, ale nie ruszasz się z miejsca.

- Chodźmy do domu. Idziemy do domu, Sherlock! Rób, co mówię!  
Krzywisz się boleśnie, odwracasz, ukrywasz twarz. Posłusznie idziesz do domu. Niech mnie diabli! Kretyn. Drań. Idiota. Tępak. Chciałem powiedzieć coś całkiem innego…!  
Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie musisz _tam_ wracać. Ty już masz dom. Zawsze będziesz miał dom. Nasz dom.  
Stoisz pośrodku salonu, oświetlony jedynie odblaskami ognia z kominka. Masz taką samą twarz, jak tamci ludzie – maluje się na niej beznadzieja. Śnieg taje na twoich czarnych włosach, krople wody ściekają po policzkach. Nie zauważasz tego. Ty też wydajesz się być widmem…  
Próbuję wydobyć z ciebie chociaż słowo, próbuję objąć, ale ty się wyrywasz, odpychasz mnie szorstko, rozpaczliwie. Mam uczucie, jakbym przebudził się z lepkiego, wyczerpującego, otępiającego snu, że walczyłem ostatkiem sił, kiedy mnie wciągały śmiercionośne lotne piaski. Obudziłem się - a rzeczywistość okazała się koszmarem.

Tak nie można. Powinienem zacząć mówić. Powinienem.

- Najwyraźniej, tej nocy Holmes internuje trzecią część ludności Londynu… Boi się uderzenia od wewnątrz, to jasne… Jedna trzecia już siedzi z powodu donosów. Greg mówił mi, że więzienia są przepełnione… „Wszystkich wpuszczać i nikogo nie wypuszczać" Kto zostanie w mieście? Kto będzie go bronić w razie, jeżeli Moriarty podejdzie zbyt blisko?

Nie reagujesz. Jakby mnie tu nie było. Jakby to ja był zjawą.

- Sherlock? Sherlock! Porozmawiaj ze mną. Proszę… Ty… Przerażasz mnie.

Mamroczesz cicho:

- Jak muzyka… Jak muzyka… Jak muzyka…  
- Co? Co jest nie tak z muzyką, Sherlock?

- Nie z muzyką, tylko… Historia jest cykliczna. Jak muzyka… Jak muzyka… Jeden i ten sam temat powtarza się… i powtarza… i powtarza… w różnych wariacjach. W różnych… Ale temat ciągle ten sam… ciągle ten sam…  
Chwała Bogu, że zacząłeś mówić, chociaż zacinając się i potykając na każdym słowie. Chociaż to jakieś brednie i jesteś wytrącony z równowagi.

- Jak myślisz, co dalej, Sherlock? Terror wobec swoich? Obozy koncentracyjne…?  
Milczysz i patrzysz w okno. Tam jest już ciemno. Nie ma niczego i nikogo. Ani pochodni, ani duchów…

- Lajlat al-Kadr…  
- Co? Co powiedziałeś, Sherlock?

- Noc Przeznaczenia… „Noc, która jest lepsza, niż tysiąc miesięcy"… Ludziom zesłano nowe prawo. Wszystkim zostanie dane wedle wiary i ich uczynków…  
- Co to znaczy, Sherlock? Co?

Stoisz, zwiesiwszy ręce, i rzucasz krótko, z rozpaczą:

- Koło się obraca. Nic się nie zmienia… To koniec, John. To koniec.  
…Tej nocy kładziemy się do łóżka w ubraniach. Nie śpimy. Leżymy, każdy na swojej połowie, i wsłuchujemy się w milczenie umierającego miasta.

**_PRZYPISY:_**

Oliver Cromwell _doprowadził do ścięcia króla Karola I Stuarta w 1649 r. _

****_Z głośników na samochodach konwojujących więźniów słychać chór pielgrzymów z opery „Tannhäuser i wartburski turniej śpiewaczy". Libretto i muzyka Richarda Wagnera._

_**Lajlat al-Kadr**__ (zwana też Nocą Siły lub Nocą Przeznaczenia) to jedno z najważniejszych dni w kulturze islamskiej. Należy do pięciu świętych nocy tej religii i jest obchodzona najczęściej w 27 noc ramadanu. Jest to rocznica nocy, podczas której (według wierzeń muzułmanów) pierwsze wersety Koranu objawiły się Mahometowi. Święto obejmuje modlitwy i prośby muzułmanów o dobry los. Uważa się, że jest to noc rozstrzygania losu, uzyskania potęgi, a Allach decyduje o losie każdego człowieka._


	32. Chapter 32

Epizod 32

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

- Czterdzieści dwa! Idiota!

No oczywiście.

- Jesteś idiotą, John! Czterdzieści dwa odrzucone połączenia! To twój przyjaciel! Greg to twój przyjaciel…!

Z rozmachem ciskasz mój telefon na fotel.

- Sherlock! Nie mam zamiaru składać ci sprawozdania, dlaczego nie chcę się widzieć z Gregorym Lestrade'em.  
Dlatego że… Przypomniałby mi, jak moje życie zaczęło popadać w ruinę.  
- Ale co bardziej interesujące, Sherlock… co bardziej interesujące – dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz, żebym się z nim spotkał? Marzysz o tym, żebym na jakiś czas wyniósł się z domu?  
Odrzucasz głowę do tyłu i jęczysz z irytacją, zaciskając zęby. Potem idziesz do sypialni, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Często teraz tak robisz.

Nie sądziłem, że wszystko między nami będzie _tak_. Między nami teraz źle się dzieje. Wszystko runęło. Świat dokoła, świat w tym domu… Coś z nami nie tak. Jesteśmy spaczeni.  
Nie minął nawet tydzień od chwili, kiedy Mycroft Holmes zagarnął władzę w kraju. A ja mam takie uczucie, jakby to, co teraz się dzieje, ciągnęło się już od wielu miesięcy. Ten przewrót na nas wpłynął. Wszystko jest źle.  
Nie będziesz czynił sobie idoli, ani się im kłaniał… Ja uczyniłem. I teraz za to płacę.

Kłócimy się. Nieustannie się teraz kłócimy. Tak, jakbym zaczął cię drażnić samym faktem swojego istnienia. Próbujesz kierować mną i moimi działaniami. Upierałeś się, żebym wyciągnął wszystkie pieniądze z konta. Powiedziałeś: „Ocknij się, John! Rozejrzyj się i zobacz, co się dokoła dzieje!" Opróżniłem konto. Zadowolony? Masz jakieś plany, co do tych pieniędzy? Zabieraj je, są twoje. Ale dopiero na święta, nie wcześniej… Resztki mojego odszkodowania. Moje konto jest całkiem puste. Brakuje pieniędzy. Kiedy przyjdzie Boże Narodzenie, jakoś będę musiał ci zapłacić… Całą sumę… Coś wymyślę…  
Jesteś bezustannie ponury. Odgrodziłeś się ode mnie swoimi książkami. Prawie nic nie jesz. Warczysz na mnie. Drażni cię to, że zamknęliśmy się w tym mieszkaniu. Brakuje ci powietrza. Jesteś żądny czynów. Wściekasz się z nudów. Ale ja nie mogę dać ci tego, czego sam nie mam. Prawie nie wypuszczam cię z domu. Skończyły się nasze spacery.

…Obraził mnie. Rzucił mi w twarz: „Miłosne udręki i namiętności wymyślili poeci, John. Żyjesz na świecie fantazji. Wszystko jest znacznie prostsze, a mianowicie…". Przerwałem ci. Po co to powiedziałeś? Chcesz, żebym cię znienawidził? Żeby nam było lżej się rozstać? Żebym nie ubolewał nad takim końcem naszego związku?  
Dni miłości minęły. Już nie śpimy razem. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na dochodzenie swoich praw. I nie jestem w stanie przestać cię kochać. To zawsze było trudne. A teraz… Moja miłość do ciebie krzepnie z każdym dniem. I jest coraz cięższa, jak okowy. Jednak kocham cię – w gniewie, w rozpaczy, w żarliwej chęci popchnięcia mnie do czegoś… Kocham właśnie ciebie – nieznośnego, żywego, i nie wiem, czy ta miłość ma jakąś granicę. I w końcu zrozumiałem, czemu to się dzieje. Zacząłem naprawdę cię poznawać. A ty – mnie.  
W nas obu zachodzą zmiany. Oddalamy się i zbliżamy, przyrastamy do siebie coraz bardziej. Czy to właśnie jest związek? Prawdziwy związek, a nie gra? Przywiązanie, chorobliwa zależność…? „W dobrej i złej doli"… Czasem łowię twoje tęskne spojrzenie… Czasami wyraźnie chcesz mnie rozbawić i pocieszyć, ale wydaję ci się przypadkiem beznadziejnym… Zapewne już we mnie nie wierzysz. Nie wierzysz, że mogę ożyć. Tak, oczekuję końca. Tak, jest grudzień i mam gdzieś świat wokoło. Czekam końca…  
Powinienem się do ciebie przyzwyczaić. Do ciebie i do nowego siebie. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni pchnęły nas ku temu: staliśmy się nowi. Wyrasta w tobie nowy człowiek. Prawdziwy Sherlock. Zapewne po prostu cię nie znałem… Kim jesteś? Zagubiłem się. Zupełnie się w tym zgubiłem. Z każdym dniem kocham cię coraz mocniej. Zrozumiałem, dlaczego…  
Śpię na kanapie w salonie, tak jak planowałem na początku. Kim jestem dla ciebie teraz…? Nocą przychodzę do naszej sypialni. Mogę poczuć twój zapach. Twój oddech i ciepło. _To ty._ To ty, Sherlock. Któż inny mógłby to być?

Poznaliśmy się w Barnet… W Barts.

Nie.

Nie, poznaliśmy się w Bletchley…

Kim jesteś…?

Kiedy zdążyłeś się zmienić? Kiedy zacząłeś mnie zdradzać? Nagle pojawił się w tobie nowy człowiek – ktoś obcy. Kłamca.  
Wiem, że mnie oszukujesz. Okłamujesz mnie, Sherlock. Wiem to.

Dokądś chodzisz i wracasz, jak wedle grafiku. Nie przeszkodził ci w tym nawet cholerny przewrót państwowy i śnieg. Parę dni temu postanowiłem cię śledzić. Obiecałeś mi, że weźmiesz taksówkę. Na naszej ulicy nie było taksówek. Poszedłeś dalej. Jedna uliczka, druga… Jedno taxi, drugie, trzecie… Nie zatrzymałeś żadnego. Wszedłeś do metra, wskoczyłeś do wagonu. Ja nie zdążyłem i zgubiłem cię… Czasami kradniesz żywność. W sekrecie wynosisz je z domu. Twój dotyk stał się twardy. Ślady na wierzchu dłoni i na przedramionach… Zamykałem oczy na to wszystko. Jednak musimy porozmawiać, inaczej wybuchnę.

Boję się tej rozmowy. Boję się rozmawiać naprawdę.  
Tak więc nie powiedziałem ci, że możesz zostać. Jeśli zechcesz. Nie masz przecież dokąd iść, Sherlock. Prawie nie mam pieniędzy, tak więc… Może chciałbyś zostać? Niczego bym nie chciał… Żadnych kontraktów ani umów. One nie istnieją. Nigdy ich nie było… Nie powiedziałem ci tego. Dlaczego? Chcę, żebyś poprosił, Sherlock. Poprosił, czy możesz zostać. Masz nade mną władzę. Ja też chcę okazać władzę. Chcę, żebyś był zależny ode mnie tak samo, jak ja jestem zależny od ciebie. Jakże nisko upadłem… Sam siebie się brzydzę…  
Co powiedziałby na to wszystko Greg? Jego szczere pytania i wywody w Bletchley… Nie powiedziałby nic dobrego. Dlatego nie chcę się z nim spotykać.  
Musieliśmy spalić szafę. Teraz nasze rzeczy walają się wszędzie. Na fotelach, krzesłach, na podłodze… Garnitury, swetry, spodnie, koszule… Całkiem jak w Barnet. Wszędzie bałagan. Wszystko pokrywa się kurzem, jak na Baker Street. Nie chce mi się go sprzątać.

Kupujemy świece. Nigdzie teraz nie można dostać drewna i węgla. Długo patrzę na półki z książkami, a ty zamierasz w przerażeniu. Nie, Sherlock. Nie jestem barbarzyńcą, ani wandalem. Nie spalę twoich książek. Tylko regały… Chciałbym spalić wszystko w tym domu, poza skrzypcami i książkami…  
Nie mamy w czym zrobić prania. Woda sączy się cienką strużką. Chodzisz teraz w brudnych koszulach. Bielizna jest brudna, śpimy na niepościelonych łóżkach…  
Ludzie z obrazów patrzą na nas i uśmiechają się półgębkiem. Chciałbym spalić portrety. Wydają mi się potworną, tanią bazgraniną. Są nieprawdziwe… Spalić wszystkie. Zrobi się ciepło i jasno… Mamy problemy ze światłem. Ciągłe przerwy w dostawach prądu. Centralne ogrzewanie nie pomaga… Jest nam ciągle zimno.  
Jesteśmy w pułapce. W sidłach zrobionych ze świata wokoło, z zimy i z nas samych… Gwiazdka będzie zimna i smutna… A dla mnie ostatnia.  
Na dworze mróz, a ty i tak wyrywasz się z domu. Wybiegasz w swoim lekkim płaszczu i jesiennych trzewikach. Jaki jestem głupi – kiedy kupowałem ci to ubranie, nie pomyślałem o zimie!  
W Londynie nigdy nie było takich opadów śniegu. Zawiało nas. Kiedy odcinają wodę, zbieramy śnieg i przynosimy do domu. Taje, gotujemy uzyskaną wodę i pijemy herbatę. Nieprawdziwą herbatę…  
Zdaje się, jakby miasto, cały świat, Sherlock i ja sam zamarliśmy. Zamarzliśmy.  
Trotuary to obecnie wąskie ścieżynki, wydeptane między wysokimi zaspami. Na drogach nie da się wyminąć.  
Pierwszej nocy po przewrocie, już nad ranem, po ulicach przejechały samochody ciężarowe. Przebijały się przez zamieć. Wywozili to, co zostało w domach po operacji „Purpurowy krąg". Tych, którzy zostali… Nie spaliśmy. Zrozumieliśmy.  
Wszystko to wywarło na ciebie przygnębiający wpływ. Oczekujesz czegoś ode mnie. Odchodzisz od zmysłów z bezsilności i bezczynności…  
W mieście jest odrażająco cicho. Londyn opustoszał. Muezzini już nie wzywają na modlitwę. Uliczni handlarze nie nawołują klientów.  
Nieliczni przechodnie spieszą do domów. Rodzice prowadzą zapłakanych malców do przedszkoli lub szkół. Dozorcy próbują oczyścić ulice. Mało aut. Metro i transport naziemny jeszcze działają, ale z przerwami. Banki, biura i sklepy są pootwierane. Nawet restauracje, chociaż jedzenie w nich jest obrzydliwe – Holmes zlikwidował czarny rynek. Spekulanci dostali bardzo surowe wyroki. Nowe władze przegnały pchli targ z „Harrodsa"… Wprowadzono wiele nowych przepisów…  
A miasto zamarło, jakby w oczekiwaniu na coś, co jest bardzo daleko, lecz jednak toczy się na nas z szybkością lawiny. Już słychać oddalony łoskot… Zmroziła nas na wskroś. Miasto zamarło w beznadziejnej pokorze. Lawina nakryje nas z głową. Czasem wydaje mi się, że się duszę…  
W Intelu propaganda. Nie wiemy, co się dzieje na froncie. Prawdopodobnie odnosimy duże straty i wypierają nas ze Szkocji, jednak Londyńczykom tego się nie mówi. Jednak widzimy uchodźców z północy – Szkotów i Anglików. Przyjeżdżają i osiedlają się w domach muzułmanów. Albo przechodzą przez miasto po drodze do południowych i zachodnich hrabstw, bliżej morza, dalej Londynu.  
Na ulicach porozwieszane są flagi – płachty oblepione są śniegiem, oblodzone. Wszędzie plakaty, również zaśnieżone: _„Zachowaj spokój i rób swoje!"; „Wolność jest zagrożona, broń jej z całą swoją mocą!"; „Twoja odwaga, twoja pogoda ducha, twoja determinacja przyniesie nam zwycięstwo!"; „Twoje działania w wypadku ataku jądrowego…" _Starożytne lęki i prawdy…  
Obywatele nie panikują, jednak krążą słuchy, że niebawem zostaną wprowadzone talony na żywność. Będziemy musieli jakoś przeżyć…

Londyńczycy zaczęli nosić na wierzchnich okryciach czerwone maki. Płoną purpurą wśród białej zamieci…  
Za dnia z głośników płyną marsze wojskowe i muzyka Wagnera. Zacząłem go rozpoznawać… Muzyka nas przytłacza, przygina do ziemi, zmusza do opuszczania ramion i wzroku… jestem nią taki zmęczony… Wieczorem, po godzinie policyjnej, wszystko cichnie – słychać tylko wycie wichury… Latarnie wyłączone. W oknach lśnią słabe płomyczki świec…  
Gołębi jest coraz mniej. Ludzie je łapią, skręcają im szyje, gotują i jedzą. Niebawem też będę musiał się tym zająć: łowiectwem i zabijaniem. Musimy przeżyć.  
Do miasta zlatują się kruki. Ostatnie ptaki Brytanii…  
Jest tak, jak powiedziałeś. To koniec. To koniec, ale… nie zostawiaj mnie, Sherlock…

**Przypis autorki:**

_W 1915 roku, w czasie I wojny światowej, kanadyjski lekarz wojskowy_ _John McCrae napisał wiersz, który później stał się szeroko znany. „Wśród Flandrii pól" (In Flanders Fields). Obecnie w niektórych krajach w rocznicę podpisania rozejmu w Compiegne (11 listopada), kończącego I wojnę, jest zwyczaj noszenia rozetek-maków na odzieży, jako oznaki szacunku dla ofiar I i II wojny światowej. Pieniądze uzyskane ze sprzedaży tych kwiatków są przekazywane dla weteranów różnych wojen._

„Wśród Flandrii pól"

_Wśród Flandrii pól kwitnący mak_

_krzyża za krzyżem barwi szlak,_

_kres naszych dróg. Skowronka lot_

_wzbija się ponad armat grzmot_

_co śpiew mu głuszy - dzielny ptak._

_Nasz los to Śmierć. Wciąż życia smak_

_w pamięci trwa, choć miłość wszak_

_nie kończy się, nasz grób jest tu,_

_wśród Flandrii pól._

_Podejmij walkę, tam wciąż - wróg,_

_weź z rąk omdlałych złoty róg._

_Niech zabrzmi znów, nie zawiedź nas,_

_Bo zburzysz nam spoczynku czas._

_Zbudzimy się, choć maki śpią_

_Wśród Flandrii pól._

_Przekład anonimowy.  
_


	33. Chapter 33

**Epizod 33**

**LONDYN, WIELKA BRYTANIA**

Świetnie, Sherlock!

Mimo wszystko namówiłeś mnie, żebym się spotkał z inspektorem Gregorym Lestrade'em. Jeśli oczywiście „namówiłeś" to odpowiednie słowo. Zawsze dostajesz to czego chcesz, prawda? Wyegzekwowałeś to: moją wędrówkę po cholernych zaspach i na mrozie w Regent's Park. Zdziwiony moim telefonem Greg wyznaczył tam spotkanie. Pewnie sądził, że to symboliczne – przyjacielskie zwierzenia w „parku regenta".  
Niech tak będzie. W taka pogodę dobry gospodarz nawet psa nie wypędzi. A ty mnie wypędziłeś. Dzięki za troskę, Sherlock.

Zmarzłem i ledwo dotarłem na miejsce. Zamieć wszystko zawiała. W parku, poza mną i Lestrade'em, ani żywej duszy. Ni ptaków, ni ludzi…  
Witamy się, Greg powściągliwie dziękuje za to, że zgodziłem się na to spotkanie. Koło parkowej bramy ścieżki są oczyszczone, więc docieramy do ławki pod wysokim drzewem. Inspektor zmiata z niej śnieg i siada. To zły pomysł, jest diabelnie zimno. Staję naprzeciwko i zaraz zaczynam przestępować z nogi na nogę.  
Inspektor nie ma czapki. Trzęsie się, ale jakby tego nie zauważał. Pali jednego papierosa za drugim. Drżą mu ręce. Zgarbił się, ma worki pod oczami, włosy mu jeszcze bardziej posiwiały… Przez ten miesiąc z kawałkiem Greg mocno się postarzał i zmizerniał.  
Wypowiada wiele słów, spieszy się, żeby powiedzieć mi wszystko od razu. Wydaje się owładnięty jakąś ideą, czymś, co nie daje mu spokoju, nie dopuszcza. Patrzy na mnie z trwogą, jakbym był jedynym, kto może znaleźć prawidłowe odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Wszystko jak w Bletchley. Prawie.  
Dowiaduję się, że Gregory wrócił do Scotland Yardu. Wszyscy są teraz na froncie. Ktoś musi ochraniać Londyn.  
- Radość wycieka ze świata… Nie ma tu już miejsca na piękno… Ktoś powinien za to odpowiedzieć, John. Ktoś powinien odpowiedzieć…! Regularna armia… Ogólna mobilizacja… _Jego_ to nie zatrzyma… Utrzymujemy wojsko i więzienia, a na nic więcej nie ma pieniędzy… Więzienia przepełnione… Kolosalne straty. Nie ma kto walczyć… Twój pułk znów został sformowany. I znów nikt nie wróci… Moriarty zablokuje Londyn – albo zmiecie tu wszystko z powierzchni ziemi. Wypali do szczętu bombami termobarycznymi. Albo otworzy getto – i nas wybiją swoi. Widziałeś „jeże" przeciwczołgowe na peryferiach? Scylla i Charybda… Nie wygrasz z nimi. Nie ma sposobu… Irlandczycy mają pakistańskie działa elektromagnetyczne, nasze lotnictwo jest bezsilne. To wojna lądowa, John… A dokładniej rzeźnia… Nie wiemy, co jeszcze mają. Jakie wyposażenie. Bomby termobaryczne na pewno… Premier nie wypowiadał wojny Szkocji – a trzeba było. „Nie atakujemy sąsiednich państw". Pieprzone kłamstwo! Zawsze atakowaliśmy. I nie tylko sąsiednie. Cala nasz historia to droga wojny. Kolonizacja. Bitwy i ofiary. Krew. Zbudowaliśmy chwałę Brytanii na krwi innych narodów. Nie zgadzasz się…? Może Holmes miał rację? Do czego to wszystko doprowadzi, powiedz, John? Czy premier i król jeszcze żyją? Tylko Holmes miał dostęp do króla, tylko on wiedział, gdzie on się znajduje… A może króla już od dawna nie ma…? To byłby zbyt wielki szok, gdyby Holmes stracił ich na oczach całego narodu. Gdzie on ich trzyma? Glasgow i Edynburg padły. Teraz Moriarty ciągnie na południe prawie bez przeszkód. Szkoci uciekają do Anglii. Przeszli na naszą stronę po rozprawie, którą im zgotował ten wyrodek. To nie człowiek, John. To bestia… Nie wierz temu, co mówią w Intelu… Amerykański odpowiednik Tarczy został zniszczony. Wojna jądrowa jest nieunikniona. Chińczycy się starają, wtrącają, ale obydwie strony są zamknięte na negocjacje. Masz pojecie, co się teraz dzieje w getcie? Barnet otoczono. Płoty, wieże strażnicze, fizylierzy i drut kolczasty… Zauważyłeś, jak ci ludzie szli do getta? Bez bagażu, z pustymi rękami. Niczego im nie pozwolono zabrać ze sobą. W Barnet nie ma wody, wyłączyli tam ogrzewanie. Nie dostarcza się żywności. Wytracą ich zimnem i głodem. Kule niepotrzebne. Robiliście przecież coś podobnego w Afganistanie, tak, John? Wiem, że nie jesteś z tego dumny. Nie jesteś taki… Liczyliśmy na to, że się tam nawzajem pozabijają. A oni się modlą… Służby wywożą stamtąd ciała i palą. Widziałeś czarny dym na północy? Ja widziałem. Wstrętne… Nie chcę w tym uczestniczyć! Niech mnie postawią przed trybunałem według prawa wojennego… Służyć i bronić! Komu służyć? Kogo bronić – i przed kim? Tępić przestępczość – jaką? Wszyscy przestępcy siedzą na górze. A najważniejszy z nich to Bóg! Tak, John, Bóg! Ale… Wydaje się, że nawet on nie istnieje… To co się stało z tobą w Afganistanie… Droga do armii jest przed tobą zamknięta, John. Skąd wiem? Scotland Yard otrzymał dostęp do niektórych archiwów. Powinniśmy wszystkich śledzić. Nowe rozporządzenie… Moriarty to diabeł. A Holmes… Mamy teraz dwóch Antychrystów, John… Londyn… Tutaj będzie rzeźnia… Armagedon…  
Inspektor mówi chaotycznie, nie po kolei, dziwnie, dziko. Wszyscy tej zimy postradaliśmy rozum. Staram się nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, co usłyszałem. Zmieniam temat rozmowy.

- Tak, ta wojna… Greg, nie próbowałeś odnaleźć Molly Hooper? Pamiętam, ona ci się podobała. Na tyle, że nadałeś jej imię swojej córce. _Tam_.  
W REST. Nie jestem w stanie tego wypowiedzieć.

Lestrade patrzy gdzieś w dal pustym wzrokiem. W końcu odpowiada, cicho i bezbarwnie:

- Tak, szukałem jej.

- Wiesz, zwolnili ją za to, co zrobiła.

- Tak, wiem. Chciałem ją znaleźć… Ona nie jest winna, John. Ale Molly zniknęła. Zniknęła… Byłem w jej mieszkaniu. Wszystko poprzewracane do góry nogami. Była tam rewizja. Źle sprawy stoją. Poszukiwania w takich warunkach, jakie teraz panują – beznadziejne. Nie mam czasu ani środków, żeby sprawdzać wszystkie jej kontakty…  
- Greg, czemu uważasz, że to była rewizja? Mogła gdzieś wyjechać, porozrzucać wszystko w pośpiechu… Mogli okraść jej mieszkanie…

- Myślisz, że po tylu latach pracy w policji nie potrafię odróżnić grabieży albo ucieczki od rewizji?  
Milczymy. Lestrade rzuca w śnieg zgasłego papierosa, przypala drugiego, obraca go w drżących palcach… Nieoczekiwanie podnosi głowę, badawczo patrzy mi w oczy i stanowczo, twardo oznajmia:

- Powinniśmy porozmawiać. Porozmawiać o tobie, John.  
- O czym…? Nie rozumiem. Co takiego ze mną?

- To, jak ty żyjesz. Jaki zrobiłeś wybór.  
O to chodzi. Po to tutaj przyszedłeś. Spodziewałem się czegoś w tym rodzaju. Rozdzierające duszę rozmowy. Nie chciałem się z nim spotykać.

Zaczyna we mnie rosnąć gniew.

- I jaki to ja zrobiłem wybór, Lestrade? Co ty o mnie w ogóle wiesz?

- Nie złość się, John! Wysłuchaj mnie spokojnie… Martwiłem się. Po tym, co się z nami stało… Martwiłem się o ciebie. Nie odbierałeś telefonów i musiałem cię śledzić. Oczywiście nieoficjalnie. I… wiem, jak i z kim żyjesz.  
Wstrząsające. I co dalej?

- To dla ciebie problem? Greg, to nie twoja…

- John!

Lestrade podnosi się z ławki i kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu.

- John! John, proszę! Posłuchaj mnie! Posłuchaj głosu rozsądku! Ty jeszcze możesz wszystko naprawić. To, przez co przeszliśmy… to było… potworne. Niełatwe. Ale ty jesteś silny. Powinieneś z niego zrezygnować, John!  
Zrzucam rękę Grega z ramienia. Wpatruję się w niego.

- Nie jestem silny, To Molly wzmocniła sygnał. Nie mieliśmy szans. Nie była żadnych szans, żeby się z tego wyplątać, Greg! I żyć jakby nigdy nic.  
Inspektor patrzy pod nogi, ryjąc w śniegu czubkiem buta.

- Powinieneś się zastrzelić, John. Zastrzelić. Tak byłoby uczciwiej.

Śmieję się.

- Greg! To Ella tak ci wyprała mózg?

- Ella mi pomogła. Na ile to było możliwe.

- I dałeś radę! _Odwiązałeś się_! Moje gratulacje!

- Nie, nie odwiązałem. Nie.

- Pewnie gdybyś kogoś adoptował…

Greg jest jawnie wstrząśnięty. Łapie mnie za ramiona i potrząsa.

- John, czy ty masz pojęcie, co gadasz? Co – ty – gadasz?! To był szablon! Tego wszystkiego nie było! Ocknij się, John! Niczego nie było!

Wyrywam się z jego rąk. Stoimy bardzo blisko. Powinienem wszystko z siebie wyrzucić…

- O, ja się ocknąłem! Już się ocknąłem! I chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę? To wszystko przez ciebie! Śledzili nas, wtedy, w Bletchley! Zawsze mówisz prawdę, tak, Greg? Zawsze wątpisz? Wystawiłeś mnie! Nas obu! To przez ciebie zaczęli nas podejrzewać! Przez twoje głupie paplanie! Przez twoje wątpliwości! Przez te cholerne spacerki po lesie i szczere rozmowy! „Po co tu jesteśmy, John? Do czego to wszystko prowadzi, John?"… I nadal to robisz! Co będzie tym razem…? Ty mnie w to wciągnąłeś! Ty!  
Zdaje się, że udało mi się zrobić na nim wrażenie. Lestrade patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie poznawał. Jest wytrącony z równowagi.

- John… To oszustwo. Samooszukiwanie się. Z własnej woli żyjesz w kłamstwie. Nie tak, jak w Barts – tam cię zmusili. Wszystkich nas zmusili… Nie wtedy, ale teraz, dobrowolnie! Z własnej woli wybrałeś kłamstwo! Jak myślisz, ile to potrwa? Czym mu zaplacisz?  
- Sprzedam mieszkanie. Po Bożym Narodzeniu nie będzie mi już potrzebne.  
- A kto je kupi? John, do Bożego Narodzenia i Londynu, i wszystkich nas już może nie być. Pomyślałeś o tym? Przypomnij sobie, jaki byłeś w Bletchley, John! Byłeś gotów ratować świat. Zasłonić go własną piersią, jeśli będzie trzeba! A teraz zamknąłeś się w swoim mieszkaniu i… zajmujesz się diabli wiedzą czym z człowiekiem, którego wynająłeś za pieniądze? Teraz, kiedy świat zmierza ku zagładzie? Ty bałwanie! Jesteś skończonym bałwanem, John!  
- Odwal się, Greg! Odwal się, mówię poważnie. Nie wtrącaj się! To nie twoja sprawa! Nie wiesz wszystkiego! Nie wiesz! Nie masz prawa…

- Czego nie wiem? Powiedz mi, John! Czego ja nie wiem? Kochasz go?

- Tak!  
- Kogo kochasz? Z kim żyjesz?

- Sherlocka! Kocham Sherlocka! I żyjemy razem!

- Sherlock nie istnieje! Nie jest prawdziwy! To szablon z REST-u!  
Greg krzyczy. Mówi dokładnie to, co ten sukinsyn Stamford. A niech was wszystkich… idźcie do diabła!

- Nie, Greg! Nie! On istnieje! Je, śpi i oddycha. Opowiedział mi o muzyce. To on wymyślił dedukcję.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić, że istniejesz. Jestem tego pewien nawet bardziej, niż tego, że sam jeszcze żyję.

- John, jesteś gotów przysiąc, że znasz tego człowieka?

- Tak! Znam go. Znam go lepiej, niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci!  
- To powiedz, jak on się nazywa! Jak się nazywa _rzeczywiście_! No, powiedz, John!  
Sherlock. Nazywa się Sherlock.

Lestrade uśmiecha się gorzko.

- Czego ty chcesz, Gregory? Po co ta rozmowa?

- jestem twoim przyjacielem, John! Jedynym przyjacielem. Przyjaciele chronią ludzi. Chcę cię chronić. Przed tobą samym, przed nim! On jest falsyfikatem!  
- Nie.

- Wykorzystuje cię!

- Przestań, Greg. Przestań natychmiast!

- Czy on cię kocha?

- Ja… Ja nie wiem. Tak. Kocha.

- Tobie jest potrzebny lekarz. Potrzebujesz pomocy! Uwierzyłeś w miłość dziwki, która…

To się stało samo z siebie. Z rozmachem uderzam Lestrade'a pięścią w twarz. Zatacza się, ale chwytam go i przypieram plecami do pnia drzewa. Wrzeszczę na niego, jak opętany:

- Ty…! Nie waż się! Nie waż się tak mówić! Odczep się ode mnie! Nie śledź mnie! Zapomnij o tym, że się znaliśmy! Mnie nie ma! Umarłem, zrozumiano? Umarłem! Jestem wariatem! Świrem…! Zadowolony?

Puszczam Grega. Patrzymy na siebie i dyszymy ciężko. Inspektor wyciąga brudna chusteczkę, spluwa i wyciera krew z rozbitych warg. Krew i chustka przypominają mi Karaczi…

Muszę do domu. Do mojego Sherlocka…  
Odwracam się i nie oglądając się, prawie biegiem opuszczam Lestrade'a. Po drodze zgarniam garść śniegu i nacieram nim płonące policzki. Bolą mnie kostki palców w ręce, którą uderzyłem inspektora.

Pamiętam swoje przywiązanie do Grega. To było coś…

Nie. Pomyliłem się co do niego… Nie jest moim przyjacielem. No i dobrze!  
Muszę cię zobaczyć. Koniecznie musze się przekonać o tym, że istniejesz. Że jesteś realny. Nawet jeśli znów będziesz na mnie zły…  
Dom. Tu wszystko jest znajome. Żadnych obelg, ani wątpliwości… Prawie. Jestem spokojny.

…Prosisz, żebym opowiedział o rozmowie z Gregiem. Opowiadam (przemilczając finał tego spotkania) o tym, że Lestrade znów pracuje jako śledczy, o rewizji u Molly, o zajściach na froncie…

Nie spuszczasz wzroku z mojej ręki. Na twojej twarzy maluje się niezadowolenie i dezaprobata. W końcu wnioskujesz:

- Uderzyłeś go.

- Tak. Musiałem.

- To źle.

- Tak, gorzej być nie mogło. Ale jest mi wszystko jedno.

- Czyli mówił o mnie.

- Mówił… Powiedział, że jesteś falsyfikatem. I za to oberwał. Mam kontynuować?

Wpatrujesz się we mnie uważnie i mówisz powoli, jakbyś się na coś decydował:

- On jest twoim jedynym przyjacielem, John. Jemu nie jest wszystko jedno. Zna cię. Troszczy się o ciebie. Zastanów się nad tym. Może… Może częściowo ma racje? Może w jego słowach jest ziarno prawy?

Podchodzę do ciebie bardzo blisko.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Sherlock?

Odwracasz się. Nie wytrzymujesz mojego spojrzenia.

Jesteś tak blisko…  
Zauważam, że odrosły ci włosy. U nasady prześwituje inny kolor. Masz szorstkie łokcie, popękane wargi. Coś mnie niepokoi… Powinienem ci kupić witaminy… Głupstwo… Poprzez ciebie prześwituje inny człowiek… „On jest falsyfikatem"… Nie. To nie tak. Nie tak… A jednak mnie oszukujesz. To wiem na pewno.

Kim jesteś…?

Raptownie ogarnia mnie fala gniewu. Powinienem cię zapytać. Powinienem zadać już dawno to pytanie!

- Pokaż ręce. Pokaż mi ręce, Sherlock!  
Jesteś zmieszany, pospiesznie chowasz ręce za plecami. Jak wtedy, w Barnet… Tracisz pewność siebie. Czerwienieją ci uszy. Jak dzieciak… To aż śmieszne, ale mnie teraz nie jest do śmiechu.  
- Co jest nie tak? Co z twoimi rękami, Sherlock?  
_- To nie to, co myślisz, John._

- Tak? A… co ja myślę, Sherlock? Co mam myśleć? Powiedz, co mam myśleć? No dalej!

Szturcham cię w pierś.

Cofasz się o krok. Milczysz. Gapisz się w podłogę.

- Kim jesteś…? Dokąd chodzisz?  
Odpowiadasz, zacinając się:

- John… John, zaufaj mi! Ja… ja cię nie oszukuję. To…

Twój głos brzmi miękko. Próbujesz mnie objąć. Ale ja patrzę tylko na twoje ręce.  
- Wciąż jeszcze mnie chcesz, Sherlock? Dalej! No już, bzykniemy się? Rozbieraj się!

Jak we śnie, posłusznie sięgasz do guzika przy kołnierzyku brudnej koszuli… i nagle cofasz rękę. Unosisz głowę, w twoich oczach lśni wyzwanie. To znaczy „nie". Nie. Jesteś dumny. Nigdy nie poddasz się rozkazom. Tak, taki jesteś, Sherlock. To ty.

- Nie jestem falsyfikatem!  
- W takim razie udowodnij mi to! Udowodnij, że nie kłamiesz! Udowodnij, że między nami wszystko jest prawdziwe! Rozbieraj się, Sherlock!

Kręcisz głową.

- Nie…?

Strach. Zazdrość. Słowa Grega. Myśl o tym, że mnie oszukujesz. Że udajesz… W pewnym momencie byłem pewny, że mnie kochasz… „On jest falsyfikatem!"… Odchodzę od zmysłów.  
- Wszystko ma swoje granice. Chcesz odwołać umowę, Sherlock? Czy jak cię tam zwą…? Chcesz tam wrócić? Do tej dziury, z której wypełzłeś? Idź do diabła! Idź do diabła, Sherlock!  
Powiedziałem coś nie tak… Powiedziałem to głośno…? Co ja powiedziałem…?

Boże!

Dlaczego? Po co? Oszalałem… W oczach masz niedowierzanie, urazę i łzy. Już drugi raz tego dnia widze coś podobnego. To ja zrobiłem? Znów ja…?

Osuwasz się na fotel i ukrywasz twarz w dłoniach..

Cholera. Cholera. Lepiej, żebym sobie poszedł… Powinienem stąd odejść...  
- Ja… hm… Jedzenie się skończyło.

Łapię torbę i portfel, i wypadam z mieszkania.

Tchórz. Uciekam z pola bitwy.

Leci za mną twoje zwyczajowe, chłodne:

- Kup konserwy i wodę!

Majaczenie. Całe moje życie w ostatnich miesiącach to majaki szaleńca. Pułapka. Sidła, które zastawiłem na samego siebie.

…On mnie oszukuje… Skrzywdziłem go. On się czuje niepotrzebny. Obcy. To ja zmusiłem Sherlocka, żeby tak się czuł. Sherlocka i Grega. Szlag! Jestem szują… Co się ze mną dzieje? Co jest nie tak…? On mnie zdradza? Dokąd chodzi? Skrzywdziłem go… Noga mnie boli… Co ja narobiłem? Dlaczego to powiedziałem? To przecież Sherlock! Mój Sherlock. Mój najdroższy… Spotkałem się z nim w Bletchley… Nie, w Barnet. W Barnet. Nie powinien tam wracać. Nie puszczę go. Nie pozwolę… Kim jestem? To nie ja. Nigdy bym… Wszystko idzie źle. I będzie coraz gorzej. Sam zrujnowałem swoje życie. Zmieniłem je w chaos.  
Nie mam nawet czterdziestu lat, ale wiem, że koniec jest bliski. Wszystko zaczęło się w Bletchley. A teraz moje życie dobiega końca. I kończy się ono zupełną, bezsprzeczną katastrofą. Pozostaje mi tylko się modlić, żeby wszystko rozstrzygnęło się jak najprędzej po tym, jak Sherlock odejdzie. I witaj, finale tej haniebnej komedii…!  
Kupuję konserwy i wodę, wrzucam to wszystko do torby, do siatek, nie patrząc… Po co to jedzenie? Bez sensu. Nie jest prawdziwe. Nic dokoła nie jest prawdziwe. Prawdziwy jest tylko on. Kim by nie był… Znów biegnę. Noga mnie rozbolała. I te głupie siatki…

Powinienem go przeprosić. Powinienem przeprosić Grega. Powinienem był zrobić to od razu. Powinienem wrócić i przeprosić. Jeśli będzie trzeba, padnę na…  
Wpadam do mieszkania. Podejrzana cisza. Nie masz zwyczaju rzucać mi się na powitanie, żeby pomóc. Cholerny egoista. Kocham cię. Skrzywdziłem cię. Powinienem cię przeprosić. Kim byś nie był. Gdzie byś nie chodził. A potem zadzwonię do Grega… Z torbą i siatkami wtaczam się do salonu, wołam, próbując żartować:

- Wszystko w porządku, Sherlock! Nie jest mi cięż…  
Siedzisz w fotelu, obejmując kolana ramionami, patrzysz przed siebie nieruchomo, całkiem jakbyś chciał zahipnotyzować stolik. Blat jest przykryty ceratą. Na nim leży nóż, latarka, jakieś narzędzia, szczapki, odłamki, a pośrodku…

Boże…

Nie.

Nie…

Nogi się pode mną uginają.  
To niemożliwe. To…

Nie mogłeś…

Ty…

To, co zrobiłeś, to…

On by… On by cię zabił. Ja…

Nie wierzę. To nie ty…  
Nie wypuszczając zakupów z rąk, padam na najbliższe krzesło. Nie mogę wykrztusić ani słowa.

Patrzysz na stolik. Na nim…

Otworzyłeś, połamałeś skrzypce. Odłamki, drzazgi, boczne ścianki, gryf, struny i panele – wszystko to rozłożone jest przed tobą… A ty świdrujesz je swoimi szalonymi oczyma… Bluźnierstwo. Świętokradztwo... Dlaczego ty to zrobiłeś, Sherlock? By się zemścić? By mnie ranić…? Chciałem przeprosić… Gotów jestem płakać z wściekłości i niemocy… Gotów zapłakać... Ty… Ty jesteś gorszy, niż barbarzyńca, jesteś wandalem, ty…

- John! Co ci wiadomo o Richardzie Reichenbachu?


End file.
